


Estar junto a ti...

by alix_lestrange



Series: Estar junto a ti [2]
Category: Kili/Tauriel - Fandom, Kíli/Tauriel Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Desolation of Smaug, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Return to Erebor, Treasure Hunting, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 101,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alix_lestrange/pseuds/alix_lestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia sigue Promesas.<br/>Tauriel es capitana de la guardia, entiende el trato del rey Thranduil hacia ella, pero no lo justifica... además se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Legolas hacia ella, lejos esta el día en que los acaricio en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero ha quedado atrás. ella se ha vuelto segura y buena en su trabajo. Cierto día, mientras realiza su trabajo son avisados de ciertos invasores en sus tierras, por lo que deciden investigar encontrando no solo a los invasores... si no a la más poderosa razón para reencontrarse a ella misma y recuperar su voluntad por defender lo indefendible... todo ello lo encuentra en un enano, que al principio la incomoda... pero ello termina transformándose en la aventura de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un encuentro acidentado

**Author's Note:**

> Estar junto a tí sigue los días después de encontrarse en Mirkwood y los espacios vacíos que dejaron en mi, las películas de Jackson.. (no es critica, pero quiero ponerle más sabor a la historia de Kili y Tauriel) por ello escribir esta hermosa historia que habla del amor entre ellos y como este fue creciendo conforme los días. espero lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 1**   
**Un encuentro accidentado**

 

_“Que estas palabras quiero ser el primero_   
_Para entrar a tus oídos_   
_El mundo es más brillante que el sol_   
_Ahora que estás aquí_   
_Aunque sus ojos necesitarán algún tiempo para adaptarse_   
_A la luz inmensa que nos rodea_

 

 

Habían pasado casi 28 años y aquella mañana el sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor, lo supo cuando percibió el calor que subió por su habitación y dio un pequeño salto poniéndose de pie, no tenía por costumbre levantarse tarde, mucho menos estando en servició, pero las fiestas ya habían comenzado y la sucesión de eventos sería la misma que el día anterior y el anterior a este.

El palacio todavía estaba muy callado, al parecer no había todavía muchas personas de la nobleza despiertas, tal vez solo la servidumbre lo estuviera, supuso que de todas maneras el rey ya estaría despierto, debía presentarse a escuchar las órdenes del día, ese era su trabajo después de todo.

Rápido se vistió su traje de guardia y continuó por los pasillos hacia el lugar del rey.

Este ya estaba en su imponente trono, vestido con sus elegantes ropas y su corona tan característica de la temporada, con pequeñas hojas marrones sobre ella. El rey le seguía sus pasos con sus penetrantes ojos de hielo y cayó en la cuenta de aquella perspicaz mirada se debía a las notables atenciones de su hijo hacia ella. Había días en que simplemente eran insoportables y otras en las que desearía que las dedicara a alguien más, pero no dejaría que eso la incomodara o la hiciera sentirse menos.

Sabía cuál era su lugar en el palacio y le gustaba su trabajo, en el había podido experimentar algo de libertad dentro de aquellas tierras, aunque en el fondo siguiera deseando emprender viajes a lugares nuevos.

Pero su posición y estatus no se lo permitía.

Durante los últimos años, su tiempo estaba dedicado a exterminar al enemigo que no cedía terreno pese a que se le atacase constantemente. La población de arañas en el bosque ya los sobrepasaba, si hace algún tiempo el bosque parecía enfermo, ahora parecía agonizar. Ya no crecía nada bueno en ese lugar y el aire que corría por él estaba viciado.

Constantemente se encontraban repeliendo a las arañas que se sentían dueñas de él abarcando más terreno cada vez, exterminando con la agradable vida qu el bosque resguardaba.

Pero no estaba en sus manos sanarlo, aunque así lo quisiese, ella sola no podría. Cansada de enfrentar la realidad, dio un poco a torcer el brazo, esperando poder ayudar cuando se le necesitase. No quería darse por vencida… pero el rey le hacía atar sus manos cada vez que proponía ideas para cortar de raíz el problema y ante la negativa del señor del bosque… ella tenía que ceder… pues no era más que una simple capitana de la guardia, una simple elfa Silvana.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del rey, hizo una reverencia y el rey le dio permiso de hablar.

\- Buenos días mi Señor, vengo a presentarme, para recibir la orden del día – dijo sin titubear y viéndole a los ojos. El rey apreciaba ese valor y coraje en sus ojos.

\- Buen día. La petición es la misma de hace una semana, y la misma del mes pasado. El exterminio de esos bichos asquerosos que rondan por mis tierras – dijo sereno.

\- Me retiro, mi Señor. Haremos lo que este a nuestras manos para cumplir con sus deseos, exterminándolas… – intento decirle lo mismo de cada vez pero hoy no sería el día.

Quizás mañana.

Desvió la mirada, Legolas no estaba a su lado. El percibió el movimiento de sus ojos.

\- Mi hijo, ya se encuentra afuera, supongo que necesitara refuerzos, acude a él con tu compañía –

Ella hizo una reverencia ante él y se retiraba del lugar cuando le escucho decir - Espero esta vez cumplan con mi demanda –

Algo imposible si el problema no era cortado de raíz, pero no tenía deseos de discutir, iba a cumplir con su meta, atacar a su enemigo y volver con vida para ayudar en sus tareas.

Los últimos años algo en ella había cambiado, no era de todo malo. Aprendió a vivir con lo que se podía tener dejando ir aquel sueño; como el absurdo intento de retener el agua entre las manos. Lo pensó muchas veces, hasta que le resultó absurda su idea de que pudiese amar a Legolas y que la vida fuera a ser dulce y suave con ella como no lo había sido antes, no tenía lógica en su cabeza, mucho menos en su corazón… aquello nunca tendría oportunidad.

Sin embargo Legolas parecía creer que había esperanzas.

Las esperanzas eran para alguien como él, el hijo de un rey. Se lo repitió muchas veces, hasta que se lo creyó.

Ella una simple elfa Silvana, capitana de la guardia no podía aspirar a nada de ello. Deseaba cosas, claro que sí, pero estas estaban cada vez más escondidas en su corazón, imaginó nunca las alcanzaría… sencillamente ya no esperaba nada.

La vida daría vueltas con ella. Devolviéndole sus esperanzas.

Una vez la guardia estuvo a su lado partieron al encuentro del príncipe. Legolas no era difícil de ubicar, solo debían seguir el rastro de arañas muertas en el camino, su grupo, era muy acertado, no se desperdiciaba flechas, ni fuerzas en su equipo. Jamás había perdido a un soldado. Era alguien digno de admirar.

Ella le admiraba, y en ocasiones se permitía suspirar por lo que no podría ser, pero volvía a la realidad a ella no le estaban permitidos los sueños… todos debían ser resguardados bajo llave y permanecer ahí por el resto de su vida… esa vida no estaba hecha para ella.

Tenía talento matando y destruyendo enemigos del rey, en ello debía seguir, no tenía mucho valor para dejar todo… aquella era su casa, ellos eran la única familia que conocía… todo lo que ella tenía…. lejos estaba el día en que pensó que podía irse de ahí, dejando todo, pero le dolía su amigo, su hermano, el que hasta hace poco era su amor.

Se sintió desdichada….

Respiró hondo y sonrió.

Le vio a lo lejos, al parecer había iniciado la fiesta sin ella. Un montón de cuerpos de arácnidos yacían sobre el suelo.

Él le vio y corrió hacia ella con sus compañeros, tras de él – Tauriel, creo que llegaste tarde, hemos limpiado esta zona. Deberías madrugar más seguido –dijo sonriendo.

\- Vaya, veo que tu buen humor ha vuelto, supongo que matar y destripar arañas te ha puesto de así – dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Ya sabes, nada como empezar el día estrujando arañas gigantes con deseos de comerte para alegrar el día–

Los demás reían ante el pequeño ataque verbal entre los dos mejores capitanes del rey. Algo tan típico de ellos, para nadie era ajeno, que entre ambos parecía haber algo más que amistad.

– Veamos quien gana la competencia, supongo que el rey estará satisfecho de ver que toda esta área está completamente limpia para esta tarde y si nosotros ganamos, tendremos derecho a quedarnos esta noche de fiesta fuera de los calabozos – Su unidad vitoreó su propuesta.

Eran su responsabilidad y deseaba regalarles una noche fuera de los calabozos.

El festín de las estrellas tenía una semana que había comenzado, la mayor fiesta de su pueblo y por una extraña razón no deseaba estar encerrada. Sentía deseos de distraerse un poco y encontró en aquél reto la oportunidad de escapar por una noche a sus deberes.

Si hubiera ganado, su vida jamás habría cambiado.

Todos en el palacio encontraban la manera de saltarse algunas reglas del rey. Ella le parecía que no era correcto y le pareció que era un buen día para saltarse una regla, no estaría sobrepasando sus límites, ni los del rey Thranduil, solo quería pensar un poquito en lo que ella deseaba para sí esa noche, aunque para ello requería que la suerte le sonriera y pudiera ganar ese reto.

Se le antojaba no estar comisionada a los calabozos, con algunos de los prisioneros del rey, que pese a ser pocos requerían vigilancia. Nadie interesante en verdad, típicos ladrones o “espías” según el rey. Llevaban mucho ahí y estaba convencida que disfrutaban estar ahí, no se quejaban y disfrutaban de sus alimentos. Algo que ella veía inconcebible, pues no deseaba estar enjaulada… más sin embargo así se sentía.

Vio frente a ella a Legolas mirándola a los ojos – Trato hecho, pero si yo gano, quiero otra cosa, yo no estoy obligado a vigilar las prisiones…. De igual manera te llevaría conmigo un día…tarde o temprano – dijo acercándose a ella - Desearía a cambio un baile con la capitana, pocas veces se le ve bailar a las estrellas, creo que podría honrarnos ¿Les parece?

– dijo subiendo el tono de voz y extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Lo pensó dos veces, aquel acto molestaría mucho al rey Thranduil, pero después de todo lograría pasar una noche fuera. Pareciéndole un buen trato estrecharon sus manos. En ese momento llegó uno de los centinelas, que se detuvo mirando primero a ella y luego giró la vista hacia el príncipe.

\- Hay intrusos en el bosque, me parece que están perdidos y se dirigen hacia los nidos de las arañas – tomó aire – Es una compañía de enanos –

\- ¿Enanos? ¿En el bosque? – dijo Tauriel Extrañada.

\- Bueno supongo que si buscan la muerte, la encontraran pronto – dijo el príncipe, sin ánimo en su voz.

Tauriel, no pensaba lo mismo, eran personas, estaban vivos y requerían de ayuda, solo la absolutamente necesaria. Entendía el odio de Legolas a aquellos seres, pero no lo justificaba.

\- Mi Señor, debemos saber que hacen estos enanos en nuestras tierras, quizás sean espías, debemos llevarlos ante su padre – intervino, esperando que con ello, recapacitase – A su padre no le gustará saber que les dejamos vagar por sus tierras sin hacer nada – dando en el clavo.

Legolas entendió su preocupación y cedió – Sólo si son pacíficos, aunque lo dudo. Los conozco y no tengo ánimos para escuchar palabras de ellos. Realmente no me importa, pero considerando que son los deseos de mi padre. Iremos a investigar – alzo la mano y su compañía se puso en marcha, con Tauriel y la suya a lado.

\- Se lo que intentas, pero no por eso cambiará mi sentimiento hacia ellos, son despreciables y una raza que no despierta en mi compasión Tauriel a la primer provocación, no dudare en usar mi arco o espada ¿comprendes? – dijo mientras se deslizaba a lado de ella.

\- Comprendido Legolas, seguiré tus órdenes - respondió sin verle al rostro. En ello Legolas no cedía, se aferraba al dolor de lo perdido. Como si ellos le hubiesen arrebatado a su madre.

\- No presten ni cedan sus armas a los enanos, debemos desarmarlos, lo más pronto posible, son habilidosos con armas. Cuídense y no confíen en ellos – grito mientras corrían por el bosque.

Para ellos era fácil deslizarse por el camino, eran muy altos y ágiles. Pese a que el bosque lucía en muy mal estado, podían brincar y moverse velozmente sobre las ramas de los árboles. Lo cual les daba ventaja sobre cualquier especie que estuviese caminando por los senderos ya destruidos.

Escucharon voces a su alrededor se acercaban al lugar, al parecer las arañas llegaron antes que ellos. Eran voces graves, gritos de peligro y de auxilio.

Las arañas debían estar haciendo estragos con aquellos enanos, en terrenos desconocidos y maltrechos. Legolas se deslizo por una rama y llegó al suelo, rápidamente terminó con varias arañas que perseguían a los enanos, quienes se defendían con espadas y hachas como podían y con las habilidades que disponían ante aquel feroz ataque.

Ella disparaba sus flechas desde una rama cubriéndole la espalda a sus compañeros, ya estaba por caer a ese claro donde estaban arañas y enanos peleando, cuando su agudo oído escucho la voz de alguien que pedía ayuda, se encontraba alejado de los demás y parecía que estaba en peligro, pues gritaba a todo pulmón, sus compañeros al parecer no se habían percatado de que estaba por perder a un amigo en el camino.

Siguió la voz y le vio, era un… ¿enano? Tal vez, no le prestó mucha atención, saco su arco y tras varios tiros derribo a dos arañas. Una vez en el suelo con espada en mano atacó a las que quedaban con una habilidad envidiable, escuchó como aquel enano le pedía una daga y con urgencia – Ya quisieras, que te diera un arma enano - Volteo a verle mientras luchaba con una tercera. Estaba todavía enredado en la telaraña, por lo que no podía defenderse como imagino que sabía, ya que los otros manifestaban poseer habilidades defensivas.

Quedo de frente hacia él y vio que el enano miraba hacia otra dirección, terminó por encajar su espada en la cabeza de la araña y siguió la visión del enano, una cuarta se acercaba sigilosa hacia este y ella atino a clavar su espada dentro del hocico de la cuarta tejedora.

Se detuvo entonces frente a él y le observó bien por primera vez. Tenía el cabello obscuro, la piel broceada por el sol, dedujo que viajaba mucho por ello, no parecía un enano como los recordaba, ni siquiera a los que vio antes, este llegaba al nacimiento de su cuello, de ojos y nariz finos, a diferencia de casi los demás enanos que dejo atrás, una ceja poblada y una barba apenas perceptible, al igual que los demás vestía ropas abrigadoras y llevaba muchas insignias en las braceras, algo debían significar.

Aún le observaba con el rostro serio y con sus dagas listas para el ataque por si al “enano” se le ocurriese intentar una locura. Cuando le interrumpió un enano rubio con barba larga que se acercó a él y le quitó las telarañas, regalándole una mirada asesina, como si quisiese poner en peligro la vida de su compañero, mientras el otro enano la miraba consternado, como si fuera la primera vez que veía un elfo en su vida. Sus ojos se hicieron grandes y la mueca en su boca delataba su sorpresa, haciéndola sentir extraña… inexplicablemente extraña.

Escucho que le llamaban y ella acertó a empujarlos con su arco para que siguieran el camino. Cuando llegaron al claro, Legolas había dado la orden de retirarles las armas y se dirigía a un enano en específico. No creyó que lo estuviese imaginando, su amigo conocía al enano, descifró el enojo en sus ojos.

El enano con quien hablaba le miraba sereno pero en su mirada se adivinaba el coraje, no deseaba estar frente a ellos, después de todo el odio era mutuo, descubrió asombrada.

Este era alto y esbelto, debía haber ahí algún parentesco, pues se veía similar al que ella arrastraba al claro con los demás para que no escapasen. Notó que el príncipe elfo sostenía en sus manos una espada que le acababa de arrebatar al enano y la reconoció una espada de Gondolin.

\- No solo eres ladrón sino que además mentiroso- le escucho decir a su Huithinas (príncipe) y después gritar la orden de llevarles como prisioneros al palacio.

Los demás enanos, comenzaron a gemir algo acerca de su mala suerte y de las penurias que habían sufrido desde que entraron al bosque, eran muy distintos a los que ella empujaba y con quien Legolas habló antes. Estos se veían rechonchos y con unas barbas gigantes y trenzadas de manera ridícula que sintió deseos de reír, pero estaba de guardia. Además no era propio de ella, debía mantener la compostura. Tenían prisioneros.

La apuesta, no podría realizarse esta noche. Ella no escaparía de los calabozos, al final los planes no siempre salen como uno desea. Aunque aquello ya no le parecía que fuera tan mala idea después de todo, había llegado toda una compañía de prisioneros nuevos e interesantes ¿Interesantes? Se sorprendió pensando en ello. No supo de donde venía esa idea y decidió que era mejor no saberlo.

Siguió el camino con Legolas a su lado, le pareció mejor concentrarse en él ahora, aunque no fue lo más prudente, Legolas le mirada de tanto en tanto, ella no quiso voltear a verle.

Debía dejar de hacer eso. Era doloroso e incómodo.

Doloroso para él, pues entre ellos dos no podía haber nada, más que amistad y ella lo entendía y aceptaba. Quizás Legolas pensara, que ella era lo único que deseaba no se le negase, pues a lo largo de su vida había tenido varias restricciones, ya que como hijo del rey, había ciertas expectativas que él quería y debía cumplir, después de todo estaba destinado a ello.

Intentaba entenderle, ella misma se debatía entre el deber y el ser, no siempre era tan fácil pues tampoco era libre para ser quien quería. Legolas se aferraba a dejar cierta parte de su ser libre para elegir, sobre todo en asuntos del corazón, asegurándole a su padre que en él no podría mandar. Ella le escucho decírselo y aquello le pareció realmente triste, porque si era cierto que Legolas la quería (el nunca se lo había declarado). Diría que no por más halagador que fuera la idea, lo quería mucho y quizás le amo hace algunos años, pero esa relación no sucedería, ni siquiera tendría oportunidad de florecer y bajo ninguna circunstancia le permitiría a él, enfrentarse por ella a su padre.

//

Una y otra vez se dijo, que no valía la pena. Ella no estaba a la altura de alguien como él y estaba siendo realista. Cuando, en otro tiempo se permitió soñarlo y mantener esperanzas. Hoy ya no las tenía, no eran necesarias. Su vida había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Quizás maduro o se dio cuenta que aquello solo eran fantasías de la infancia, pero había cosas que no creía podía hacer en nombre del amor. Si es que eso que sintió por él hubiera sido realmente amor.

Había demasiadas cosas en juego. No se consideraba una cobarde, pero tenía miedo, por ella y más por él.

Legolas quizás se enfrentarse a la furia de su padre, al exilio y no era justo para él. ¿Pero ella le quería? ¿Era amor lo que sintió por él? Esa pregunta la carcomió, muchas noches mientras en su habitación reflexionaba sobre ello. Le quería, de eso no había duda, pero esa incertidumbre la incomodaba cada vez menos. Jamás se dio la oportunidad de averiguarlo, no tuvo el valor y ahora se sentía diferente. Sabía que él era más de lo que podría desear, pero él llevaría las de perder al terminar arriesgando todo por alguien que quizás no le amase como él lo hacía.

No amaré a nadie con tanta fuerza, para perderlo después…

Se repetía recordando la experiencia con las personas que más había amado en su vida. El recuerdo de sus padres. De los cuales eran tan escasos, pero se sabía amada y vagamente sabía que había amor entre ellos. Su padre murió a lado de su ser amado. Eso pudo recordar. Cuando niña se lo había dicho tantas veces. No podía comparar ese amor al que ella pensó que sentía por su amigo de toda la vida. No había punto de comparación con un recuerdo de aquel amor.

Ella prefería no ponerle nombre. Se negaba a llamarlo así. Suponía que debía ser algo arrollador, que cambiaba la vida y que le dejaba a uno sin aliento, con un deseo de darlo todo por el ser amado, como su padre había hecho. Llegó a la conclusión que, verlo no era lo mismo que vivirlo y que esos recuerdos no eran suficientes para juzgar lo que sintió por Legolas en su momento.

Él era su confidente, compañero y su mejor amigo, no sabría que hacer sin él, pero aquello no lo llamaría amor. No podía definirlo como ella quisiese, no había tenido la oportunidad de experimentarle o ver un amor como el de sus padres, con que compararlo. Su vida había sido tan distinta a la que de niña imagino.

Por lo menos sabía algo, fuese amor o no lo que sintió por Legolas, le alegro saber que no era de piedra. Hasta ese día, aquél sentimiento había cambiado, mejor así pensó, la vida le quitaba más de lo que le daba y así es como debía permanecer hasta el fin de sus días. No parecía estar hecha para albergar amor y menos para retenerlo.

Primero sus padres, les amó y murieron, después Legolas, la vida le había llevado a quererle, la realidad a olvidarle.

Algunas personas están hechas para amar, otras como ella solo para observarlo.

Estaba tan equivocada.

//

Durante el trayecto, los enanos se quejaban por que llevaban días sin comer, sin tomar agua y al parecer uno de ellos había caído al río que ahora reposaba un encantamiento que adormecía a los que la tocasen o bebiesen. Algo que antes hubiera sido imposible.

El enano a quien Legolas, llamó por su nombre. Permanecía serio, mientras los demás se quejaban con sus voces graves - Son escandalosos estos enanos - pensó. Vio al enano rubio que se quejaba por que le habían retirado todas sus espadas, uno de sus compañeros le dijo que este llevaba cerca de quince espadas y dagas en el cuerpo. Demasiadas para su tamaño, debía ser muy peligroso, no cualquiera dominaría tantas. Desvió un poco la mirada hacia el enano de cabellos entre marrón y negro que la observaba; ya no con la misma expresión de antes, pero sus ojos serenos no le quitaron la vista inclusive cuando ella lo descubrió mirándola. Fue ella quien lo hizo sintiéndose incomoda, por todas las estrellas una capitana de la guardia, valiente y brava, perdiendo esa guerra de contacto visual, qué le estaba pasando.

Legolas la miró y encontró de donde huía su mirada. Esta vez fue él quien clavo como espadas de hielo sus ojos azules sobre el enano, ella curiosa giro un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con que el enano mantenía firme su mirada, imitando al príncipe. ¿Qué pretendía ese enano? Quizás desease la muerte, él solo se estaba poniendo en aprietos.

Legolas era de temer, no era dado a matar por que sí, pero si se le provocaba llegaba hacerlo. Ella en cambio era una asesina experimentada, mataba porque ese era su deber. Él era más razonable, pensaba como rey, ella como guerrera. Aún así no entendió por que defendió la vida de los enanos, su deber era destruir a su enemigo y sin embargo, en el fondo la elfa Silvana se impuso, no deseaba que los matasen. Aún tenían un largo camino de regreso al palacio y cuando les encontraron estaban cerca del centro del bosque, el palacio estaba más al norte, en unas horas llegaría.

El camino se haría más largo si ellos no se callasen.

Tauriel, que no supo cuando Legolas y el enano terminaron de mirarse, se acercó a él y le dijo que quizás debían descansar un poco o no podrían ser interrogados al llegar.

Legolas, pocas veces no hacía caso a los consejos de Tauriel, sabía que en cierta parte eran sinceros y con los mejores deseos. Pidió detener la compañía y tuvieron que quedarse a vigilar a los enanos, aunque estuviesen atados. Nuevamente ella pensó que se sentirían mucho mejor al llegar al palacio y ser alimentados, pues seguro sus pies estuviesen cansados, todos se veían fatal.

Camino alrededor de ellos vigilándolos.

Se percató que Legolas pese a estar sin movimiento sobre una rama, la vigilaba desde su lugar, lo que le hizo sentirse segura, el siempre causaba ese efecto en ella. Le agradaba sentirse así. Protegida.

Caminó en círculos hasta que decidió sentarse sobre una roca. Se acarició la planta del pie, pensando que llevaba la bota muy ajustada, pero descubrió que era un pequeño corte que antes no le había molestado. Solía pasarle que su cuerpo no resentía todos sus movimientos, hasta que se encontraba en cama para descansar. Se retiró la bota con cuidado y  
se dio cuenta que la herida no era profunda, tenía un leve sangrado.

Llevaba su traje verde, a juego con sus ojos y al agacharse a revisar su pie, el cabello le resbaló cubriéndole el rostro casi completamente, entonces regresó esa sensación de nuevo como si alguien la observase, lo que le hizo sentir incomoda, alzo un poco la vista hacia Legolas este se encontraba hablando con un elfo de su compañía. A través del cabello observó el lugar, buscando que o quien la estuviera espiando. ¿Sería una araña? O ¿había algo más?, se paró rápidamente, dejando caer su delicado pie sobre el tapete de hojas secas que hacían de alfombra al bosque tan típico de esta época del año. Alerta, saco su espada y se dio cuenta lo paranoica que debía verse, nadie se había percatado de ello.

Giró y encontró más de un par de ojos que la miraban.

Ese enano otra vez, pero ahora no solo él la miraba, el rubio y otro enano anciano la observaban, al parecer su movimiento les había llamado la atención. Los últimos dos enanos la miraban extrañados, el primero miraba su pie sobre el suelo. Se abochorno y se dio la vuelta. Caminando así descalza sin importarle que se lastimase el pie al caminar de esa manera. Se fue a un extremo del lugar y se curó con algo de hierbas.

Qué demonios estaba pasando.

Gracias al cielo, escucho la voz de Legolas, ordenando reiniciar la marcha, todo volvió a la normalidad, él a su lado conversando como lo hacían tantas veces. Ya no se sintió observada, aquel enano se estaba pasando de la raya. Hablaron, sobre la fiesta, el baile, el vino y sobre si continuarían otro día con el reto. Legolas no quitaba el dedo del renglón, ella se disculpo diciendo que no tuvieron tiempo para hacerlo, ya mañana sería otro día quizás podrían darse tiempo y cumplir el reto antes de que terminase el mes o las fiestas.

Así caminaban cuando por fin estuvieron frente a las puertas del palacio. Grandes y altas, de madera tallada con inscripciones élficas, que contenían viejos hechizos, no cualquiera podía entrar o salir; solo ella conocía la única salida del reino que no estaba bajo aquellos hechizos y ello le alegraba el corazón, de que otra forma podría verlas, a sus queridas estrellas.

Observó como su amigo se retrasaba en la puerta, al parecer había percibido algo, tenía una vista excelente.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto alcanzándole.

\- Me pareció ver algo… debí equivocarme… - dijo sin mucha convicción.

\- ¿Seguro? –

\- Si está todo bien - se giro hacia ella – Llévalos a los calabozos, le informaré a mi padre acerca de ellos -

Entraron por las puertas en compañía de los prisioneros. Eran muchos y fueron llevados de inmediato a los calabozos. Uno a uno fue puesto dentro de una celda. Casualmente a ella, le tocó internar al enano, que la ponía nerviosa. Lo calificó como simpático. Al estar al lado de él se percató que no era como los demás. Les sacaba una cabeza a todos.

Quizás un poco menos al enano líder de todos ellos, a ella por ejemplo le pareció que era poco menos de una cabeza de diferencia, nunca había estado tan cerca de uno tan alto.

Recordó a los que ayudo hace años a atravesar el bosque. Ninguno se parecía a él. Además el no tenía esas graciosas barbas. Tal vez a él no le creciese demasiado, pero no le molestaba aquello pensó. Su gente, no tenia barbas y llevaban la cabellera muy larga y lisa. En cambio el cabello de él, se rizaba en algunas partes además parecía que el viento lo había alborotado. Sus manos y hombros eran grandes, nada comparados a los delgados pero fuertes cuerpos de los elfos, se sorprendió comparándoles.

Le vio a los ojos y se vio en ellos.

El enano tuvo el atrevimiento de dirigirse a ella y ella lo escuchó – ¿No vas a registrarme? ¿Podría tener un arma en mis pantalones? – dijo el muy insolente.  
Qué pretendía aquél enano.

Lo pensó dos veces, recordó que él mismo le había pedido un arma en el bosque y sonrió – ¿O nada? – le dijo con aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

El efecto que causo esa sonrisa en el enano, la dejo atónita, pues este le devolvió la sonrisa. Acaso… ¿Era posible que ella estuviese coqueteando con aquel enano? Dio un paso atrás y respiro hondo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando ese día? Se desconoció.

Camino por el pequeño pasillo hacia la puerta del calabozo y vio que Legolas la miraba, camino bajando el rostro, pocas veces se sentía así frente a él, como si hubiese hecho algo malo y él fuera a llamarle la atención.

\- Tauriel – dijo con voz fuerte - ¿Por qué ese enano te mira así? – dijo con tono grave.

\- No lo sé – dijo con una leve sonrisa - ¿Has visto que es más alto que los demás? – pregunto abochornada y bajando más el rostro para impedirle que viera su rubor.

\- Si, quizás más alto, pero no menos feo – sentenció Legolas, clavando su mirada de nuevo en el enano, que observaba la escena. Viendo como la elfa se retiraba de la sala, sin siquiera mirarle y por otro lado sintiendo las miradas asesinas de ese elfo rubio, que había pasado todo el camino con aquella Elleth.

//

Estaban presos en aquel calabozo, sin saber cuánto tiempo se quedarían, con las esperanzas puestas en Bilbo, el ladrón que conocieron en la comarca. Al principio todos compartieron la idea de su tío Thorin, este sería una carga para todos, pero había resultado muy valioso a lo largo del viaje. Él y Fili lo apreciaban, era valiente e ingenioso.

Recordó como los hizo pasar por enfermos y les salvo el pellejo a todos de ser devorados por unos trolls de la montaña.

Debía ser más cuidadoso, o probablemente nunca cumpliría su promesa.

Recordó su piedra, la llevaba todavía bajo su túnica cerca del corazón. Agradeció que no se la hubiesen quitado. Aquel pensamiento le llevó hasta su madre, ya tenían casi medio año de haber salido de casa. Era inicios de primavera cuando abandonó su casa. No se sentía triste de estar encerrado, quizás no saldrían de ahí jamás. Los demás habían estado gritando de celda en celda intentando salirse de ahí, pero comprobaron lo bien que estaban hechos los calabozos de los elfos, no tenían comparación con unos hecha por trasgos,  
como tuvo a bien señalar Balin.

Eso le quedo claro a Fili, después de lastimarse el hombro por intentar golpearlas.

La mayoría estaba dormida ya, pues ya se les había alimentado, cosa todos agradecieron, hasta Dwalin el más desconfiado.

Su tío odiaba a los Elfos, lo comprobó cuando maldijo al rey Thranduil en sus narices y este les dijo que entonces se quedarían encerrados para siempre ahí. Todos ellos habían decidido seguirle hasta el final, quizás este fuera, no llegar a Erebor y quedarse a morar para siempre en las celdas de los elfos.

Un bonito pensamiento Kili

Se dijo a sí mismo. Él no era el pesimista de la compañía, algo pasaría confiaba en su buena suerte. La compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble, no podía terminar así. Además estaba  
Bilbo, nadie lo vio después del ataque de las arañas, quizás les sorprendiera de nuevo. Esa sí que era una actitud propia de él. Sonrió y sacó la piedra que le dio su madre.

Deseaba verla.

La sala estaba en completo silencio y entonces mientras acariciaba la piedra, quien vino a su mente no fue su madre. No. Fue la elfa del bosque, con su larga cabellera de fuego;  
rápido notó que era la única que tenía ese color de cabello. Sus ojos verdes hermosos, su nariz y orejas finas... pero sobre todo esa sonrisa picara que le regalo cuando le pregunto algo.

En Rivendell, los habían recibido bien y se les había permitido hablar libremente con ellos. Recordó abochornado, el ligero error que cometió al confundir a una dama elfo con un elfo varón, Dwalin quien parecía menos gustoso por su comentario lo miró duramente, el compartía el mismo sentimiento que su tío por los elfos.

Al parecer él no.

Las había observado, tan delgadas, esbeltas y de rasgos tan finos y largos cabellos rubios u obscuros, le parecieron agradables. Algo que nadie más pareció percibir. Él sin embargo, las vio admirando su belleza. No estaba en su juicio, seguro tanto tiempo fuera de casa le estaba alterando hasta los gustos.

Lo único que habían visto por los caminos eran hobbits, hombres, trolls, elfos y trasgos. Lo único que le faltaba era que le gustase una dama de los trasgos. Se atraganto con la sola idea.

Pero tampoco era ello. Había conocido mujeres a lo largo de su vida. Enanas bellas, según el estándar de su raza y no es que no le agradasen, pero no había sucumbido ante la belleza de ninguna.

Recordó… bueno no, aquel beso que todos decían que recibió, pero que él no lograba traer a su memoria, el que le dieron en aquella posada la noche de la luna roja y tampoco sintió deseos de volver ahí por ella.

\- No - pensando en voz alta, él no se había sentido atraído hacia alguna fémina fuera de lo normal, entonces porque deseaba volver a ver a aquella capitana de la guardia, la hermosa elfa de cabellos rojos.

Sacudió su cabeza, la recordó en el bosque, sentada sobre aquella piedra, reflexiva, con la mirada perdida en algún punto, sin saber que veía exactamente, y sintió deseos de ser el objeto de sus miradas. La vio tomar su bota, desabrocharla y sacar de ella un pie, un delicado pie color crema, tan elegante y sin bello. Estiro sus finos dedos y acarició una parte, tenía una pequeña herida. Vio sus cabellos resbalar hacia el frente, apenas lo sujetaba con unas finas trenzas. De pronto se puso en alerta y dejo caer su pie sobre el suelo.

Debió dolerle. Giro hacia un lado y hacia otro. Para encontrar que Fili y Ori le observaban sorprendidos a ella pero por motivos totalmente diferentes, ya que Fili se tensó esperando un ataque.

Y luego sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, le sorprendió que le hubiese sucedido tantas veces en tan poco tiempo. A ella parecía incomodarle, porque subía un ligero rubor en su rostro, que le quedaba realmente hermoso.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó.

Arriba se escuchaba la música, arpas, flautas y algunos instrumentos más que no reconoció, no se comparaba a la música que ellos tocaban en casa. Era mucho más alegre, él  
amaba el violín y su madre le había enseñado muy bien a él y a Fili. Debían tener una gran fiesta allá arriba. No sabía que estaban festejando pero seguro estarían más divertidos que ellos en aquellas celdas.

//

Pensó que no bajaría hasta los calabozos, su compañía hacía rondines de tanto en tanto, ella creyó que era más que suficiente. Pero aún así, su curiosidad había vuelto a ella. La sintió despertar esa tarde cuando le sonrió al enano alto. Qué cosas, que aquel personaje le arrancase una sonrisa, ese que era un desconocido e invasor.

Se había vuelto algo cínica y seria pues su trabajo lo requería. Aunque jugara con Legolas en guerras verbales, no era frecuente reír. Y sin embargo lo había hecho esa misma tarde, dejándola desconcertada.

Tomo las escaleras y bajo despacio, seguro a esa hora todos estarían dormidos ya, aunque hasta allí se lograba escuchar los ruidos de la música y el baile.

Eran seres correctos y ceremoniosos, pero en las fiestas podían perder un poco la cabeza. Todos menos Legolas y por su puesto el Rey Thranduil, ellos siempre tan correctos y propios, ella pensaba que de pronto podría ayudarle perder la cabeza un poco, pero no por el vino, sino por cosas que valieran la pena, solo que aún no había encontrado una razón para hacerlo.

Siguió los pasillos, hasta que se encontró con las puertas de hierro que encerraban a los prisioneros de esta tarde. Todos enanos, pero solo se preguntaba por uno en particular.

Guiada por su renovada curiosidad eligió ese camino, deseaba verle después de todo. Observó como los enanos dormían, algunos hasta roncaban. El enano rubio, dormía plácidamente sobre el asiento de piedra, los demás le imitaban o estaban sobre el suelo. Siguió por la misma vereda que pronto la llevaría a la celda del prisionero que la estuviera observando esa tarde en el bosque con esos perfectos ojos marrones. Ese por quien sentía curiosidad.

Intentaba pasar inadvertida, sabía que no debía estar ahí, pero aún así quería estarlo, así que sus pies no se detuvieron, parecían pensar por ella y cuando por fin llegó frente a la celda, se dio cuenta de que no sabía que haría al llegar ahí.

Él estaba despierto.

Le vio sentado con los pies recogidos sobre la piedra que hacía de cama y asiento, jugando con una roca, lanzándola al aire para volver a atraparla con sus manos, era obscura pero brillaba con la luz que se colaba por las celdas. Se detuvo y nuevamente su curiosidad le hizo acercarse a él.

\- Esa piedra en tu mano ¿Qué es? – preguntó.

El enano, bajo los pies y la observó. Era ella, la misma elfa, en la que estaba pensando no hace mucho tiempo. Estaba ahí frente a él dirigiéndole la palabra. Parecía curiosa y deseaba saber que ocultaba en sus manos. Al parecer había notado la piedra con la que jugaba.

\- Es un talismán, un poderoso hechizo yace sobre ella, si alguno, que no sea un enano lee las runas de la piedra será maldecido por siempre– dijo serio. Vio la reacción de la elfa que retrocedió asustada y decidió seguir su camino – o no – dijo con su característica sonrisa –Dependiendo de si crees en ese tipo de cosas… es solo un recordatorio, de una promesa que hice antes de iniciar este viaje. Ella se preocupa por mí – notó que la elfa se mantenía viéndole fijamente interesada.

-¿Qué promesa? – pregunto curiosa.

\- Volver a ella – dijo serenamente volviendo a su piedra.

Alguna prometida o esposa seguramente

\- A mi madre – contestó él como si le leyese la mente – Cree que soy bastante imprudente – lo dijo con una sonrisa tan grande, que a ella le pareció que si lo era. ¿Quién podría reír ante semejante descripción? Ella definitivamente no se sentiría orgullosa de mencionarlo. Él sin embargo, lo decía como si fuera un halago.

Había una historia allí y sintió deseos de conocerla.

\- ¿Y lo eres? – Se atrevió a preguntarle con una sonrisa.

El la observó tan bella como cuando la vio por primera vez, pero con aquellas luces se veía más hermosa y su sonrisa era tan espléndida que hacía que su rostro se transformará, subiendo un ligero rubor que le ponían levemente rosas sus mejillas y cómo describir sus ojos… esos bellos y brillantes ojos verdes en los que podría perderse por siempre.

Así embelesado la observaba mientras jugaba con aquella piedra en sus manos, hasta que se deslizo de ellas y salió por entre las rejas, se puso de pie de un salto pues estaba a  
punto de perderla, pero ella con un rápido movimiento, la atrapo con el pie y se dispuso a devolvérsela.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Entonces fue que ocurrió. Él saco su mano de entre la reja, estirándola para acercar su mano a la suya y ella depositó la piedra suavemente sobre su mano áspera. El sintió el  
delicado roce de sus suaves dedos, ella como sus manos eran callosas. No paso más de unos segundos, pero ambos sintieron el efecto de aquel primer contacto.

Fue mágico.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

A él se le aceleró la respiración.

El leve rubor se convirtió en un rostro sonrojado.

El se rió torpemente y le tembló la mano que pensó tiraría la piedra de nuevo.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dio un paso atrás, que estaba ocurriendo, le dio un salto el corazón, cuando despego sus dedos de la mano de él. Sintió que debía irse, alejarse de ahí recuperar la compostura, de respirar… escucho pasos y miró el lugar de donde provenían.

Un guardia. Se puso rígida y espero que este pasase, quizás no le hubieran visto.

Estaba conversando con un prisionero. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza?

Intento acallar su corazón que corría desbocado dentro de ella. Temió voltear la vista hacia el joven enano que estaba todavía frente a ella. Debía retirarse, no escuchaba sus pensamientos, que alguien detuviese a su atolondrado corazón. Seguro fue la sola idea de que la viesen hablando con aquel prisionero y si fuera Legolas.

Camino sin voltear a verle y siguió hasta que el habló, con voz firme y segura.

\- Gracias, se que solo soy un prisionero, pero este talismán significa mucho para mí y mi madre. Te lo agradecería de forma apropiada… pero dadas mis circunstancias… será en otra ocasión… – Dijo a través de los barrotes – Por cierto… no sé tu nombre… –

Ella no se giró a verle no sabía bien que hacer – Tauriel – salió de su boca y no supo porque.

\- Tauriel – repitió el suavemente – Un hermoso nombre, el mío es Kíli –

Lo escucho, hizo el esfuerzo por voltear a verle, pero no tuvo el valor. Se quedo rígida unos segundos y después sin decir más salió de lugar.


	2. Bajo las estrellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili y la compañía de su tío llevan ya varios días encerrados en las prisiones del rey Thranduil, la comida y el lugar no son tan malos, pero el tiempo se les agota.  
> Sin embargo el joven arquero guarda la esperanza de volver a ver a la capitana de la guardia, tan hermosa y misteriosa para él.  
> Bajo las estrellas narra un breve encuentro entre Tauriel y el enano, el ve en ella la hermosura de su corazón, ella aún no sabe que sentimientos le provoca en ella, pues le invita a realizar acciones que ella creía que estaban bien guardadas.  
> No te pierdas este fascinante capitulo lleno de momentos Kiliel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mano antes resguardada por la de él....  
> Este capitulo no aparece en la película, pero me pareció interesante darles unos momentos para conocerse más...

Capitulo 2  
Bajo las estrellas

 

“La luz de las estrellas a través del cristal  
Envían una bendición en tu nombre”

 

Los días se hicieron largos para el enano encerrado en aquella celda, medio dormía y otras el incomodó lugar no le dejaba, le dolía la espalda y ansiaba la libertad.

Pero se engañaba porque en el fondo estaba emocionado y creía entender por qué. 

Estaban ahí desde hace dos días, todos se quejaban de no poder salir o de no tener noticias de Bilbo. 

No sabía entonces porque se sentía así. Eran tratados con respeto se dijo, los alimentaban, y les trataban como todo, menos como se imaginaban debían ser tratados los prisioneros. 

La comida no era la mejor, pero al menos había algo de carne en el menú o eso pensaba, pues con el hambre que tenía todo le sabía a gloria. Dudaba que los demás estuvieran de acuerdo con él. Durante el cuarto día salió de dudas, Dwalin por fin se quejó de ser alimentado como un conejo. Otros de no poder estirar las piernas, acaso sus compañeros pensaban que les sacarían a pasear, se acercaba el invierno y según Lord Elrond, solo tendrían poco tiempo para llegar a cumplir su objetivo. 

El tiempo no se detendría a la necesidad de un grupo de enanos, en busca de recuperar lo perdido hace tantos años, todos lo sabían y ello les deprimía. Algunos ya habían abandonado la esperanza, tirándose a gritar, que aquel viaje no valía la pena, si el pago era morir en una celda élfica. Escucho a su tío Thorin tratar de calmarlos pues había sido muy astuto al no revelar la naturaleza de su misión y no quería que por culpa de algunos pesimistas, la verdad saliese a la luz.

Dio gracias que no estuvieran tan vigilados como pensó, supuso que la razón eran la música y algarabía que se escuchaba todas esas noches en el palacio. 

Los elfos festejaban a lo grande y ellos seguían sin saber, porque motivo los elfos pasaban todas sus noches en fiestas. Pensó que nunca había estado en una fiesta tan grande, ni siquiera durante las segundas nupcias de su madre.

Así estaban las cosas en los calabozos del rey de Mirkwood, la desesperanza estaba ya acariciando sus corazones y no tenían noticias aun de Bilbo. Alguien sugirió que quizás lo hubiesen devorado en el bosque alguna araña y ellos todavía pensaban que les rescataría. 

El humor decayó más y se quedaron en silencio, toda la tarde. 

Ya eran cuatro días en aquellas celdas y lo que más le dolía no era estar ahí encerrado, la verdad era que no había visto a la capitana de los elfos por ahí, cada vez que escuchaba un sonido se ponía junto a la puerta con la esperanza de verla, pero ella no había vuelto.

La habría asustado, era lo más probable, el era solo un enano, quizás el mismo rechazó que su tío sentía por lo elfos lo sentía ella también. No la conocía y no podía saber que pensaba al respecto, pero esa noche ella había ido hasta su celda, le hizo preguntas con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y había recuperado su piedra devolviéndosela tras un momento de inmensa felicidad y nervios (porque así era como se sintió frente a ella, como si volviese a tener diez o nunca hubiese hablado con una mujer) y ella le había regalado algo más… mucho más, le había dicho su bello y hermoso nombre. 

\- Tauriel – dijo para sí mismo, el solo mencionarlo le arrancaba una sonrisita.

No entendía bien que paso y llegó a la conclusión de que lo había hecho al contar algo tan personal sobre él y su madre, como si se conocieran de toda la vida; pero es que ella le inspiraba confianza, algo que no hubiera sido bien visto por su familia quienes acostumbraban cerrarse en su concha y no divulgar más de lo que era estrictamente necesario. 

Que tonto había sido, por primera vez comenzó a creer lo que su madre, su hermano y su tío le habían dicho, quizás había actuado como un imprudente. 

Ahora sabía dos cosas que deseaba hacer. Primero deseaba salir de ahí, no deseaba permanecer hundido en un calabozo por más que les tratasen “respetablemente” y lo segundo es que no deseaba salir de ahí sin volver a verla. Ignorando completamente lo que decía su madre, sin duda su segundo pensamiento le revelaba cuan imprudente estaba siendo. 

Al llegar la noche volvieron los sonidos que traía el viento, nuevamente en el palacio del Rey Thranduil, había fiesta. 

Su tío maldecía en su lengua materna de todas las formas posibles. Los demás de vez en cuando se le unían, entendía el sentimiento. Ya estaban cansados, no solo era la situación de la comida, el tiempo se agotaba y si querían ver cumplidos sus sueños, debían abandonar las prisiones lo más pronto posible. Sabían que la suerte les había abandonado, sintiéndose todos miserables. Inclusive Fili se encontraba deprimido, no tenía en que ocuparse, pronto perdería la cabeza, su hermano no sabía estar sin tener algo en mano que afilar o maniobrar. Bombur no se quejaba mucho, tenía el estomago lleno, compartía celda con Bofur y a este la cena no le agrado, porque lo que aquella noche tuvo doble ración de lo que parecía un potaje con verduras, pero que el deducía tenía un ligero sabor a carne. 

Todo ese tiempo Kíli busco entre este algo que le dijese que era carne, pero no le encontró. Mejor solo se lo trago, sería peor si llegarán a salir de ahí y estuvieran débiles por no haberse alimentado de nada. 

Ya entrada la noche supo que estaban dormidos, por que comenzó la sinfonía de los enanos, que acallaban la música del exterior de los calabozos, no era un tormento, pero no se imaginaba a nadie bailando con aquella música, parecía más bien para un funeral que la música de una fiesta. Si le dieran permiso él mismo subiría y les enseñaría unos cuantos movimientos de su violín y ahora si habría algo que festejar.

Fuera de aquellos ronquidos todo estaba tranquilo. O al menos eso comenzó a pensar cuando alguien se paro nuevamente frente a su celda.

\- La otra noche dijiste que lo agradecerías apropiadamente, ¿Me pregunto si podrás hacerlo? – dijo tranquilamente la capitana.

El se sorprendió de verla, se estaba contagiando con la desesperación y el desanimo de los demás pensando que no tendría oportunidad de verla. Ella era una capitana, después de todo no tenía por qué estar ahí ¿verdad? más sin embargo lo estaba.

– Claro, ¿Cómo desea la doncella que le agradezca el devolverme mi promesa? – respondió galantemente con un ademán.

\- Has dicho que tienes meses viajando, supongo que debes conocer muchos lugares, me gustaría que compartieras conmigo algunos – dijo como una orden, luego dulcifico la voz 

– Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría escucharte – 

\- Será un placer complacerla – respondió con una sonrisa.

Ella se sentó sobre un escalón cercano y lo miró ávida de saber que aventuras había vivido aquel enano. Se había asegurado que no rondaría nadie por aquel lugar, dando orden de que ella realizaría las primeras guardias. 

Se había mantenido alejada de ahí por que no deseaba verle, pero después de esas noches, se dio cuenta de que quería hacerlo y aún sin saber porque, ahí estaba pidiéndole que  
le relatara sus viajes, que debían ser varios, pues ya tenía mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

No supo cómo pero comenzó a decirle de todos los recorridos que llevaban, omitiendo el motivo de ese viaje. Supuso que visitar a unos parientes lejanos, era suficiente como para arriesgar la vida, desde el otro lado del mundo. Le contó de los trolls, los trasgos. Omitió el encuentro con Azog, sería decir demasiado y luego de cómo llegaron ahí y se habían perdido completamente, como Bombur cayó al agua y entre todos tuvieron que cargarle, hasta que ella le encontró. 

Le parecía que hablaba con alguien que conocía de toda la vida y de verdad deseaba contarle toda su vida, pero pensó que era demasiado pronto, pero que la tierra se lo tragase, quizás jamás tuviese otra oportunidad. 

Se quedo callado, ella no hablaba, se mantenía atenta al relato. Podía ver que escuchaba cada palabra salida de sus labios, como si estuviese imaginando cada lugar, cada piedra y aroma que le relataba, le gustaba verla así, mirándole fijamente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Deben tener mucho que festejar verdad? –

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

\- Es el Festín de las Estrellas – y guió su mirada hacia el cielo. 

Los calabozos tenían partes por donde podía observarse apenas la noche estrellada. Vio como ella sonrió mientras clavaba su vista en la noche negra – A los elfos del bosque nos gusta festejar la luz de las estrellas - dijo tranquilamente, mientras volvía la vista hacia él.

\- ¿Por qué a las estrellas?... – Quiso saber, todos tenían la misma duda, por lo menos obtendría esa respuesta, aunque sólo era una excusa… le agradaba hablar con ella, aunque si alguien lo viese le encontrarían fraternizando con el enemigo - Siempre he pensado que su luz es fría – espero no ofenderla.

Tauriel río un poco obsequiándole una hermosa estampa, ahí sentada frente a él no le parecía el enemigo, ella le sonreía mostrándole sus perfectos dientes, sus hermosos ojos, su perfecta cabellera trenzada y ese rubor que le acompañaba cada vez que reía, que poco le importó que también llevase su impecable uniforme de la guardia del rey.

\- Son nuestras memorias más preciosas y puras – suspiró – Mi padre me dijo una vez, que son nuestros antepasados protegiéndonos, mostrándonos el camino, creo que prefiero esa descripción que la tuya – se levantó de su lugar y él pensó que se marcharía, pero en lugar de eso paseo por el camino y volvió hacia él.

– Las he visto… a veces salgo y camino para verlas mejor, son tan hermosas… – ella no se percataba, pero la alegría volvía a su rostro mientras le describía la emoción de salir del palacio y verlas desde las copas de los arboles, cerca de los límites del bosque. 

Él lo notó rápidamente, le estaba hablando de algo tan íntimo, revelándole un anhelo de su corazón. 

Le hizo nacer el deseo de compartirle algo similar.

\- Una vez vi una luna de fuego – dijo atrayendo toda su atención. 

Volvió a su lugar de escucha y lo miró con admiración, aquel enano. Se corrigió, Kíli le estaba narrando algo precioso, durante uno de sus viajes había observado lo que ella en sus casi seiscientos años no había podido ver. Se sintió tan mal, por su situación, toda una vida para verla y ahí estaba ella con casi todos esos años vividos y conociendo tan poco del mundo que le rodeaba. No pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara aquel sentimiento. El enano terminó el relato y la observó fijamente.

\- ¿He dicho algo malo? – pregunto preocupado.

\- No, no has dicho nada malo… solo sentí pena por mí, hubiera deseado verla... creo que siento algo de envidia… - luciendo una sonrisa sosa - Debió ser algo glorioso de admirar – respondió fingiendo estar mejor.

\- Con gusto te llevaría conmigo a verla… cerca de ahí encontramos unas cuevas hermosas, tuvimos poco tiempo de verlas… – 

Que le pasaba. El era un desconocido y ahí se encontraba vaciando su corazón ante un extraño. Pero el era muy amable y parecía que sus palabras eran sinceras. En otro tiempo le hubiera gustado que Legolas dijese esas palabras, pero el hubiera no existe y el presente no era prometedor. 

Así que en lugar de sentirse miserable, deseo estar fuera en esa linda noche y no deseo hacerlo sola, solo tenía que decirlo… las palabras querían escapar de su boca.

Pensó que podría demostrarle la belleza que ella encontraba, le demostraría lo equivocado que estaba.

\- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a verlas? - dejó brotar aquella pregunta de sus labios sin meditarlo siquiera. 

No había bebido nada y estaba haciendo una locura. 

Kíli no lo pensó dos veces y respondió – Supongo que me encantaría, pero dudo mucho que encerrado aquí, pueda seguirte el paso – dijo riendo – Bueno quizás puedas describirme el lugar y yo lo imagine, aunque… - se quedo callado cuando vio que ella sacaba una llave y la giraba sobre el cerrojo.

\- Prométeme que no escaparás – dijo muy seria.

Levanto la mano y con seriedad en el rostro le dijo – Palabra de enano – 

Ella no sabía que significaba aquello, pero supuso que cumpliría su palabra. Entonces giro la llave una última vez y abrió la puerta.

\- Esta bien, no hagas ruido, te mostrare un camino y podremos verlas, verás que no son frías… sino las luces más hermosas… – 

\- Dejare que lo intentes – se pegó a ella, siguiéndola.

\- Vamos – 

Caminaron por varios pasillos, no le fue tan fácil ocultarle cuando un guardia salía por el camino, pero le ocultaba en las sombras, rogando que no le viesen. 

Pronto estuvieron fuera, el aire fresco les recibió con alegría rodeándoles. La noche aún era joven y tenían camino que recorrer. 

La verdad es que el sendero que ella frecuentaba usar para escapar del palacio era muy escarpado. Recorría lugares así, pero no podía hacerlo con la misma rapidez, por lo cual se estaba viendo en notable desventaja, no gozaba de sus largas y elegantes piernas y en varias ocasiones se vio tentado a sujetarse de ella, pero se resistió, no quería que viera aquello como una debilidad. 

Por lo que su orgullo permaneció intacto. 

Cuando por fin llegaron al bosque subieron a un árbol. Dio gracias a Valar por no que no se le dificultó subir, ya había practicado cuando los trasgos y los wargos les atacaron.  
Ella en cambio escalaba sin prisa, quizás se diese cuenta de su situación pero no hizo por hacérselo saber. Solo le dio la mano, para llegar a la punta del árbol, ya que estaba bastante separada de los demás ramas.

Podría acostumbrarse a su tacto, tan suave y delicado, en cambio el suyo era áspero y sus manos eran notablemente más toscas que los de su raza, pero a ella no pareció importarle, lo cual agradeció a Valar. 

Volteo a verle y le guio con el rostro para ver el cielo nocturno que se ceñía sobre ellos. 

Era una postal bastante hermosa, la negrura del bosque a sus pies contrastando con la luna redonda en toda su magnificencia acompañada por millones y millones de luces que brillaban con todo su esplendor, retratando frente a ellos extravagantes imágenes y siluetas sacadas de la imaginación de un artista. Era un momento mágico, digno de recordarse, pese a pasar muchas noches a la intemperie, reconoció que nunca las había visto así, hasta que lo hizo con ella.

Giró el rostro buscando el de su acompañante y le encontró embelesada admirando el estrellado cielo frente a ella. 

Había capturado su amor por las estrellas, logrando ver la magnificencia y el esplendor de lo que le describió hace tan poco tiempo. 

Y sin embargo nada le pareció más hermoso que esa expresión en su rostro, se veía tan irreal a su lado, ella le sacaba posiblemente una cabeza quizás más, pero no le importó, ella no había reparado aún que era el objeto de sus atenciones, seguía contemplando sus estrellas… hasta que el encontró su mano sobre una rama.

Pudo ver a través de la oscura noche, como ella giraba la cabeza observando sus manos juntas y levanto el rostro hasta encontrar sus ojos, retirando enseguida su mano resguardada bajo la suya, no entendió si la había asustado o si fue algo más, pero en ese momento se rompió la magia. 

Apenas le dirigió la palabra mientras descendían del árbol y le llevó de regreso al castillo por aquél camino secreto, en el más férreo de los silencios hasta devolverle a su celda. 

Notó que algo le afligía, pero no lo decía… estaba frente a él y su rostro la delataba, entonces rompió el silencio con una pequeña disculpa, que él no creía merecer.

\- No has hecho nada malo – dijo, pero ella volteo a verle preocupada y después se marchó sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Kíli recapitulo lo que acababa de ocurrir, ella se había disculpado sin haber una razón, pensó él. 

Había sido una noche realmente mágica, no entendía como le había pasado a él, pero entonces y por primera vez se sintió tan indigno e insignificante para estar caminando en medio de la noche con la hermosa guardia del rey, ese era un honor que no se había ganado pues la dama que se había colado a sus sueños le invito a pasear con ella y él jamás hubiera esperado contar con tal suerte en su vida. 

Intentó dormir un poco cuando escucho que su tío Thorin hablaba con alguien, se asomó y de pronto vio a Bilbo fuera de la celda con un par de llaves en mano. 

La libertad estaba cerca de ellos, junto con el sol que pronto saldría. 

Ellos por fin también lo harían, había llegado el momento. La liberación junto con su trágica verdad, jamás volvería a verla.

//

Él le tomó la mano, que significaba aquello.  
Durante el camino pensó lo descabellado de su torpe idea. Cuando se había vuelto tan estúpida como arriesgarse a que la atrapasen, a llevarle por un camino que nadie salvo ella  
conocía, a permitirle ver lo mucho que deseaba salir de aquellas tierras. Era una tonta.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Siguió avanzando, no importándole si le seguía el paso, él no había hecho algo malo, era ella.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Deseaba dejarle pronto en su celda y que no le recordase lo imprudente que había sido. Que ni siquiera reparo en el camino.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Casi se cae por la prisa con la que iba. Sintió como perdió el suelo y ya estuviera tirada sobre el suelo, si ese extraño llamado Kíli, que le había narrado una hermosa luna de fuego y hace poco le había tomado dulcemente la mano bajo aquellas estrellas, era el mismo que le seguía y ahora la sostenía del brazo y la cintura evitando cayese sobre su rostro. 

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Giro y creyó decirle gracias, pero de sus labios no salió nada, más que un pequeño sonido que no parecía la palabra gracias.

Nuevamente siguió el camino, se sentía horrible. Había desobedecido a su rey. Se había arriesgado sin pensar en lo que pensarían de ella. Se estaba comportando como si todavía fuera una chiquilla y era una adulta, la capitana de la guardia, una persona con el suficiente conocimiento de que debía hacer lo correcto, lo sabía y se estaba engañado al pensar que si paseaba con él no habría consecuencias para ambos. Podrían matarle a ella o a él, demostrándole que estaba perdiendo su buen juicio.

Solo pensaba en lo agradable que sería compartir con él lo que tanto admiraba. 

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Le dejo frente a la puerta, no tenía deseos de verle. Se sentía avergonzada por sus acciones y reconocía que él no era culpable.

Aquel error era solo suyo. 

Debía verse ridícula parada ahí sin decir nada, con la mirada perdida y la boca abierta. Intentaba pensar que decir, pero las palabras no llegaban a su cabeza se perdían en alguna parte.

Pretendía disculparse por invitarle, por llevarle lejos, por hacerle caminar entre senderos inhóspitos, por obligarle a trepar arboles, por mostrarle lo que ella consideraba una belleza y sobre todo por abandonarle en esa celda sin una explicación. 

Simplemente se encontró no sabiendo cómo hacerlo ya se había disculpado antes, sabía reconocer sus errores como este, pero su cerebro le traicionaba.

\- Lo siento tanto… no debí hacerlo… – dijo y sin pensarlo se retiro de ahí. Qué sentido tenía. 

//

Intento regresar a sus habitaciones, pero no pudo en lugar de eso fue por su relevo y camino perdida entre los pasillo, todo el lugar estaba ya en silencio. 

\- ¿Veo que apenas regresas a tus habitaciones? – 

El rey Thranduil. 

Estaba amaneciendo ya y ella no quería verle en ese preciso momento.

\- Supongo que esta noche te has pasado más tiempo del debido en tu papel de capitana. Me da gusto que te tome a pecho hacer bien tu trabajo. Todos deben estar bastante felices con el vino y tú aquí en la viva imagen de la corrección – 

Pensó que quizás dejaría el tema por la paz, de verdad quería ir a descansar un poco, pero el rey se volvió hacia ella.

– Legolas me ha dicho que has trabajado muy duro este tiempo… no creas que ha pasado desapercibido tu esfuerzo y trabajo ante él. Te ha tenido siempre a su lado y me habla mucho sobre tu desempeño – 

\- le aseguro que Legolas solo me estima como la capitán de la guardia o una buena amiga – dijo serena.

\- Si supongo que eso fue hace muchos años, sin embargo no puedo negar que sus sentimientos hayan cambiado – respondió dándole la espalda.

\- No esperará que su hijo tenga sentimientos hacia una simple elfa Silvana, pese a tener casi una vida completa con ella ¿Verdad Señor? – dijo irónicamente conociendo la respuesta, no era más que la confirmación de lo que siempre se había repetido ella muchos años atrás.

\- Jamás permitiría que mi hijo se prometiera a alguien así, por lo mismo te pediría que no le alentaras, amo a mi hijo como para permitir que terminé atado a una simple elfa – dijo serenamente, como era su costumbre hablar.

\- No tiene de que preocuparse, le he entendido desde hace muchos años y puede descansar tranquilo su majestad, jamás he alentado ningún tipo de sentimiento más que el de la amistad y ahora si me disculpa… – intentaba retirarse cuando fue llamada por un guardia.

\- Capitana, necesita volver a los calabozos – le urgió el guardia y ella se fue tras él dejando al rey entre las sombras que desaparecían con la luz del sol.

Al llegar vio las celdas vacías, no había nadie dentro, reviso su cintura de donde sujetaba sus llaves y las vio en el mismo lugar, la búsqueda comenzó, quizás estuviesen todavía en el palacio. Debía hacer su trabajo. 

Ahora él era libre, para la misión que tuviese entre manos. 

Aquello era un caos, Legolas se unió a su búsqueda. Lucía igual que siempre con su impecable ropa y peinado, ella pese a no haber dormido se veía bastante bien. 

Ordenó a los demás revisasen en la parte de arriba, ellos irían por el camino que conducía al sótano. Si estaban ahí, estarían tras las rejas nuevamente, a menos que encontraran la salida hacia el río lo que seguramente los ahogaría, porque la corriente era rápida y además ellos eran más pequeños, si se golpeasen con las rocas y terminarían heridos o muertos. 

No le deseaba a nadie aquella muerte.

Al llegar ahí el fuerte olor a vino les golpeo el rostro, sobre la mesa varias botellas de vino del rey estaba vacías, a su lado el encargado de la llaves, el segundo al mando y el mayordomo del rey estaban ahí dormidos plácidamente, ignorantes de todo el alboroto que se armaba mientras buscaban.

Tauriel vio que se habían lanzado los barriles al río, por lo que ellos debieron haber escapado dentro de ellos, que ingeniosos pensó.

\- Vamos Tauriel, aún podemos alcanzarles – le invito Legolas que ya se ponía en movimiento y caminaba hacia la salida.

No deseaba seguirles, si por ella fuera les dejaba libres, no habían hecho nada malo, más que perderse en el bosque, toparse con ellos y después ser encerrados como unos malhechores. Aún así le siguió, era su príncipe y a quien debía obedecer, aunque no sintiese ningún deseo de hacerlo. 

El enano, con el que había pasado aquella noche, se estaba escapando a vivir su siguiente aventura, que derecho tendría ella y los demás a quitarles ese derecho.

Legolas al igual que ella intuyó la forma en que huyeron y dio la alerta para cerrar las compuertas del río. 

Caminaron por el bosque, aun era muy temprano pero su amigo gozaba de una excelente vista y el bosque lucía todo su esplendor. Las arañas aun no tocaban esos terrenos, por lo que el bosque se estaba trasformando aún del verde al marrón, pues el otoño ya había tomado su turno. 

Deseo volver, pero le era imposible, Legolas le animaba a seguir y Tauriel sabía que estaba siendo lenta, no era su acostumbrada rapidez y agilidad con la que siempre respondía. 

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Legolas a su lado.

\- Nada estoy perfectamente – dijo seria.

-Creo que algo te pasa ¿Es por los prisioneros o por la plática que tuviste con ese enano? –

No supo bien que contestar - ¿De qué hablas? – dijo fingiendo no saber de que hablaba.

\- Te vi el primer día que llegaron, fui a buscarte, no es necesario que me mientas – dijo sereno – somos amigos después de todo, supongo que debió divertirte escucharle hablar, porque le sonreías, te sienta muy bien sonreír –

\- No fue nada – dijo. Le estaba mintiendo y le molestaba, pero no podía ser honesta ni consigo misma.

Legolas miraba hacia el frente, como si buscase algo y luego la tomo del hombro y le detuvo.

\- Espera, en el bosque hay algo más que enanos - ella le miró y vio que había pisadas extrañas sobre el suelo.

\- ¿Orcos? ¿Aquí y ahora? –

Legolas asintió y comenzó a correr.

//

Bilbo, los estaba metiendo en barriles de madera y Thorin no estaba muy contento, sabía cuando su tío estaba molesto. Aquella idea no era de su total agrado, pero no había otra forma de escapar, por lo que al ver que al final aprobaba aquella ridícula idea, todos los demás siguieron las indicaciones del hobbit.

Bajaron rápidamente por las pendientes, Thorin lucía fuera de lugar, dando órdenes de remar y todos estaban aturdidos por el atropellado viaje que estaban realizando, bombur se veía ya mareado, Nori, Ori, Dori, Glóin, Óin Bofur, Bifur, Balin y Dwalin, no estaban nada contentos. 

Kíli volteó a ver a su hermano, que hasta ahora parecía muy callado, aunque tenía una sonrisa en el rostro al igual que él. Al parecer la experiencia lejos de ser incomoda, les estaba resultando bastante divertida, a diferencia de los demás. 

A lo lejos vieron las puertas de que les permitirían ser libres y estar muy lejos de las garras del rey Thranduil, por fin Erebor se veía más cerca cada segundo, escucharon sonar el cuerno y vieron como los guardias cerraban las compuertas, la esperanza que hace tan poco habían abrazado se les estaba fugando de las manos, no tenían armas, ni armadura, si se quedaban ahí dentro lo más probable es que volvieran a las celdas esta vez para siempre.

No podían contar dos veces con aquel golpe de suerte. Bilbo estaba vivo y los había salvado, se preguntaban que había estado haciendo mientras ellos estaban encerrados en aquellas celdas. Aunque realmente no importaba, los había rescatado mostrando nuevamente lo valioso de tener un hobbit en la compañía. 

La puerta se les cerró en las narices y comenzaron a golpearse unos a otros bajo el puente que sostenía las puertas. Estaban asustados, no querían volver a ese lugar. Vieron como los guardias se disponían a ir por ellos, cuando unas flecha negras atravesaron las doradas armaduras de los guardias de la puerta.

De pronto ya no temieron a los elfos, sino a los trasgos y orcos que salían por entre los arbustos, horribles, con sus putrefactos rostros, sus armaduras viejas y ennegrecidas por los lugares que frecuentaban. Todos ellos armados y de gran tamaño, con sus arcos listos para matar. 

Los pocos elfos que estaban ahí, caían ante las flechas, por lo que no hacían mucho daño a los orcos. Los enanos aprovecharon haciéndose de las armas de los caídos, Fili y Dwalin defendían la compañía, los demás le imitaron. 

Mientras Kili observaba la palanca que les liberaría, decidió que esa sería su misión del día por lo que no dudo en salir del barril e intentar correr hacia ella sin meditar mucho sobre ello pues ni siquiera llevaba arma, pero medidas desesperadas requerían acciones desesperadas pensó, hasta que un orco le salió en el camino. 

Era más pequeño que su atacante y espero poder escapar sin un rasguño, pero no le fue posible, escucho la voz de su hermano y volteo en el momento exacto en que le lanzaba una espada. Esta en sus manos, rápido se hundió en aquel horrible orco. 

Ahora seguían las escaleras, subió los peldaños, recibiendo un ataque de otro orco. Demonios era tantos y habían salido de la nada, pero la única forma de liberarse de ellos era abriendo aquella puerta, quizás esa fuese su última misión y valdría la pena si lograba liberar a los demás. 

Vio que más orcos le seguían, al parecer ya sabían cuál era su objetivo. 

Le arranco la cabeza a uno y le enterró en el pecho la espada a otro, estaba tan cerca de su meta, sonrió. De vuelta la libertad estaba al alcance de su mano. 

Cuando estaba a unos pasos de aquella palanca, sintió un ligero golpe en la pierna y un extraño brote de calor en ella. Le dolió y bajo la vista, saliendo de su pierna vio una flecha negra quedándose sorprendido al ser víctima de aquella arma. 

Entonces sintió como caía al suelo con dolor, a merced de quien desease verle muerto a él y su familia. Su misión estaba incompleta y la libertad volvía a huir llevándose la esperanza.

Su hermano gritó su nombre muy fuerte, seguido por su tío al ver la expresión de su sobrino mayor.

Su fiel hermano, como siempre preocupado por él. 

Vio que se acercaba otro orco hacia él, ya tenía el arma lista para arrebatarle su joven vida, cuando escucho como paso ligera una rápida flecha y terminaba en el pecho de aquel orco. 

Volvió la mirada y le vio.

Tauriel, la elfa que le había llevado a ver las estrellas, que le mostró la promesa de un lugar mejor, de una compañía mejor.

La de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.  
> en el próximo capitulo se narrara el viaje de Kíli a Esgaroth y como Tauriel toma la decisión de salir de sus tierras, en la búsqueda de la aniquilación de seres obscuros... entre otras muchas cosas más. gracias por leerme :)


	3. para sobrevivir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel acaba de presenciar como ha sido herido el joven enano con quien conversó las noches anteriores. Pero se recuerda que su lugar esta en Mirkwood, pese a ver que algo le anima a ayudarles.  
> Se ve en la necesidad de llevar un prisionero ante el rey Thranduil y eschucharle hablar sobre el recien ataque a los enanos, antes prisioneros de ellos.  
> No siente deseos de dejar las cosas como están y debe tomar una decisión que cambiara su vida: Abandonar el reino y su puesto. Confia en que su leal amigo la acompañe en esa locura, pero es consiente de que lo hace por "buenos motivos", pues por que más se encontraría ella fuera del reino, sino por su sentido de justicia y protección al débil. ¿será ese el único motivo que la obliga a salir de los límites?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes en la tierra media.  
> es el momento de tomar decisiones y estar dispuesto a sufrir las consecuencias... nadie dijo que sería sencillo, solo hay que ser fuertes y ser sinceros con uno mismo... algo que en muchas ocasiones es difícil de hacer.

Capitulo 3  
Para sobrevivir

_“Y yo llevaba una profunda esperanza por ti_   
_Encendí un fuego_   
_Te observé de lejos_   
_Una estrella ardiendo en llamas_   
_Vine con vida, a un nuevo diseño_   
_El árbol de la vida eso es lo que eres”_

Le vio caer dentro del barril con dolor en el rostro. Había sido herido y lamento no haber llegado antes.

Poco le importo que la pelea continuara, siguiéndole con la mirada hasta que se perdió río abajo.

Ahora era libre.

Estaba distraída y casi fue derribada por un orco, aquello no podía ser algo bueno, nunca le pasaba a ella y ahí mientras la angustia le encogía el corazón, la razón le dijo que era justo ahí donde debía estar.

Ese era su lugar después de todo se dijo tratando de convencerse, pero otra idea brotó en su mente: todos ellos estaban en el mismo peligro. Los trasgos nunca antes se habían acercado tanto. En esos momentos debía pensar en aquello, no solo en aquél enano, se dijo.

Debían hacer algo al respecto y pronto.

Vio a uno de los orcos orgulloso de sus actos y le provocó como nunca antes el deseo profundo de arrebatarle la vida a ese ser inmundo y seguro lo haría. Tomó sus dagas lista para asesinarle y ya iba a dar el certero golpe cuando escucho la voz de su príncipe.

\- Tauriel, lo llevaremos ante mi padre, para interrogarle –

Sintió frustración y furia, ella deseaba verle muerto, supuso que Legolas había sentido algo similar al no permitirle destruir a los enanos. Más tarde se dijo que no había comparación, este era un asesino ruin y asqueroso. Los enanos en cambio, no eran más que unos pobres sin suerte al encontrarse en el lugar y momento equivocado, con aquellas arañas primero, luego ante ellos, con el rey de Mirkwood y ahora con orcos y trasgos siguiéndoles.

Obedeció y pronto se encontró llevándolo ante el rey.

Nadie esperaría que los trasgos y orcos ingresaran a territorio del rey Thranduil, pese a las excursiones que habían tenido a tierra de trasgos a vengar la muerte de la dama Lúthien. Estos notablemente parecían más organizados, que aquellos trasgos que cayeron ante las espadas élficas, en aquellos días.

Le preocupo esta intromisión y deseaba conocer la razón por la cual se atrevían a entrar a ese territorio y atacar a los enanos con tanto odio. Conocía de ese tema, sus padres  
habían muerto como animales, por culpa de unos trasgos horribles, hambrientos de sangre y muerte.

El rey Thranduil los recibió y se le permitió estar ahí durante el interrogatorio. Deseaba conocer el motivo para cazarlos.

El maldito orco estaba postrado ante el rey y no mostraba ni una pizca de miedo. Siempre imponía ver aquella figura esbelta y perfecta en los interrogados, pero con aquella podrida criatura no parecía surtir el mismo efecto y sin embargo parecía estar bien donde estaba, el muy cínico estaba riendo, como si viniera de la batalla y hubiese sido declarado ganador.

Aquello le hacía hervir la sangre y no lograba controlar sus emociones.

\- _No me sirve de nada un elfo que no domine su carácter o sus pasiones_ \- Parafraseo en su mente las palabras del rey.

Tenía la mirada clavada en esos ojos inyectados en sangre, con ese líquido obscuro brotándole de la boca… maldita criatura rastrera, como osaban atravesar el bosque para lastimar y matar a compañeros e intentar atacar a sus prisioneros… y herir a Kíli.

La abominable criatura parecía adivinar sus pensamientos, porque la observaba atento y con una siniestra sonrisa de triunfo.

Estaba más que molesta, esperaba la orden de darle muerte y hacerlo sin misericordia… sin piedad alguna…

Sonrió al verle acercarse hacia él con paso firme y decidido, esa elfa necesitaba respuestas y estaba furiosa, aquello le divirtió, los demás esperarían… ella no, había sembrado la necesidad de saber algo oculto frente a sus narices – Solo hablare con alguien de valor, no con los perros – exclamo con voz clara y grave, fue todo lo que dijo y estaba hecho… la plebeya perdería los estribos. Se sintió satisfecho y orgulloso de por lo menos crear algo de caos en los aposentos del rey del bosque. Él rey y el príncipe serían otra historia, pues se mantenían serenos y tranquilos, pese a saber que buscaban respuestas.

Tauriel hizo por acercarse y el príncipe intervino - Ella es una buena asesina y no dudará en hacerlo –

Volvió a su lugar de escucha… debía tranquilizarse, pero no entendía por qué no lo lograba.

El rey permanecía tranquilo, escucharía con interés lo que aquella criatura revelase, mientras Legolas se encargaba del interrogatorio,

\- ¿Por qué están persiguiendo a esos trece enanos en nuestras tierras? -

El orco mantuvo su sonrisa y con descaro vocifero - Ya no serán más trece… uno de los jóvenes enanos… fue herido por una flecha de morgul… el veneno está en su sangre y pronto caerá en la obscuridad –dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

Tauriel le escucho terminar y dio un paso al frente hecha una furia con su daga en mano, para terminar con su vida.  
Estaba hablando de él… de Kíli.

\- ¿Te gusta lastimar? ¿Te gusta matar orco? – dijo con notable rabia en cada palabra. Estaba lista para terminar con la vida de ese despreciable ser. Le miró con furia aquella cosa se expresaba de Kili, como si su vida no valiese nada, como si no importara.

Hizo por atacarle y sus ansias se vieron ahogadas por la voz del rey.

\- La muerte de un enano no me importa – dijo tranquilamente, ordenándole se marchase.

Salió molesta, no pudo hacer nada con aquella cosa… de que le hubiese servido, aquello no restauraría al enano herido. Necesitaba tomar otras medidas… unas más drásticas.

Se sintió humillada al ser despedida tan violentamente… pero ya no quería estar ahí sin hacer nada… lo malo de aquello es que se perdería información valiosa sobre el motivo por el que atacaron a esa compañía de enanos. ¿A dónde se dirigían? Hizo memoria… el enano con el que hablo, mencionó unos familiares en las montañas de hierro… quizás siguieran ese camino… pero el río si acaso los llevaría a la ciudad del lago… según los mapas…

Decidió que no permitiría una injusticia como aquella y se preparo rápidamente… tomo su arco, aljaba y dagas encaminándose hacia las puertas del reino.

Le habían quitado la oportunidad de destruirle, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, ahora ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer y esta vez no lo pensaría dos veces, sabía quién era… Tauriel hija de un jefe de la guardia e hija de la doncella de la Dama del reino, ambos muerto por trasgos violentos.

En aquella ocasión no había podido defenderlos más ahora contaba con el conocimiento y destrezas para enfrentárseles y contaba con que no estaría sola mucho tiempo, confiaba que en cuanto Legolas se enterase de su plan iría tras ella. Evitándole hacer más locuras, pero esta era necesaria.

Aquellos Trasgos y orcos necesitaban aprender una lección… el mal nunca triunfa y alguien debía dejarles bien en claro que no podían ir sembrando terror por donde pasasen destruyendo todo a diestra y siniestra… además esos enanos estaban en peligro e iban desarmados gracias a ellos, necesitaban ayuda desesperadamente.

Dio gracias a que las corrientes fueran rápidas, por lo menos podrían escapar pronto de sus perseguidores, si es que acaso algún otro no hubiera caído presa de sus flechas.

_Kíli_

Se encontró pensando en las palabras de ese orco, deseaba su muerte... la de todos esos enanos intentando impedir volvieran a su familia... aunque supuso que había algo más que eso.

La misión en la que estaban era lo que menos le preocupaba a ella… pero le molestaba que esos infames orcos se metieran en sus asuntos y más en lo que ella conocía y llamaba hogar. Hoy era el reino del bosque, que les impediría tomar cualquier ciudad el día de mañana, aquello debía ser evitado a toda costa o las muertes sin sentido nunca se detendrían… este mundo no merecían más huérfanos, viudas y personas que perdiesen a sus seres queridos.

Si no puedo evitarlo… al menos lo intentare

Con el ánimo y una meta clara y fija se vio a si misma salir por las puertas libre… camino a plena luz del día sola, sin ninguna compañía y ello le dio esperanzas… estaba por vivir una aventura, una que jamás se vio realizando y no supo de donde saco el valor o la entereza para emprenderlo… pero se dijo que estaba actuando por un bien mayor, el mundo requería de acciones que aunque fueran pequeñas lo transformase y ella había resuelto hacer su contribución.

Era su primera incursión al mundo exterior, tenía talento para rastrear por lo que pese a ser un mundo nuevo, intentaba mantener su concentración en el objetivo… descubriendo que pese antes tener deseos de observar y memorizar los aromas, árboles gigantes, las colinas llenas de colores y aquellas montañas altas. Ahora no deseaba perder tiempo en aquello, los orcos avanzaban sin perder tiempo, con el único deseo de destruir y matar… ella debía hacer lo mismo, pero aquel enano seguía colándose en su mente.

Detenerse no era una opción, llevaba un tiempo afuera y el sol apenas comenzaba a extinguirse tras las montañas.

Hasta que se encontró con un baño de sangre.

Al parecer aquellas bestias se habían alimentado en el camino y siguieron el sendero que bajaba hasta que el río se convertía en lago. El aroma era muy distinto al de casa, estaba cada vez más cerca de la ciudad del lago, que solo conocía de palabra pues nunca había estado ahí y le agrado saber que ahora estaba más cerca de lo que lo había estado toda su vida.

Escucho un ruido y giro con su arco listo para disparar, sonriéndole a su fiel amigo - ¿Pensé que eras un orco? – dijo feliz de verle ahí por ella.

\- Si fuera un orco, ya estarías muerta… ¿Por qué saliste sola? –dijo serio. Parecía molesto.

\- No estoy sola, mellôn – dijo sonriendo.

\- Sabías que vendría ¿verdad? – dijo poco asombrado - Tauriel… debes volver conmigo, has traicionado la confianza de mi padre, te ha protegido y cuidado por casi seiscientos años, vuelve conmigo y quizás mi padre te perdone – dijo preocupado.

\- No me perdonaría haber abandonado mi lugar, ni mis obligaciones… –

\- Estoy seguro que sí, regresemos… no tenemos nada más que hacer. Están fuera de nuestras tierras –

\- ¿No estás cansado de ver como el mundo sigue caminando? Nosotros también formamos parte de él, qué pasara cuando el mundo caiga y se llene de obscuridad, seguiremos  
ahí en nuestro reino esperando que nada nos pase. ¿Desde cuándo somos ajenos a lo que pase fuera de nuestra tierra? ¿Acaso no vivimos en el también? ¿O lo que le acontezca, no podrá afectarnos a nosotros? – dijo confrontándole.

Observó como Legolas la observaba detenidamente. Él no la entendía.

Se dio cuenta que por duro que fuera debía ser franca con él, necesitaba hacerle saber que no dejaría pasaría por alto su sentido de justicia y defendería a quien lo necesitase.

En ese momento destruir aquella banda de trasgos era lo más importante; que en el camino ayudase a los enanos en cuya compañía viajaba el enano que le arranco una sonrisa era algo que no evitaría llegando el momento.

Todo ello pasó frente a sus ojos, no podía ignorar el hecho de que él estuviera herido… pero recordarse que su misión primordial no era ayudarle directamente, si no anteponer un bien mayor, por el de ella... le ayudaría a seguir durante el camino, pese a saber qué muy en el fondo de su corazón albergaba la idea de encontrarle con vida, se encontró deseándolo con fuerzas… Quizás llegase a ayudarle.

Esperaba que si…

//

Llegaron hasta la orilla del río antes de que se convirtiese en lago, ya no había corriente y tendría que moverse en algo más que barriles arañados por flechas.

El otoño se hacía presente transformando las bellas flores y hojas de los aboles, en hojas secas y flores marchitas, llenando el lugar con vientos helados lo que antes pareció ser un lugar muy cálido… antes de salir de Mirkwood, donde aún brillaba el sol.

Debían darse prisa.

Thorin paso lista a sus compañeros, todos estaban ahí, se mantenían dispuestos a continuar el viaje, pese a que a esas alturas estuviesen empapados y el frío les calara hasta los huesos. El se los había advertido, esta travesía no sería sencilla pero por lo menos habían sido alimentados en aquellas celdas. Sintió deseos de dar gracias a Bilbo, pero luego se dijo que ese viaje en barril, no era apropiado para enanos, menos para él.

No lo hizo.

El les había dicho a todos sobre los riesgos de aquel viaje… esperaba aun así no perder a ninguno, como le explicaría a su hermana que su pequeño hijo (que ya tenía 77 años) había sido alcanzado por una flecha, seguramente saltaría advirtiéndole sobre sus proféticas palabras. Tenían que hacer lo que fuera para llevarles a todos a Erebor, ese era su finalidad… todos debían sobrevivir…

Ahora por lo menos estaban vivos y no tenían tiempo de detenerse, por lo que cuando Fili le dijo que debía vendar a su hermano, solo les dio de plazo dos minutos. Tenían que moverse rápido, eran seguidos por un trasgo enorme y su legión de seguidores que buscaban su cabeza, como Gandalf se los había advertido antes.

No le bastaba a la vida ponerle todas esas trabas naturales para llegar a su hogar, si no que ahora también tenía que enfrentarse a la ira de estas criaturas despreciables. Su semblante que pocas veces revelaba alguna emoción, se notaba claramente enojado, por fin estaba cerca de Erebor y ahí estaban varados en la orilla de un río sin tener como avanzar a la ciudad del lago para partir hacia la montaña solitaria.

Escucho a Kili tratando de no quejarse de dolor por su pierna herida… pero no le puso mucha atención, sin embargo se marcharían de ahí sin tener alguna consideración con él. No podían llegar tan lejos y detenerse solo por él… pese a quererlo demasiado, pronto sanaría… solo era una flecha. Sabía que nunca había sido herido a tal grado… pues conocía de sus cicatrices, seguro podría soportarlo como sabía que lo hacía hasta ese momento.

Todos estaban distraídos, sacándose la ropa para intentar quitarle el exceso de agua.

De pronto un hombre, alto y moreno con un saco de piel y botas gastadas apareció ante ellos con arco en mano y muy dispuesto a dispararles. Todos se pusieron alertas pero lo que tenían más a la mano eran piedras. ¿Qué podrían hacer contra una certera flecha? Alguien seguro caería herido y ya bastaba con que Kili, uno de los más rápidos y ágiles de la compañía estuviese herido, quizás de gravedad.

Balin que era buen mediador, intuyó que aquel hombre debía de venir de la ciudad del lago, lo que significaba que cerca tendría su barca. Ello le dio una idea y le propuso ganarse unas monedas a cambio de que les llevase a Esgaroth.

\- El gobernador, tiene tratos con el Rey Thranduil, dudo mucho que ustedes, hayan salido bien de sus tierras, y estoy seguro que preferiría entregarlos por oro, antes que perder sus negocios con el Rey - dijo severamente.

Thorin miró a Balin, a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, en los negocios habían aprendido que todo hombre tenía un precio, aquel quisiese más por llevarlos y traficar con ellos – supongo que en casa debe haber unas cuantas bocas que alimentar –

El hombre respondió a sus preguntas sin prestar atención, mientras subía los botes dentro de la barcaza – Si, un varón y dos jovencitas –

\- ¿Y una hermosa mujer esperando en casa? – Balin sonrió, al conseguir que el hombre hablara sobre su familia, quizás así llegasen a un acuerdo.

\- Ella lo era… – dijo deteniéndose y volviendo el rostro para verles.

Balin se entristeció y avergonzado le pidió disculpas. Escucho a Thorin impaciente y entonces le ofreció al hombre el doble del dinero prometido.  
Bardo, el hombre de la barca, asintió y les hizo subir al barco.

Thorin observó a Dwalin que parecía molesto por tener que rogar a un hombre, si Thorin era intransigente, Dwalin lo era mucho más. Pero el ofrecía la única forma de llegar a la montaña solitaria y todos viajaron en silencio, solo se escuchaba un pequeño quejido, que pretendía no serlo.

La herida de Kili lejos de estar mejor, le estaba poniendo de un pálido de muerte.

//

Sabía que su tío tenía que ser duro y el líder, no espero que él se mostrase amable solo porque un miembro de su familia había sido herido. Lo entendía, la finalidad de estar ahí era viajar a Erebor y recuperarla a como diese lugar. El había dicho que no todos volverían.

Él lo deseaba, quería ver a su madre y cumplir su promesa, pero como estaban las cosas y si no se recuperase pronto, el sería una carga para el grupo y sabía que tenían el tiempo medido, entre días en las cuevas de los trasgos, con las águilas y luego en el reino del Bosque… Con Tauriel, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo.

El dolor no menguaba, sentía todavía la flecha quemándole la piel. Algo en él no estaba funcionando bien y pese a su preocupación, pensó en ella, como apenas fue herido y ella apareció ahí para salvarle.

Alcanzó a ver la expresión de su rostro, estaba preocupada, pero ¿por qué? Quizás nunca sabría la respuesta.

Dedujo que ella jamás había abandonado sus tierras, qué le haría abandonarlas ahora por él… estaba soñando despierto.

Aquella idea murió, cuando alguien señalo entre la niebla, una imponente montaña, que aunque lejana desde ese lugar, alcanzó a vislumbrar. La montaña Solitaria.

Se hizo un silencio, nadie podía creer que pese a estar tan lejos de aquel lugar, que todo ese viaje les hubiese llevado hasta ahí.

Sintió la mano de su hermano Fili apretándole el hombro.

Fili le contemplaba preocupado, pero en cuando le vio a los ojos notó que desaparecería la expresión de malestar en su rostro, como si el solo hecho de ver la majestuosa montaña, pudiese sanarle.

Al final todas sus esperanzas estaban en ese lugar.

Kíli le devolvió una leve sonrisa, disfrazando el dolor que sentía en su lesionada pierna.

Ambos buscaron el rostro de su tío y descubrieron que su rostro valía todas y cada una de aquellas privaciones, esa mirada de triunfo y gusto, fue lo que de verdad les devolvió la esperanza, le admiraban como a un padre y le amaban profundamente, ese Señor enano al que otros llamaban Thorin Escudo de Roble que volvía tras muchos años a su hogar, sus tierras, a la vida robada para la que nació. Ellos tenían el honor de vivir con él ese momento y compartirlo les pareció la más grande de las experiencias vividas.

El final de su aventura estaba cada vez más cerca de terminar y todos eran conscientes de ello, pues reían y hablaban animosamente. Hasta que el capitán del barco, les dijo que volvieran a los barriles ya que estaban por ser alcanzados a la vista de los centinelas de la ciudad y de mala gana todos volvieron a aquellos barriles.

Bardo fue más considerado con Kili, el no la había pedido, pero era obvio que la necesitaba más que otros, ya que vio a su hermano ayudándole a ingresar dentro del barril.  
Ninguno de los otros acepto su ayuda pese a necesitarla.

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien? Te ves pálido – pregunto su hermano angustiado. Todos habían entrado rápidamente a su barril y nadie más se mostraba interesado en él, a pesar que él fue quien logro abrir la compuerta para salir.

Kili le sonrió, su mecanismo de defensa – Todo está bien, hermano – intentando controlar el malestar de la pierna – Cuando lleguemos a la ciudad se me habrá pasado esto –

\- ¿Estás seguro? Deberías dejar que te revisen, no te vez nada bien, quizás si tu grupo de seguidoras te viera, seguro de las diez que tenías te quedabas con solo una – Ese era Fili intentando animarle.

\- Quizás esa una, sea la buena – dijo haciendo una ligera mueca al reír.

\- No puedes dejar de hacer un chiste, ni aun estando tan mal –

\- Dejaría de ser yo, supongo – se dejo caer dentro del barril que no era nada cómodo y sus piernas querían gritar ante ese mal trato, sobre todo la pierna herida ya que al caer dejo todo su peso sobre ella y maldijo como no lo había hecho antes.

Antes no había sido herido con una flecha negra.

Siempre se habían mantenido fuera de los caminos de orcos y trasgos, no pensó que aquellas engendros les estuviesen cazando a ellos, supuso que sabían de su misión y conocía de sobra la historia, su tío se las había narrado cuando eran pequeños y ahora que era grande para vivirlas, no le estaban pareciendo tan heroicas como se escuchaban, el había sido herido con una simple flecha en la pierna, pero en definitiva no se sentía como tal.

No quería sentirse un cobarde o llorón, se estaba tragando bastante bien su dolor al no quejarse cuando este era demasiado y con cada minuto que pasaba empeoraba más. Solo esperaba llegar pronto a la ciudad, no resistiría mucho ahí en esa posición y todo empeoró cuando sintió kilos y kilos de pescados caer sobre él, le gustaba y no era cerdo ni res, pero sabía bien con los ingredientes adecuados.

Él no se quejaba; no lo había hecho pese a estar encerrado y al ser alimentado por elfos, que a leguas se veía que no eran muy adeptos al sabor de la carne en la comida. Esos elfos altos, esbeltos, de largas piernas, con ojos verde esmeralda y cabellos de fuego, que gustaban de fugarse por las noches y ver sus estrellas, aquellas memorias tan preciosas y puras.

Le pareció que habían pasado ya muchos días desde la última vez que la vio. Allí frente a su celda tan hermosa, alta y regia, pidiéndole disculpas a él, pero ¿Por qué? él es quien debería haberse disculpado, después de todo fue él quien le tomó de la mano, la cual pertenecía a la más hermosa Elleth y simplemente no se pudo resistir.

Recordando aquello le pareció un sueño lejano… ¿Acaso eso le había pasado a él?... no podía ser real, seguro habían sido alucinaciones al estar tanto tiempo sin dormir, sin comer bien y al estar fuera de casa.

Pero era la alucinación más hermosa en el mundo. Su alucinación.

Ella había hablado con él, contándole sus sueños sin darse cuenta abriéndole una puerta, al más insignificante de los enanos hijos de Durín. El no sería un rey, ni un futuro rey, solo un príncipe nada más y quizás por ello no le mereciera… pero que pasaba por su cabeza, ella era una hermosa elfa del bosque, grácil y bella. El era todo lo contrario, nunca había renegado ser quien era y no lo haría ahora, pero se encontró deseando poder ser más para ella.

_Una lejana estrella, inalcanzable para mí_

El dolor iba y venía, el movimiento del barco lo hacía más incomodo de lo que en realidad era. Sintió como se detenía el bote y bardo, conversaba con un hombre que revisaba papeles. Estaban cerca y suspiró. En eso otros hombres entraron al barco y amenazaron con tirar el pescado que les cubría. Sintió cuando su barril, se movía y vio algunos peces caer. Bombur era el otro barril sacudido, si alguien nos les detenía pronto serían encontrados.

La pierna volvía a dolerle, nuevamente estaba siendo lastimada por aquel movimiento. Dudaba que cuando saliera de ahí pudiera moverse con total libertad, pero debía ser fuerte, estaban tan cerca de cumplir con su meta, un último esfuerzo y podría descansar.

Al menos eso esperaba, se sentía algo cansado, la adrenalina del viaje comenzaba a dejarle atrás. Un leve disparó salió hacia su pecho cuando vislumbraron la montaña, pero  
ahora el dolor era muy fuerte que acallaba al deseo de estar en el lugar que solo en sueños conocía, alimentados por las historias que escucho de pequeño.

Le quedaban algunos peces y sería descubierto, escucho la voz de Bardo que conversaba con el hombre que dio la orden, persuadiéndole de detener a sus hombres y entonces se detuvieron. Descanso y sintió ponerse el barco en marcha de nuevo y tras un pequeño tiempo, finalmente se detuvieron.

Estaban dentro de los barriles, cuando escucho una la voz de un jovencito, les estaba avisando que tenían la casa del barquero sitiado, por lo que no podrían ir a su casa de la manera convencional. Bardo les ayudo a salir de entre los kilos de pescado y abandonar la barcaza.

La ciudad era grande, se veía vieja y descuidada, abundaba el color gris en los techos y paredes, observando redes colgadas por las ventanas, pues la mayoría de los pobladores eran pescadores. En las calles había gente trabajando limpiando redes o en el mercado donde podían comprarse; telas, comestibles y algunas joyas y adornos.

Las personas no les prestaban mucha atención, hasta que los soldados de la ciudad gritaron el nombre del barquero y salieron para atraparle, todos comenzaron a correr por las calles; él lo hizo cuanto le dio la pierna y con lo que hallaron en el camino se defendieron, palos, vasijas y macetas fueron su principal arma. Habían sabido desde el inicio que no sería fácil, estaban en lo cierto, el camino que estaban siguiendo estaba resultado todo menos sencillo. Aun así en sus corazones albergaban la esperanza, de que cada día estaban más cerca y eso les animaba a esforzarse.

El camino estaba ahora despejado, era tiempo de ver la siguiente parte del trato, ya habían sido llevados a la ciudad del lago, ahora querían algo de armas para seguir el camino.

La casa de Bardo estaba vigilada, no debían olvidarlo y él les dijo que las armas estaban en casa. Debían llegar ahí y ocultarse hasta tener con que defenderse, por lo que irían a su casa.

Kili caminaba intentando fingir no sentir dolor, entonces descubrió a su tío observándole y con un movimiento de cabeza intento decirle que estaba bien, así fue que siguieron el camino.

\- Solo hay una forma de ingresar a la casa sin ser vistos, si el gobernador se entera de que ustedes están aquí, todos estaremos en apuros - dijo Bardo – Es una forma poco convencional… pero estoy seguro que funcionara -

Todos temieron preguntar cuál era esa forma de entrar a su casa y estaban siendo vigilados, por lo que no lo hicieron. Si hubiesen sabido cual era la forma poco convencional, quizás lo hubiesen pensado más antes de pagarle el doble por llevarlos hasta ahí.

Al parecer y por lo que entendieron, el hombre no era muy popular ante los dirigentes de la ciudad ya que buscaban ocasión para enjuiciarle o mínimo castigarle por algo. Lo cual los ponía a ellos en una situación precaria.

Una vez que ingresaron a la casa, nuevamente estaban mojados y calados de frío.

\- Tengo mucho frío – dijo titiritando Dori.

\- Es tan humillante, nosotros la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble, ingresando por las letrinas – dijo malhumorado Dwalin.

Los demás se acomodaron junto al fuego, estaban tratando de mantenerse calientes y no tenían más ropas que las que traían, ya era bastante que estuviesen sucias y con rasgaduras, para encima nuevamente estar empapadas. Estaban quejándose de aquel vergonzoso asunto, cuando las hijas de bardo llegaron con mantas y algunos ropones para que se pusieran encima de las ropas mojadas.

Kili les observó a todos moviéndose libremente, él deseaba poder hacerlo, la pierna herida estaba casi quedándose sin movimiento, le dolía mucho.

Observó a Bombur comer feliz un platillo de pan y queso que les ofrecieron en la casa, los demás le imitaron, aquel hombre era amable y parecía tener una bonita familia, supuso que estaba preocupado por su presencia, ellos representaban peligro para su familia, si él fuera capturado, que sería entonces de sus hijos. Era un líder nato, la gente de la ciudad le seguía y admiraba, era casi como las miradas que generaba su tío, alguien a quien seguir, por quien morir. El sabía que si su madre no estuviese, su tío Thorin respondería por ellos, pero aquellos niños; porque se veían realmente chicos, no podrían salir adelante ellos solos.

La vida es dura y rara vez regala oportunidades, él lo estaba aprendiendo apenas. Hace algunos meses había encontrado un motivo más en su vida, ayudar a recuperar a su tío las tierras de sus antepasados para a cambio perder a su madre, quien no deseaba volver a ese lugar, encontraba a alguien a quien quería volver a ver todos los días y la vida le mostraba que no debía volver a verla, estaba tan cerca de llegar a la tierra de sus antepasados y se encontraba mal herido.

No quería ser pesimista, pero sospechaba que su herida no le permitiría llegar a poseer la tierra que tanto deseaba conocer, de la que él era parte, realmente el tesoro no era la mejor parte, no es que no le interesase… era el verlo, el sentirse parte de.

Cuando pequeños aprendió como las personas del pueblo no valoraban sus antepasados, a diferencia de los ellos y los demás enanos de otros lugares que se sentían parte de una historia y un legado.

Solo que él y toda su familia, habían sido despojados de ese pasado, lo sabían pues su padre y su tío se los habían dicho. Pertenecían a un lugar, tenían un hogar y una gran familia de ancestros a la que seguir. Era eso en realidad lo que más le agradaba a Kíli, saber de dónde venían y enorgullecer a su tío, más que la recompensa del tesoro. No le importaba ser el príncipe de Erebor, nunca se había sentido uno, era demasiado impetuoso y reconoció algo imprudente como para que lograra encajar con los estándares.

Observaba a Fili su hermano mayor, tan propio, prudente y digno de admiración, a su tío Thorin tan fuerte y aguerrido, un estratega, líder y dueño de sí.

El no se parecía mucho a ellos, era fuerte y valiente, pero ello mismo le llevaba a defender lo indefendible y por lo tanto las injusticias le molestaban mucho, el no sería capaz de dejar que alguien que lo necesitase pese a no ser de su pueblo, sufriese de aquellas situaciones. No se sentía mejor que ellos, de ninguna manera.

Recordó que quizás, su papel en aquella aventura ya estuviese hecha, anhelaba ver Erebor y le resultaba triste no hacerlo, pero no podía evitar pensar en que si falleciera no sería buscando un tesoro, como se lo dijo preocupada su madre, él quería ver y ser parte de la familia.

Todos ya habían terminado de comer y el apenas había tocado bocado.

Se acerco como pudo a su tío que conversaba con Balin y Fili, todos reflejaban preocupación en su rostro. Conversaban sobre el tiempo, requerían partir de inmediato si querían encontrar la puerta secreta pronto.

\- Debemos marcharnos esta misma noche, tan pronto nos entregue las armas – dijo Thorin con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si, el final del otoño ya están cerca y si no lo hacemos pronto, perderemos esa oportunidad - contesto Balin.

Kili no se quedo callado – De otra forma, todo este viaje no habrá valido la pena – dijo preocupado.

Era tiempo de ponerse en marcha.

Bardo ingreso con un pequeño saco todo mojado, debió sacarlo del agua. Lo puso sobre la mesa y lo abrió, de ahí saco lo que fueron algunas piezas, que parecían querer ser armas. Todos se movieron alrededor de la mesa y las admiraron con notable molestia. Esas no eran armas, era piezas pegadas con cuero, arpones, intentos de hachas, que encima estaba demasiado pesadas para ellos.

Gloín tomo una y fue quien rompió el silencio - ¿Qué es esto? – exclamó horrorizado. Los demás saltaron en gritos.

\- ¡Están demasiado pesadas! -

\- ¡Pagamos por armas de hierro! -

\- ¡Estas son una basura! –

Bardo intento decirles que estas eran mejor que nada – Sí de defenderse se trata, estas son mejor que nada - exclamó convencido de que así era. El jamás les mencionó que clase de armas les brindaría y ellos nunca preguntaron.

Balin la voz de la razón, volteó a Thorin mientras todos tiraban ofendidos las armas de vuelta a la mesa.

\- Thorin, quizás debamos aceptarlas, sabes que nos hemos defendido con armas peores que estas – dijo susurrándole.

Thorin ignoro su consejo, era una ofensa a su compañía viajar con aquellas armas.

\- Las únicas armas de hierro están guardadas en la casa del gobernador, bajo estricta vigilancia y jamás las conseguirán – exclamo Bardo.

\- Así jamás podremos regresar a la montaña Thorin – dijo Dwalin molesto – Este hombre no cumplió con la parte del trato –

Kili observó reconocimiento en el rostro del barquero, pareció entender quienes estaban en su sala, le vio mover los labios, como si hablase consigo mismo – dijiste Thorin – continuó pensando. Bilbo que no hacía mucho ruido, se acercó a Thorin y le comento acerca de lo que admiraba por la ventana, algo acerca de flechas negras que su tío maldecía, pues si se hubieran fabricado muchas más la historia sería diferente.

Ahora Balin estaba relatando la historia a Bilbo que prestaba atención a cada palabra, como cuando ellos de pequeños, entonces el hijo del barquero le interrumpió.

\- Si le hirió, nadie lo cree, pero él le arrancó una escama justo cerca de su corazón – comento defendiéndose, como si la afrenta que pusieran los enanos ante el fallido ataque al dragón aquel día fuese personal.

Dwalin dijo irónicamente – Esos son cuentos de hadas niño –  
Intervino Bardo – Lo dices como si hubieran estado ahí –  
Los enanos se miraron, Kili vio que su tío estaba preocupado, quizás habían hablado ya demasiado.

Hasta ahora, todo el tema de su misión había sido omitido o más bien eran solo una mentira cada vez más insostenible. Porque entonces iban a querer salir pronto de la casa, los  
parientes en las montañas de hierro no se irían en unos días, para que necesitarían armas… ellos solos se estaban descubriendo, el barquero pronto se daría cuanta, no lo creyó un tonto, armaría las piezas y daría con la respuesta pronto.

Kili se sentó vencido por el dolor de la pierna. Bifur se acerco a él preguntándole como se sentía, supuso que su rostro ya reflejaba como se sentía.

Estaban haciendo planes y de pronto se percataron que Bardo no estaba en casa. No le vieron salir, ellos estaban enfrascados en ver como entrarían por las armas en casa del gobernador. No parecía que nadie más le preocupara ello.

\- Quizás podamos entrar por una ventana – sugirió uno.

\- Habrá que averiguarlo - dijo serio Thorin – Sugiero que salgamos de una vez de esta casa y observemos el lugar, cuando llegue la noche ya tendremos un plan –

Entonces todos salieron de la casa, agradecieron la hospitalidad y que Bardo no estuviera en casa, por que salir de casa fue sencillo, se escondieron pese a Dwalin no le agradaba aquello, pero era imposible defenderse bien sin tener armas que utilizar.

Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta que por fin reconocieron, una casa grande con adornos en las esquinas de la casa, grandes escaleras al frente y un gran balcón que debía atrapar perfectamente las puestas de sol. Pero lo que realmente estaban buscando era un punto por donde ingresar sin ser vistos. Tras inspeccionar el lugar le encontraron, una pequeña ventana en la parte trasera, perfecta para ellos, pronto se vieron formando una improvisada escalera con ellos mismos, los más pesados y fuertes se quedaron abajo para soportar el peso de los enanos más delgados. Kili, Fili, Thorin, Nori, Ori, Bifur y Dori ingresaron tomando rápidamente las armas que necesitaban: hachas, espadas, lanzas y no podía faltar el arco que usaría Kili.

Se sentía muy mal, estaba sudando, pensó que quizás tenía fiebre, pero no lo diría, era fuerte y su cuerpo soportaría, pese a que él cargaba las armas, ya llevaba unas siete piezas y le pesaban, su pierna estaba venciéndose, tambaleó un poco y su tío le tomo aparte - ¿Estás bien? – parecía no estar muy convencido de que lo estuviese.

\- Si, perfectamente – respondió para quitar aquella duda, no quería defraudarle, no ahora que le necesitaban tanto, pero no contaba que estuviera tan cerca de hacerlo. Siguió el camino recogiendo las armas que sus compañeros le pasaban. Su pierna estaba a punto de ceder y se encontró con un escalón que apareció de la nada, todo su peso se fue a ella y terminó en el suelo, haciendo un sonido hueco al caer, no así el de las armas que resbalaron de sus brazos. Alcanzó a levantar la vista y ver la expresión de su tío, no solo había preocupación por él. Todos serían descubiertos ahora.

El ruido despertó a los guardias y pronto les caerían encima. Quizás más pronto de lo que creyó, por que pronto tuvo una espada en la garganta y su tío junto con los demás se vieron obligados a tirar las armas al suelo.

Esta vez, había metido la pata, su orgullo y deseo de no ser una carga, les había puesto en una situación que prudentemente se podría haber evitado. Si él no viajase a ese lugar con ellos, si tan solo hubiese reconocido que estaba mal, cuando le preguntaron. Ahora nuevamente la compañía se vería en serios problemas y maldito fuera, era su culpa. De  
nadie más.

Él era el único culpable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Se que quizás puedan odiar un poco a la indecisa de Tauriel... pero es que le es difícil creer lo que le esta pasando. En cambio Kíli sigue siendo tan lindo y adorable... :)  
> no te pierdas el próximo capitulo, nuestra compañía favorita parte por fin a Erebor... a ver que sucede, porque Kíli sigue mal y Tauriel y Legolas tienen una conversación interesante...


	4. Deseos de Proteger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin en la cuidad de Esgaroth, descubriendo que las ideas de su anfitrión no son similares a las de ellos. La llegada a la ciudad no es como lo planearon y el hecho de no poseer armas se esta convirtiendo en un verdadero problema. Kíli esta cada vez más peor, su pierna aún esta herida y el intenta pasar inadvertido, lo cual no resultara tan bien al final.  
> Legolas y Tauriel aún van en camino hacia la ciudad del lago, el viaje no esta resultando como Tauriel lo esperaba, pero si logra cumplir con su meta de destruir a aquellos orcos, y muy en el fondo ver al enano de hermosa sonrisa se dará por servida.  
> inclusive a estas alturas del viaje comienza a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.... todo puede pasar en este capitulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> interesantes sucesos acontecen en la tierra media. ^u^

**Capitulo 4**   
**Deseos de proteger**

_““Tú y yo somos como dos estrellas detenidas en el espacio,_   
_separadas por la distancia y unidas por el recuerdo.”_

El viaje, no le estaba resultando como ella deseaba, era un largo recorrido, y llevaban tiempo de retraso, si no se hubiese quedado más tiempo en el palacio, pero era su deber todavía y sin ello nunca se había enterado del destino fatal que le esperaba al enano que conoció días antes.

Se decía a si misma que su interés de ir hacia allá, era sólo y exclusivamente por liquidar a aquellas criaturas horrorosas que habían invadido su casa, pero en el fondo deseaba hacer algo más que matarles, quería curar y si fuese posible verle una última vez. No sabía bien porque, pero se sentía bien a su lado, con solo verle se sentía como si ahí debiera estar junto a él.

Legolas viajaba callado a su lado, algo que agradeció, no sentía deseos de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera él.

Tampoco quería seguir pensando en Kili, ya era bastante con que en su mente se guardasen imágenes de él herido con aquella flecha lastimándole su pierna y a pesar del dolor se levantase y liberase a sus compañeros. Confirmándole lo fuerte y valiente que dedujo que era. Lo que menos deseaba ahora era verle frágil o muerto.

Sacudió la cabeza horrorizada, era buena para escenarios fatalistas, su familia había muerto frente a ella y no de una manera civilizada, les habían arrancando la vida como si no fuesen más que un molestó insecto o un inmundo animal.

\- Tauriel, tardaremos algo en llegar, no podemos seguir así sin descansar un momento – dijo deteniéndose.

Ella le miró suplicante, era necesario seguir avanzando – pero… si esperamos mucho quizás sea demasiado tarde –

\- Si lo que de verdad te preocupa es un ataque a la ciudad de Esgaroth esperemos que sepan defenderse por lo menos hasta que lleguemos – dijo alzando la vista hacia donde se encontraba la ciudad – Sin embargo si lo que te preocupa es otra cosa, créeme, solo lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos – sabía él que no era solo la ciudad lo que le preocupaba –  
Por donde lo veas, es mejor que lleguemos descansados y no a prisa con nuestros pies y brazos cansados, ¿estás de acuerdo? – pregunto volteando a verla y vio reflejado en su rostro preocupación por ella, más que por el ataque ocurrido en sus tierras.

Ella asintió.

Estaba tan agradecida con él. Estaba segura de que iba siguiendo un ideal: librar a los necesitados de un mal, del mismo mal que le quito a su familia, necesitaba hacer algo y su amigo era su mejor ayuda. Confiaba en él y el podía esperar lo mismo; bueno casi, jamás le diría que la ciudad no era el único asunto que le preocupaba, que había algo más, no quería que la juzgase o le negase ir a esa misión autoimpuesta, lo necesitaba o no podría con aquella compañía de orcos, sabía que no tenía las fuerzas y habilidades con las que contaba su querido amigo.

\- Creo que es buena idea, la ciudad nos necesitara con fuerzas – dijo buscando un lugar donde sentarse.

Legolas se sentó frente a ella. La observó fijamente y luego le sonrió. Era tan característico de él, regalar esa afable sonrisa.

\- Vamos te ves preocupada, se que siempre te han apasionado las causas que van más allá de tus posibilidades, esta no es tu responsabilidad Tauriel, de otro modo me gustaría poder cargar contigo esa carga… – le tomo una mano – Se que no me lo permitirás, pero si quisieses me harías muy feliz – termino y cerro sus manos sobre las de ella.

\- Legolas, mellôn querido, precisamente porque sabes quién soy, debes saber que te obedecería y te seguiría hasta el final. Pero no me pidas eso, mis cargas eso son: mías. Las llevo hace tiempo y se han vuelto más pesadas… pero te prometo que pronto volveré a ser la misma - dijo regalándole una sonrisa y zafando sus manos de entre las suyas, para ponerlas en las mejillas de su amigo, le miro a los ojos y le beso la frente – Gracias por tu apoyo Legolas, has sido un pilar sobre el que me sostenido cuando tenía miedo y me sentía débil, gracias por estar conmigo siempre – dijo sinceramente desde el fondo de su corazón.

\- Lo mismo te digo Tauriel, puedes contar conmigo, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti... – dijo levantándose y poniéndose a vigilar el lugar – Descansa, te ves peor que yo… definitivamente no creo que debas entrar así a la ciudad, podrías matar a un hombre si te viera en ese estado – dijo sonriendo al final.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le lanzaba una pequeña piedra que atrapo sin ninguna dificultad – Que amable, mi Señor -

Se recostó e intento dormir sin ver las mismas imágenes de su infancia, algo que no se le concedió, porque cuando consiguió que el sueño llegara a ella, además de la muerte de sus padres logro ver algo más, sobre el suelo, vestido de azul, yacía un cuerpo sobre su pecho, con flechas en la espalda, con su obscura cabellera revuelta y su arco en mano, le recordaban a alguien, lo conocía, le volteo con sumo cuidado, quería verle y entonces supo que era Kili, con sus ojos abiertos y un hilo de sangre que resbalaba por su boca.  
Estaba… estaba… muerto…

Se levantó precipitada, todavía era de noche y Legolas descansaba sobre el árbol, mientras ella se acomodo más adentro de un árbol ahuecado, intentando calmarse, su recién emprendido viaje no era solo por él, se dijo a sí misma, tenía una misión, un propósito, acabar con aquella horda de trasgos y orcos que traían muerte donde pisaran.

Desconocía el motivo de la cacería, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse el por qué le había visto de esa manera y más aún la razón de que le angustiase hasta el punto de faltarle el aire. Rogó que pronto saliese el sol y poder regresar pronto al camino para dar con esas criaturas, no dudaba que aquella persecución se detuviera hasta terminarles y ello incluía al enano de hermosa sonrisa y corazón valiente.

Aunque no lo reconociera, siempre se consideró franca, sobre todo con ella misma… ahora estaba engañándose al no reconocer el verdadero motivo de su partida, algo que al parecer llevaba haciendo desde hace algunos días.

//

La multitud ya estaba reunida frente a la casa del gobernador de Esgaroth, la misma gente que horas antes les había ayudado junto con el barquero a escapar de los guardias de la ciudad. Ahora esa misma muchedumbre con sus ropas viejas y gastadas acudían al llamado del gobernador.

Deseaba público. El pueblo noticias.

Pronto las voces corrieron, informando que los enanos que entraron a la ciudad, los mismos que tanto les alegraron al saber que “el Señor fuentes de Plata” había vuelto, ahora estuviera robándolos no les inspiraba mucha confianza, reuniéndose con la esperanza de que se les explicase que se haría con esos ladrones.  
Observo el rostro de todos, nuevamente sumidos en la desesperación, otra vez eran prisioneros, agradeció que ninguno se lo echara en cara, ya con que él lo supiera le parecía suficiente. Su hermano como siempre a su lado le ayudaba a sostenerse, no podía más estar en pie, la herida se veía muy mal y la sangre que emanaba de ella tenía un aspecto negruzco que no se veía muy bien. Fili le aconsejo informar a la compañía sobre su estado, pero él se había negado, sería traer más preocupaciones a su ya atribulado tío, su mente estaba en regresar a la montaña, ya estaban tan cerca, casi podían tocarla, no querría ser el causante de que se distrajera de su meta.  
\- No te preocupes tanto hermano, seguro una buena noche de descanso me dejara como nuevo – dijo sereno, mirando fijamente a su hermano, que lucía muy preocupado.  
Su querido hermano mayor, siempre tan responsable, tan honorable y siempre a su lado. Eran apenas unos años mayor que él, pero la diferencia de edad no les separo nunca, sin embargo Kili siempre quiso seguirle los pasos, él le animaba a realizar actividades que quizás no correspondían a su edad. Tal vez sintiese era su papel como hermano mayor.  
Nunca se lo había agradecido verbalmente, pero había otras formas de decirlo, lo seguía a todas partes y el también le cuidaba a su manera, nunca haría algo que le dañara y no quería preocuparle, pero sabía que a él no podría engañarle… demasiado tiempo juntos como para saber si mentía o no y ello le molestaba pues no podría ocultarle a él su dolor.  
Las antorchas encendidas apenas permitían ver al gobernador; un hombre barrigón que se veía sucio, con apenas una hebras de cabellos rojizos colgando de su cabeza, ojos de sapo y de nariz aguileña.  
\- Muy bien que tenemos aquí, se me ha informado que estaba en la armería robando… es que acaso pensaban que sería posible que nos atacasen – dijo con cara de pocos amigos

– Pues debo decirles que aquí castigamos a los ladrones-

Su secretario, un hombre delgado, con barba y ojos saltones, el mismo que reconocieron la voz le había impedido la entrada a Bardo aquella mañana, también deseaba su momento para hablar – Así es mi Señor, fueron encontrados en el acto esta chusma de ladrones -

Observó como una de las venas de Dwalin saltaba, estaba molesto por aquella ofensa, llamarlos chusma y ladrones – Este no es un simple Ladron, el es Thorin, Hijo Thráin, Hijo de Thrór, rey bajo la montaña – termino y se hizo un silencio sepulcral en aquella parte de la ciudad.

Thorin agradeció la presentación a su amigo y camino al frente.

\- Yo soy Thorin, y no he venido a robarles… sino a darles buenas nuevas, el Rey bajo la montaña ha regresado a reclamar sus tierras, tenemos que partir a la montana solitaria lo antes posible, para poder recuperarla y solo así mi noble gobernador, es como su amada ciudad se verá favorecida, pues lo que será recuperado en Erebor, también beneficiara a vuestra ciudad –

La gente entonces prorrumpió en gritos y aplausos, emocionados pues lo que desde la tarde se escuchaba estaba por cumplirse, la promesa de que en las aguas correría el oro y la antigua gloria de la ciudad de Esgaroth seria restaurada los ponía sumamente excitados.

\- Yo les aseguro, que si Esgaroth, nos brinda la ayuda requerida nosotros sabremos recompensarlos, pues en aquel lugar reposan el tesoro que jamás han imaginado ni visto y si nos dan armas y provisiones, pronto esta ciudad podrá ser reconstruido diez veces más de lo que lo estuvo en años pasados. Yo puedo afirmarles que esta ciudad no volverá a lucir como antes, solo abra oro y riquezas para vuestras familias y para usted también gobernador –

Nuevamente gritos de apoyo por parte de la gente. El gobernador había mudado su rostro, ahora se veía contento y feliz, hasta entusiasmado se atrevió a pensar el joven enano.

Todo parecía que salía a pedir de boca, cuando escucho una voz que reconoció de aquella misma mañana.

\- ¡No habrá oro ni riquezas, solo muerte y destrucción! – sentenció Bardo, sobresaliendo de entre la multitud.

\- Nuevamente tú Bardo, trayendo tus historias de muerte y destrucción - dijo el secretario del gobernador.

\- No se dejen engañar, estos lo único que quieren traernos es desgracia, no podemos confiar en que no despierten al dragón y nos destruya esta vez, no olviden lo que paso en la ciudad del valle –

La multitud dejo de ovacionar la idea de la recompensa en oro, para mirarse unos a otros, como si intentasen llegar a un acuerdo, qué sería mejor para ellos, tirarse a la desesperanza y encerrarlos ahí o despedirlos y ver que volvieran con el oro que habían prometido. Una vez más el pueblo se encontraba dividido y el gobernador lo percibió, no podía dejar ir la oportunidad de obtener oro y salir de la pobreza que abundaba en sus tierras, la única forma de mantenerlo era por medio de tratos con el rey de Mirkwood, y estaba cansado de tener que besarle los pies, así que esta podría ser una buena forma de independizarse. Pero tenía que actuar pronto o si no Bardo volvería a salirse con la suya.

\- Todos conocemos la historia Bardo, si bien recuerdo fue tu antepasado quien fallo en sus intentos por derribar al dragón, así que si esa destrucción cayó sobre la ciudad del valle, fue por su culpa. Además estos caballeros, están dispuestos a hacerse cargo de ese asunto – levanto la vista de Bardo y se dirigió a la población – No creo que debamos a poner a debatir sobre ello mis estimados, creo que es momento de festejar y dar paso al Rey bajo la montaña, él sabrá recompensarnos a su debido tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nuevamente la población rompió en gritos de alabanzas al gobernador y hacia los enanos.

Bardo se quedo quieto y derrotado, parecía saber qué es lo que seguiría y ello le aterraba, pues tenía una familia a la cual proteger. Le vio darse la vuelta y desaparecer entre la gente.

Mientras los soldados les entregaban las armas, y armaduras nuevas, la esperanza nuevamente llegaba a sus vidas, mañana a primera hora emprendería en viaje de regreso a la montaña solitaria, por fin estarían pisando sus tierras.

Las horas se hicieron minutos y estos segundos, en menos de los que se imaginaban el soy se alzaba majestuoso y la barca ya estaba lista.

Camino junto con su hermano por un pasillo rodeado de soldados y hombres de la ciudad, todos se veían contentos y alegres, la esperanza del oro, les había cambiado la expresión en los rostros que vio el día anterior.

El sin embargo se veía peor, en su rostro antes alegre y jovial ahora se veían ojeras y marcas de cansancio bajo los ojos, apenas había podido dormir, su pierna se resistía a caminar, Fili ya entraba en la barca, él a unos pasos se subirse, cuando vio a su tío con una capa de piel y una armadura de metal dirigiéndose a él, estudiándole hasta que llego a su lado.

\- Tú no irás - le dijo y Kili no pudo hacer más que horrorizarse ante aquellas palabras – Estas demasiado débil. Recupérate y alcánzanos cuando estés mejor – dijo esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa.

Intento decirle que no sería un estorbo, llevaba más de tres días soportando terribles dolores y ahora le prohibirían ir a la ciudad por la que había dejado todo atrás. Intento dar su opinión, pero comprendió que eso sería imprudente, después de todo apenas podía valerse de esa pierna y sabía en el fondo que su tío tenía razón – Está bien – dijo con profunda tristeza en el rostro.

Su hermano que observaba todo, se acerco a Thorin – Tío, no le arrebates esto a Kili, hemos crecido con historias que tus nos narraste desde niños… si es necesario yo mismo le cargaré – expresó con firmeza su hermano.

\- Escucha Fili, algún día serás el rey y deberás entender, por el momento tu lugar está en la compañía, donde perteneces - sentenció.

\- Fili déjalo, está bien – alcanzó a decir, mientras un estallido de dolor le brotaba de la pierna, no se había sentido así antes, estaba peor de lo que imagino.

\- Mi lugar esta donde este mi hermano y es a él a quien le pertenezco – dijo con firmeza mientras bajaba del barco, seguido por Óin, que era como el sanador del grupo – Creo que es mi deber quedarme con ellos entonces – dijo el anciano.

Thorin miro a ambos sobrinos, que se quedaban de lado en el camino, ahora no solo los dejaría a ellos, la compañía estaba más que incompleta, ya que además faltarían Bofur que no apareció por ahí y Óin que por su sentido del honor se quedaría a revisar al herido, su sobrino. Pero aunque quisiera esperarles, tenían el tiempo contado.

Salieron de ahí inmediatamente entre fanfarrias, gritos y aplausos.

Así vieron partir a su tío a través de las congeladas aguas hacía la montaña solitaria, que seguiría siendo un misterio para ellos, pues hasta ahora solo le conocían de lejos. Sabía que su hermano estaba triste, pues no alejo su vista del camino sobre el lago hasta que la barca se perdió en las aguas, lo entendía, él también pertenecía a aquella compañía, pero en esas condiciones solo sería una carga.

La gente comenzó a retirarse del lugar y regresar a sus obligaciones, cuando vieron llegar a Bofur corriendo como desesperado. Se detuvo y tomo aire.

\- ¿También a ustedes se les hizo tarde? – pregunto cuándo recupero el aliento.

No sabía si reír o llorar. Todos estaban ahí abandonados con la única razón de ayudarle a recuperarse. Intento ponerse de pie y ello solo logro que le doliesen cada uno de sus huesos, esta vez no pudo evitarlo y gimió de dolor. Sintió como le pasaron los brazos bajo los suyos y le arrastraban hacia la casa del gobernador, su visión le estaba fallando, pues veía borroso el suelo por el que pasaban. Les escucho llamar a la puerta y ver al secretario y gobernador salir, que por su tono de voz no estaba muy contento con la visita y le pareció escucharles decir algo de una enfermedad contagiosa y luego que se largaran de ahí.

\- No, nos ayudarán. ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto su hermano angustiado.

Los demás no respondía, suponía que estaban pensando que hacer. Él sabía que tenía puesta mucha ropa pesada, sentía su cuerpo temblar y a pesar de ello mucho frío. Quería que le dejasen dormir por mucho tiempo, quizás así se sintiese mejor, pero intuía que el descanso no quitaba el veneno de la flecha con que había sido herido, sospecho que después de todo, esto era todo para él. No habría más, no llegaría a ver jamás los pasillo por los que corrió su madre, o donde su abuelo camino, no llegaría a la fortaleza de  
Erebor.

Se desvaneció, perdiéndose en la obscuridad, que parecía llamarle. Deseaba descansar, se sentía muy, muy cansado. Dejo caer su cuerpo y no supo más de él.

//

Apenas le golpeo un leve rayo de sol, se puso de pie y salió a buscar a Legolas, este ya estaba de pie esperándola. La recibió lanzándole una pequeña pieza de pan lembas y sin decir palabra le mostró el camino.

Dedujo estaban cerca, pues el lago se veía cada vez más grande ante ellos, los árboles escaseaban conforme se acercaban a la ciudad. Observó que el lago tenía gran concentración de hielo y abundaba una capa espesa de niebla sobre aquel lugar.

\- Se ve así después del ataque del dragón – dijo viendo la expresión de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

\- Este lugar antes era un valle, no muy distinto a nuestro bosque, vivían arboles y criaturas en él, el dragón fue destruyendo todo a su paso, quemando la ciudad del valle primero y luego los alrededores cada vez que salía en busca de alguna comida si le apetecía, sabemos que no le es necesario alimentarse cada cierto tiempo, pero le gusta ver la destrucción, como ya lleva más de noventa años sin salir, la ciudad de Esgaroth se ha asentado muy bien sobre el lago, para protegerse del dragón que duerme en la montaña –

\- Ese dragón, sigue ahí supongo. Siempre nos han dicho la clase de criaturas que son: mezquinas y avariciosas –

\- Igual que un enano, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa más que el oro y sus preciados tesoros –

\- No debes juzgarles tan despiadadamente - dijo mientras se detenía a tomar tierra entre sus manos - Sus motivos tendrán para volver a estas tierras, recuerdo a las familias que ayude a cruzar hace tantos años, la tristeza que vi en sus ojos, no creo que fuera solo por eso, me temo que les dolían sus familias, sus casas, sus vidas, todos perdieron algo ese día, para cada uno de diferente valor - dijo con tristeza, más para ella que para su amigo – Solo piensa como te sentirías si te despojaran de todo lo que has obtenido con tanto esfuerzo… sin ninguna consideración -

\- Puede que tengas razón, no todos son así. Pero me atrevo a pensar que los que has visto estos días, solo regresan por el tesoro. Porque otro motivo serían tan necios, como para arriesgar su vida, una horda de orcos y trasgos les persiguen para eliminarlos… la avaricia no es exclusiva de ellos, también al igual que el dragón desean poseer la montaña

– Dijo iniciando la marcha otra vez – Además me han arrebatado algo y bien lo sabes, aun me aferró a lo único que anhelo, pero al parecer lo he perdido sin remedio… - dijo sin detenerse.

Su madre.

\- Lo siento Legolas, no quería traer a tu memoria aquello, lo que te ha sido arrebatado no puede volver, pero quizás aún hay tiempo para que luches por lo que amas, nunca es tarde para ello… lo mismo sucede con aquellos señores enanos… todo este viaje tiene un significado para ellos, buscan sus raíces, a donde pertenecen – dijo seriamente – crees que yo no podría desear volver a casa de mi madre, es cómodo el lugar donde estoy… pero no pertenezco a ese lugar y siempre lo he sabido, quizás esa sea la razón por la que ellos vuelven –

\- Estas intentando hacerlos quedar bien ante mí –

\- No, se como piensas y jamás intentaría ofenderte de esa manera, solo es que pensamos diferente, creo que no es justo que los compares con orcos y trasgos… ponte un poco en su lugar, si fuera algo que desearas más que nada en el mundo ¿No lucharías por ello? ¿No darías todo lo que estuviera de tu parte para obtenerlo, hasta que no quedará un aliento en ti? –

\- Solo si fuera importante para mí – dijo serenamente.

\- Para ellos es importante volver a su casa, a su hogar, quizás puedan encontrar lo que desean – dijo melancólica.

\- Debo confesar que no puedo presumir de tener todo lo que quiero – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Quizás porque no podemos tener todo lo que queremos, no es natural… de otra forma si solo fuese de tomarlo, créeme mi querida Tauriel ya lo tendría y no necesitaría de nada más, por lo demás debo decirte que tu elegiste nunca sentirse parte de mi casa, mi padre sé que es complicado, pero siempre ha estado dispuesto a ayudarte, si quizás lo pidieras y no intentaras pelear con él por ello, quizás te permita lo que sea guardes en tu corazón… – tomo aire – Yo siempre te he querido en mi casa, ¿Eso no es suficiente? –

\- Legolas, tu siempre has sido más de lo que podría pedir, eres mi amigo y compañero, mi hermano. No podría pedir a alguien mejor para haber vivido lo que he pasado, nos unía la misma tristeza, nos separaban las cunas. Yo siempre supe de donde venía, al igual que tu, yo nunca pertenecí a tu casa y nunca podría hacerlo. Me gusta hacer lo que hago, soy buena como capitana de la guardia, aunque no siempre pueda defender lo que crea… -

Nuevamente la luz del sol menguaba y la noche pronto caería sobre ellos.

Vieron los techos de la ciudad alzándose sobre las aguas congeladas del lago, la ciudad todavía estaba de pie, quizás el horror apenas estaba a punto de caer sobre la ciudad, pues no se escuchaba ruidos ni gritos desde ahí. Bajaron rápido la colina, ante ellos se extendía un largo puente que les permitiría llegar al corazón de la ciudad y ya llegados ahí, cuál sería su proceder, buscar a los orcos y eliminarlos era lo primero en la lista, lo demás sería si le encontrase con vida… verle… después sin lugar a duda tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus acciones, ya fuera el exilio o la muerte… la verdad es que ninguna le aterraba, estaba preparada para cualquiera de las dos, pero no para no verle una vez más.

Espero de corazón tener tiempo para hacer ambas cosas, vio las primeras estrellas en el cielo y les pidió con todas sus fuerzas que pudiera verle y ayudarles a eliminar a aquellas criaturas entre cuyos objetivos estaba el enano que le preocupaba.

Si lo cumplían… hasta no verle a salvo… entonces regresaría a su casa… el lugar frío que no se le antojaba sin él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado...  
> Quizás el traslado de Mirkwood a Esgaroth no ha sido tan laaarga como se ve, pero el dialogo era necesario.  
> en el proximo capitulo... el momento ha llegado... Tauriel llega a la ciudad y debe tomar otra decisión importante... una vez que lo haga no hay vuelta atrás... una palabra se quiere escapar de su boca... uuuf!  
> Thorin y compañía por fin regresan a Erebor... Bilbo enfrentara su destino y el trabajo para el que fue contratado...  
> Smaug aparece en escena!!!


	5. A la luz de las estrellas de otro  mundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili debe ser atendido con emergencia... les abandona y parte a la obscuridad... Fili, Bofur y Oín deben encontrar un refugio que les permita curar a uno de los más joven de la compañía, el arquero que les salvo de los orcos en el bosque de los elfos. La vida le esta siendo arrebatada y ahora que no pudo viajar con su tío, ellos son los encargados de sanarle. Fili apoya a su hermano pues le quiere y no desea perderle, los otros le aprecian y es parte de la compañía. Están resguardados en casa de Bardo el único que les ha brindado apoyo, cuando son atacados por los miserables orcos y reciben la visita inesperada de un príncipe y una capitana del bosque... un capitulo hermoso acerca de seguir el corazón o la razón... que será más fácil, cuando no has conocido ni experimentado el amor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh por Dios... me gusto el capitulo, creo que refleja los sentimientos de nuestros amados personajes... espero continuar así... no quiero bloqueo de escritor jejejje :)  
> pues he aquí el momento de la verdad... léanlo y comentan que les pareció... yo creo que ya dije la mía :).  
> no es fácil tomar algunas decisiones... pero deben ser tomadas.  
> Espero lo disfruten.  
> SMAUG HA DESPERTADO!!!  
> apoco no la frase del inicio no dio en el clavo... la amé.

**Capitulo 5**   
**A la luz de las estrellas de otro mundo**

_“Sostuve las estrellas para iluminar el lugar donde estás,_   
_cuando tu sincero corazón_   
_me llamó a través de la oscuridad”_   
_To be with you – The honey trees_

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta, nuevamente estaban levantándolo entre Bofur y Fili, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, sudaba a morir definitivamente no se encontraba en su mejor momento.

Vio que se abría la puerta y la alta cabeza de Bardo se asomo por ella, intento cerrarla en el instante.

\- Ya he tenido bastante de ustedes –

Pero Bofur intervino por él - Es Kili, está enfermo y nadie quiere ayudarnos – fue todo lo que dijo, entonces Bardo les abrió las puertas de su casa.

Una vez adentro le llevaron hasta la cama, le quitaron el exceso de ropas que llevaba puesta y le dejaron con apenas la túnica interior para que se refrescara, la fiebre no cedía.

Entre Óin y Fili le atendían trayendo paños húmedos en un intento porque la fiebre cediera.

Se veían angustiados y Kíli apreciaba sus cuidados, inclusive de los hijos de Bardo quienes ayudaban a su padre a buscar entre sus cosas algún remedio que le ayudase a bajar la fiebre.

\- Mira sus ojos – comentó Fili. Abriendo sus parpados con suavidad – No me gusta nada esto Óin, ¿Qué demonios le hicieron a mi hermano? –

\- Hijo, por el momento concentrémonos en bajarle la fiebre, Kili no fue herido por una flecha cualquiera… - dijo pensando bien como decírselo a su hermano – Sino le bajamos la fiebre, quizás no sobreviva a esta noche – aquello no era lo peor que podría pasarle.

Al escucharle, sintió una presión sobre su pecho, sus sospechas era ciertas, estaba muriendo, olvidaría su promesa pues ya no podría cumpliría, ni su meta de ver Erebor y caminar por aquellos extensos pasillos de sus antepasados y no volvería a verla a ella.

La fiebre le estaba quemando por dentro, la obscuridad se lo llevaría.

Los otros enanos, no lo tomaron muy bien. Bofur se levanto y fue hacia Óin.

Kili apenas logro ver el rostro de Fili consternado, estaba muriendo y se aferró a la mano de su hermano casi incapaz de moverla de la cama, pues le quedaban pocas fuerzas.

\- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para bajarle la fiebre? - pregunto desesperado el enano de barbas negras a Óin.

\- Sería maravilloso que tuvieras a la mano algo de hoja de reyes – dijo el anciano enano.

El enano de barba chistosa se volvió a preguntarle al barquero, que estaba buscando entre la mesa frascos con hierbas medicinales - ¿Tienes hojas de reyes? – le pregunto con prisa. Bardo le miró, aquella hierba era maleza en su región y estaban acostumbrados a darla a los cerdos – No, por aquí esa hierba se la damos a los cerdos – contesto algo apenado.

Bofur repitió las palabras en automático – cerdos - sin decir nada más salió de la casa, estaba obscureciendo y corrió por las calles, no recordaba donde había visto cerdos en ese lugar, el era un extranjero y no tenía idea de donde estarían aquellos animales, decidido tomo un camino, sin ver que era observado desde los techos de las casas por aquellas criaturas horrorosas, que no perdieron ninguno de sus pasos.

Mientras tanto en casa Kili se quejaba de dolores, ya no era consciente de su cuerpo, no controlaba los espasmos que hacían que su cuerpo saltase de la cama, la vista se le estaba nublando y escuchaba sus propios quejidos como si fuesen de alguien más, como si estuviesen muy lejos de él. Veía el rostro borroso de su hermano a su lado y el rostro angustiado de Óin, quien con todos sus esfuerzos no lograba bajarle la fiebre.

Quería despedirse de su hermano, pero no conseguía hablar.

Entonces le pareció escuchar varios golpes sobre el techo y descendió polvo del mismo, pensó que quizás lo estuviese imaginando, la fiebre le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no solo fue él.

Fili lo sintió y se puso en alerta, soltando su mano tomó una de sus espadas, los niños también miraban hacia el techo, algo andaba por ahí, quería asustarles y casi lo hubiera hecho sin aquel sonido que se escucho cuando el techo se venció y sobre ellos cayeron unos orcos, justamente los mismos que los perseguían desde el bosque.

Lo que faltaba, si no lo mataba la fiebre, seguro ahora los orcos lo harían.

//

 

Corrían por el puente, a toda prisa, no había tiempo que perder. Apenas Legolas le dijo que estaban ahí, ella sintió que sus fuerzas regresaban, tenía su misión y no dudaría en realizarla, les ayudaría, no había duda en ello.

Intento ser franca con ella, y establecerse acciones concretas a realizar.

Era realista, tenía que serlo, lo primero sería ayudarles a matar a aquellos miserables orcos que se habían atrevido a atacar en sus tierras, intentando asesinar a los que habían sido sus prisioneros, después no se quedaría ahí ni se daría el tiempo a hablarle, solo haría lo absolutamente necesario, debía poner sus límites y si los conocía de antemano era mejor.

Ella sería castigada al volver y volvería pese a ello, porque era su responsabilidad y porque creía en que era lo justo. Fuese cual fuese el final de su historia, lo habría hecho por que seguía sus ideales, no más seguir los de los demás, había probado esa libertad y le gustaba.

Estaba bastante claro para ella, fuese cual fuese su destino, viviría o moriría como consecuencia de sus actos.

Se apretó la mano sobre el pecho, entonces sintió miedo… no por ella, no podía y sabía que ella tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo en ella misma, pero no en él. Legolas, seguro él estaría a salvo, su padre le perdonaría, pese a todo lo que el rey Thranduil fuera, amaba a su hijo y lo mostraba de formas poco convencionales, pero lo hacía. Ella se preocupaba por el enano, supo que no soportaría verle muerto y con sus sueños truncados.

Ahora que lo sabía quería que fuese feliz en la tierra que tanto le estaba costando poder ver.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando Legolas le dirigió con la mano, hacia los techos de las casas. Él ya subía y le invito a hacer lo mismo, una vez ahí les vieron, todos los orcos se dirigían a una casa.

Él debía estar ahí.

Si no llegaban serían masacrados por esa treintena de orcos. Todos listos y preparados para asesinar sin piedad.

Legolas se movió con ella por los techos, preparó su arco y comenzó a tirar flechas sobre los techos, comenzando a tirar a los más rezagados, sin permitirles a los demás adivinar su ataque. Sintió como los nervios comenzaban a hacerle estragos en su concentración. Deseaba estar allí antes de que les atacasen y fuese demasiado tarde pero aún estaba a unas cuantas casas, el tiempo era oro.

Respira

Se dijo, tendría que confiar en sus habilidades, en que ellos estuviesen medianamente preparados para aquel ataque y en que Legolas le siguiese ayudando, aquello era ya bastante, se abrazo a la suerte y reprimió un suspiro, pronto estarían ahí, pronto podría verle.

//

Bofur corrió en círculos varias veces, no se había topado con ninguna pocilga.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Como no se me ocurrió preguntar - dio varias vueltas más y de pronto agudizo la vista y a lo lejos le vio. Un cerdo enorme con manchas negras y blancas. Corrió hacia donde estaba y le vio mascando justamente lo que necesitaba - ¡Gracias Valar! hoja de reyes - y se fue gritando - ¡la tengo, la tengo! –

No se dio cuenta que le seguían, ahora el problema sería regresar, se detuvo a observar, no conocía bien el lugar y todas las casas le resultaban exactamente iguales, maldijo que todas tuviesen el mismo horrible color gris. Reanudo la marcha desesperado, no podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo y siguió buscando entre las casas una que le resultase familiar, todo estaba muy tranquilo y se veía poca gente a quien preguntar, le pareció escuchar ruidos en el techo, pero no prestó atención, tenía la misión de volver lo más pronto con aquella hierba, quizás ello haría la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de su joven compañero.

Se encontró dando vueltas por las casas, hasta que vio algo que le resulto familiar, la casa de Bardo estaba cerca, corrió como si le hubieran prendido una mecha, enfocando la vista en encontrar el hogar. Kili necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, era un joven divertido y valiente; nadie podría decir que no lo era, aguantar ese dolor todos esos días y pese a la herida haberles abierto la puerta y liberarlos, hablaba mucho de su valor. Lamentaba que aquella heroica acción le hubiese puesto en esa situación.

No deseaban perder a nadie a pesar de saber que era un peligroso viaje y que el mismo Thorin se los había advertido. Debían cuidarse como familia.

Dio otra vuelta más y vio la casa. Estaba muy cerca, corrió para llegar pronto y frente a él vio a un negro y obscuro personaje. Un orco, que le enseñaba los dientes con una grotesca sonrisa, empuño la espada y se acercó a él peligrosamente golpeándole la cabeza cayendo al suelo, entonces le vio quedarse rígido, cuando una flecha de los elfos volaba desde el techo de las casas y le atravesó el cuello para luego estamparse sobre las frías aguas del lago, todo obra de los mismos elfos que vio en el reino del bosque, el príncipe rubio y la capitana de cabello rojo.

No entendió que hacían ahí, pero agradeció su intervención, el estaba en el suelo, intentando buscar las hojas de reyes y al volver la mirada arriba ya no les vio, pero si a un montón de orcos que se metían a la casa por el techo y entonces intento correr al escuchar los gritos de las hijas del barquero.

Antes debía encontrar las hojas, de nada valdría su búsqueda si regresaba sin ellas, espero no haberlas tirado al agua con aquella caída al suelo.

//

Vio que las niñas gritaban al verlos, lanzándoles lo que estuviese a la mano, el hijo de bardo tiro uno al suelo con la banca mientras veía como Fili y Óin intentaban hacerse pelea con un orco cada uno. Quería moverse, pero sus movimientos eran torpes, no supo que podría hacerlo hasta que tuvo que hacerlo.

Uno de ellos llegó hasta donde estaba él y le tomo de la pierna que no estaba herida, lo cual le dejaba con la oportunidad de mover la herida y a como pudo comenzó a repartir patadas, no sabía que contaba con aquellas fuerzas y entonces lo entendió. No quería morir todavía, no lo deseaba, haría lo posible por cumplir su promesa y cumplir cada uno de los deseos que albergaba su corazón.

Entonces no supo como aquel orco cayó al suelo y él le siguió, lo que le provocó un gran dolor y no pudo evitar gritar por ello. Intento ponerse en pie, pero le fue muy difícil.

Escucho como se cerraba la puerta violentamente, alguien más estaba en la casa y el no podía distinguirle, este intruso le miraba ahí sobre el suelo, intento acercarse a él y el tiempo pareció congelarse y luego moverse rápidamente, aquella figura de cabellos largos era atacada por la espalda, no logró distinguirle bien, pero un leve pensamiento se sembró en su cabeza y enseguida creyó que era ella, Tauriel estaba en la casa. Le entrevió moviéndose por la casa, haciendo uso de su arco y espada como sabía que podía hacerlo, no supo porque estaba seguro de aquello solo que lo creía, la hermosa capitana que conoció en el bosque, con sus largos cabellos rojizos, con sus ojos brillantes, con aquellos labios perfectos, tan valiente, tan perfecta como la recordaba… espero de corazón que fuese ella.

Los orcos eran muchos y no cedían terreno fácilmente, pero Tauriel y los demás se defendían, con lo que tenían a la mano. Ella rápida como le permitían sus movimientos acabo con varios orcos, girándose sobre la habitación vio que uno se acercaba a unas niñas que gritaban presas del pánico, intentó acercarse a ellas y entonces volvió a verle pese a su deplorable estado, intentando acercarse a ellas también, espero actuar rápido y corrió hacia el orco que intentaba atacarlas, pero este la recibió con un golpe que la tumbo hacia atrás, incorporándose tan rápido como había caído volvió a atacarle de frente sin mucho éxito.

Kili intentaba reunir fuerzas para ayudarlas, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse y fijar su objetivo, como pudo se hizo de un cuchillo de Fili y con la adrenalina fluyéndole se lanzó sobre la espalda del orco y le encajo aquel cuchillo entre las costillas. El orco cayó herido de muerte y el nuevamente fue a dar al suelo, para esta vez ya no poder levantarse de ese lugar. Sentía como las fuerzas volvían a abandonarle y el dolor crecía de nuevo, nunca pensó poder sentir tanto dolor, pero ahí estaba, sintiendo como la muerte le abrazaba, esta vez para no dejarle ir.

Escucho ruidos a los lejos, como si se produjesen a metros de ahí, el cuerpo de aquel orco golpeando el suelo, junto con la voz de Bain, el hijo del barquero que asombrado exclamaba a una de las figura de verde que se alzaba dentro de la casa – Has terminado con todos - de pronto todos se quedaron quietos, los pocos orcos que sobrevivieron se habían marchado y con ellos se marchaban los que antes les habían ayudado.

Eran elfos no tenía duda, pues les escucho hablar un idioma escuchado en Rivendell y luego el reino del bosque, el lenguaje de los elfos. Se marchaba, ella iba a irse, no se despediría, ni vería su rostro jamás.

_Ella jamás dejaría su hogar. Solo soy un enano más_

Aquellas figuras altas atravesaron las puertas y desaparecieron. Seguramente él se equivoco con aquel perfume que percibió en el ambiente, estaba alucinando y la fiebre volvía a jugarle una mala pasada, haciéndole pensar que en esa habitación había estado la Elleth que le robaba sueños y le regalaba visiones de una vida mejor.

Nadie decía nada y el no podía expresar el dolor de verle partir.

Su hermano volvió con él y esta vez le pusieron sobre la mesa, lo cual le fue difícil, sus ojos ahora ya estaban casi blancos y comenzaba a sacudirse violentamente sobre ella. Los que estaban ahí intentaban tranquilizarle, pero era casi imposible, la situación era extrema, necesitaba ayuda pronto o sucumbiría ante el veneno.

//

Legolas la llamaba desde afuera los orcos habían escapado, al parecer la compañía ya había salido hacia la montaña solitaria. Ella le vio, estaba en una situación peor de lo que imaginaba, si salía y le dejaba para perseguir a los orcos, probablemente no le encontraría con vida, en caso de que le permitieran verle.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, se había dicho antes de ir, que su misión era detenerlos, evitar que siguiesen matando a su paso, por poco habían terminado con la vida que habían en aquella casa, eran apenas unos niños y muy pocos enanos, pero aún así sus intenciones eran destruirles, supo que habían llegado a tiempo para ayudarles. Con lo único que no contó era con verle en tan mal estado, sus ojos estaban ya pasando a la oscuridad, su rostro no tenía color y no quedaba mucho del enano fuerte y sonriente que conoció en los calabozos.

Lo estaban perdiendo.

Aquel enano que pese a encontrarse en tan mal estado tenía el ímpetu para defenderse y ayudar a unas pequeñas, sabía que a esas alturas ya no tendría muchas fuerzas y aun así se mantuvo firme en ayudarlas y enterrar una daga en las costillas de aquel orco, era alguien muy valiente y con deseos de vivir y a ella le hubiese gustado tener la oportunidad.

Ahí estaba otra vez dividida entre el ser y el deber.

Deseaba ayudarle pero no disponía de lo necesario para hacerlo, quedarse era verle morir y ella no podría soportarlo; no quiso averiguar el porqué, pero irse era dejarlo por muerto.

Lo correcto sería seguir a Legolas sin objetar y continuar con la misión que se pusieron. Era lo más lógico, después de todo que haría ahí, como justificaría su presencia y estaba el hecho de que Legolas se encontraba metido en ese problema por ella, por que todo había sido idea suya.

Pero no había sido sincera consigo misma, mucho menos con él. Desde el principio deseo seguirles, porque en cuanto supo que el joven arquero estaba herido de muerte, en el fondo albergo la idea de ayudarle, de sanarle, de no perderle, pero como explicarle eso a Legolas. Ella misma no se lo podía explicar, era imposible, que motivos podía albergar ella para desear salvarle, si le dejaba ahí salvaría la vida de muchos más deteniendo a los orcos que a su paso llevaban muerte, pero entonces el enano que ahora sufría sobre la mesa moriría y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Se dirigió a la puerta, no quería pensar en ello, decidida a seguir su camino junto a su compañero, vio como el enano anciano se acercaba a ella y le suplicaba - Lo estamos perdiendo – por las estrellas, ella lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada, deseaba salvarle, lo haría si estuviera en sus manos. Pero era demasiado que le pidieran verle morir, agonizaba de solo pensarlo. El miedo volvió a ella… miedo de perderle y perderse ella misma… que significaban esos sentimientos que revoloteaban en ella, quiso seguir y caminar, pero sus pies no respondían.

Deseaba quedarse sin importar las consecuencias.

-¡Tauriel! – escucho la voz de mando de su príncipe que desaparecía tras los orcos.

Volteó la mirada al enano que yacía en la mesa y se le encogió el corazón. El moriría y ella no podía hacer nada por salvarle, sus ojos reflejaron la tristeza que la embargaba, estaba por perderlo, jamás volvería a oírle hablar sobre las montañas, sobre las lunas de fuego y sobre sus promesas.

Aquel enano alegre que conoció en los calabozos jamás cumpliría su promesa y ella jamás volvería a ser la misma.

Escucho un sonido afuera y salió lista para atacar, entonces le vio, el enano que Legolas había defendido cerca de la casa, se acercaba corriendo y llevaba algo en las manos. Algo valiosísimo. Lo observó y al instante le reconoció, una chispa se encendió en su pecho. Después de todo había esperanza, la sombra que cubría su rostro desapareció y se vio suplantada por una sonrisa en su rostro, su corazón descansó y esta vez sí supo porque.

\- ¡Athelas! – Exclamo con alegría – Puedo salvarle – lo dijo en voz alta, más para ella, que para el enano que la miraba sorprendido.

Regreso a la casa apoderándose del liderazgo, dando órdenes como si se tratara de su cuadrilla.

\- Alguien traiga agua caliente, unas mantas limpias y los demás ayúdenme a sujetarlo –

Los movimientos se hicieron rápido y sin preguntas, las cosas fueron traídas ante ella sin dilataciones, pronto Fili, Óin y Bofur sostenían a un Kili que se sacudía violentamente sobre la mesa. Los hijos de Bardo también se sumaron a los esfuerzos y entre todos le sostuvieron.

Ella metió las hierbas al agua y comenzó a despedazarlas dentro de ella, intentaba ser lo más rápida que podía, pero aquella sanación requeriría de toda su concentración, sabía hacerlo, no podía ponerse nerviosa, la vida de Kili dependía de ella únicamente. Una vez que la preparación estuvo lista, volteo a verle y su corazón latió más lento como si fuese a detenerse al verle tan débil y lastimado.

\- Sujétenle fuerte - tomo un puñado de hierbas y lo introdujo donde estaba la herida que despedía líquido negro y le oyó gemir de dolor mientras se volvía a sacudir.

Le sujetaron con más fuerza, entonces aunque le pareciera imposible. Le pareció que podía verla atónito, como si realmente supiera que era ella, entonces le sonrió y recito las palabras que conocía de memoria llevándole al camino de luz, de regreso con ellos… de regreso a ella.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron brillar e iluminar la habitación completamente. Los presentes le soltaron pues no podían ver aquella escena, sin hacerse sombra con las manos, los niños se refugiaron al otro lado de la cama, Fili, Bofur y Óin se resguardaron a un lado de la cocina, observando asombrados la magia que se hacía frente a ellos.

Kili le observaba a través del velo de oscuridad, la bella elfa de la que había quedado prendado desde que viajo a través el bosque estaba ahí, no lo sabía con certeza, pero le contemplaba embelesado, se veía más hermosa de lo que recordaba, con aquellos brillantes ojos verdes, su finas trenzas sobre la melena rojiza y su bella tez blanca reflejando la luz. Estaba ahí a su lado y le sonreía a él, a través de aquella luz cegadora pudo verle, como mirar una encantadora estrella en el firmamento, había salido de su hogar, defendiéndole a él y a su familia, tomándose el tiempo para sanarle.

\- _Está aquí_ – se dijo a sí mismo mientras sentía la obscuridad alejarse de él. Su estrella estaba ahí para iluminarle el camino, deseo tener fuerzas y no dejar que se marchase, pero se sentía pesado, no era por el malestar, este había desapareciendo con su bello canto élfico y fue cerrando los ojos reconfortándose al saber que le había visto una vez más, deseaba tanto hablarle, preguntarle cómo es que estaba ahí, necesitaba saberlo, pero el sueño le caía sobre sus ojos, no logrando mantenerlos abiertos para contemplar a la hermosa dama a su lado, espero de corazón que cuando abriera de nuevo sus ojos, aquella encantadora visión no hubiese desaparecido, si le concedieran eso las estrellas de verdad prometía no dejarla ir.

Entonces el sueño le venció y se fue a soñar con ella.

Aquella Elfa estaba curando a un enano, no hace apenas unos días ellos mismos habían buscado apresarles y llevarles de nuevo a los calabozos y ahora se encontraba ahí aquella doncella practicando la medicina élfica para salvar a uno de los suyos. Fili en particular, admiraba la escena con otros ojos, no es que le pareciera poco asombroso la luz y el hecho de que le salvase una elfa, sino el porqué de aquello.

Le observó y le recordó antes de sanarle, ella se veía angustiada, no recordaba que ella mostrara mucho afecto en el bosque por su hermano, pero en cambio si lo vio en su hermano. Sabía que a Kili aquella doncella le parecía atractiva y le vio varias veces observándola. No había querido comentar nada para no incomodarle, raras veces se metía en aquellos asuntos con su hermano que era un imán para atraer damas, solo que no le había visto prestar más atención a ninguna como le sucedía ahora a su hermano, pese a que los separase una gran distancia y sin importarle que ella fuese un elfo y él un enano.

Debía haberle hechizado por completo y no sabía si le agradaba aquello, pero por lo menos le agradecería el salvar a su hermano, era lo menos que podía hacer, esperaba que su hermano se recuperase pronto física y emocionalmente, algo entre ellos no tendría futuro.

La luz comenzó a menguar y le vio sonreír lo cual le agregaba cierta belleza a la dama que ya era hermosa, comprendió que su hermano había visto aquella risa antes y se pregunto en qué momento lo había fascinado.

La sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro ni aún después de terminar el conjuro, se sentía feliz y estaba agradecida con el Rey Thranduil por permitirle aprender sanación, en esta ocasión había sido la diferencia entre salvarle o dejarle morir, no podía ocultar su alegría y de pronto se tambaleó un poco, aquella magia requería de fuerza del sanador pero no le importaba, Kili estaba bien ahora podía cumplir su promesa, seguiría con una larga vida de aventuras y podría vivir una buena vida junto a su familia.

Le observó ahí sobre la mesa con sus ojos cerrados, parecía dormir plácidamente, ella había realizado su trabajo y ahora debía seguir, todo lo que quería hacer por él estaba hecho, pronto regresaría ante el Rey. Sonrió una última vez, deseaba tanto que le viera ahí, que él sonriera, que le dijera alguna cosa divertida como lo había hecho en los calabozos, que le tomara de la mano como había hecho ese día bajo las estrellas, pero él debía descansar, lo necesitaba, el veneno había desaparecido, ahora requería de reposo para recuperarse y ella se lo daría.

 ** _El estará bien, se recuperara, se pondría bien, ya no está más en peligro_ \- se dijo a sí misma - _vivirá una larga vida, tendrá muchas aventuras, viajará a donde quiera y volverá a casa con su familia, con personas que le aman y desean toda la fortuna que este mundo puede ofrecerle… va a ser feliz, conocerá a alguien, le amara como sólo él sabe, le tomará de la mano cuando vean las estrellas…_** – se tomo la mano tímidamente, aquella mano que el sostuvo bajo las estrellas - **_y le regalara esa bella sonrisa… aquella sonrisa que me regalo a mi…_**

Se dijo obligándose a retirarse, debía marcharse. No sabía qué hacer si él despertaba, pero no quería hacerlo todavía.

Pensando que nadie le vería se dijo a si misma que quería despedirse, no le vería más, así que siguiendo su impulso; el cual llevaba siguiendo desde hace algunos días. Quería decirle algo, no sabía bien que, estaba despidiéndose de alguien que en poco tiempo se había vuelto importante en su vida, lo supo desde esa noche en que le conoció, tras apenas rozar su mano entregándole aquella roca que era una promesa, algo en ella había cambiado y lo confirmo después de que le acompañara a aquel paseo por el bosque con sus estrellas, él le devolvió algo que creyó haber perdido hace años, sus deseos de ver, de libertad, de valor para defender sus ideales y luchar por la libertad que siempre había anhelado, pero sobre todo le hizo ver que todavía era capaz de sentir, no era una estatua más en el palacio del rey, aquel toque la había sacado de su zona de confort, porque pudo sentirlo, algo que creyó se le había estado negando.

Él le agradaba, no entendía cómo o porqué, pero ahí estaba frente a él viéndole a los ojos, admirándole como si no hubiese algo más que hacer, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y no fuera a reanudarse jamás. Solo ellos. Sentía algo que crecía en su pecho, pero no le entendía, era tan diferente a algo que hubiera experimentado antes… no se le parecía a nada y sintió miedo.

Debía alejarse, aquello no terminaría bien.

Ella ya había hecho todo lo que podía por él. No debía, no había más por hacer. Debería marcharse, recordando su deber y tenía que cumplirlo. Respiró hondo y se decidió hacerlo. Iba a irse, era lo mejor para él.

Se inclinó frente a él despacio, contemplándole dormido, a pocos centímetros de su rostro y con sumo cuidado deslizo sus delicados dedos sobre su frente hasta quitarle un mechón de cabello que se rebelaba a volver con los demás que reposaban sobre la mesa, entonces poso sus labios sobre su frente en un dulce y tierno beso, para después llevarlos a su oído.

– Tendré que irme… me encantaría verte sonreír por última vez… - sonrío, mientras unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos - Cumple tus sueños y tus promesas… te estaré eternamente agradecida por devolverme a mí misma… Gracias por todo Kili… - dijo en un susurró. Quiso decir más, pero no supo como decirlo, si alguien la veía se sentiría ridícula, como explicaría estar ahí con él susurrándole algo al oído, esas palabras debía analizarlas no eran sencillas y no las comprendía bien.

Las amarró en su boca antes de que colasen sin su permiso, sería volver a cometer una locura y no acostumbraba cometerlas… hasta que le conoció…

Se levantó limpiándose el rostro, buscó con la mirada a alguien, nadie a la vista.

Necesitaba dejar indicaciones para el paciente, ya estaba fuera de peligro, pero no debía realizar mucho esfuerzo aunque ya se sintiera bien, requería de reposo y una buena alimentación, algo que no le sería posible si retomaba su viaje de inmediato.

Pensó dirigirse a la cocina donde escucho voces, cuando él abrió sus ojos marrones y le detuvo buscando su mano.

\- Tauriel… - dijo con un hilo de voz.

Se le congelo el cuerpo y no pudo moverse, su nombre sonaba tan bello saliendo de sus labios. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban, pero no era debido a la sanación. Esa sensación era nueva para ella que olvido que Legolas le había dejado por ir tras los orcos.

\- … **No puede ser ella… ella camina a la luz de las estrellas, tan lejos de mí… en otro mundo** – dijo entre sueños el joven arquero.

Ella sintió como se encogía el corazón, no podía decir nada, su voz estaba perdida, ¿eso era lo que deseaba escuchar? aquello no era por lo que había ido hasta ahí. Se sintió confundida, no quería irse, pero debía hacerlo.

Ella era lejana, pertenecía a otro mundo, estaba tan lejos de él que no le merecía, le recordó a la canción que entonaba de niña, sobre una lejana estrella, que viajaba sin ser encontrada y no se sentía así, ella estaba ahí, no entendía bien que significaba quedarse, pero quería decirle que no era lejana, que estaba ahí frente a él.

El estiro la mano hasta encontrar la suya, aquel toque mágico, el calor de su mano, tal como lo recordaba de aquella noche. Sus dedos ásperos buscaron el camino a través de los de ella entrelazándolos. Le gustaba sentirle, adoraba su toque y se sorprendió gozándolo demasiado, se le antojaba como para que fuese eterno.

\- … ¿Crees que ella pudiera haberme amado?... – el dijo con voz serena, pausadamente.

Ella solo le sostuvo la mano, no estaba ahí para decirle apenas nada más. Difícilmente sabía sí quería seguir ahí y él le estaba pidiendo que le amara.

 _¿Es amor? ¿Él me ama?_  

Que era aquello, que significaba aquello. No retiro su mano, no quería ser violenta con él, no estando tan débil.

Definitivamente sentía algo, porque apenas le escuchó decirlo el corazón se le aceleró y su respiración le imitó, no sabía que decirle, necesitaba saber que sentía ella primero.

El acercó su mano a su corazón que latía cada vez más fuerte y dejo ahí sus manos envolviendo la suya, volviendo a dormir. En ese momento vio que había movimiento en la cocina, no quería que le vieran así, las lágrimas querían volverse asomar y sin tener más remedio que alejarse de él, con sumo cuidado despego su mano de las del joven arquero.

Este no se dio por enterado de todo lo que estaba provocando en su sanadora… el mundo cambiaba drásticamente frente a ella y no sabía cómo acallar a su atolondrado corazón.

\- _Esta bien, él está bien, lo ha dicho porque esta delirando por la fiebre que tuvo, eso es todo_ – se dijo excusándose para justificar lo que acababa de suceder momentos antes.

Agradeció que los otros enanos aparecieran de la cocina. El rubio la miraba ceñudo, mientras el otro camino rápido hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, le tomo de la mano y no dudo en expresarle el honor que acababa de presenciar.

\- Fue algo maravilloso - expresó Óin.

\- No fue nada… estaba en mis manos ayudar a Kili… digo él… - los nervios la traicionaban y la mirada de aquel enano la ponía nerviosa - Necesitaba ayuda y yo estaba aquí… digo él lo merece ¿no?… yo creo… es muy bueno… si no… jamás volvería a reír… - dirigió su mirada hacia el joven que descansaba en la mesa con su cabeza sobre un montón de nueces - Como todos… ya saben… reír... además… ustedes lo estaban perdiendo… que otra cosa haría… matarle… - se río nerviosa – sino le ayudase… no cumpliría su promesa… - dándose cuenta de que revelaba demasiada información - digo… lo haría por cualquiera ¿no?… - El no era cualquiera, pero se negaba a aceptarlo

Se interrumpió, pues vio que ahora los tres enanos la miraban confundidos, no entendían nada de lo que acababa de decir, ella misma no lo entendía. Se estaba avergonzando sola, algo que no le había sucedido antes y ellos no dejaban de mirarla.

Que estaría pasando por sus cabezas en ese momento, estarían pensando que estaba loca o de verdad lo estaba. Su rostro ruborizado la delataba, tenía el rostro del mismo color que su cabello.

Se sintió algo mareada y se dejo caer sobre una silla, no estaba bien.

Coloco sus manos alrededor de su cabeza, los tres se movieron rápido para atenderle y esta vez el enano rubio se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro – Tranquila, todo está bien. Descansa un poco, mi hermano ya está bien –

Ella levantó el rostro con los ojos abiertos como platos y una lágrima escapo de sus ojos, la miraba con recelo, pero detecto que en su voz no la había.  
Pensó que quizás había visto algo de la escena por la que ella estaba así, bajó el rostro avergonzada mientras se limpiaba el rostro, hizo un intento de ponerse en pie y trastabillo casi golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa donde descansaba Kili.

El enano rubio la sujeto - Creo que debes quedarte aquí esta noche, mi hermano se sentirá mal si no devolvemos el favor que le has hecho al salvarle la vida y asumo que querrá hablar contigo cuando despierte – dijo sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

Tomó aire – Lo sabe – intento disculparse, pero porque, por salvarle, por hacer que su hermano le amara, por no saber que responderle, por estar ahí todavía… tragó saliva, debía empezar a ser responsable de sus actos desde ahora.

Ella había hecho algo más que salvarle… él sin embargo le había dado más de lo que imaginaba y no quería perderle sin necesidad, él estaba vivo gracias a que estaba ahí, a diferencia de sus padres pudo rescatarle, él estaba vivo… no para ella desde luego, pero si para vivir la vida que deseara vivir.

También lo estaba ella, más no sabía cuánto tiempo y si podría seguir la vida como antes de él.

Tenía que aclarar su cabeza y ahí con esos ojos mirándola con admiración, alegría y desconfianza, no podría hacer mucho hasta que él despertará y quisiera verla…

Era amor… aquel sentimiento que sentía golpearle el pecho antes de verle, sin poder esperar el momento de saber si estaba bien, el miedo de perderle para siempre y no verle más antes de llegar a la casa y cuando le vio en ese estado deplorable sin alguna vía de rescate, sabiendo que le esperaba la muerte segura, rogando que no sufriera, que un milagro ocurriera y pudiera vivir, el mismo que mientras le curaba la mantuvo angustiada por saber si podría librarle de aquella obscuridad, sonriendo a la posibilidad de que fuese ella quien le sanase y él volviera a verle como lo hizo bajo el manto estelar y ese mismo después de sanarle con la necesidad de verle reír aunque no fuera a ella, aunque fuera una vida lejos de ella, con otra persona… acaso ¿eso era el amor?

No pudo responderse pues un estruendo sacudió la pobre casa ya casi deshecha y todos se levantaron presurosos y alertas.

Aquel movimiento provenía de un solo lugar.

La montaña solitaria.

Smaug estaba despierto y con hambre de muerte de nuevo.

 

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> que tal Tauriel.... tan linda, tan indecisa.... le es difícil compréndanla... no conoce los sentimientos que el joven enano le muestra... recuerden que pensó que sintió algo por Legolas pero nunca se pareció a esto... (promesas, el anterior habla un poco sobre ello)  
> en el siguiente capitulo smaug hará sus travesuras... por decirlo menos jejeje y les regalare una velada a Kíli y Tauriel... Fili se muestra reacio a ver a su hermano así y creo que no le simpatiza mucho lo que ve frente a sus ojos... descubrelo en el próximo capitulo... :) hasta entonces


	6. Un destino por cumplir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo ha despertado al dragón y ha recibido noticias nada alentadoras, para el líder de la compañía, su amigo Thorin, quien inicio con esa aventura. tomando una decisión y con el deseo de vencerle. Todos juntos idean planes que terminan por enfurecer al dragón que descarga su furia en la ciudad del lago, donde Tauriel, Kíli y compañía deben huir para no morir quemados ante el ataque del temido dragón del que se les advirtió antes... una noche sirve para hablar y conocerse mejor. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en este capitulo aparece un pequeño momento Kiliel, pero es bastante bonito. Fili no parece agradarle mucho la situación pero conociendo a su hermano sabe que aquello terminara en guerra. jejejeje ese Fili siempre tan preocupado por su hermano. Thorin pues esta cambiando, aquí ya puse un poquito más a Bilbo. espero lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 6**  
**Un destino por cumplir**

_“Voy a seguir aferrándome hoy,_  
_porque estoy a la espera de la luz de las estrellas_  
_en tus ojos”_

 

Thorin descubrió cuan efectivas eran las palabras dichas por Gandalf al pedirle llevar un ladrón en su compañía. Cuando todos perdieron la esperanza y ya regresaban cabizbajos sobre sus pies, Bilbo le estaba informando que en una racha de buena suerte había encontrado la cerradura. Nuevamente sintió ese impulso de abrazarle y esta vez terminar por agradecerle su insistencia, ya que por que gracias a ello podrían regresar a Erebor.

Ahora venía lo más difícil, Bilbo tendría que enfrentar a la dragón, rogó, algo poco común en él pedir porque este no fuera a despertar a la bestia de fuego que descansaba sobre los tesoros de su familia. Maldita fuera la hora en que el arco de los hombres falló y la vista de los centinelas no previno la desgracia que caería sobre ellos y los moradores de aquellas tierras.

Pero ya no era hora de lamentos, el presente estaba ahí, al alcance de su mano y esta vez no dudaría en tomarlo. Lamentaba ciertas circunstancias de aquella empresa, lo primero era su hermana, no estaba ahí, pero el viaje había resultado más peligroso de lo que el mismo hubiese imaginado y luego estaban sus sobrinos, sobre todo el pequeño Kili, malherido como estaba, ignoraba su estado y las probabilidades de que sanase rápidamente o que muriese a causa de aquella herida... imposible, más ahora no podía hacer más, su deber estaba con la empresa aceptada, Fili era lo segundo, pronto sería su suplente, el heredaría el trono cuando el no estuviese y no estaba listo. Requería de mucho apoyo y de aprender lecciones valiosas que solo la vida da. Quizás el regresase portando terribles noticias o quizá no volvería nunca. Temió tomar esa decisión, pero ya estaba hecha. Lo siguiente era que Bilbo recobrase la joya, con ella podría reclamar el reino y los ejércitos enanos se unirían contra aquella bestia. Era apremiante esa realidad.

Balin se acercó a él – Thorin, Bilbo está dentro… sabes que es peligroso… -

\- Eso era parte del trato – dijo con voz firme – Para eso se le contrató como ladrón -

\- No puedo creer que te estés expresando así de nuestro amigo… el Thorin que yo conozco estaría adentro intentando ayudarle, es tarea de todos, las tierras son nuestras y aunque para ello haya sido llamado no creo sea justo abandonarlo así... – dijo Balin molestó.

\- Él realizará sus servicios y se verá recompensado con parte del tesoro que recuperemos –

\- Pero Thorin para ello pueden pasar años, antes de que emprendamos… -

Entonces fue interrumpido por un temblor sobre la montaña, todos los enanos ahí reunidos, volvieron las miradas hacia la puerta, el miedo se apoderó de todos, Bilbo estaba en peligro, quizás después de todo, el ladrón no podría hacer lo que fue llamado hacer en esta empresa.

Thorin mientras los demás angustiados daban voces de alarma, estaba reflexionando en las palabras de Balin, tan sabio y sabía que eran ciertas, él era el líder debía estar dentro y sin consultarlo ingreso por las puertas.

Los demás se vieron divididos entre seguirlo o quedarse afuera donde todo se veía seguro para ellos.

//

Bilbo caminaba admirando la magnificencia del dragón, poco interés le quedo por seguir observando aquel vasto tesoro sobre el que antes descansara la bestia. Intentaba ponerse a salvo, jamás hubiese imaginado estar en aquella situación, era demasiado peligrosa para él. Pese a todo lo que ya habían enfrentado esto era la cereza del pastel.

El dragón zigzagueaba intentando buscarle, Bilbo supo que no tendría oportunidad sin aquel anillo encontrado en las cuevas de los trasgos y que le había arrebatado a aquella horrible e inmunda criatura con aquel juego de muerte, pero ahí estaba siéndole útil durante el viaje y salvándole la vida no solo a él sino a sus compañeros. Esos mismos compañeros que le encomendaban encontrar una gema de valor incalculable, símbolo de su poder y de su reinado.

Smaug como le dijo que se llamaba no se quedaba quieto, el contaba con el elemento sorpresa de no ser visto, pero no podía hacer mucho ante el sonido, ya que sus pies pese a ser pequeños y ligeros no escapaban de los sonidos agudos que se producían cada vez que golpeaba una pila de monedas o tiraba copas de oro mientras escapaba.

Aquel dragón no era tonto y conversaba con él, era vanidoso, ruin y mezquino como se imagino sería un dragón. Ya que antes no había tenido mucho tiempo de hablar sobre su tarea real en la compañía, era él quien les había salvado de ser devorados por los Trolls, no necesito que lo recompensaran por ello, además se había encargado de liberarles de las arañas primero y luego de las celdas de los elfos, ahí si tardo un poco pues no sabía donde les tenían. Aquel palacio era un laberinto infernal y paso horas de hambre y sueño, pues no podía tirarse a dormir donde quisiese, ellos parecían no dormir, siempre estaban de fiesta.

Al final les había liberado, después de ver que la elfa capitana de la guardia no era buena opción, demasiado observadora y luego le recordó saliendo de los calabozos con Kili.  
Thorin sabría algo o solo él se había dado cuenta. No importaba ahora, él estaba en peligro y si dejaba de moverse el dragón que se estaba hartando de su juego “de el gato y el ratón” terminaría por quemarlo todo, inclusive el tesoro.

Era demasiado vanidoso para permitirse que un pequeño Señor del barril le derrotase. Además era astuto, pues rápido pensó que él estaba ahí por el tesoro, como parte de un plan de Thorin, ello le hacía pensar que pronto soltaría todo su enojo contra él. No creyó que le engañase con aquella historia de curiosidad de conocer a semejante espécimen con sus propios ojos.

Solo que no había conseguido la joya aún y ello si era su trabajo. No era ningún débil y sabía cumplir su trabajo, por lo que cuando vio un objeto brillante, corrió para tomarle y ahora si escapar de aquel lugar. Entonces aquella serpiente furiosa le dijo que ya no estaba dispuesta a jugar más y sin darle tiempo, soltó llamas que crecían desde su vientre que se iluminaba al calor de ese fuego abrazador, lo sintió cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto y lejos muy lejos del calor que recordaba sentado frente a su chimenea cómodo sobre su salita.

La aventura no había terminado aún quedaba mucho por hacer, pues el dragón estaba despierto y todo era culpa de él. Quizás la compañía volviese a reñirle a Thorin o a Gandalf traerle a él aquí, pero él estaba ahí e iba a dar lo mejor de sí, decidido puso sus pies a correr y trepar escalones, el no podría vencerle, definitivamente.

Entonces le oyó las palabras que estrujaron su corazón.

\- Quizás debas llevarle esa piedra a Thorin, me encantaría verle como le envenena la mente, como le corrompe el corazón – dijo burlándose.

Sabía que tenía la piedra en su poder, pero aquella pieza era capaz de transformar al hombre que él veía como un líder, de honorable corazón, leal a sus convicciones y familia. Y si aquel dragón decía la verdad después de todo, no había provocado todo esto el descubrir esa piedras desde el comienzo, el amor a los tesoros, no era todo esto por aquello.  
No. Thorin no era su abuelo, aunque no le conoció, él mismo era ese ejemplo: no era dado a invitar a magos a tomar el té, a recibir a enanos en su casa y a servirle la cena, mucho menos a andar en castillos de elfos, a vencer a trolls, su padre no había sido así, el decidía ser mas Tuk, eso quería decir que Thorin también podía escoger quien ser y se aferró a ello.

Corrió cuanto sus piernas le dieron y cuando estaba a punto de salir, vio a Thorin corriendo hacia él, con espada en mano como si fuese a defenderle, sonrió su amigo estaba ahí, y de pronto ya no.

La expresión en el rostro de Thorin era otra, parecía que se hubiese hallado un extraño, colocando su espada en su cuello y le cuestiono por la piedra anhelada. Bilbo se extraño de ese recibimiento y lo primero que paso por su cabeza, quizás su amigo si era su abuelo o aquella joya corrompía el alma sin siquiera tocarla, no le había visto actuar así antes.

\- No la he encontrado, pero el dragón está despierto – dijo consternado.

Thorin reacciono al ver al dragón imponente y de pronto entraron los demás enanos con voces de guerra y de la misma manera salieron todos antes de que el dragón los quemase a todos en aquella sala.

\- Debemos tener un plan -

Caminaron por los pasillos, viendo los destrozos que había causado aquella calamidad de bestia. Entraron en un salón que encontraron lleno de cadáveres de ancianos mujeres y niños de su pueblo, que fallecieron implorando aire, pues no podían huir sin que el dragón los devorase o los quemase vivos.

Thorin no quería morir ahí, un enano de valor y coraje, no merecía una muerte de esas – no moriré clamando aire en estas habitaciones, si he de arder que esa bestia arda con nosotros – y rápido salió dirigiendo a los demás en distintas direcciones para que lo distrajesen. El plan era llevarle hasta los hornos y una vez ahí quemarle, o matarle atragantándose con el oro que codiciaba, aquel lugar sería su tumba por amarle tanto.

Corrieron todos a la vez y le llamaban lombriz gorda y vieja, ofendiendo a Smaug en su vanidad, este ni tardo ni perezoso ardió en deseos de asesinarles, matarle uno a uno.

Disfrutaría ver como el heredero de Durín se revolcaba mientras lo devoraba, jamás volvería a ver un rey bajo esa montaña. El tenía un papel que desempeñar y lo haría porque ya llevaba más de noventa años realizándolo. Su Señor sabría cuando recompensarle, pero él se quedaría ahí y mostraría su poder. No se dejaría engañar por un pequeño que no era enano, ni hombre, el señor del barril o lo que fuese, nadie se llevaría nada de su tesoro era suyo.

Solo suyo.

Los enanos no tardaron en llegar hasta los hornos, pero estos nos estaban encendidos, con Smaug pisándoles los talones, lo lógico era contar con un poco de su ayuda y Thorin

fue el mejor encargado de encender la furia del dragón.

\- Vieja lagartija, seguro ya ni puedes moverte, estas vieja y decrepita –

El dragón, pronto furioso arremetió con llamaradas al lugar de donde provenían las voces de aquel enano insignificante contra él, ese que decía llamarse Thorin el futuro rey de Erebor. No previó que en su arranque de furia les ayudaría a encender los hornos y calentarlos para fundir el oro que estaba congelado en las calderas. Mientras ellos como simple hormigas se movían de un lado para el otro, como si él no estuviese ahí, por lo que intento recodárselos con flamazos que ascendían de su pecho hasta su boca en forma de llamaradas.

Fue recibido con fuegos artificiales y luces de colores que eran lanzadas de no sabía dónde, aquellos enanos le estaban sacando de sus casillas, el era mejor que ellos, era la grandeza descrita, no podía permitirles humillarlo, a él que había terminado con miles y miles de la raza de los enanos en ese mismo lugar y no era viejo, debía demostrárselos, entre las luces vio a Thorin dirigiendo a los enanos a través de un río de oro y le siguió atravesando la pared, hasta que le vio. Ahí parado sobre una estructura seguro e imponente.

El único que podía sentirse ahí así era él, el regio e inigualable Smaug. Molestó por aquel impertinente enano, que se sentía dueño de lo que le había sido arrebatado a fuego y sangre… aquel enano no podía sentirse dueño de nada. Corrió bravo por el pasillo para detenerse frente a él.

Bilbo que había sido tirado a través de la ventana estaba escuchando todo, su valiente amigo enano estaba muy decidido a cantar victoria sobre aquel réptil volador, jamás pensó que el plan fuese a funcionar, pero al parecer ese día cargaban con toda la suerte posible, ya que todo iba tal como estaba planeado y sintió alegría, ellos lograrían derrotarle por que no había poder más fuerte que la unidad y el trabajo en común; una vez hecho eso, recuperarían lo que era suyo.

Ahora que lo había visto supo que era mucho lo que guardaban ahí. El apenas necesitaría unas monedas y era feliz, su vida en la comarca era cómoda, pues disponía del efectivo para vivir una buena vida tranquila y apacible, que le permitía tener llena su pipa y sus alacenas de comida. Para ellos sin embargo era la fuerza de trabajo su razón de ser, todo por cuanto habían luchado y estaban arriesgando sus vidas, Erebor era su comarca.

Escucho como Thorin halaba de una cadena y dejaba al descubierto una brillante estatua de oro de pies a cabeza, pensó la pieza final de aquel encuentro, de pronto la estatua no lo pareció más, se volvió gelatina y luego se rompió en una fuente de oro que terminó por envolver a Smaug completamente, quitándole su hermoso color rojizo por uno dorado.

Aquella serpiente alada estaba toda cubierta y pareció perderse por los pasillos del lugar, aullando aterrorizada le pareció.

Aquello había terminado, estaba a punto de romper en gritos de júbilo, cuando le vio alzarse nuevamente esta vez no contra ellos, pues alzo el vuelo lleno de furia contenida, jurando venganza contra la ciudad de los hombres, la ciudad que les había brindado su ayuda y camaradería a cambio de riquezas. Esgaroth.

La ciudad por la que el dio su palabra, asegurando que Thorin les pagaría por su contribución a su empresa.

Iba a ser desolada.

Todo por su culpa.

//

Apenas se encontraba recobrando la compostura después de la vergüenza que había sentido estando en presencia de los enanos, ahora era totalmente diferente, todos estaban en peligro, aquel movimiento solo significaba algo, el dragón que yacía dormido dentro de la montaña estaba despierto y si no encontraba nada cerca que destruir, lo siguiente obvio serían ellos.

Maldita sea, no tenía tiempo para pensar las cosas de más, imaginó que tendría tiempo...  no terminaba una situación mientras el paciente dormía tranquilo sobre la mesa, cuando ya llegaba un nuevo enemigo.

Recordó su precaria suerte, definitivamente todo lo que ella amaba moría se dijo al instante, era verdadera suerte que Kili estuviese vivo, si ella le amara ya estaría muerto seguramente y dio gracias por ello. Con solo pensarlo, su corazón le dijo que se engañaba, mintiéndose no le iba a evitar la muerte a nadie.

Vio al enano rubio, llamado Fili, hermano del enano que descansaba sobre la mesa y entendió las miradas recelosas que lanzaba cada vez que estaba cerca del arquero.

Lo cuidaba, después de todo creyó ella haría los mismo estando en esa situación, después de todo la extraña era ella y hasta hace poco en compañía de sus compañeros les habían encerrado y retenido como maleantes, ahora le salvaba y todavía peor les permitió notar lo confusos sentimientos que despertaba en ella aquel joven enano, sin duda no comprenderían el porqué de su actuar.

Ella misma no lo entendía.

Uno de los enanos, el rubio le observaba atento, quizás de más. Le recordó las miradas que el Rey Thranduil le regalaba cuando estaba cerca de Legolas, sobre todo al relatar sus logros o avances, aquella expresión imitaba bastante bien al rey elfo, una mirada fría y firme con el ceño fruncido. Realmente provocaba la misma angustiante incomodidad en ella, seguramente no le agradaba la atención que recibía de Kíli y menos que estuviese tan cerca, al igual que con el rey del Bosque.

Se sentía no grata ante la presencia de aquel rubio enano, si tan solo entendiera que solo estaba ahí porque se sentía con la responsabilidad de protegerle o mejor dicho protegerles... claro solo era un sentido honorable por mantener su "responsabilidad" era lo único que la mantenía ahí, atrapada en aquella casa junto al enano que acababa de salvar, el mismo que la hacía sentir tan... aquello era mejor no descubrirlo ahora, menos teniendo en cuenta que debía escapar de un feroz dragón.

Aquella noche no tenía fin, antes hubiese querido tener más tiempo para pensar, para irse, ya era tarde e huir no era la respuesta.

No les abandonaría, su tarea todavía no terminaba con aquel dragón merodeando, él todavía estaba en peligro y sin embargo había tan poco que ella pudiera hacer.

Aquella bestia despertó de su sueño y no sabría qué acciones tomar, lo primero era abandonar la casa, el techo estaba destruido casi en su totalidad, no era un buen lugar para quedarse, se alegró ver que en las casas del pueblo se subía a los techos y comenzaba a mojarlos.

El peligro acechaba y debía irse de ahí, ni ella podría ayudar ante la fuerza de un dragón, necesitaría la fuerza de un ejército y dudaba mucho que el mismo Rey Thranduil con todo su ejército pudiera hacer la diferencia en aquella situación.

Tenían serios problemas aquel no era precisamente su mejor momento, estaba desconcentrada y débil, debía trasladar a un buen arquero en estado débil, otro enano sordo y bastante anciano, los otros dos se veían bastante bien, pero dos no eran un ejército, además llevaban a las dos hijas del dueño de la casa, de quien no supieron en qué momento despareció su hijos tras él. Esa era toda la comitiva y ella intentaría defenderlos con lo que estuviera en sus manos.

\- Vamos hay un bote por aquí - grito Tilda conduciéndoles por las escaleras.

Ella y la chica quitaron las cosas que había dentro de la barca, los otros enanos se encargaban de bajar con sumo cuidado a Kili, que apenas parecía consciente con sus ojos entreabiertos y con el color resistiéndose a volver a sus mejillas.

\- Vamos- dijo Fili, arrastrando a su hermano dentro de él, Bofur estaba algo torpe con sus movimientos y dejo caer los pies del herido contra el suelo, esté solo lanzó un gemido de dolor, Tauriel intentó acercarse y llevarle dentro ella misma, pero vio como el rubio se apoderaba de su hermano por completo y lo subía el solo, seguido por Bofur y Óin.

\- Quisiera ayudar… - dijo torpemente.

\- Ya has hecho bastante – dijo agradecido el enano de barbas negras – El es nuestra responsabilidad, déjanos cuidarle ahora – sonreía.

\- Anda - le apuro Fili.

Ella subió al barco. Dudando si realmente su ayuda fuese requerida, pero la necesitarían. La pregunta correcta era si ellos la quisiesen.

Lo sencillo había sido subir dentro de la barca, estaban algo apretados, ella deseaba quedarse cerca de Kili, pero los enanos le celaban protegiéndole y ella lo entendió, estaban en situación de peligro, mejor optó por quedarse tranquilizando a las hijas del barquero. Su padre no había dado luces de vida y notó que estaban muy angustiadas. Entonces le oyeron.

Silencio.

Absolutamente nada.

Como la calma que hay antes de una tormenta. Todos parecían ni siquiera respirar.

//

 

Llego inesperadamente con la obscuridad de su lado, todavía había hombres sobre las casas y desaparecieron en un batir de alas.

Aquellos malditos enanos habían osado pensar que su pequeña invasión no traería consecuencias. Pues estaban equivocados, el sería el encargado de mostrarles lo equivocados que estaban al pensar que podían engañarle a él. El terrible Smaug, calamidad de calamidades, que a su paso traía muerte y destrucción. Voló veloz sobre los negros cielos, nadie le esperaba seguro y si así fuera que más podría hacer nadie podría hacerle frente a el invencible de Smaug.

\- Esta noche aprenderán a base de fuego y muerte, que nadie puede vencerme – exclamo acercándose al lago congelado que era su principal objetivo.

Elevó el vuelo y luego fue a dejarse caer en picada, aquello le divertía, tenía años sin respirar el fresco aire de la tierra, encerrado en aquella montaña con su tesoro, no había estado mal. Pero ahora que había vuelto al exterior podría recordarle al mundo quien era él y a su vez darse el gusto de devorar lo que quisiese. Enanos por ejemplo, esperaba regresar pronto a la montaña. Quizás los enanos ya estuviesen armando un nuevo plan para derrotarle.

\- Tontos, nadie puede contra mí – rio descendiendo más a prisa y esta vez, su vientre brillo con el calor de las llamas.

Abrió su enorme hocico y expulso la primer llamarada de fuego, quemando algunas casas, no ardieron como quiso en un principio, pero lo haría de nuevo hasta que aquella ciudad sobre el lago ardiese y se consumiese sin tener piedad de ella.

Mientras subía y bajaba fue expulsando llamaradas tan grandes que a los hombres les era imposible apagarlas o mínimo amortiguar el daño que Smaug causaba a su paso.

Le agrado ver el rostro de algunos hombres y mujeres asustados, corriendo por los pasillos pues si se lanzaban al agua estaba congelada.

\- Pobres tontos, pensaron que al rodearse de agua se protegerían de mí, ¡Tontos! – Gritó con su voz grave – ¡Solos han cavado su tumba en hielo o fuego! –

La multitud había abandonado ya sus casas, dándolas por pérdidas, todos intentaban salvarse tirándose al agua o subiendo a las pocas barcas que quedaban, pero algunas terminaban hundidas o quemadas, pues las casas incendiándose caían sobre ellos.

Smaug disfrutaba mucho destruir, dando vueltas a diestra o siniestra, demostrando su magnificencia y poder.

Podía darse el lujo de observar cómo el calor de las llamas y cenizas subían por el aire y como las aguas se veían de colores rojizos por el reflejo de las altas casas quemándose.

Los gritos de auxilio y de dolor eran música para sus oídos, estaba completamente feliz.

Muerte y Fuego.

Eran sus segundos nombres.

Le quedaban muy bien, se dijo a sí mismo.

//

\- El dragón ya está aquí - exclamó Bofur poniéndose de pie en medio de la barca.

  
Las niñas alzaron la vista, temerosas de verle, la ciudad estaba aterrada y donde quiera se escuchaban gritos desgarradores. La ciudad temblaba de miedo sobre el agua y con lluvia de fuego.

\- ¡Vamos movámonos rápido! – grito Fili, dejó a su hermano medio recostado, notablemente despierto aunque parecía no saber donde se encontraba.

Tauriel se puso de pie y tomó un remo junto con los otros enanos, Óin se quedó a lado de Kili.

Comenzaron a navegar más a prisa la ciudad se estaba cayendo en pedazos, todavía se escuchaban muchos gritos. La muerte les visitaba con alas y fuego.  
Intentaba pensar cómo calmar a las niñas, estaban llorando y se vio a sí misma en ellas, intento hacer lo que le pareció mejor, ella tuvo un poco de ayuda de Lady Lúthien, los enanos estaban concentrados en salir de ahí y sabía que tres son más que dos, pero aun así abandonó el remo y fue hasta ellas tambaleándose.

\- Tranquilas, su padre estará bien, por lo que dicen es un hombre muy inteligente, saldrá adelante – miro a Fili, que remaba sin detenerse – Ahora creo que es mejor que ayudemos a movernos más rápido y salir de aquí, su padre no querrá saber que estuvieron llorando si podemos salir pronto –

Tilda la mayor, se puso en pie y decidida ayudo con unas barras de madera a moverse.

No sabía qué decirles, ni podía prometerles que su padre estaría vivo. Deseaba lo mejor para él y por supuesto para ellas, ya no lloraba la muerte de los suyos, pero sabía de sobra lo terrible que era aquel vació, ese sentimiento de pérdida que sufrió a tan corta edad.

Sin darse cuenta, mientras se dirigían a las afueras de la ciudad estaban a punto de caer sobre el río. El barco del gobernante cubierto de oro, estaba saliendo y no esperaba a nadie, pasó de largo sin prestarles atención, Tauriel que estaba casi al frente resbaló y casi fue a dar al río si es que Kili no la sostuviera de la cintura. No supo en qué momento el fue a tomarla así, si poco antes le había visto somnoliento.

\- Pudiste caer y congelarte – dijo preocupado.

\- Lo sé, gracias - dijo con una voz que no era la suya. Se despego de su cuerpo y se quedó quieta donde estaba, él rápido se recostó sobre la barca, el ruido de las llamas consumiendo la madera, las voces pidiendo ayuda, el batir de las alas del dragón, por un momento le parecieron lejanas, inexistentes.

\- Supongo tengo mucho que agradecerte – dijo él poniendo una leve sonrisa – Esta vez lo agradeceré como se debe –

\- No ha sido nada, créeme estaba ahí y podía ayudarte… – dijo dibujando igual una leve sonrisa – Solo era mi deber... - intentando sonar desinteresada.

\- Supongo que al Rey le dará gusto saber que sus capitanes prestan tan notable ayuda a enanos como yo – poniendo el rostro serio.

\- El rey no está enterado, pero se lo haré saber en cuanto vuelva – dijo desviando de él la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo es que te encuentras fuera de tus tierras? – Pregunto curioso – Dijiste que no habías tenido la oportunidad de estar fuera de Mirkwood.

\- Así es – quería dejar de hablar, acaso no notaba su poco afecto por contestar sus preguntas, no deseaba ser grosera. No con él. Pero estaban ahí en una barcaza apretada y sentía las miradas de los demás enanos en ella, le resultaba muy incomodo– Hasta esta ocasión... –

_Terminarán tirándome del bote_

La sonrisa volvió a su rostro, estaba escuchándola decir casi las palabras que él deseaba oír, aquellas que solo ella podría decirle y así ser feliz. Era casi feliz. Casi.

\- Kili debemos seguir y no podremos si estas distrayéndola, será mejor que te sientes y te mantengas callado un momento hermano, debes descansar ¿cierto? – dijo viéndola a los ojos.

\- Claro – le sonrió con los ojos – Aún te ves débil y requieres de no hacer mucho esfuerzo, ya habrá tiempo, lo prometo – esto último lo dijo como un susurro. Entonces se alejó de él, nuevamente.

Había visto esa sonrisa, la más hermosa que había visto, estaba débil se notaba pero pronto estaría mejor, lo primero era salir de ahí. Tuvieron que usar varias rutas, porque las casas en su mayoría ya estaban destruidas y cayéndose por doquier. El dragón seguía volando por el lugar dedicándose a perseguir barcas para quemarlas, aquello le parecía un divertido y siniestro juego.

Tauriel pensó en la maldad que vivía fuera de sus tierras, solo conocía las arañas que invadían y envenenaban todo a su paso, asesinando al bosque que amó por muchos años, los trasgos que asesinaron a sus padres y la madre de Legolas, que no eran tan diferentes a los que acababan de enfrentar por defender a los enanos, ellos también buscaban la muerte de los demás sin importar la sangre derramada, sin ver lo que destruían a su paso.

El mundo estaba lleno de criaturas horribles, mezquinas, avaras, crueles y egoístas.

Entendió un poco los motivos del rey Thranduil, no los justificaba, pero se imaginó encerrándose en aquel sentimiento de rencor y coraje por proteger lo que amaba, su hijo:  
Legolas.

Ella no lo había percibido así. Entonces desvió la mirada hacia los pasajeros dentro del barco, estaban ahí juntos, cuidándose mutuamente, manteniéndose fieles y leales a su familia. Vio a las hermanas abrazadas ahora, no lloraban, sólo se consolaban haciéndose más fuertes la una a la otra. Luego le vio a él, tan fuerte, dulce y protector, dispuesto a ayudar a quienes lo necesitasen, con el corazón abierto y deseos de amar, a su hermano, su tío, su familia, sus sueños, sus aventuras. El seguiría hasta el fin del mundo a su tío, pues tenía ideales y era leal a ellos, tan propio y seguro de lo que quería.

El mundo no solo tenía villanos tan crueles como los que le arrebataron a sus padres o el mismo dragón aterrador que destruía la ciudad, si eran grandes y con terribles deseos de muerte. Pero también los había con deseos de reconstruir, de remendar y de amar, esos sentimientos existían en los corazones de los hombres, los enanos y de los mismos elfos, todos ellos albergaban sentimientos más arrebatadores que la ambición, el poder y la muerte.

En su vida les había visto y observado, no todo estaba perdido. Ella misma era una, albergaba deseos de una vida mejor, lejos de las injusticias y familias destruidas, un mundo con sus padres, los recordó en un amigo con el valor para servir y brindar su amistad, pese a haber perdido el amor de su madre muy chico y vivir con un padre distante. Un enorme enano con sueños de ver su casa, de terminar su aventura que se le había negado y aun sonreía, en aquellas dulces niñas deseando ver a su padre y hermano con vida, pese a que las posibilidades fueran pocas, aún así podía ver esperanza en sus corazones, porque todos ellos albergaban la misma esperanza y el sueño de una vida mejor.

Amaba lo que hacía, era buena protegiendo, pero no le hacía feliz, al no hacerlo por el propósito adecuado.

Lo estaba descubriendo, había tanta gente necesitada y ella podía ser parte de la solución, al igual que los que con ella viajaban, se sentía mal por haber negado su ayuda a tantas personas estando ahí encerrada, cuando afuera el mal crecía haciéndose más fuerte y engañando a los demás creyendo que sin enfrentarle desaparecería.

Ella deseaba defender lo que amaba, la tierra, las plantas, ríos, aves, hombres, enanos y su gente.

A él.

//

 

Saliendo vieron lo que habían causado.

La ciudad del lago ardía en llamas.

El dragón cumplió su amenaza.

Bilbo era el más angustiado seguido por Balin, quien no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos admiraban, humo subiendo de donde horas antes habían partido.

\- La ciudad se está quemando – dijo Bilbo, como si nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de ello.

Thorin hizo oídos sordos a su comentario y se adentro de nuevo en la fortaleza, la mayoría les siguió, estaban divididos la fortaleza era suya, quizás para siempre, quizás hasta que la serpiente voladora regresara. No desaprovecharían aquella oportunidad, era ahora o nunca, tendrían tiempo para buscar lo perdido, y recuperarlo para siempre.

Entonces, rápido como se hizo el murmullo ante lo que acontecía le dejaron de oír. Cesó el fuego y el golpe seco de un enorme cuerpo sobre el agua cayó.

Los cuervos se lo confirmaron. Smaug cayó muerto por una flecha negra. El certero golpe lo dio el hombre que se había mostrado negativo a dejarles ir la montaña solitaria. Todos festejaron, pues era el fin de sus angustias, por fin era los dueños indiscutibles de Erebor, la cuidad les pertenecía.

Era suya.

Suya para siempre.

Pronto entrarían para tomar posesión de ella, a caminar por los amplios pasillos, pasear por las amplias bóvedas de tesoros a disponer de los hornos para no ser apagados poner las cosas en su lugar y esta vez nada ni nadie se las arrebataría. Quien lo habría pensado la recuperaría y aquello le gustaba cada vez más. El sería el nuevo Rey bajo la montaña, nadie se atrevería a cuestionar su orden o leyes, esta vez nadie podría demeritar su papel y su destino en la vida. Solo le faltaba algo para poseerla completamente, una sola pequeña y minúscula cosa: La piedra del arca.

Toda aquella empresa no sería suficiente si él no la encontraba. Era el símbolo de su reinado, como lo fue el de su abuelo Thrór, el debía encontrarla, como si no fuera posible entonces que los demás pueblos enanos se unificaran y ello era importante, de hecho trascendental para su futuro reinado y el de sus sobrinos. Pero sus sobrinos no estaban ahí, estaban en la ciudad cuidándose y protegiéndose del que fuera un dragón cruel y despiadado.

Ahora muerto no era más que un triste recuerdo y no tenía más tiempo para dedicarle sus pensamientos a aquella bestia, y esperaba de corazón que sus sobrinos estuviesen a salvo, de lo cual no tenía dudas, ambos eran muy capaces y hábiles, aunque en el estado de Kili le era algo difícil confiar en aquella idea.

Debía confiar en ello.

Recordó por que estaban ahí nuevamente se dirigieron a la sala de los tesoros, amplia y la verdad lucía como la recordaba, con algunas remodelaciones recién hechas por el dragón, pero nada que su gente no pudiera hacer por arreglar, lo primero que debían hacer era recuperarla. Debía volver al trono, a sus manos, le pertenecía. Era suya y de nadie más.

Aquellas palabras en su cabeza, no le recordaron a nadie, el era Thorin Escudo de Roble, ahora el Rey, para los enanos que habían emprendido la búsqueda de recuperar sus tierras, solo ellos lo sabían. Los demás enanos eran ajenos a sus buenas nuevas. Nadie sabía aún, por lo que su reinado no era oficial, ya pronto se enviarían las pertinentes cartas y mensajes con los emisarios y así cada pueblo y nación de los enanos, sabría que tenían un rey. Él mismo.

El honor, lealtad y favores serían para él, para lo que había nacido, aprendido y destinado a ser, pronto podría cumplirlo. Muy pronto.

Dio la orden de comenzar la búsqueda que Bilbo no pudo completar, por su fallido intento de encontrar la piedra.

No estaba molesto, como debía estarlo, le habían hecho ver su falta de sensibilidad y protección al que ahora consideraban como un miembro más de la familia. El jamás se atrevería a mentir. Era honesto, amable, respetable y siempre había sido leal. Un buen amigo. Thorin no tenía en mayor estima a un mediano en su vida. En un inicio no le aceptó, ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Gracias a él estaban ya dentro de Erebor, cuando toda esperanza parecía perdida, así que decidió acallar ese sentimiento de desesperación, con cada minuto que pasaba le ponía inquieto, su paciencia acerca de la aparición de la piedra se terminaba. Comenzó a preguntarse si el dragón se la había llevado… y algo vil y oscuro se apoderó de su corazón… y si alguien de los presentes osaba tomarla… y si tal vez uno de ellos, sus amigos y familia decidieran quedársela para sí…

Decidió no acrecentar aquel temor en su corazón, el miedo y la ira pueden transformar el corazón en un instante.

Thorin eligió no seguir esa idea, el problema con estas es que una vez que se siembran en uno y no son erradicadas desde el principio, echan raíz y crece en lo más obscuro de nuestro ser.

En ello no pensó él y cuando lo hiciera sería demasiado tarde.

//

La barca se alejó de la ciudad en llamas. Mientras el dragón caía muerto, nadie supo cómo pero el temible Smaug estaba muerto. No sabían si festejar, puesto que en aquel barco los ánimos no estaban muy presentes.

Aquel grupo era muy peculiar, por un lado estaban dos bellas jovencitas que lloraban más que a la casa, a un padre y un hermano extraviado entre las llamas de lo que un día conocieron y llamaron hogar. Por otro lado estaban 4 enanos, dos de pie y despiertos con ojos alertas y observándolo todo, mientras uno estaba atento al camino, sosteniendo lo que parecía una pequeña corneta para oír lo que sucedía y luego el cuarto recostado, con la vista en la elfa de hermoso semblante que viajaba en la parte del frente de la barcaza, ella se veía notablemente incómoda. Parecía que se negaba a verle manteniendo la vista al frente, parecía estar en un mal momento, como si estuviese luchando con ella misma.

\- Creo que deberíamos regresar y ver si todavía alguien necesita ayuda – dijo ella sin voltear a ver a nadie.

El lago sonaba tranquilo, quizás porque habían sido los últimos en salir de la ciudad en llamas, los gritos de auxilio habían cesado, pronto iniciarían los de dolor, seguro más de uno había perdido a alguien en el camino y necesitasen ayuda.

\- Creo que con una sola vuelta que dimos fue suficiente, mi Señora – dijo el enano de barbas rubias.

\- Además ya tenemos bastante peso en esta barca – dijo Bofur, preocupado.

Tauriel solo asintió, sentándose, pues no había ya mucho que hacer ahí. Su desesperación nacía de la necesidad de hacer algo.

Las niñas estaban tranquilas, no resignadas, ellos estaban manejando bastante bien la barca, eran pequeños pero fuertes y las aguas ya se veían tranquilas. Solo quedaba por atender ahí al enano que la miraba fijamente, que pese no verle a los ojos, sabía que la observaba.

Tenía miedo de mirarle y perderse.

Termino haciéndolo.

Se volteó automáticamente y sin expresión en el rostro, no sabía si le preguntaría algo parecido a lo que dijo en la casa y ciertamente aún no sabía que responderle, aquello le tenía preocupada, cuando al verle solo vio en sus ojos agradecimiento y devoción, creyó entonces perderse en esos ojos y aquella sonrisa.

Sabía que no podía quedarse ahí, mucho menos seguirle.

Se detuvo y ligera como era, se acomodó a su lado colocando con cuidado una mano sobre su frente, la fiebre había desaparecido y aquello le agradaba de muchas maneras, confirmándole su fuerza y ganas de vivir. Un enano digno de su admiración y respeto, quizás si su pueblo, Legolas y su rey incluido los conocieran… al menos a él, quizás cambiasen su forma de verles… todo empezaba con uno. El podía ser.

\- Veo que te has recuperado muy pronto – dijo retirando su mano.

  
El se la tomó.

\- Si. Debo decir que creo que mi estado se debe a que eres una buena sanadora y yo un buen paciente – dijo con ternura y esa sonrisa – … Aunque ahora no puedo agradecértelo como desearía, pero en cuanto pueda ponerme de pie lo haré, es una promesa – dijo liberando su mano.

-Yo no te he pedido las gracias, para mí ha sido un honor poder servirles – digo serena. Noto que su mano, la que antes había sido abrigada por la de él, le temblaba y la miraba imposible de controlar. Desvió la mirada y vio que el hermano del arquero, la miraba. Ahí estaba esa mirada de nuevo – Sólo quería asegurarme de que estés bien –

\- Me alegra estarlo – dijo extendiendo su maravillosa sonrisa – Creí que por poco no llegaría a casa –

\- ¿Tu casa? ¿Creí que nunca habías estado ahí? – preguntó inocentemente.

\- Es como si lo fuera… sabes vivíamos cerca de las montañas azules, es un lugar bello para crecer, amplios praderas, cielos azules en primavera y verano y en invierno grandes heladas y peleas con nieve… pero fue un buen lugar para crecer – se interrumpió y volteó la mirada hacia su hermano, que no le quitaba la vista a ella – Fili es mi hermano mayor, es muy sobreprotector, desde pequeño… ya sabrás siente que tiene que cuidarme de todo… recordaras que te dije que mi madre… -

\- Te llamó imprudente… - dijo inconscientemente, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de salir de su boca – Disculpa, yo no… - dio gracias que estuviese todo tan obscuro o se habrían dado cuenta del rubor que subía por su rostro.

\- Bueno eso es exactamente lo que soy, no has dicho nada que no sea verdad – se acomodo un poco y le hizo lugar a su lado, ella lo pensó y acomodo sus pies de forma que quedara viéndole de frente y no a su lado como él pretendía - Me gustaría decir que no lo soy, pero estaría mintiendo… he descubierto más de mí en estos días, que en toda mi vida… - volvió a reír.

\- ¿Cómo fue crecer allá? – no deseaba saber cómo fue que se dio cuenta, si ahí estaba desafiando a su hermano frente a ella y supuso que estaba más implicada de lo que le gustaría en aquel asunto, prefería oírle hablar sobre las tierras que conoció, era menos “comprometedor”, el problema de aquello era que sin querer, con cada palabra dicha, cada gesto, él iba dejando huellas en su ser. Algo en lo que ella no había reparado todavía - ¿Debió ser muy divertido tener tanto espacio para crecer? –

\- Si algo parecido, Fili y yo nos metíamos en cada problema… bueno más yo… siempre he sido ligeramente más inquieto, una vez inclusive prendí fuego a nuestra casa y me gustaba gastarle bromas al esposo de mi madre… algunas eran divertidas… otras muy crueles… pero era una forma de pasar el tiempo, él y yo nos separamos un tiempo ¿sabes?… Fili es unos cuantos años mayor que yo y nuestra madre no estaba muy de acuerdo que yo viajara con mi tío y su compañía, a su ver era “muy pequeño”, pese a que ya pasaba de estatura a mi madre. Fue una infancia increíble - su rostro se transformaba mientras conversaba, añadiéndole cierto encanto a su ya imagen soñadora - Perdimos a nuestro padre muy chicos y mi tío Thorin fue quien nos educó en el arte de las armas y la defensa, mi madre sin embargo es una dama de cuidado… es fuerte como mi tío, muy sabia y tiene un talento para aconsejar y hacerse oír… si la conocieras la amarías… nos ama demasiado creo… no éramos malos chicos, pero si podíamos ser un dolor de cabeza cuando queríamos - terminó con la mirada perdida sobre el horizonte.

\- Supongo que todo aquello, te hace la persona que hoy eres, debes agradecérselo y cumplir tu promesa – dijo ella mirando a sus estrellas que apenas se asomaban en tan negra noche, pese a que apenas había algunas nubes presagiando el cambio - Cambios - en su vida los cambios se habían venido uno tras otro que apenas le daba tiempo de reflexionar en lo que haría en el siguiente movimiento y de pronto se sintió envidiosa, ella no pudo disfrutar de una vida como la suya, divirtiéndose y jugando con su familia y seres que la cuidasen y quisiesen, a los que les nacía hacerlo y no porque se les ordenara o se les pagara por ello.

El pareció percibir el cambio en su estado de ánimo y el rozó su rodilla en señal de apoyo. Ella volvió a él.

\- ¿Supongo que tuviste una infancia difícil? – Dijo él con una mirada preocupada – A veces olvido que tenemos costumbres diferentes… que de hecho lo somos… -

Ella había reparado en ello toda la noche, él era un enano, ella una elfa, no solo era la diferencia de estaturas o sobre su pueblo. Hasta la crianza les hacía diferentes, él creció rodeado de amor y buenos recuerdos de una familia. Ella sin embargo se aferraba a los desvanecidos recuerdos de unos padres amorosos que murieron frente a ella, con un amigo al que quería demasiado, pero del que debía mantenerse lejos por su bien propio, un Rey al que le debía mucho más que la vida, pues le permitió criarse y educarse como si fuera de la familia y sin embargo rodeada de lujos, de estudios, de buena comida, solo conocía la dulce amistad de Legolas que le brindó antes de que él se diese cuenta de que la quería y ella de que no podía quererle de esa manera.

Si, estaba triste, sino fueran por aquellas estrellas que veía a casi diario, su vida hubiese terminado consumida por la tristeza o simplemente muerta ante la desesperanza.

Y ahí entraba él. Aquella luz de esperanza que llegaba a ella con historias de tierras lejanas, de lunas de fuego y una vida de juegos y amor en una casa lejana.

\- ¿Por qué le llamarías hogar a ese lugar? – dijo de pronto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- Disculpa no te he respondido antes… es fácil, mi padre murió y mi tío vino a ser como un padre para nosotros. El ama a mi madre y a mi padre también le quería. Desde que tengo uso de razón se hizo cargo de mí y mi hermano como si fuéramos sus hijos. Pasaba el tiempo disponible con nosotros, cuidándonos, pero sobre todo jugando, inclusive nos cantaba canciones que nuestra abuela le decía a él, pero lo que mi hermano y yo más disfrutábamos era sus historias sobre Erebor. Adoraba verle contarlas, eran tan buenas y sus ojos… deberías ver su expresión, sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo y en su rostro podía dibujarse el amor por estas tierras. Fue fácil enamorarme de este lugar sin conocerle, podría decirte como es sin haberle visto y contarte como huele sin haberle olido. Supongo que tengo dos hogares, uno dónde está mi madre y este lugar, la tierra que venimos a recuperar, nuestro nuevo hogar Erebor… creo que no podré dividirme, pero aquí es donde pertenecemos… y estoy seguro que mi madre también volverá. Este viaje es por mí, por Fili y principalmente por mi tío.

\- Tu tío debe contar historias magníficas, para desear venir desde tan lejos en tan noble empresa y por amor a tu tío… –

\- Si, presumo que mi madre siempre supo que este día llegaría, porque a pesar de su negativa en que viniéramos a este lugar con él. Nos permitió prepararnos para la guerra y a defendernos – dijo reflexionando.

\- Definitivamente tu madre es muy sabia y deberías decírselo cuando regreses – dijo ella, que le estaba tomando cariño a la madre del arquero.

\- Claro que lo haré, mi madre no quiere volver a este lugar, así que supongo que estaré algún tiempo y volveré a ella –

\- Le devolverás su roca – preguntó deseando verla nuevamente, pensando si la sacaría de entre sus prendas; que por cierto eran muy pocas, apenas llevaba unos pantalones, botas y una túnica interior, debía estar pasando frío con la noche cayendo sobre ellos, aunque no lo demostraba.

\- Esa es la idea… aunque quizás tarde un poco, hay algunos asuntos que me gustaría arreglar antes – dijo posando sus ojos sobre los de ella.

Tragó saliva. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese temblor en las piernas que subía por su abdomen y se expandía por el pecho a todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo preocupado.

\- No es nada, un escalofrió nada más –

\- Bofur me dijo que quisiste desvanecerte después de sanarme, no has descansado nada y deberías, mira las chicas ya están dormidas, deberías intentarlo mientras llegamos, no tardará en amanecer y me ofrezco de almohada… Fili nunca se ha quejado – dijo ahuecándose sobre su costado de forma que ella pudiera acomodarse sin molestar a nadie.

\- Gracias, no debería… - dijo abochornada.

Él le estaba ofreciendo su pecho para que ella pudiera recostarse. Rechazarlo lo ofendería pensó, él estaba siendo como siempre tan amable y encantador. Era ella quien debía mantener la línea bien marcada, pero con él aquello resultaba imposible; era demasiado pedir solo un poco de tiempo para dejarse consentir… un breve instante… pero al llegar la mañana, cuando abriera los ojos… se sentiría igual, pensaría lo mismo… y si él interpretaba aquello de otra manera…

\- No muerdo, créeme no habrá lugar más cómodo, al menos que quieras usar a Óin, es bastante gordito – Señalando al anciano enano, que roncaba cerca de su hermano - Pero su piel es dura cual dragón y no huele tan bien… - esta vez sí arrancó una pequeña risa de la elfa, que para él tuvo el mismo efecto sanador, como el que sintió durante su curación e inclusive le pareció que había disminuido un poco aquella obscuridad reinante.

Pensó que tenía derecho a ser egoísta por un momento, y esta vez se movió hasta quedar a su lado, apenas recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho escuchó el latido de su corazón, sonando a través de su pecho con un ritmo fuerte y sano. Su pecho se inflamaba con cada respiración, pero no le era molesto, sin embargo la adormecía. Se sentía tan bien estar ahí, como si ese lugar estuviese hecho para ella y todas las almohadas de antes fueran de piedra y no pudiera volver a dormir en ninguna parte más… jamás volvería a encontrar donde más reposar su cabeza.

Sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento, estaba jugando con fuego y terminaría quemada. Pero el sueño le estaba llegando y al menos intentaría disfrutar aquel momento.

La observaba hechizado, la dama del bosque descansaba sobre su pecho, ni siquiera le incomodaba y deseaba que se quedase ahí para siempre.

Kíli no entendió bien porque no pudo evitar quedarse callado.

\- ¿Supongo que no dispusiste de tiempo para jugar o viajar verdad? –

\- No, nunca - contestó somnolienta.

\- ¿Tus padres fueron muy estrictos? – pregunto curioso deseando saber de ella, resolver aquel misterio. Porque ella lo era, su misterio.

El cuerpo que descansaba sobre su pecho se puso rígido, de inmediato lo percibió, se había equivocado y aquel descuido le podía costar caro.

\- No… - tardo en responderle - Murieron cuando era muy chica… unos trasgos los mataron por ser guardias de la Señora de Mirkwood… – dijo ásperamente, pero notó que estaba llorando, pues sintiendo como las lágrimas terminaban sobre su pecho.

La estaba haciendo llorar. Menuda ocurrencia la suya.

\- Lo lamento tanto, Tauriel… – dijo con la voz más arrepentida que logró esbozar.

\- Crecí en el palacio, porque el Rey así lo dispuso y se me crió como una más de la familia, algo que nunca logre creerme y heme aquí… - hizo un intento por levantarse y él la sujetó por los hombros, impidiéndole que lo hiciese – Fuera de casa y sin mi Señor… –

\- Tranquila – dijo susurrándole y entonces tentado desde hace días, comenzó a jugar con sus largos cabellos entre sus dedos, deseando que aquello le calmase – Eres una buena capitana, tu príncipe pronto volverá y estoy seguro que está bien. Volverás al bosque, que es tu hogar y todo estará bien… dijiste que tus padres te ven a través de las estrellas, no podrían estar más orgullosos de ti Hija del bosque, defensora de las inocentes, que prestas ayuda a los necesitados, una capitana digna de la casa del Rey Thranduil y de la más enorme admiración de uno de los hijos de Durín… Tu fiel servidor-

Dijo aquello con convicción en cada palabra. De verdad él creía eso… él podía verla así.

\- Gracias – esta vez se levantó dejando su rostro a pocos centímetros de él – No soy digna de tal admiración, poco he hecho por ayudar a los demás… –

-No puedo decir lo mismo, me has salvado la vida, sin que sea de tu familia o alguien de tu pueblo, no encuentro forma de pensar lo contrario. Además te engañas a ti misma si crees que el abandonar tus tierras por perseguir a aquellos seres viles no es algo loable. Estas siguiendo tus deseos de proteger y cuidar no solo tu reino, sino a los demás… y ahora creo que debes descansar, prometo no molestarte más… mi intención no era hacerte recordar una historia triste. Descansa y déjame por lo menos velar tus sueños – dijo regalándole una leve sonrisa en aquel rostro atribulado por su descuido.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces y esta vez, sin preguntarse si alguien la veía o qué pensarían los presentes, se recostó y descanso un poco atesorando aquel momento. No duraría mucho, el lago no era un mar, pero le hubiese gustado que lo fuera.  
Pronto llegarían a la orilla junto con la salida del sol.

//

La noche les parecía eterna, llevaban horas buscando y nada de la piedra, quizás después de todo el muy desgraciado de Smaug se la había llevado con él a morir a las tierras de los hombres.

No importaba el cómo, si no el resultado y este era a su favor, les había sido quitado un poderoso enemigo y ahí estaban ellos ahora, buscando como locos aquella piedra, todos querían complacer a su amigo, a su Rey, Thorin.  
Balin estaba cansado y fue a sentarse cerca de la puerta, todo las emociones que habían pasado aquel día era para matarles de un susto. Primero regresando felices a sus tierras, para luego encontrarse con que no podrían entrar a poseerla, y al minuto siguiente entrando por ellas, gracias al ladrón que contrataron. Todo se sentía tan bien, estaban haciendo las cosas en el orden y como debían hacerse, pero no.

El dragón despertó y les cazo por todo el palacio, el miedo y la incertidumbre se apoderaron de todos, para entonces “vencerle” o al menos eso quisieron creer. El plan fallo y el muy maldito dragón huyó para destruir la ciudad que habían prometido reconstruir y regresar a su antigua gloria. Ahora sería imposible. Entonces después de ver subir el fuego y humo de la ciudad, recibieron con oídos gratos el sonido de los cuervos trayéndoles buenas nuevas el dragón cayó muerto, por una flecha negra en la ciudad de Esgaroth.  
Y sin embargo, en lugar de festejar y exclamar las noticas más gratas de la noche ¡¡¡El dragón había caído!!! Se encontraban buscando una gema que ya no sería necesaria o la cual tendrían tiempo suficiente para buscarla Erebor era suya, de nuevo habían alcanzado el sueño que albergaron tantos años y que él no creyó ver jamás.  
Intento hacer entrar en razón a Thorin, el siempre le escuchaba o al menos consideraba su opinión, pero algo en él estaba cambiando, lo observó durante el viaje, el siempre había sido obstinado en cuanto a misiones se refería, era enérgico y no se daba por vencido fácilmente, hasta el día de hoy que todos, perdieron la fe y regresaban cabizbajos ante lo fallido de su empresa, pero cuando escucharon a Bilbo no lo dudaron y entraron, lo vio, algo en el cambió, se volvió más rudo, desconfiado, temeroso, perdió su acostumbrada seguridad y se sintió dueño de todo en ese lugar. Y era cierto era el dueño indiscutible de aquel lugar, por herencia y derecho legitimo. Nadie discutiría aquello, solo él, debía recordarle que todos los participantes debían obtener sus ganancias, debido a su inversión y ahora hasta los moradores de Esgaroth también lo eran. Thorin tendría que cumplir su promesa.

Thorin se paseaba por el camino sin dejar de observar el terreno ante él, el reflejo del oro iluminaba sus ojos, él era el rey, absoluto y poderoso bajo la montaña. Todo aquello por lo que soñó y se esforzó tiempo atrás ahora era suyo, podría olvidar los años vagando por tierras lejanas y ajenas. Ya no era más el extranjero, ahora era el dueño de todo aquello.

Aquel tesoro le pertenecía a él y solo a él. Todo suyo.

Era su derecho.

Su herencia.

Suyo, solo suyo.

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿que tal? apoco alguien no quisiera acomodarse en el pecho de Kíli... yo primero jejejejeje. me encanto la frase de no tendría donde reposar su cabeza...  
> en el próximo capitulo . comienzan las despedidas.. la escena junto a la orilla del lago... uuuy Kíli... Fili y Legolas... ¿sufriran por ello? o acaso aquí la única perdedora es Tauriel... ya veremos


	7. Promesas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha terminado una noche larga, Tauriel ha cumplido con sus tareas del viaje y ahora se encuentran todos con el dolor de un pueblo que ha caido en desgracia. Su acercamiento con el alegre arquero, casi termina... no sabe que será de ellos, solo que debe verle partir y ella no sabe que le depara el futuro, solo que no imagina uno sin él, sin explicarse el porque siente que no debe perderle... todo ello les lleva a una hermosa promesa en la playa y más tarde a un descubrimiento terrible, en el que debe responder una pregunta que solo ella podrá resolverse.  
> mientras tanto Kíli, Fili y compañia regresan a casa, no sin tener un pequeño alterado... será que acaso los problemas por fin terminarán o es qué solo están comenzando...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> debo confesar que me quebré mucho la cabeza pensando en el nombre del capitulo jejejeje pero básicamente es el momento memorable de este mismo.  
> aaah como decirlo... me fascina la historia y confieso que me aventé varias veces la película para capturar el momento... claro le puse un poco de mi sopa, para que hubiera más feelings jejejejej . Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo... ya vienen los capitulos difíciles aaawwwww...

**Capitulo 7**  
**Una promesa**

  
_**“Como ambos de nuestros corazones creen** _

_**todas estas estrellas nos guiará a casa”** _

 

 

 

 

Al llegar a la orilla, se encontraron de nuevo con el dolor y la agonía de la gente del pueblo, los gritos se escuchaban desde adentro del lago, había cuerpos flotando en las orillas, quemados o simplemente ahogados. Niños, ancianos y mujeres llegaban hasta la orilla, ya sin vida, los demás les recogían atribulados por las escenas de terror que estaba presenciando. A los lejos se veía subir una pequeña humareda, donde antes estuvo la ciudad asentada, ahora solo quedaban cenizas.

Apenas bajaron, las niñas volvieron a sumirse en la desesperación, pues no había noticias de su padre y hermano. Tauriel intento calmarles, pero no ayudaba mucho, estaban realmente tristes y las comprendía, al menos logro que ya no llorasen, pero sabía que el dolor interno seguí ahí.

Decidida a mantenerlas ocupadas, se ofreció a ayudar a los heridos pues aquello le ayudo en su dolor, esperaba les sirviera a ellas también ya que había muchos y requería apoyo. Nadie reparo en que una Elfa Silvana y dos pequeñas se ofreciese a ayudarles, sin embargo se agradeció su intervención.  
Kili, no comentó nada después de que ella despertará, apenas le parecieron unos cuantos minutos los que estuvo ahí recostada, pero le fue el tiempo suficiente para recuperar energías. Le ayudo a bajar del barco y después aunque cojeara se negó a ser atendido nuevamente, sabía que había casos más graves que el suyo.

Creía que debía decirle algo, lo deseaba, pero no encontró las palabras exactas y mejor calló.

Mientras atendía algunos heridos, observó como los demás enanos recuperaban algunos víveres para emprender el viaje hacia la montaña. El regresaría al agua, estaban lejos de la orilla de la montaña. Volvería a dejar que se marcharse, no podría evitarlo, el debía cumplir con su misión y ella a buscar a su amigo y Príncipe.

Las cosas debían seguir su curso. Tan simple como aquello.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo ahí entre vendas improvisadas, raspones y quemaduras leves, que solo requerían ungüentos de hierbas del lugar, se sintió tan bien ahí, sabía que estaba ayudando, que estaba cumpliendo con un propósito que se le había negado antes, quizás la sangre, las lágrimas no era la mejor parte del trabajo, pero el ver que los demás se sintieran un poco mejor la reconfortaba, le daba algo que hacer.

Todavía las niñas no encontraban a su padre y sabía que entre más tiempo pasara, menos esperanza cabría en sus corazones, pero pese a ello, ayudaban a los enfermos, le gusto verse en ellas fuertes y decididas pese a un futuro incierto, aferradas a la idea de volver a ver a su padre y hermano entre los heridos que seguían llegando.

Al menos eso le hacía feliz.

Hasta ahora.

 

//

 

\- Bueno, podrías quitar esa expresión de tu rostro – dijo Fili molestó.

\- ¿Cuál? – Pregunto extrañado Kili a su hermano – No te entiendo –

\- Esa que te cargas desde que ella se bajo del barco, parece que te hubieran quitado tu arco antes de la guerra, mínimo podrías fingir que te interesa regresar con nuestro tío, a la compañía con quien salimos hace ya mucho tiempo… lo recuerdas a recuperar Erebor, la montaña solitaria… -

\- Si, lo sé, por eso estamos aquí… crees que lo he olvidado… no soy tan estúpido, ten algo de fe en mi… - dijo torpemente.

\- Kili… te he visto… pareces que estas en todas partes menos aquí, solo concéntrate, esta es la misión que hemos esperado toda la vida… lo recuerdas… - dijo relajando el rostro y dirigiéndolo hacia donde sabía estaba la elfa – No es de mi incumbencia lo que tú y ella se traigan entre manos… pero debo decirte que llevas las de perder hermano… - dudo si decirlo - … Creo que eres tú el más interesado en esa relación… y no es que me oponga… pero no quisiera verte lastimado… -

\- Fili… - dijo Kili, dirigiendo su mirada a su hermano – Es que si la conocieras como la conozco yo… ella es… es tan hermosa… -

\- Eso se ve… pero no es eso lo que te ha gustado solamente verdad… ¿verdad?... escúchame Kili, el amor debe ser algo más que solo el físico, porque no voy a negarte que es hermosa… pero ella te haría feliz… podría amarte… -

\- No solo me atrae lo que puedo ver si te preocupa tanto… pero… ¿Crees que no podría hacerlo? – Dijo tirando al suelo la soga que cargaba – De verdad crees que no podría yo ser merecedor de su amor… -

Por más que lo pensará aquella idea seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza - La he visto Kili, ella te aprecia no tengo duda de ello… los vi… vi como te miraba… mientras te sanaba y antes de ello… se veía angustiada por ti… algo que no percibí en el bosque cuando te capturó. Eran dos personas totalmente diferentes… y mientras te sanaba, sonreía le hacía feliz poder salvarte… pero… - recogió la soga y la puso en las manos de su hermano – Cuando hablaste con ella en sueños – Su actitud fue diferente… se acercó a ti para decirte algo al oído y cuando le sujetaste la mano, ella se alejó… no supe cómo interpretar eso… no me hace sentir muy bien que haya hecho eso –

\- Gracias por preocuparte… ella ha pasado por una vida difícil… me gustaría creer que sus sentimientos hacia mí son algo más que mero aprecio… pero si así los fueran sería muy feliz… ella es alguien difícil de olvidar… creo que a partir de ahora cada vez que vea las estrellas mi memoria la traerá a mí. Supongo que ser realista es lo que sigue… solo soy un simple enano, que no puede ofrecerle la vida que merece… pero te diré que he disfrutado cada momento a su lado… son mágicos y posee el don de hacerme sentir vivo, con deseos de saltar de la montaña más alta y a la vez en paz como si ya no necesitase demostrarme nada… como si solo la necesitase a ella a mi lado… sé que es imposible, que es solo una falsa ilusión a la que aferrarme…

\- Kili te conozco… nunca has estado así por alguien antes… pero no creo que sea amor… es demasiado… -

\- Pronto, peligroso, imposible… si es todo eso… y yo que tú no me atrevería a no ponerle nombre a mis sentimientos, se llama amor y es lo que siento por Tauriel… porque soy yo quien siente algo por ella, y si fuera el objeto de sus afectos no dudaría ni un instante en llevarla conmigo a mi hogar y estar siempre con ella, solo necesitaría saber que ella me quiere y solo eso me haría falta… no necesito la aprobación tuya o de mi tío, de nuestro pueblo, inclusive de mi madre. Solo yo puedo saber lo que ella provoca en mí, solo ella podría hacerme el enano más feliz del mundo… y si ella me aceptara no dudaría retar al mundo y echarle en cara que le amo y que defendería nuestro amor ante cualquiera que no esté de acuerdo… bien has dicho al decir que no te incumbe, eso solo es entre ella y yo… -

\- Pero… tienes una familia… acaso no te importa, lo que piensen… o si lo aprobarán… seguro serías retirado de la presencia de nuestro tío… sabes lo que piensa acerca de cualquier Elfo y el hecho de que ella te haya salvado puede que no cambie las cosas… me preocupas Kili, no deseo verte metido en tantos problemas, por alguien que quizás, no te ame ni la mitad de lo que tú lo haces… -

\- Por lo mismo, no puedo decir que este en problemas… no aún todavía… ella está aquí y todavía tengo esperanzas… mientras pueda verla… puedo vivir con ello… el futuro no lo conocemos, y escapa inclusive de manos de los reyes de estas tierras… inclusive de ti hermano… ni tu ni yo sabemos que nos traerá el día de mañana… por lo pronto permíteme mantener mis esperanzas y alégrate por mí… porque si ella me acepta… verás al condenado enano más feliz de la tierra… como si ya hubiera encontrado el tesoro más grande del mundo en los ojos de la doncella que ama y le corresponde. Hasta entonces solo déjame aferrarme a la esperanza… y ahora pongámonos a trabajar porque estoy seguro que nuestro tío desea vernos ya… ya verás pronto conoceremos Erebor y ello también me alegra el corazón… -

  
Fili, admiro a su hermano, su rostro intentaba reflejar que no le preocupaba su situación. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de una hermosa Elfa del bosque, que pertenecía al rey de Mirkwood, de donde apenas habían escapado con vida hace unos días y pese a ello, albergaba esperanzas de que ella le correspondiese, de que por algún milagroso hechizo ella le amase como él.

Le había visto extrañado, llegar justo a tiempo para derrotar a los orcos en la casa y ver su rostro angustiado, después mientras le sanaba su rostro manifestaba la alegría de poder salvarle y después mudar su rostro cuando lo hizo, como si no supiera qué hacer con aquello ahora, de verdad, podía su hermano mantener esperanzas con ella. La noche anterior le vio conversar con él y pasaba lo mismo, ella parecía querer alejarse e irse de ahí y sin embargo ahí se mantenía atenta a lo que su hermano decía, como si quisiese escucharlo todo sobre él.

Aquello le resultaba desconcertante, era su hermano, Kili siempre había sido ojo alegre, le había visto coquetear con algunas enanas del pueblo o a los lugares donde iban, tenía un encanto para gustar a las féminas, estas le miraban más que a los demás, con aquella sonrisa y sus ojos parecía hechizarlas. Pero el nunca le había visto volver la mirada más de dos veces a ninguna y mucho menos hablar sobre amor, sobre futuro con algunas de ellas, siempre terminaban en malos sonetos o versos de poemas que estudiaba en casa, porque le gustaba la lectura después de una buena sesión de tiro con su inseparable arco. Quizás esto fuera obra de su apasionado carácter.

_Enamorado de una Elfa Silvana_

Sintió deseos de reír, aquello le parecía una broma, seguramente se llevaría una buena reprimenda por parte de Thorin, como había hecho cuando chicos, pero esta vez su hermano no se quedaría callado, seguro que esta vez se rebelaría a la voluntad de su tío a quien querían como si fuese su propio padre, no tuvo dudas y sintió miedo, porque los conocía a ambos y aquello no terminaría bien, sobre todo para Kili. Sabía de antemano que defendería sus sentimientos, como lo hacía cada vez que sentía que algo no estaba bien o no era justo, tal como lo había hecho en aquella posada. Su hermanito siempre fiel a sus ideales, a la justicia y a las causas perdidas, como aquella.

Él solo necesitaba el más mínimo empujón y saltaría sin cuerda del acantilado más alto, solo dependía de ella, estaba dejando las cartas sobre la mesa siendo atento, considerado, amable, todo lo que ya sabía que era su hermano, con él, con su madre y con la gente que le rodeaba, pero ella lograría darse cuenta de aquello.  
volteo a verla y ella miraba fijamente hacia un punto a través de un hombro herido que se encontraba vendando, deseo ver que veía, siguiendo su mirada le encontró observando a su hermano que levantaba unas mantas conseguidas y las depositaba dentro de la barca.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, ella no estaría ahí solo porque estuviera deseosa de salvar vidas y prestar su ayuda a cualquiera, seguro estaba ahí para salvar la vida de su hermano solamente, entonces podría ser que por ello su hermano mantenía las esperanzas, quizás ella no lo supiese o se negase a darse cuenta… o era por Traición o por Amor… y las dos le inquietaron, ambas no eran buenas respuestas y en ambas ellos no serían los únicos lastimados… - _maldición Kili_ – pensó, le resultaba increíble que su pequeño hermano siempre terminase poniéndose en peligros innecesarios. Pero ante ese razonamiento ella les había salvado la vida a todos, quizás mereciese el beneficio de la duda.

Su deber era para con su gente, su pueblo, como le había enseñado su tío, pero él siempre supo que antes que el pueblo y los bienes, estaba su pequeño hermano a quien él le pertenecía. Respiro profundo, esperaba que todo aquello terminase bien para ambos. Tenían muchas cosas que decirse y él no quería tener que consolar a su hermano por perder a la elfa de quien se había enamorado, pero tampoco deseaba verle partir con ella para siempre, alejándose de su vida porque seguramente aquella sería la sentencia de su tío le daría.

Decidió no preocuparse más por el futuro de ambos, lo próximo a hacer era regresar a Erebor con vida y los suficientes víveres, esperaba que la suerte les acompañase y que todo fuese más sencillo al llegar ahí, porque aquella experiencia estaba resultando ser más tortuosa de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

//

Se encontraba atendiendo a un paciente, cuando percibió un aroma familiar.

 - Legolas – exclamó volviéndose hacia él.

\- Vaya Tauriel, con que aquí estabas, pensé que vendrías conmigo… - miró alrededor como buscando algo - ¿Dónde están los enanos? –

\- Preparándose para partir rumbo a la montaña – dijo desangelada - Pronto se marcharán –

\- Supongo que la noticia no debe tenerte muy contenta… pero tengo noticias más preocupantes que esa… -

\- ¿Que quieres decir?… - preguntó intentando parecer tranquila.

\- Necesito que me acompañes y rápido… despídete y marchémonos… -

\- No regresaré todavía a Mirkwood – dijo firme.

\- No iremos todavía ahí – dijo mirando sobre su hombro – Creo que quieren hablar contigo, ese enano que seguro salvaste… - exclamo serio y con el ceño fruncido.

Ella se volvió y vio que Kili le miraba afuera de la tienda improvisada que habían levantado para atender a los pacientes.

Sus ojos la seguían mientras caminaba hacia él. Legolas se fue en dirección opuesta, él le había pedido ayuda y ella debía prestarla, era su Príncipe, pero sobre todo era su leal amigo y se lo debía, se marcharían y después… después ya no le vería más… la montaña estaba tan cerca… y qué motivo podría hacerle volver a esas tierras, claro en caso de que ella siguiese con vida… en caso que él Rey no la castigara con la cárcel o la muerte…

Espero a que ella estuviese a su lado y percibió las aguda mirada del Príncipe que los observaba, no le agradaba sentirse observado, pero no tenía tiempo para llevarla lejos y continuar con una conversación más íntima como le hubiese gustado, sabía de antemano que no era de su agrado los enanos, pero intuía que le agradaban menos los enanos a los que le gustaba la capitana de su guardia y mucho menos los que se enamoraban de la misma Elfa de la que él también estaba enamorado.

\- Tauriel – dijo suavemente.

Fili le observó desde el bote y le llamó – Kíli -

\- Ellos son tu familia, debes volver con ellos – devolvió ella seriamente, el momento había llegado y debía ser muy fuerte, estaba siendo muy doloroso y presentía que no era buena con las despedidas.

Entonces mientras giraba, le escucho hablar. Fue un susurro, pero ella le escucho claro.

\- Ven conmigo – dijo dulcemente, aferrándose a esa esperanza - Yo sé lo que siento. No tengo miedo – dijo mirándola a los ojos fijamente, poniendo su corazón frente a ella, sujetándose al límite de aquella esperanza – Tú me haces sentir tan vivo y en paz… - dijo suavemente dándole una tierna sonrisa.

Ella le vio abriendo los ojos como platos, la brisa le mecía suavemente el cabello, las voces pronto se perdieron y todo desaparecía frente a sus ojos, el tiempo nuevamente se congelaba, solo estaban ellos dos y él le estaba pidiendo que le siguiese, que fuera con él a su hogar. Se sintió tentada, quería ir allí, estar con él. Pero estaría huyendo de sus responsabilidades, era una capitana de la guardia, una que había huido, pero seguía ostentando aquel título y no podía olvidar que allá a donde fuese él, Kili era un príncipe, heredero de los tesoros y tierras de los enanos, agradecía que no ostentase el título de Rey, sería demasiado, pero aún así era un príncipe y vaya que sabía de ello, comprendía que él se debería a su pueblo y a su familia por sobre todo.

Ella no podría entrar a la vida de alguien así y destruir sus sueños, en el fondo sabía que no tendrían futuro, el probablemente terminaría desterrado como ella, solo porque aquel sentimiento que crecía en lo más profundo e su ser le dijese que aceptase.

Aquello no era justo para ninguno de los dos. Menos para él.

La realidad nuevamente le golpeaba duramente. Primero poniéndola en el hogar de alguien que la quería y donde ella siempre sería tan solo una plebeya sin nada que ofrecer y ahora situándola a lado de alguien a quien quería amar, dejándole bien en claro que si ella cediera a sus sentimientos le haría el mismo daño que pudo haber cometido antes.

La vida era realmente injusta.

No podía solo hacerla no querer nada de ella, sino que tenía que arrebatarle hasta el último de sus deseos. El más anhelado, poder amarle sin aquel sentimiento de no hacer lo correcto... el no dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía.

De sentir que algo en su vida era tan real como el amor.

Bajo la vista, ahí estaba ella sin saber que responder… lo intentó y le vio a los ojos, él estaba esperando esta vez una respuesta, quería oírla de sus labios, esperaba con todas su fuerzas escucharla decir que iría con él. Asido de un pequeño fragmento de esperanza y debía ser ella quien lo rompiese, no podía creerse encontrarse en más dolorosa tarea.

Volvió la vista a él y le vio buscando algo entre sus ropas.

Se maldijo por dentro.

Ella volvía a intentar irse, aquello no terminaría nunca, él la miraba, diciéndole que no se alejase y ella debía partir. Era inevitable.

\- Tauriel… **Amrâlimê** – dijo mientras ella se volvía.

\- No sé lo que eso significa – dijo rápidamente, esta vez intentando parecer enfadada, pero no logró convencerse ni a ella misma.

\- Yo creo que sí – dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, parecía convencido de que ella sintiese algo por él ¿Por ello reía? acaso había visto algo que ella creía ocultarse bien. O es que todo su acto estaba rebasándola…

La respiración nuevamente la traicionaba.

El aire cambió, Legolas nuevamente estaba tras de ella, como si hubiese escuchado de lo que hablaran antes. Tauriel se puso rígida y escuchó a su Señor hablar con ella, indiferente a la escena que se llevaba a cabo en la playa.

\- Mi Señor Legolas – exclamó seria.

Kíli miraba como ella se había transformado en la capitana que conoció en el bosque hace algunos días.

\- Despídete del enano – Esta si fue una orden – Te necesitan en otro lugar.

Se volvió sin palabras a él que la contemplaba con tristeza, pues no pretendía que esa fuese una despedida… él quería saber la verdad, deseaba saber si ella también le amaba.

Si aceptaba una vida con él.

Ella solo pudo regalarle una abatida mirada y pronto aquella sería la más triste de las despedidas.

Ambos se miraron perdidos y el camino con sus familias es lo que seguiría, ella con Legolas y el con los enanos que ya subían a la barca.

Camino hacia su hermano y amigos, mientras ella aún le veía marcharse y sin pensarlo se volvió hacia ella. Entonces sin entender cómo, se encontró levantando su mano para que él la tomara entre las suyas.

Él la sujetó con delicadeza y entonces sintió su calor, como ese día en los calabozos, pronto se vieron envueltos por una agradable sensación que emanaba de su corazón y calentaba su cuerpo entero.

Kíli depositó algo pequeño y frío en su mano.

La abrió asustada y luego le miró consternada, para volver la vista a su mano. Era la piedra que le dio su madre, como recordatorio de su promesa. Aquella piedra que prometía volvería a ella, que regresaría a casa con su madre.

Qué estaba haciendo ahora en sus manos…

\- ¿Esta… esta es la promesa de tu madre…? … ¿Por qué me la has dado?... – dijo consternada.

\- Porque eres mi nueva promesa… volveré a ti Tauriel y esta vez escucharás lo que tengo que decirte… iré a cumplir mi misión y en cuanto me liberé de ella, regresaré por ti… consérvala junto a ti, hasta que vuelva a verte, así podrás devolvérmela… - dijo tomando sus manos nuevamente y besándolas apenas con sus labios, sintió el roce de aquellos labios tibios sobre sus manos y experimentó cosquillas por el vello que tenía por barba, así como un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. Él se levantó de aquel delicado toque y sonrió para ella, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Entonces le dejo ahí, volviéndose a la barca, donde ya le esperaban los demás enanos que les admiraban confundidos y admirados.

El volvió la vista hacia ella una vez más y se marchó.

Ella no podía dejar de verle.

//

No es que estuviera seguro de que lo haría o cómo reaccionaría, pero no quería perderla. Ella era todo. Su todo.  
Intento no ser demasiado brusco con ella, pero quería entendiera lo que significaba para él. No podía decirlo más claro, pero si lo precisaba, esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para volver y decírselo las veces necesarias. Intentaba convencerse que ella le quería, pero se mostraba reacia a mostrarlo.

Él la amaba y cuando le dejo ahí, quiso pensar que ella también.

_Ven conmigo_

Le había dicho, de verdad le quería con él, deseaba compartir el resto de su vida con ella. Aquella piedra simbolizaba lo importante que era para él, su promesa… no sabía que le diría hasta que le vio… y luego vio al Elfo, el apuesto príncipe del reino del bosque, a su lado y ella le sonreía. Quizás esperaba demasiado y ella amase a aquel príncipe, un heredero al reino, uno valiente y apuesto como los de su pueblo. Él no podría competir con aquellos atributos y no solo en lo físico, él ni siquiera era poseedor de un título de ese tamaño.

Luego la recordó riendo con él, conversando y sus miradas, como le miraba y ella había ido a salvarle, o al menos eso pensó… Cielos debía dejar de pensar en ello, no podría realizar ese viaje hasta Erebor y pensar en ella todo el tiempo, debía concentrarse, estaba alejándose de ella, de eso estaba seguro, su perfume ya no llegaba hasta él. No quiso verle una vez más, aquello sería muy doloroso. Le daría tiempo, quizás aquello era bueno, podría pensarlo y reflexionar sobre lo que ella sentía por él.

Para él eso era claro: Le amaba.

_**Amrâlimê** _

 Esas palabras flotaron de sus labios tan livianas, suaves y arrolladoras. Era su idioma, seguro ella lo sabría, sino al menos las interpretaría en el contexto. No se arrepentía de nada, si ese fuese el final de la historia y no volviese a verla pensó que al menos el había logrado decirle cómo se sentía, los sentimientos que ella provocaba en él…. De todas formas deseo que no fuese el final de todo ello. Lo deseo de corazón.

Su hermosa visión, su estrella resplandeciente, su querida Tauriel.

//

 

Después de ver el pequeño bote perderse entre la niebla y el humo, todo se desvaneció, las voces sonaban distantes, los rostros borrosos, el cielo se hizo gris, estaba parada como una de las estatuas de la casa del rey, solo de adorno, pues todo lo que había dentro se había vaciado, no quedaba nada ahí. Sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, pero le parecían heladas, frías y como si a la vez le quemaran la piel. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, hasta que unas voces de júbilo la sacaron de su perturbador silencio.

Escucho como las niñas festejaron ver a su padre y hermano sanos y a salvo. Se limpió las lágrimas y enérgica camino hacia ellas, para regalarles una sonrisa, pues sabía que las esperanzas de aquellas niñas al menos se habían cumplido aquel día. Lo que había comenzado como un viaje fuera de sus tierras en busca de justicia y la anhelada libertad, estaba por llevarla a la más triste de las miserias, en pocos días la vida le estaba mostrando el camino al que debía sujetarse y no apartarse de él, seguía deseando no regresar, pero al final ese era su destino… debía regresar a su casa… que para entonces no se le antojaba llamar así.

Les dedico pocas palabras, no estaba en condiciones de hablar de más, ni de dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, no era el momento ni el tiempo. Legolas aún la esperaba, en aquella esquina, con la mirada fija en ella y el rostro serio, no estaba molesto pensó, pero no habría que provocarle, no podía negarse que su amigo estaba incómodo por la presencia del enano y las miradas que le regalaba a ella. Además de obviar que le había abandonado por salvarle. Tarde o temprano aquel tema saldría a colación y no sabía si en esta ocasión pudiera mentirle o engañarle respecto a lo que había pasado esos días en los calabozos, la misma noche anterior o sobre el motivo oculto por el que salió de sus tierras.

Se dijo a sí misma que lo mejor era seguir el rumbo de las cosas.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – dijo algo molesto.

\- Necesitaba hacer algunas cosas antes, tú mismo lo has visto, hay heridos y las pequeñas… -

\- Tauriel ¿Me refiero a porque te quedaste en la orilla? Supongo que el enano no quería marcharse… cuando entenderá… - dijo esperando que ella terminara su frase, pero vio que ella solo se quedaba callada - ¿Hay algo que deba saber?... alguna novedad…

\- Ninguna Legolas, marchemonos, no deseo estar más por aquí - poniéndose en marcha.

\- Esas palabras me agradan, vámonos tengo una ligera sospecha y me gustaría estar seguro sobre ello, te lo contaré en el camino –

En ese momento apareció Freren, amigo y consejero del padre de Legolas.

\- Señor Legolas, su presencia ha sido requerida en el reino –

\- Vamos Tauriel –

-Espere Señor… la dama Tauriel ha sido desterrada – explico tranquilamente.

Legolas… se detuvo y volteo a verla… su padre sabía lo que pasaba con Tauriel, aquel castigo era demasiado.

Ella siempre lo supo, las consecuencias de sus actos tarde o temprano la alcanzarían, esta era la resolución del rey, no moriría… pero estaba desterrada del reino, no era más una capitana… era libre, una simple elfa, sin hogar, ni posición, sin nada. La noticia le sorprendió en un inicio… ahora tendría que aceptarlo, como se dijo desde el principio.

Legolas no podía dejar las cosas así… e intento arreglar las cosas, como él sabía que podrían funcionar – Entonces dile a mi Padre que si no hay lugar en el reino para Tauriel… no lo habrá más para mí – sentenció mirando con firmeza a los ojos del emisario.

\- Legolas… lo ordeno tu rey directamente… tu padre –

-Sí, lo es… pero él no manda sobre mi corazón… iré al norte ¿vienes conmigo? – y sin detenerse a hablar sobre lo que acababa de decir se marcharon.

\- ¿A dónde? –

\- A Gundabab -

Ella asintió, agradeciendo que su amigo le defendiese, sabía que él podría hacer entrar en razón a su padre… por él, por ella no había mucho que hacer, por lo menos seguiría viva, pero no sabía cómo le sentaría eso sin tener un hogar o al estar alejada de su amigo y todavía más de Kíli.

Le entristeció la noticia, pero ya lo esperaba… había cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo.

Lo que realmente le tenía así era otra cosa.

Se sentía como el día que perdió a sus padres, por ello no debía amar a nadie, porque terminaba perdiéndolos, no valía la pena sentirse así, pero así se sentía. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, no quería llamar su atención y él se diese cuenta de cómo estaba, entre menos supiera mejor, no lo heriría ni ella tendría que recordar lo doloroso que le estaba siendo dejarle ir a él. El tiempo le había hecho casi olvidar a sus padres, quizás lo mismo pasase con el arquero… o quizás no contase con siglos para el olvido… quizás pronto estuviese muerta y con ella moriría esos sentimientos guardados.

\- ¿A dónde es que nos dirigimos? – preguntó decidida a sacar ese tema de su cabeza. Era buena pensando y rastreando, debía concentrarse y dejar a un lado lo que convertía en un ser con sentimientos.

\- Seguí a los orcos hasta que logre escucharles hablar acerca de una tierra lejana y perdida hace muchos años, quizás ni la recuerdes, pero fue uno de los pilares en la guerra del anillo, se encargaba de las legiones y ejércitos más fuertes del Señor obscuro. Me pareció decirles que aquel lugar está nuevamente en acción. Pensamos que era terreno completamente muerto, pero ya no estoy seguro… quizás mi padre deba saberlo y así podamos tomar una acción en concreto… -

\- ¿Crees que tu padre, intervendrá?... – pregunto dudosa – La verdad es que dudo mucho que tu padre se inmiscuya en asuntos que no le competen, menos si no involucran a tu casa o tierras… -

\- Esta vez, yo seré quien intervenga, creo que tienes razón al decir que debemos hacer algo con la fuerza y talentos que tenemos, si es verdad lo que dijeron, toda la tierra estará en peligro –

\- Me alegro que lo veas así… -

\- Supongo que por ello ayudaste al enano ¿cierto?, no podías solo dejarle morir… - dijo mientras caminaba a su lado – Supongo que debía aprender aquello desde hace tiempo, pero estaba cegado por el dolor y la pérdida… solo intenta comprenderme –

\- Jamás te he juzgaría por ello, no tendría por qué hacerlo… después de todo eres mi única familia y te acepto como eres –

\- Tauriel… supongo que no ha sido fácil para ti todo esto ¿verdad? –

\- No, pero me ha hecho fuerte… no estoy quejándome… no soy así –

\- Lo sé, siempre supe que eras diferente –

\- Ya, será mejor que nos demos prisa, quizás así podamos ver que se traen entre manos esos indeseables orcos y trasgos –

\- El trabajo ante todo siempre – le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, qué más podía decirle.

\- Ya me conoces –

\- Ya verás como recapacita mi padre… volverás al reino, te lo aseguro –

\- Legolas… siempre lo supe, no me preocupa no volver… no me malinterpretes… te extrañare amigo, de eso no me cabe la menor duda… - tomó aire y siguió – Quizás esta sea mi oportunidad de ver el mundo ¿no crees? – sonrió.

Solo antes deseo devolver su piedra…

Caminaron nuevamente por largo camino, uno que nunca había recorrido, entre más se encaminaban a las tierras del norte, la vegetación era más rala, los caminos más escarpados y el aire más denso, aquel lugar no era uno de los que ella hubiese deseado conocer antes de salir de Mirkwood, de ello estaba segura, pero tenían una misión. Le inquietaba el interés de Legolas por conocer si era cierto esa noticia sobre las legiones de ejércitos, realmente recordaba haber leído algo acerca de aquella batalla, pero no le era trascendente en ese momento, el dueño del anillo fue derrotado por un hombre y de aquel anillo, no volvió a saberse más y deseo que así se mantuviera por siempre.

Qué fin podría desear un ejército de tal magnitud, más que destrucción y muerte, pero qué relación tenían con los orcos y trasgos que seguían a la compañía del tío de Kili, no lo comprendía bastante bien… los reinos de los hombres, enanos y elfos habían colindado muchos años y no eran los únicos en estar situados de aquella manera, había estudiado en los mapas, había montones de pueblos que conocía que se encontraban en similar situación y no entendía qué importancia tendría que les siguieran a ellos. Entonces le recordó.

Se detuvo en seco y preguntó con voz ahogada - ¿Qué información les dio el orco que capturamos el otro día? –

\- ¿El día que te marchaste? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – quiso saber él, quizás su mente ágil le había hecho llegar a la conclusión que él mismo temía - Responde -

\- Yo pregunte primero, dime Legolas – esta vez se puso frente a él cortándole el paso – Por favor dímelo –

\- No mucho antes de que mi padre le cortara la cabeza… - respondió tranquilamente.

\- Legolas, por piedad dímelo – No estaba acostumbrada a rogar, pero aquella duda crecía dentro de ella, carcomiéndola poco a poco.

\- Nos informó acerca de la cacería de los enanos… algo que ya te había informado antes ¿recuerdas?-

\- Si, lo dijiste antes de llegar a Esgaroth… ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso? –

\- Recuerdas haber escuchado del nigromante que reside cerca de las tierras del sur, de donde creíamos que venían las arañas… creemos que se trata de algo más maléfico y obscuro… ¿recordaras el nombre de Azog?

\- ¿El trasgo? – no estaba entendiendo nada y Legolas se estaba concentrado en cómo decir cada palabras.

\- Bien, en Esgaroth pelee contra un hijo de este y ellos tienen la misión de no permitir que haya un rey bajo la montaña… su misión es terminar con el linaje… con el linaje de Durín… - lo dijo pensando cómo causar el menor daño posible, esperanzado con que ella no conociera quienes pertenecían a aquel linaje, aunque lo dudaba mucho – Thorin y sus sobrinos –

\- ¿Cómo has dicho?... pero… pero ¿Por qué? – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- La montaña ha estado sitiada, desde hace mucho y parece que forma parte de la estrategia de aquel a quien sirve Azog y su hijo –

\- El dragón, formaba parte de ese plan… ¿quieres decir que ese plan ha estado en acción desde hace tantos años? –

\- Al parecer, el mal que creyeron estaba destruido sobrevivió y no ha estado sin quehacer como pensábamos todos… si lo que encontramos en estas tierras es verdad… la vida de muchos está en peligro… por no decir la de los mismos enanos que acabas de defender… incluido el arquero que sanaste, la montaña está del otro lado en un punto estratégico para los obscuros deseos del Señor de las tierras del sur, la montaña será tomada como sea… –

Sintió que el mundo caía de lleno sobre ella, no estaba preparada para una noticia de esa magnitud. Nunca habían estado a salvo. El no estaría a salvo mientras ese ejército y aquellos trasgos tuviesen una meta por cumplir.

Le había abandonado.

Le iba a perder.

Respiro profundo, la cabeza le dio vueltas y sintió que quería caer, pero se mantuvo fuerte. Hasta ahora solo eran suposiciones de Legolas, no había nada confirmado más que solo el hecho de que una compañía de orcos diezmada por ellos intentaban hacer, pero podía haber más, quizás cientos, quizás miles más.

\- Pues vayamos y salgamos de dudas, entre más pronto lo sepamos, más pronto se podrá actuar –

\- Tauriel, ¿Qué harás si descubrimos que es cierto todo aquello? –

\- Lo que sea necesario mi estimado Mellôn, ¿No harías tú lo mismo? si invirtiéramos los papeles –

\- Supongo que de todas maneras me habrías arrastrado… –

\- Sé que contaría contigo -

Caminaron cerca de cuatro días, no llevaban caballos y aunque estaba cansada, le animaba descubrir la verdad en las palabras de aquel orco. Si ello era cierto, todos estaban en peligro, los hombres de la ciudad del lago, quienes querían dirigirse a la ciudad del valle, con la esperanza de establecerse ahí, pues habían perdido todo lo que amaban y tenían en aquellas tierras la oportunidad de volver a iniciar. Si era verdad aquella noticia, habría muertes a diestra y siniestra y todo por el derecho sobre una montaña habitada nuevamente por los enanos hijos de Durín. Donde sabía se encontraba el enano hacia el cual sus pensamientos siempre que podían escapaban a él.

Observó los altos peñascos de tierra roja y árida, el olor a azufre era asfixiante y no había ni sol ni estrellas en aquel lugar. Toda vegetación y fauna creyó estaba muerta, hasta que el sonido de unos fuertes aleteos y gruñidos le hizo volver la vista, junto con la de su acompañante. Murciélagos, demasiados, todos parecían ir fila, como si se dirigiesen a algún lugar en particular, como si estuviesen entrenados. Sintió miedo, todo apuntaba a que sus sospechas eran ciertas, la guerra estaba por caer sobre quienes amaba y había cuidado y mucho peor, ellos no la esperaban.

\- Murciélagos de las tierras del sur, supongo que no estábamos tan errados después de todo - sugirió Legolas a su lado – Escóndete no vayan a verte, deben estar entrenados para la guerra… -

Ella se inclinó sobre la tierra, vio sombras dentro de la gran fortaleza y le vio entonces, descendía de aquel lugar el Trasgo que vio en sus tierras, aquel que hirió a Kili en la pierna, el mismo desagradable y nauseabundo. Alto con su arma a lado, vociferando en alta voz palabras obscuras que parecían órdenes a una multitud de trasgos y orcos que hacían fila tras él. Todos los que le seguían no eran muy distintos a él, cargando sus arcos, espadas y dagas para dar muerte a quien se atravesase en su camino. Listos para la guerra.

Una guerra planeada hace más de setenta años

La guerra de esa época.

Una guerra contra los enanos. Contra la Familia de Durín, incluido Kili.

Debían avisar, debían saber lo que se avecinaba, ella no podría vivir con ello, comprendía lo que pasaría y la idea de no hacer algo al respecto le frustraba. Detenerlo le sería imposible, por más que Legolas estuviera sobre calificado en el arte de la guerra y ella fuera buena con espadas y arco, ambos no podrían detener a un ejército de tal magnitud.

Por todas las estrellas del universo, deseo poder correr como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera sintió deseos de descansar, pues no quería perder mucho tiempo en ello, era cuestión de vida o muerte, no solo la de los enanos, sino la de los pueblos vecinos, su pueblo mismo y el de los hombres. Debían hacerlo saber, pero quizás ya fuese demasiado tarde, por que aquellas horribles criaturas ya salían de sus escondites, imperceptibles y con la firme seguridad de que llegarían sin ser vistos, pues antes que nada contaban con el beneficio de tomarlos desprevenidos y aquello en la guerra siempre terminaba siendo un beneficio arrollador.

\- Esperemos a que pasen, o no podremos siquiera a ayudar a los que hayan quedado – dijo mirándola a los ojos – Nos daremos prisa Tauriel te lo prometo, intentaremos llegar antes que ellos, somos más ligeros… pero debemos dejar que salgan todos o nos verán y no podrás ayudarle más –

Ella asintió, no había otra forma, intentaron bajar del lado contrario por donde ahora marchaba el enorme regimiento con destino a la montaña solitaria, donde por fin se desataría la guerra.

\- Legolas… ¿Qué encontraremos cuando lleguemos? – se sentía intranquila y no podía evitar que su rostro reflejara su angustia.

\- Quizás ya haya empezado la guerra pero haremos lo posible por servir y salvaremos a los que podamos, nos necesitarán… -

\- ¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo para…? – pregunto temerosa.

\- No lo sé… pero lo averiguaremos, tranquila… todo estará bien… -

\- Eso espero… - no sabía si sería capaz compartir sus sentimiento con él – Es que tengo... -

\- Es normal tener miedo Tauriel, no somos ajenos a los sentimientos… podemos sentir el miedo, la desesperación o el abandono… - dijo serenamente – Pero sé que podemos albergar el amor, la lealtad, la paciencia y la bondad… -

\- Es que he perdido tantas cosas en la vida Legolas… - dijo sin importarle lo que pensara.

\- A mí nunca querida Tauriel… esperemos nunca perdernos en el camino… siempre podrás contar conmigo y con mi apoyo en todo… ¿Lo recordaras, cuando lo necesites? -

Poco le importaba ya si debía volver o no… debía salvarle… ayudarle, estar con él… le dolería no poder decirle que le amaba… que moría por no habérselo dicho… no importaba si tenía que perder la cabeza por ello y si el castigo fuese la muerte… antes no le importaba morir por un ideal… ahora por lo menos quería mantenerse viva hasta ayudarle a devolverle la roca que guardaba celosamente en su pecho, después de aquello, si él se salvase, poco importaba si ella muriese, él es quien debía vivir… ella podría morir tranquila sabiendo que él cumpliría sus sueños, sus promesas y tendría la oportunidad de una vida plena y completa… ella estaba agradecida con el destino que tuviese… había vivido toda una vida en las últimas tres semanas… desde que conoció al joven arquero pidiendo ayuda en medio del bosque, vaya como le había cambio la vida, llevándola a vivir la vida que deseo por muchos años.

Tenía que salvarle, fuese como fuese.

Desearía tener la oportunidad de decirle que contaba con su amor y su completa admiración. No tendría tiempo para ello, no era el tiempo para pensar en ello, pero necesitaba hacerle saber que le pertenecía de maneras que no podía explicar, que ni siquiera las entendía todas, pero su amor era suyo y de nadie más.

Su corazón tenía dueño

Le pertenecía a él. A un enano. A Kíli.

Le alegro por fin dejar de engañarse.

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> que pasara.. que misterios será revelados ... espero les haya gustado el momento Kiliel...  
> el próximo capitulo veremos como es la vida en Erebor después de los alocados sucesos para llegar a casa... confesiones y el regreso del rey más fabuloso de la tierra media... supongo sabrán de quien hablo.


	8. Volviendo al hogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli, Fili, Bofur y Óin regresan a Erebor para encontrarse con que la compañía ya esta trabajando en recuperar la fortaleza y principalmente la Piedra del arca, lo cual ya les lleva más de dos días de busqueda cuando llegan. además Bilbo les informa que su tío esta algo cambiado, lo cual solo Fili, Kíli y Bilbo parecen darse cuenta.  
> Las preguntas deben ser respondidas y eso incluye como fue sanado Kili, lo cual les lleva a una pequeña disputa.  
> El final se acerca y Azog esta dispuesto a ponerle din a la dinastía de Durín. Mientras el Rey Thranduil intenta hacerse de lo que perdió hace muchos años, que posee alto valor sentimental como el deseo de tomar lo que es suyo con una guerra.  
> Bardo se encuentra en la honorable tarea de encontrar un nuevo hogar para su ciudad destruida, confiando en que el rey bajo la montaña cumpla su promesa... todos desean volver a su hogar... algunos solo destruirlos. No te pierdas este capitulo lleno de verdades elementales y cambios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en este capitulo no aparece Tauriel... pero tranquilas Kíli siiii y habla mucho sobre ella, debe mostrarse valiente y seguro de lo que quiere... pese a que no le este siendo fácil ni sencillo saber en que situación se encuentra. En este capitulo mantiene un conversación con Bilbo... adorable... disfruten de la lectura :)

**Capitulo 8**  
**Volviendo al hogar**

 

“Yo siempre te mantendré conmigo  
Tú estarás siempre en mi mente  
porque hay una luz en ti que brilla en mi oscuridad”

 

 

 

El viaje no fue tan largo, pensó una fue una vez que llegaron a la orilla.

Puso su pie sobre la arena y rocas, aquella aventura estaba lejos de terminar y le emocionaba ver como terminaría aquello, suponía que los demás estarían ocupados ordenando todo y luego se los imagino limpiando… era una cosa poco probable, su tío no era de los que limpiara en casa, Balin y Dwalin seguían el mismo patrón y los demás gustaban más de hacer desorden que de ordenarlo… era algo poco probable... el mismo no se consideraba muy ordenado… entonces por qué se encontraba pensando en aquello… quizás era una forma de distraerse, durante el trayecto en el barco todos hablaron muy poco, parecían entender cómo se sentía adivinando sus pocos deseos de hablar sobre lo que acababa de suceder en la playa.

Sobre todo Fili, estaba seguro que vio cuando le entregó la piedra a Tauriel, ello suponía que le molestaba, sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía y conscientemente él había osado dársela a ella, sin la esperanza de volver a verla o recuperarla… por supuesto él se aferraba a volver a verla.

\- ¡Vamos que nuestra casa ya está cerca! – exclamo Fili, quien se había convertido en el líder de la expedición. Algo que Kili no envidiaba para nada, sabía que su hermano era un líder nato, como su tío y aquello le agradaba. Le hacía sentirse orgulloso de él.

Bofur ayudo mientras a bajar unas cosas, Kili desperezaba su pierna, definitivamente estaba mejor, pero no había regresado a lo que fue antes. Óin apuraba unos cuantos víveres conseguidos en el otro extremo del río, fue difícil conseguirlos, pues ahora los comestibles y ropas eran tesoros preciados en aquel lugar debido a que habían perdido todo y el invierno estaba cerca ya, pronto comenzarían las primeras nevadas y ellos necesitarían techos y comida para esa temporada, por lo que se despojaron de las pocas monedas que les quedaron y consiguieron unos cuantos panes, queso y algunas frutas para el camino. Nada de carne en el menú, aun esperaban que apareciesen algunos de los animales en el camino y la pesca ahora les había resultado inútil, pues lo que deseaban era llegar pronto a Erebor, lo demás se acomodaría en el camino.

La tierra apenas mostraba escasa vegetación, la terrible maldición que Smaug había levantado sobre ella estaba desapareciendo, se veían pequeñas montones de pasto separados, no había nada de flores y apenas algunos árboles secos alrededor, nada comparados con las grandes arboledas del bosque, pero podían llenarse pronto, cuando el rey bajo la montaña volviera a reinar sobre aquellas tierras y sí los hombres de la ciudad volviesen a tomar la ciudad del valle y todos olvidasen las pesadillas sembradas por un dragón malvado… tal vez hasta entonces... aunque para ello faltaba mucho, reconstruir no sería sencillo, ni rápido.

Kili se sintió tranquilo al recordar la oferta hecha por su tío antes de partir de Esgaroth, aquella ayuda sería muy necesaria después de ver como termino la historia de la conquista de Erebor. Seguro con su ayuda la ciudad y sus pobladores se encontrarían tranquilos y a resguardo del cuidado del Rey bajo la montaña.

\- ¿Cómo sería este lugar antes del ataque? – pregunto Kili, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

Nadie contestó rápidamente, solo se escuchaban los sonidos sordos que provocaban sus pies sobre las rocas y tierra.

\- Supongo que no como ahora – dijo Bofur en tono de burla – Pero podría lucir mejor, con ayuda de un buen floricultor… quizás la Señora de los Elfos conozca alguien… - dijo riendo.

Esto molestó a Kili; que se encontraba intranquilo y hasta cierto punto intolerante. Rápido se paró frente a él con el ceño fruncido, pensaba que ya se habían tardado un poco en sacar el tema a colación.

\- Haces bien en referirte a ella como una dama… en cuanto a lo de la jardinería… no crees que es un poco infantil pensar que porque viven en lugares con hermosos arboles y conviven más con la naturaleza, todos tienen que saber sembrar un árbol… - intento detenerse – El hecho que nosotros elijamos vivir en una fortaleza de piedra bajo la tierra no significa que sea una mejor forma de vida… solo es una forma diferente de vivir – sentenció y se apartó de su camino.

\- ¡Kili! – escucho la voz de su hermano.

Respiro hondo, quizás se había pasado, Bofur tenía tendencia a bromear acerca de todo y era imposible pedirle que no lo hiciera ante su situación. Estaba demasiado sensible a cualquier tema que se relacionara con ella y no había querido aceptarlo, estaba cegado por sus sentimientos y le estaba afectando más de lo que hubiese querido.

Fili se acerco a él y le separó del grupo.

\- Sé lo que hiciste y porque lo has hecho, pero no voy a permitir que dejes que esto te afecte demasiado, estamos juntos en este viaje ¿comprendes? Déjala ir… ¿entendiste?… estas aquí con nosotros, ella no… y lo siento mucho hermano… de verdad lo siento, lo intentaste… no es tu culpa… pero tampoco es nuestra… ¿Me expliqué? Debes dejarla ir… ahora estas aquí a punto de conocer lo que todos estos años hemos estado imaginando… lo que siempre deseamos de pequeños, por lo que dejamos a nuestra madre… -

\- Si lo dices por la piedra… -

\- Lo digo porque ella te quiere vivo… la piedra no le importará, siempre y cuando tú regreses con vida… y para ello debes mantenerte concentrado en lo que haces… **no al otro lado del río donde ella eligió quedarse** – haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Le dolió escucharlas, pero parecía justo lo que necesitaba.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella e intentó concentrarse en lo que de verdad importaba. Terminar la misión que espero toda su vida. Se dijo a sí mismo que su corazón podría esperar… debía esperar… sentía que la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro… pero la recuperaría cuando llegará a las puertas de Erebor, entonces él se sentiría mejor, cumpliría con su meta propuesta y ya después… después ya vería… no quería adelantarse a lo que aun no pasaba… mantendría sus esperanzas donde debía tenerlas y esperaría lo mejor de aquello.

Jamás habría esperado que en aquel viaje encontraría de todo, si alguien pudiese advertirle todo lo que le estaba pasando no le creería por lo absurdo de aquella idea, pero era una realidad. Todo ello estaba pasando frente a sus narices y tenía que creerlo.

Caminaron, hasta que perdió la cuenta, su pierna estaba cansada pero ya no quería causar más molestias por lo que no dijo nada, ya tendría tiempo para descansar. La tierra tomaba mejor aspecto, los rayos del sol estaban en su máximo esplendor, escuchaban el sonido de las aves que les acompañaban. Pronto la divisaron frente a ellos, cerca de la que alguna vez fue la ciudad del valle, ahora en ruinas. Las puertas se alzaban altas con unas estatuas de su abuelo y del que fue su bisabuelo. Con gestos duros y fuertes. Se veía parte de la entrada destruida, por lo que quizás hubiera sido el vuelo del dragón al salir de la fortaleza.

\- ¡Hemos llegado! – exclamaron Kili y Fili sin importar el cansancio o esperar a sus retrasados compañeros por lo que sin pensarlo se adentraron en las altas puertas. Se respiraba un aire húmedo y los pasillos eran altísimos, grandes escaleras con unos ventanales impactantes, rodeados por enormes adornos opacos y sucios que antes brillaban elegantemente cual piezas de oro, había tanto que admirar como las gigantescas columnas gruesas y fuertes. No había nadie en la entrada y entonces se les unieron Bofur y Óin, que también se detuvieron contemplándolo todo asombrados.

Ahí reinaba la tranquilidad y el silencio... quizás de más.

Entonces desde el fondo del pasillo se escucharon unos pies correr hacia ellos. Bilbo iba hacia ellos y la expresión en su rostro delataba que algo malo pasaba – ¡Esperen… Esperen! – gritaba mientras se acercaba a ellos – ¡Deténganse! –

Pararon estrepitosamente, no entendían que era lo que el hobbit intentaba decirles, pero parecía querer decirles algo realmente importante. El primero en llegar con él fue Fili.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? – pregunto por todos.

\- Es Thorin… - repitió sin aliento por la carrera – No come, casi no duerme… realmente está muy cambiado…. –

Todos se miraron extrañados, no podían creer aquellas noticias ¿estaría enfermo? y rápido sus miradas fueron a parar hacia el lugar donde Bilbo había salido.

le siguieron a través de las escaleras y entraron en una de las habitaciones donde estaba albergado todo el tesoro que antes nunca hubieran imaginado, la habitación era casi por completo dorada y las paredes tan altas como su tío las había descrito.

Estaban por fin en Erebor, la ciudad de sus antepasados, la de su amada madre y tío. Su misión estaba completa... al menos eso creyeron ellos.

Al verles los enanos corrieron a recibirles.

\- ¡¡¡Bofur, Óin!! – exclamaron unos.

\- ¡¡¡Kili, Fili!!! – dijeron otros

Uniéndose en abrazos y gritos de júbilo.

Thorin observó a sus sobrinos evidentemente felices, lo habían logrado. Poco había pensado en ellos durante su estancia en Erebor, pero ahora que los tenía ahí, no pudo evitar acercarse a ellos y abrazarles como cuando pequeños.

\- Sabía que lo lograrías – le dijo a Kili que volvía a sonreír - Muy bien hecho Fili has vuelto con todos los tuyos, ¡estoy muy orgulloso de ti! - dijo abrazándole – Ahora no me queda más que darles la bienvenida a su hogar. Bienvenidos a Erebor, la ciudad que vio crecer a su madre y donde se encierra la herencia de los hijos de Durín –

Todos rompieron en gritos de ánimo y alabanzas a la ciudad.

Habían logrado su meta, estaba en la casa que busco por tanto tiempo, más sin embargo, una vez superado la primera emoción se sintió vació, como si aquel logro no fuese lo que esperaba. Era magnífica, digna de admiración, nunca había visto aquel lugar y para su gusto descubrió que era tal y como la narraba su tío, quizás más impresionante porque a sus ojos era una belleza arquitectónica, delicada y fuerte a la vez, llena de gracia y elegancia, con altas estatuas de su familia, con los retratos de su madre y tíos de pequeños. Estaba sucia aquello era verdad, pero no interesaba, después de unas semanas de limpieza todo quedaría como nuevo.

Seguro era un lugar digno de admirar y lo hacía con anhelo, era todo de lo que hablaron durante casi toda su vida, más de sesenta para ser más específicos y ahora que estaba ahí, al alcance de su mano y que le pertenecía, no sentía mucha dicha en estar ahí. Se maldijo por no poder sentir alegría inmensa o aquella arrebatadora sensación de satisfacción por cumplir aquella misión que había amado durante toda su vida.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Por fin estoy en casa y no me siento en ella… - se dijo mientras se encontraba en una de las grandes habitaciones de la fortaleza – ¿Cómo puedo sentirme así? – Se preguntó frente a un espejo estrellado y sucio. Se observó a través de este y quiso reconocerse, era él definitivamente sus mismos ojos marrones, sus labios, su cabello y estatura, pero no se sentía él.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella vio entrar a Fili - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó delicadamente – Vi que estabas aquí… no pases tiempo solo Kili, no ahora… estamos en casa, con nuestra familia… -

\- Lo sé… es que aún no puedo moverme tan rápido como quisiera y sé que hay mucho que hacer… - dijo tomándose la pierna que antes estaba lastimada – Por fin lo logramos ¿verdad? –

-Si, quien lo diría con todo el trabajo que nos ha costado… - dijo mientras reía - Aún quedan algunos detalles por arreglar pero estoy seguro que junto lo haremos… al tío le preocupa que la piedra del arca aún no aparezca pero sé que ya saldrá… ni hablar de Bilbo... creo que tiene razón en pensar que nuestro tío está un poco alterado… pero…-

\- Quizás sea pasajero… - le interrumpió.

\- A mi me preocupa otra cosa… no sé si sea buena idea hablarlo ahora… nuestro tío no ha preguntado aún cómo es que sanaste tan rápido… y creo que si me permites darte un consejo… creo que no es buena idea mencionar quien te sanó… y por si fuera poco te recomiendo omitir el detalle de lo que sientes por ella… -

\- Te preocupa que se ponga histérico o colérico cuando se entere… que estoy enamorado de una Elfa del Bosque… - dijo poniéndose un poco defensivo.

\- Kili entiéndelo, él tiene un profundo resentimiento a todos los de su pueblo… -

\- Uno que yo no comparto… -

\- Lo sé, por eso es que te lo estoy pidiendo… no cometamos más errores por el momento… -

\- Crees que hice mal al enamorarme de ella… ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo? –

\- Kili… yo no comparto las mismas ideas que nuestro tío, Ella parece una buena Elfa, me parece que es diferente a los de su pueblo… pero ello no cambia de dónde es ni a quién le pertenece… en eso estamos de acuerdo ¿verdad? –

\- Sí… y si ahora las cosas entre ella y yo fueran diferentes… se que enfrentaríamos problemas… pero no tengo miedo… y ella lo sabe… -

\- Lo sé hermano… pero debías pensar en las consecuencias de todo ello… no solo para ti… también las que ella sufriría… sabemos que el Rey Thranduil no es alguien que entienda fácilmente… al igual que nuestro tío –

\- ¿Deseas convencerme de ceder para tener feliz a la familia?… te digo hermano que no hay nada que desee más que hacerlos felices a todos… pero como te dije antes, esa decisión solo dependerá de ella y de mí… pero para qué discutir sobre algo que no ha ocurrido - dijo mientras se relajaba y sonreía.

\- De verdad lamento mucho que ella no haya podido responderte… serías un buen partido… ya recapacitara lo verás –

Kili no respondió, solo asintió deseando que aquellas palabras fuesen ciertas. Lo mejor era dejar aquel pensamiento fuera de sí, por el momento habría que disfrutar de los que se tiene, estaba en la cúspide de su meta, la segunda en realizar, ahora había que hacerlo bien.

\- No pasa nada… ven bajemos quiero ver que tiene en mente nuestro tío, lo primero será encontrar aquella piedra… y supongo que no será algo sencillo… además deseo que Bilbo me cuente cómo fue estar frente al dragón… - la expresión de Kili volvió a ser la de siempre. Fili supo que su hermano era fuerte, se lo demostró mientras estuvo herido y soporto aquel dolor sin quejarse… sólo y luego ahora con la tristeza que debía cargar en su corazón, pues la dama que poseía su corazón estaba lejos de él, sin la decisión clara de seguirle, pero él sabía que la decisión que ella tomase traería consecuencias desastrosas para ambos.

Lamentaba que las cosas fueran así, pero así lo eran.

Los elfos y los enanos no se llevaban bien, había una rivalidad entre ellos desde hace muchos años y no sería fácil romperla así como así. Le apenaba la situación de ella, quizás le quisiera, quizás no. Si lo hacía, estaba actuando con una fortaleza increíble, en alguien tenía que haber cordura, su hermano era un apasionado, se dejaba influenciar por sus sentimientos y si ella sentía algo por él, seguro no estaría pasándola muy bien.

La vida no siempre era fácil.

Envidiaba a su pequeño hermano libre de responsabilidades.

Él no había conocido a nadie que le hiciese sentirse tentado a dejar todo aquello por lo que había creído o querido en mucho tiempo, pero sabía que ese sentimiento arrollador existía, lo veía en los ojos de su hermano y le entristecía su estado. En cualquiera de las dos opciones, algo no terminaría bien…

Camino hacia el pasillo junto a su hermano, le admiraba por el valor de sobreponerse a aquella tristeza, seguro no era fácil… le vio conversar con Bofur y Ori haciendo bromas y riendo. Ese era su hermano, alegre, soñador e idealista, de quien se sentía responsable de protegerle. Deseaba tener la fórmula para que fuera feliz… lamentablemente dudaba existiera… bueno… solo en la forma de una elfa de cabellos de fuego….

No volvió a verle triste durante los cuatro días siguientes.

Aquello le reconfortó.

Le descubrió omitiendo el tema.

Debía extrañarla… y mucho…

//

La tierra percibía lo que se avecinaba, las nubes grises se arremolinaban sobre los límites del sur, todo estaba preparado, la guerra estaba cerca.

Las bestias, guerreros y líderes pasaban marcha para llegar a su destino la cuidad de los enanos recién recuperada.

No pensaron que sería tan sencillo derrotarles, contaban con un ejército preparado, con una estrategia lista para el ataque y lo mejor de todo, tenían un líder lleno de odio hacia aquellos repatriados moradores de la montaña.

Azog el profanador.

Viajaba sobre su wargo blanco tan distinto a los demás, era el líder nato que su Señor había puesto, todos seguían sus órdenes pues temían terminar ser destruido entre sus brazos o por uno de los wargos de la manada que siempre estaban deseosos de sangre.

De quien fuese.

Agradecían la oscuridad reinante para que su plan sorpresa cayera sobre los desdichados a quienes iba a cazar.

Hasta hace poco a su lado viajaba ahora otro trasgo igual o más horripilante. Su hijo Bolgo, el encargado de destruir a los enanos en los límites del bosque y ahora en la ciudad del lago.

Su fracaso no lo había tomado bien su padre, pero no había un oficial más en quien depositar su confianza. Sabía que no se rendiría hasta cumplir sus órdenes. Ahora además estaban involucrados los elfos del bosque… una insignificante capitana y el príncipe del reino… seguro el rey también lo estaría… habría más carne en el menú para sus bestias pensó.

Aquello no significaba nada, el rey podría llevar un millar de sus soldados y no hubiesen podido hacer nada, pues el ejército que él comandaba ya era suficiente, pero no bastando con ello, ahora tenían otro esperando órdenes para salir de ese lugar y marcharían a la destrucción de lo que se les pusiese enfrente. No interesaba si los elfos fueran aliados o enemigos… todos caerían bajo su poder y fuerza.

Ahora Bolgo tenía una nueva misión, había sido encomendado a las tierras de Gundabad para liderar un ejército sorpresa… los enanos, elfos, quien fuera, no tendrían oportunidad ante la brillantez de su plan. Era una táctica de guerra antigua, pero efectiva.

Sabían de antemano, que Thorin no había podido llamar a los ejércitos de las naciones enanas, pese a que Smaug había muerto hace cuatro días. Se había enterado de ese movimiento y estaba seguro que el ahora “rey bajo la montaña” necesitaba una pequeña roca para sentirse el rey de aquella fortaleza en la piedra y pedir su ayuda.

No sabía lo que se avecinaba. Su muerte y destrucción estaba cerca.

\- Tonto lleva años esperando autonombrarse rey y ahora con la oportunidad en la palma de su mano, tiene miedo de hacerlo por no poseer una ridícula y absurda piedra… Thorin escudo de roble no tendrá jamás la oportunidad de llamar a su familia de fueras… por la simple razón de que morirá en esa montaña sin haber siquiera logrado obtenerla – dejo escapar una horrenda y funesta risa o lo que pareció una mientras hordas de orcos y trasgos le seguían.

Ya no quedaba más que esperar. Su venganza por fin estaría completa, el linaje de Durín no sobreviviría ni siquiera siete días más.

El tiempo suficiente para erradicarles de la faz de la tierra.

\- ¡Elfos¡ ¡hombres! ¡Enanos! ¡La montaña será su tumba! – recibiendo una ovación de su ejército, mientras caminaban rumbo a la gran pelea.

La sangre del desgraciado que le mutiló y toda su maldita familia sería derramada sobre la montaña.

//

Bilbo veía el rostro de Thorin, como pasaba del enojo a la frustración, todo por una roca.

Deseaba hacerle feliz, era su amigo y le entristecía que pese a haber recuperado ya la montaña no pudiese ser feliz con lo que ya tenía. Deseaba más, nada estaría completo porque él anhelaba la piedra sobre su trono.

Lo pensó seriamente, aquello que guardaba en el bolsillo estaba causando demasiadas angustias a alguien que apreciaba, cuando hace unos meses no sentía mucho de ello.

Hace poco le había escuchado que buscaría venganza de quien le ocultase la piedra del arca… Thorin no podía estar del todo en lo cierto, pero necesitaba una segunda opinión, observó a Balin en lo que podía haber sido una biblioteca llena de polvo y decidió que podría ayudarle a solucionar su pequeña duda. Se acercó tímidamente a Balin, que se veía fatigado, pues apenas habían probado alimento por seguir en la búsqueda de dichosa roca – Balin… ¿crees que a estas alturas sería prudente que Thorin poseyera la roca? – pregunto inocentemente, sabiendo que él la guardaba en sus bolsillos.

-… Creo que no sería prudente… Thorin podrá decirnos y decirse a él mismo que no es como su abuelo… pero mírale… se ve mal… en este tesoro yace una enfermedad… creo que sería mejor que se quedara donde está… ahí no causara un daño peor como el que le causa hoy –

Bilbo volteo de nuevo la vista a Thorin, admiraba a todos sus compañeros con recelo en sus ojos, llevaba ya puesta la corona que antes llevara su abuelo. Él era el rey, dándole el derecho de exigir obediencia y completa lealtad a sus súbditos ahí presentes, el no escaparía de su mirada de hielo, revisando, desconfiando de quienes le rodeaban.

Sabía que estaba cambiando, algo maligno le estaba trastornando… y entonces recordó.

_Quizás debas llevarle esa piedra a Thorin, me encantaría ver cómo le envenena la mente, como le corrompe el corazón_

Aquella bestia podía saberlo, sabía que si la piedra llegaba a manos de Thorin, está haría estragos en él y le dejaría igual de maldito como su abuelo lo había sido. El era su amigo y le dolía verle así, por no poder confirmar lo que todos estos años había estado persiguiendo… pero le dolería más perderle por una piedra que no le haría ni más ni menos rey a sus ojos, pero que a él parecía determinarle su posición en la vida.

Tomó su decisión.

Aquella piedra blanca resplandeciente, jamás volvería a manos de Thorin Escudo de Roble.

El la escondería, quizás hasta se marchase con ella, para él no tenía ningún valor, para su amigo sí. Prefería resguardar su honor y valor, deseaba tanto que su amigo comprendiera que ya era el rey con o sin ella. Le extrañaba que la necesitase para sentirse rey de todo aquello. Si con su mera presencia había logrado reunir un séquito de seguidores fieles, que aunque algunos pocos fuesen familia, la mayoría le seguía por sus hazañas y valor, acaso pensaba que le abandonaría por no tener una insignificante piedra.

Bilbo ya no permanecería mucho tiempo allí.

Deseaba volver a la comarca a su casa junto a su silloncito y su chimenea, a su vida tranquila. Seguro los demás se quedarían, por fin habían vuelto a su hogar.

Les observó a todos durmiendo y comiendo poco, racionando las cosas para turnarse y realizar la búsqueda. Si aquello no era un ejemplo de que le seguirían hasta la mismísima muerte no sabría que más se lo demostraría.

Aprisionó dentro de la túnica con su mano la piedra y luego encontró algo más… una pequeña bellota que recogió en el bosque. La acariciaba eligiendo el mejor lugar para sembrarla… cuando regresara a casa. Se vio interrumpido por un Thorin desconfiado y arisco.

\- ¿Qué ocultas celosamente en esos bolsillos maestro ladrón? –

Bilbo le miró entre sorprendido por la ofensa y el sentirse descubierto.

\- Nada… bueno…. Solo esto…. – mostrándole la bellota.

\- ¿Una semilla? –

\- Sí, creo que estoy pensando donde plantarla en cuanto regrese a casa… - contesto Bilbo contento.

\- Ya encontraras un buen lugar… - se puso serio y le volvió la mirada adusta – ¿Les has visto?... –

Bilbo se sintió confundido – ¿A quiénes? – solo estaba él y sus amigos de viaje.

\- No confió en ellos- volviendo su rostro a los enanos que buscaban la piedra con desesperación - Están intentando robarme la piedra del arca… tu eres un amigo de verdad Bilbo… creen que podrán robármela… desgraciados ladrones…. – mirándolos celosamente – Tendré que tenerlos bien vigilados… ¿Puedo confiar en ti Señor Bilbo? - pregunto encajándole su helados ojos azules.

\- Si – respondió algo inseguro, pero Thorin no lo notó, después de ello se alejo por el camino volviendo a su tarea de supervisión.

Aquello no podía terminar bien… su amigo estaba siendo dañado por el tesoro, por la maldición y su deseo frustrado de poseer Erebor a como diese lugar, para que le fuera

reconocido su reinado.

El debía hacer algo… pero no sabía cómo…

//

Llevaban ya buen tiempo en aquello de la búsqueda. Kili no imaginaba la importancia de aquella piedra en los futuros eventos, solo entendía que debía ser encontrada. Balin le había comentado que las cartas estaban listas para ser enviadas a los Señores Enanos de las siete ciudades. Todos listos y pendientes de noticias de aquella escurridiza piedra, que no deseaba ser encontrada.

Lo que más deseaba el enano era que la noticia llegara a oídos de su madre. Ahora que ya tenía tiempo para reponerse y “descansar” deseaba que ella estuviese ahí con ellos. Le alegraría el día verle y estaba seguro que recibiría una tremenda regañina por todas las locuras que habían pasado a lo largo de ese año atravesando aquellos lugares inhóspitos.

Su madre no es de las que se quedan calladas… bueno en ello se parecía bastante a ella. Le recordó como la última vez que le vio con su tío… su madre no se había quedado con las ganas de cantarles a todo lo que aquel viaje les traería: desgracias y muertes. Lo cual le dijo lo cerca que estaba de sus palabras se volviesen profecías. Gracias a Aule todo pintaba muy bien para ellos.

Les observó a todos, eran el vivo ejemplo del enano trabajador y leal, pese a mal comer y dormir, su preocupación constante era ayudar a su amado rey a devolver la gloria de días pasados a su anhelada ciudad.

El deseaba terminar con aquello pronto, vaya que lo deseaba, por muchos motivos: deseaba que su tío tuviera lo deseado, había luchado y sacrificado mucho por ese sueño, que a pocos pasos de tenerlo y no se le cumpliese sería muy triste. Segundo quería poder ver y conocer a fondo el lugar, sabía de los pasillos, las habitaciones y con tan pocas oportunidades de verlas, creyó que nunca terminaría y luego se aterrorizo al pensar en lo sucias y descuidadas que debían estar. La limpieza y restauración de aquel lugar les llevaría otro año por lo menos.

Ni siquiera podía terminar con la que eligió sería la suya, no es que fuera un enano muy limpio y organizado, pero no era lo que se dice “amigo” de telarañas y el lugar llevaba más de cincuenta años sin ser desempolvado… su madre o una dama no adoraría un lugar así… se detuvo, sus pensamientos nuevamente no estaban bien enfocados… se recordó que solo era por su madre por quien debía preocuparse…

Quería ver a su madre, preguntándose si ahora con la montaña recuperada volvería o el iría a ella… ese era el plan, pero no el primero. No importaba cual fuese la respuesta, se encontró deseando dejar la ciudad lista y limpia para partir.

Tenía una promesa nueva que cumplir… hasta entonces, no se preocuparía por sus habitaciones.

Lamentaba tener que recodárselo siempre antes de dormir, tener que verla cuando salían de caza abrigados en la obscuridad con la única luz de las estrellas, con el bello reflejo rojizo que despegaba el sol por las mañanas o el atardecer. Aquello dolía más que el veneno en el cuerpo.

Maldecía cuando podía y estaba seguro estar solo. No quería más preguntas que las que hizo su tío la segunda tarde de su regreso.

//

Thorin apenas se daba tiempo de conversar con alguien, prefería dar vueltas sobre los demás, vigilando, cerciorándose que nadie le robase lo que sería el orgullo de su reinado…

La piedra del arca.

Vio cómo sus jóvenes sobrinos se unían a la búsqueda. Fili se veía atento y concentrado, tenía un propósito y no dudaría en intentar llegar a cumplirlo, en cambio Kíli… bueno el era otro asunto, parecía tener idea de que buscaban algo, pero parecía perdido, su rostro lo delataba.

\- Kíli, ven un momento – ordenó su tío severamente.

El arquero, no dudó en dirigirse a su tío hasta ahora habían tenido tan poco tiempo para charlar que supuso que las preguntas acerca de su curación estaría dentro de la conversación.

Vio los endurecidos ojos de su tío… se veía ligeramente diferente, lo había visto enojado, triste, malhumorado, más enojado, rabioso… pero esa expresión en su rostro no. Se veía cansado, preocupado, frustrado y algo más que no reconoció. Todo ello en el mismo rostro del enano que admiraba.

Lucía una impecable armadura y pieles sobre sus hombros, junto con la corona que dedujo era de su abuelo y ahí estaba él, desaliñado como siempre, moviéndose perdidamente entre todas aquellas montañas de oro.

Seguro hoy no era el día perfecto para sincerarse… ¿verdad?

Lo pensó… nunca sería un buen día, se dijo a sí mismo.

\- Te he visto desde que volviste… ¿Seguro que estás mejor? – pregunto serio.

Kíli pensó cómo responder esa pregunta, no quería soltarle así, una noticia como esa, imaginando cómo sonaría “Si físicamente, pero creo que se me ha dañado el corazón… porque aún no se si la hermosa doncella del bosque me ama”… no ese sería el imprudente Kíli hablando… volteo a ver a su hermano que no le quitaba la vista de encima, parecía preocupado.

\- Mmm si, seguro… – terminó respondiendo, no deseaba contradecirle, no en esos momentos.

\- No pareces el mismo… - dijo clavándole los ojos, su inquisidora mirada parecía percibir algo más – Fili no me ha dicho cómo fue que te has sanado… supongo que cree que tú debes informarme… ni siquiera Óin ha dicho palabra, ¿Crees que podrás decírselo a tu tío? –

Ahí estaba… el momento de la verdad.

\- Fili es muy sabio y Óin supongo no hará presunción de lo que ocurrió en la ciudad, pero a pesar de sus cuidados ninguno de ellos fue quien salvó mi vida –

\- ¿Entonces a quien debo agradecer que hayas vuelto en una pieza? ¿Quizás un sanador de la ciudad? – comenzó a ver exasperación en los ojos de su tío.

\- No –

Thorin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, solo el anciano conocía remedios para sanar heridas… quién más podría haberlo hecho.

\- ¿Me lo dirás? O esperas que te ruegue por esa información… porque te informo, no tengo tiempo para jueguitos… - contestó desesperado.

\- No, nunca ha sido necesario, sin embargo creo que deberás tomarlo tranquilamente… - dándole algo de tiempo para suponer y atar cabos - Dudo mucho que te agrade a manos de quien llegó mi salvación… – recordando a quien le había salvado y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, que murió cuando vio el rostro desangelado de su tío.

Perdía color y el ceño se endurecía más todavía. Kíli lo había visto mudar de semblante ante noticias desagradables… aquella parecía una. Tal vez intuía algo… nunca había sido fácil engañar a su tío, era demasiado perspicaz y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Quizás no lo hiciera feliz quien lo hizo, pero si el resultado. Él seguía con vida ¿cierto?

\- Si no fue Óin… ¿Entonces a quien debo agradecer que estés hoy frente a mí? -repitió con molestia.

Kíli pensó bien sus palabras, sabía que no serían agradables para el rey frente a él – Una de los oficiales del Rey del Bosque fue quien se apiadó de mí y me sanó –

La noticia cayó a Thorin como balde de agua fría, transformándole el rostro. Su enemigo jurado, la traición y falta de sensibilidad en la mayor tragedia de su vida, le recordaba el gran desprecio que sentía por aquel pueblo, como si hubiera pasado ayer.

-¿Qué hacían esos seres en la ciudad del lago?... acaso estaban buscándonos todavía… deben estar desesperados por hacerse de algo que jamás han de recuperar… ¡porque ahora que he vuelto a Erebor… **jamás volverán a ver sus preciadas joyas de estrellas…. Malditos mil veces ¡malditos!** – exclamó encendido en ira.

El joven enano retrocedió, los demás voltearon a verle, las voces iracundas del rey resonaron por los pasillos. Todos les veían extrañados.

\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto acercándose Bilbo preocupado, había percibido el cambio de ánimo de su amigo.

Cuando las voces de su tío perdieron eco en la fortaleza, Kíli decidió hablar, no pretendía dejar a su tío creyendo que Tauriel iba en busca de joyas… quizás no volviese a verla, pero no permitiría que se crearan falsas ideas sobre ella.

\- Te equivocas tío – contestó firmemente – La oficial y el hijo del rey fueron cazando orcos que aún nos perseguían… ellos llegaron la noche del día en que nos abandonaron en la ciudad… - no quería que sonara a reclamo, pero quería dejar las cosas claras – Definitivamente eran menos que los que enfrentamos en los límites del bosque pero aún nos seguían las pisadas y nos encontraron en casa del barquero y para ese entonces yo estaba muy mal, el gobernador no quiso atendernos y él fue el único que nos ofreció su ayuda – haciendo una pausa, para que su tío lo asimilara.

\- ¿Y todo ello que tiene que ver con esos indeseables elfos? –

\- Pues básicamente, llegaron sobre la casa de Bardo y la destruyeron, nos atacaron junto con las hijas de este. Yo estaba en cama y no te estaría contando esto si ellos no hubiesen aparecido, eran muchos y son buenos cazadores… sin misericordia nos habrían dado muerte a todos en la casa, inclusive a las niñas que estaban ahí y no tenían relación con nosotros…. la capitana y el príncipe ayudaron a Fili y a los demás a exterminarlos –

Para ese entonces los demás estaban atentos al relato de Kíli por diferentes motivos, mientras Fili intentaba calmarse… esperaba de corazón que su hermano no revelase más de lo absolutamente necesario.

Abrigaba la esperanza de que le hubiese escuchado.

\- No sé bien cómo sucedió pero de pronto, ambos parecían marcharse de la habitación ya destruida y yo fui depositado sobre una mesa… estaba muy mal y entonces no se cómo pero ella llegó ahí y me sanó, fue algo... impresionante – su voz transmitía demasiada emoción y por el rabillo de ojo vio a Fili bajando el rostro apesadumbrado – La habitación se llenó de luz y yo fui sanado – término desganado.

Su tío aun procesaba la información, esperaba no haberle revelado demasiado con sus palabras y con sus gestos, al parecer sabía la respuesta sobre lo que opinaba su tío acerca de alguna futura relación con cierta bella dama del bosque.

\- ¿Qué demonios pretendía esa elfa al hacer eso? – exclamó.

\- Salvarme – respondió Kíli sorprendido – Pensé que ello te alegraría… estoy vivo y es gracias a ella que volví a casa –

Thorin iba a volver a hablar, cuando intervino Fili.

\- Thorin, le debemos a esa Elfa la vida de Kíli y créeme cuando te digo que no está esperando una recompensa o las gracias por ello, aunque se las debemos – hablando sobre todo por sentido del honor, la dama nunca dio muestra de querer o desear algo más de ellos, eso era verdad.

\- _Ni siquiera la mano de un enano príncipe aceptó_ \- Pensó irónicamente.

Thorin volteó a ver a Fili y luego a Kíli. Sus sobrinos estaban vivos gracias a unos elfos y no pudo imaginar un motivo más ambicioso que el de una jugosa recompensa.

\- Pues desde hoy les advierto, aquella elfa no recibirá nada de este lugar, **nada… escucharon**. Si pensó que a cambio podría recibir una recompensa… está muy equivocada. Gratitud si acaso, es todo lo que un elfo podrá recibir de mí.

El arquero ya iba a saltar a decir algo, cuando sintió un brazo sujetándole – No ahora Kíli… deja que lo procese. Tú y yo sabemos que la doncella del bosque no desea nada a cambio y ambos conocemos sus motivos para hacerlo. No volveremos a verla y no es necesario justificarla ante nuestro tío ahora –

_" No volveremos a verla"_

¿Cuando entonces?… estaba ofendiendo el recuerdo que Kíli atesoraba de ella.

Sintió deseos de gritarle lo que opinaba a su tío, deseaba hacerle ver que ella lo había hecho por su notable sentido de la justicia y la bondad de su corazón. Ella no era todo su pueblo y mucho menos su rey. Acaso no podía entenderlo.

Le hervía la sangre, deseaba hacer algo… y luego… luego qué… ella no iría tras él sólo por decirlo, ya conocía lo que sentía por ella y pese a ello se quedó para marcharse a sabrá donde… a su casa, a vivir su vida, pero definitivamente a estar lejos de él…

//

Bardo se encontró siendo nombrado algo así como un gobernador interino y tenía que tomar decisiones rápido.

La primera era tratar a los heridos; sintió que la Elfa del bosque se hubiera retirado, no entendía bien porque les ayudo, pero lo estaba haciendo bien.

La segunda todos ellos necesitaban un lugar donde establecerse rápidamente. El invierno estaba próximo y con tantos heridos y niños sin hogar morirían más.

La tercera y definitiva, necesitaban la ayuda que les prometió el Rey bajo la montaña, por culpa suya estaba en aquel embrollo, era justo una retribución prometida. Debían comprobar que estuvieran vivos.

Pero primero lo primero, la ciudad del valle estaba cerca en agua, pero muchos no tenía ni en qué y no querían viajar por agua, por lo que les quedaba caminar, entre todos ayudarían a transportar a los heridos, era necesario e importante.

Viajaron sin más problemas que los brazos y piernas cansadas por llevar enfermos de todos los tamaños, pero eran personas que los necesitaban y él pensó que no dejarían a nadie sin ayuda, era necesario viajar todos juntos y lo más rápido posible.

Dale sería el destino.

//

Estaba anocheciendo y una vez que se dieron cuenta que la ciudad de Dale estaba siendo habitada nuevamente por los hombres de la ciudad del lago. Thorin dio la orden de que la búsqueda fuese aplazada por esta nueva tarea, construir una barricada para impedir el paso a cualquiera, pues el dragón había dejado sin protección la entrada de la fortaleza al salir a destruir la ciudad del lago.

Estaba seguro de que intentarían apoderarse de parte de su tesoro.

\- ¡Quiero esta muralla hecha para antes del amanecer, esta montaña nos ha costado mucho recuperarla y no se la cederemos a nadie fácilmente – exclamó con autoridad Thorin a su compañía que subía una roca sobre otra.

Nadie discutía las órdenes del rey, aunque no entendieran los motivos de esta.

Hasta que Kíli intervino – Las personas de la ciudad no tienen nada… han perdido su casa… su vida entera… -

Su tío se volvió a él con el ceño fruncido, casi como le había ocurrido durante la última discusión que tuvo el día anterior.

\- No vengas a decirme lo que perdieron ellos… yo conozco bien sus dificultades, los que sobrevivieron al fuego del dragón deben festejar, tienen mucho por qué estar agradecidos… más rocas – termino diciendo y los demás enanos siguieron su orden sin reproches.

Era de noche y estaban cansados, cumplir aquella orden era muy pesado, pues tenían que levantar piedras de más de doce veces su tamaño, por lo que se hicieron de cuerdas para levantarlas hasta que la muralla fue “reparada”.

Hasta ahora estaba demasiado ocupados en su tarea por encontrar la piedra entre todo el tesoro, que no se habían detenido a pensar que ahora todo el que escuchase la noticia de la muerte del dragón pudiese tener deseos de apoderarse del tesoro también, pues no sería desconocido la situación en que había sido tomada por trece enanos y un mediano nada más, guerreros quizás, pero fácilmente superables y a merced de cualquier ejército.

Nadie parecía reparar en ello hasta que vieron las hogueras en lo que quedaba de la ciudad del valle.

Una vez que terminaron ya entrada la noche, la mayoría se fue a descansar.

Fili conversaba con su tío al menos eso parecía tranquilizarlo, concluyó Bilbo, solo quedaban ahí Dori y Ori quienes realizaron las primeras guardias y estaba alguien más… Kíli.

Parecía decepcionado, lo había visto salir en las noches junto con su hermano de cacería, trayendo algo de comida… lo cual debía ser muy difícil, pues casi toda la zona estaba deshabitada pero aún así regresaban con una que otra liebre o algunas aves que cruzaban por aquellos caminos. No les importaba mucho, pues apenas tenían tiempo para pensar en ello si pasaban gran parte del tiempo buscando o levantando muros.

Decidió que podía acercarse a él y cuando se posó a su lado ya no lo dudo… se le notaba melancólico, como si extrañase algo o alguien… el día anterior la discusión con su tío había terminado abruptamente, supo que el joven enano deseaba decir algo más, pero su hermano lo había detenido. Imagino la razón, más no deseaba discutirla cuando el evento aún era demasiado reciente, seguro Thorin estallaría en otro ataque si descubría que su sobrino estaba enamorado de una elfa.

\- Buenas noches Kíli – saludo cortésmente, gustaba de sus buenos modales ante todo – No he podido evitar ver que tienes una expresión en tu rostro… ¿Acaso hay algo que te preocupa? –

Podía considerarlos sus amigos, le preocupaban al igual que su tío. Ese enano también le salvó la vida y deseaba saber cómo ayudarle.

\- No es nada, solo pensaba… me pregunto si la piedra seguirá aquí… ya van más de seis días de búsqueda y nada… y bueno creo que si hay algo… mi tío no lo está tomando muy bien como te habrás dado cuenta con el último episodio de ayer… –

\- ¿No se los había advertido? – pensó si decirle lo mucho que se estaba trastornando su tío – Se los he dicho apenas llegaron -

\- Lo recuerdo y entiendo que no es propenso a mostrar afecto por los elfos, más esperaba que juzgará diferente a los que nos ayudaron en Esgaroth... inclusive se ha comportado impaciente e irritado con nosotros… supongo que algo está cambiando… quizás es la angustia de no encontrar la piedra… la verdad creo que me gustaría más comenzar con la restauración de este lugar… que perder tiempo en su búsqueda – dijo alzando la vista hacia el cielo que apenas podía verse por lo alto de la muralla.

\- ¿Cuál es la prisa? Creí que deseaban quedarse aquí en su hogar – pregunto algo confundido. Pero al parecer él era el único que deseaba aquello, llevaba conversando con los demás esos días entre búsquedas y ninguno parecía tener prisa por la restauración de Erebor… la mayoría de sus pensamientos radicaban en encontrar la piedra del arca y nada más – Deseas partir de Erebor ¿Ahora que le han recuperado? –

\- Oh no me malinterpretes… desearía quedarme aquí, mucho tiempo… pero tengo unos cuantos asuntos pendientes que quisiera arreglar antes de establecerme aquí… - sonrió, logrando desaparecer la nostalgia en su rostro - Bueno si es que eso sucede… - su semblante volvió quedar oscurecido por la angustia.

\- No será por la dama del bosque ¿verdad? – preguntó susurrando.

Kíli abrió los ojos y parecía voltear a ver que nadie más estuviese cerca. Aquello no era bueno, cómo era posible que el hobbit lo supiese si ni siquiera estuvo ahí… o alguien se lo habría dicho… Bofur, Óin o Fili… no, ellos no lo harían… 

\- Señor Bilbo… ¿Por qué pregunta eso? - no deseaba revelar nada más.

\- Les vi… una noche mientras usted y ella salían en la noche, la misma noche en que les ayude a salir por fin –

_Así que por ello Bilbo lo sabía._

\- Debe asegurarme que esto no debe ser revelado a mi tío… dudo mucho que tome bien esa noticia –

\- ¿Es que acaso… usted y la dama están enamorados?... – preguntó asombrado, percibía que el joven sobrino de Thorin estaba interesado en ella, ya que mientras narraba la experiencia descubrió cómo se iban iluminaban sus ojos con solo mencionarla o decir algo sobre ella y como le había defendido con tanta pasión. - Jamás había escuchado de algo así… muy interesante supongo, es una hermosa doncella… - deseaba animarle, supuso que mencionarla le había entristecido un poco.

No sabía que tan mal estaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que deseaba hablar de ella. Fili era su hermano pero le repetía que no se castigara, que no la recordase, debía salir de su cabeza y esa decisión ya la había tomado más de veinte veces desde que estaban ahí.

_Sacarla de mi corazón es imposible_

Salía por las noches a ver las estrellas y lejos de atormentarlo le hacía feliz, podía recordarla e imaginarla en algún lugar de la tierra contemplándolas al igual que él, con aquella serena y devota mirada que vio la misma noche que se escaparon a verlas. Ello le reconfortaba, fuera donde fuera ella podría ser feliz… él simplemente confiando en que ella lo sería, sin explicarse cómo podría hacer eso posible.

Él deseaba ser la razón de su felicidad.

Debía parecer un idiota ahí sentado frente a Bilbo sin decir una palabra e imaginando lo que podría ver si estuviera afuera o si tan solo ella estuviera ahí presente junto a él. Debía volver a la realidad.

\- Definitivamente ella lo es – dijo volviendo a sonreír – Aunque me temo que no sería correcto decir “enamorados” – contestó. Él desde luego lo estaba pero no podía responder lo mismo por ella – Creo que ha sido más mi afecto hacia ella… supongo que después de todo no puedo asegurar que sienta algo más que cierto cariño solamente –

\- ¿Está seguro que ella no siente lo mismo por usted?… – preguntó

\- Me atrevo a pensar que así es. Ella es… como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad, una esperanza de tener algo que hasta ahora no sabía que deseaba… pero las cosas no han salido como esperaba… ciertamente espero volver a verla y mostrarle lo mucho que le quiero –

\- Entonces no lo dudes, mi buen amigo… no soy bueno en el tema… pero lo poco que conozco es que cuando se trata de amor uno no debe rendirse tan fácilmente, pareces un buen tipo y eres leal y fiel a tu familia y amigos, eso no lo encuentras en cualquiera… ten esperanza… quizás la vida nos sorprenda – argumento Bilbo con una sonrisa, parecía irradiar esperanza, pese a que casi siempre le parecía inseguro y algo nervioso.

\- Sabio… muy sabio Señor hobbit – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le sonreía - ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin su notable ayuda? Definitivamente Gandalf no se equivocó al traerle con nosotros – dijo dándose la vuelta y volviendo por los pasillos hacia donde se encontraba Fili y Thorin.

Pese a llevar días en la búsqueda sus rostros no reflejaban el cansancio que seguro debían tener.

Bilbo les admiraba por ello, ahora se encontraba exhausto y con ganas de volver a su hogar.

Esperaba ansioso su partida.

 

//

Una vez que llegaron ahí se dieron cuenta que las cosas no serían más sencillas, puesto que en los años mozos de la ciudad del valle, había tierras labradas y comercio, tenían alimentos, ahora que aquella ciudad estaba despoblada por miedo al dragón que dormía cerca, no tenían que comer, seguro en unos días se verían en la dura necesidad de tener que salir a buscar comida y quizás no encontrarla, dudaban mucho que si plantasen pudieran cosechar antes del invierno, por lo que otra vez estaba en peligro.

Dio gracias que los enanos hubiesen sobrevivido.

Habían sobrevivido su primera noche fuera de la que fue su ciudad y apenas se alzaba el sol sobre ellos, estaba preocupado y no escuchó los cascos que se acercaban, hasta que ya estuvieron dentro de la plaza principal de la ciudad.

Era el Rey de Mirkwood, el Rey Thranduil con carretas llenas de alimentos, el majestuoso rey de los elfos estaba ante ellos, tan galante con su cabellera platinada, su aspecto pulcro y limpio, como si el viento no le despeinase ni el sol le causase daño. Bajo sonriendo de su ciervo y a viva voz ofreció la comida a todos los hombres que ya para ese entonces se abalanzaban sobre ella.

\- Mi Señor Thranduil – exclamó bardo agradecido.

\- No ha sido nada, supe que se encontraban en problemas y debido a nuestra alianza creo que era lo menos que podría hacer – respondió con notable galantería.

\- Gracias, nos han salvado… estoy en deuda con ustedes, la desgracia ha caído sobre nosotros y en esta hora obscura es bueno saber que contamos con amigos –

\- Se de la desgracia que ha caído sobre ustedes - dijo con un tono de voz casi empático, como si le doliese verles en aquella situación – pero creo que tu gratitud es un poco apresurada… no he venido en nombre de ustedes, yo he venido a reclamar algo que es mío –

Y si más les vio partir… los elfos deseaban guerra, todo por un puñado de gemas… algunas reliquias de su pueblo. Estaba seguro que el rey de bosque, no dudaría iniciar una disputa por algo tan simple como aquello. Era bien conocido su carácter y el rencor que entre enanos y elfos existía.

Pero Bardo sabía que una guerra, les dejaría desprovisto de la promesa que el rey de la montaña hizo antes de que su ciudad fuera arrasada por el fuego.

\- Somos aliados en esto, mi pueblo también tiene derecho a las riquezas que hay dentro de esa montaña… déjeme hablar con Thorin… –

Al rey de los elfos no pareció satisfacerle esa respuesta. Mostrando lo mucho que le disgustaba esa idea.

\- Intentaras razonar con el enano – sonando incrédulo.

\- si con ello evito la guerra… sí – resumió Bardo.

Le dejaría creer que la raza de los enanos podían ser más sabios y evitarían una guerra pero sabía en el fondo quien era Thorin escudo de roble.

Esta vez recuperaría las gemas de su familia.

No temía ir a la guerra

No le importaba la sangre que se derramaría

El ganaría esta vez.

 

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la frase del inicio... es que no puede sacarla de su mente ni de su corazón... aaawwwww!!. tan lindo...  
> En el proximo capitulo vemos a gandalf, thranduil frente a una guerra prepararandose para la batalla de los cinco ejercitos... el final se acerca.  
> además Tauriel y Legolas hablan sobre sus respectivos sentimientos... alguien va salir herido... no te lo pierdas... :)  
> Hasta pronto!


	9. Una guerra se avecina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel y Legolas tienen su momento deben ser sinceros con el otro y no será sencillo. viene una guerra y ambos se necesitan si quieren poner su granito de arena en el cuidado de la tierra que les ha visto crecer y tauriel si desea ayudar al ser amado y su familia, pues una guerra se avecina a la recuperada montaña solitaria.  
> Thorin muestra su faceta como rey y da ordenes a sus subditos, algo de lo que se percatan Kíli, Fili y Bilbo principalmente. las cosas están cambiando y quizás el sueño de mantener y recuperar la ciudad "prometida" les cueste más que sudor y lágrimas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pues aquí esta llegando el noveno.  
> Espero que lo disfruten... tengo que explicar algunos sucesos que no aparecen en la película o el libro pero que a mi me hubiera gustado se dijesen.

**Capitulo 9**  
**Una guerra se avecina**

 

 _“Que estas palabras sea lo primero_  
_en llegar a tus oídos_  
_El mundo es más brillante que el sol_  
_Ahora que estás aquí_  
_Aunque nuestros ojos necesitarán algún tiempo para adaptarse_  
_A la luz inmensa que nos rodea”_

 

Los días se hacían eternos, las noches largas, no veía el final del camino y la desesperanza crecía a cada minuto en su corazón.  
Mantenía una conversación con su compañero más de lo que creyó poder, meras trivialidades… nada que significara revelar su verdadero sentir.

Aquella noticia le estaba matando en vida.

Sus pies ligeros se sentían torpes, su fuerza se desvanecía y tenía deseos de tirarse a llorar. Recordó los días cuando caminaba por el bosque aun antes de verle por primera vez y no encontró en su memoria haberse sentido así antes.

Era la agonía de saber que nuevamente perdería alguien a quien amaba.

\- No puedo perderle… no quiero perderle… - repetía en breves susurros, como si de esta manera lograra evitar la tragedia.

Se negaba a perderlo. Ahora que sabía que le quería, le costaba aceptar que lo perdería sin siquiera haberlo intentado.

 _He peleado por un hogar, por una posición, por un rey… puedo pelear por la persona que amo_ \- Se dijo a sí misma – _Tan solo espera Kíli… no mueras…_

Legolas parecía intuir lo que le pasaba, le inquietaba los estragos que la noticia de aquel inesperado ataque a la montaña estaba causando en el corazón de su querida Tauriel.

Hace poco no imaginaba hasta donde llegaba el afecto que ella sentía por ese enano, ahora lo sabía.

Su caso estaba perdido, él enano arquero le había robado toda esperanza, apoderándose del corazón de la que era su amiga de toda la vida. Ella parecía querer ocultarlo, pero fracasaba miserablemente, su seguro y aguerrido porte no se asomaba desde que descubrieron que los enanos estaban a punto de ser atacados por un millar de orcos y trasgos, con la única misión de arrancarles la vida.

Su angustia se debía a ese enano y tenía miedo de perderlo.

Quería demasiado a Tauriel y verla en esa situación le estrujaba el corazón. Sabía que para él también lo sería… intentaba no pensar en lo difícil que sería escuchar de sus labios lo mucho que necesitaba salvarlo o sus motivos para hacerlo. No deseaba tener que oírlo, pero ella necesitaba hablar o explotaría, sabía que los últimos años se había guardado muchas cosas para ella, intentando no causarle problemas o deseando no lastimarle.

Ella nunca lo haría a propósito… pero en esta ocasión sí que lo haría.

Ambos tenían que enfrentar la dura realidad. Él la perdería con un enano, ella podría perder al amor de su vida.

Quizás eso terminase por destruirles a ambos.

-Tauriel… detente – le pidió tranquilamente.

Ella no se detuvo inmediatamente, deseaba seguir, estaban perdiendo tiempo y a esas alturas hacer aquello, era como dejarle morir.

\- No ahora Legolas… por favor, no ahora –

\- Necesitas hacerlo Tauriel, por mí… - pidió delicadamente.

\- Legolas…por piedad –

\- ¿Me estas pidiendo piedad?... demonios Tauriel ¿Qué te ha pasado?.... – exclamó sorprendido – ¿Acaso todo esto vale la pena? –

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?… - le miró incrédula ante su absurda pregunta - Sabes que no es un buen momento para conversar sobre esto, necesito que vayas conmigo… lo sabes –

\- Lo sé, he iré contigo, eso no lo dudes… - camino hasta ella y la tomó de los brazos suavemente – Tauriel… debes decirme ¿Qué fue lo que ha pasado desde que le sanaste? parece que ese enano te importa demasiado, toda esta situación te está rebasando… no pareces tu misma… - terminó por dejar de cuidar el tono de su voz haciéndola sonar atropellada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?... – una voz temblorosa salió de su pecho – Legolas no puedo hablar de ello ahora… perdemos el tiempo... ¿O intentaras obligarme? –

\- No hagas eso Tauriel… hemos sido amigos durante muchísimos años, puedes confiar en mí… sabes que me preocupas… -

\- Demasiado cómo para necesitar una respuesta para seguir… para no dejarme marchar a la guerra… también tú me encerrarás en tu palacio para librarme de la guerra o la maldad que hay en el mundo… ¿Deseas hacer eso? –

\- Tauriel... yo no te haría eso… yo no soy mi padre… - dijo soltándola lentamente – De verdad me preocupas demasiado… eres más que una querida amiga… mucho más que eso y no desearía perderte… sé que mis sentimientos no son bien recibidos… lo he visto… pero no estoy dispuesto a perderte por no ser dueña de ti misma… -

Ella notó que de verdad estaba angustiado por ella. No quería obligarle a escuchar lo que sentía por el enano que estaba lejos de ella, aquel que ignoraba del gran peligro que se cernía sobre ellos.

\- ¡Oh Legolas!… – quiso abrazarle… deseaba poder hacerlo más sin embargo se quedó ahí de pie frente a él – Debes saber que tu también lo eres para mí… eres como mi alma gemela… me entiendes en muchas maneras… hemos crecido juntos y sabes tanto o más que yo sobre mí misma… pero en estas circunstancias... no sé cómo conducirme, ya sufrí mucho antes de aceptar que le quería… ahora no deseo perderlo… -

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te ha prometió ese enano, Tauriel?... o es que ha pasado algo irreparable entre ustedes… porque te juro que si te ha faltado el respeto... te juro que le mató… - intentando parecer tranquilo pero el tono de su voz lo evidenció: estaba molesto y dolido.

\- No, nada de ello… - respondió cabizbaja, se sentía apenada parada frente a su príncipe y amigo de toda la vida. No había tenido el valor de decírselo a ella misma… y él quería escuchar de sus labios lo que ahora comprendía sentía por el joven enano – No podrá cumplir sus promesas si muere en esa batalla y yo… yo no podré vivir con ello… -

-¿Acaso le amas? – dudo preguntarle, pero él también necesitaba saberlo… aunque doliese.

\- Yo… yo… le amo… - dijo y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin permiso. El corazón se le salía del pecho, por primera vez lo había dicho. No a la persona indicada, pero si a ella misma… le amaba, definitivamente era amor lo que emanaba de su corazón cuando le veía, cuando sonreía para ella, al oírle contar sobre su hogar, sus planes, sus aventuras, sus promesas – Y yo no tuve el valor de decírselo… -

Legolas recibió la respuesta que esperaba desde antes.

Tauriel llevaba ocultándose que amaba al joven enano y ahora ante aquella noticia, no deseaba perder la oportunidad de confesarle que lo quería y con desesperación, todo aquello estaba pasando demasiado rápido, estaba perdiendo a la compañera, amiga y a la dama que amaba demasiado pronto para su gusto.

Él llevaba toda una vida con ella y jamás pudo hacer que concibiera un sentimiento como ese por él.

\- Ya verás que podrás decírselo Tauriel… - respondió con una tierna sonrisa, para tranquilizarla.

\- He sido una perfecta idiota… - sacó una piedra de entre sus prendas y se la mostró – Prometió que volvería a mí y le devolvería esta piedra… es su promesa… yo soy su nueva promesa… - repitiéndose las palabras que el joven le dijo hace días en la playa.

\- ¿El también te ama? Verdad – dijo serio – Lo noté de inmediato en el bosque… vi como te miraba, como si hubiese encontrado una hermosa flor en medio de un pantano y luego cuando te dejo en la playa, te invito a que fueras con él… ¿cierto? - después de todo un enano estaba arrebatándole lo que más apreciaba. No eran las joyas de su madre, era el corazón de Tauriel el que perdería para siempre - Debe quererte demasiado… -

\- Si y yo a él… y me niego a devolver una piedra a un cuerpo inerte… él me la dio como muestra de su promesa y debo devolvérsela… deseo entregarla en sus manos y que él lo sepa… necesito que entienda lo cobarde que he sido… no pude decirle que lo amaba y él ya lo ha dicho más de dos veces… cómo es posible que no lo haya hecho… que clase de ser soy… debe pensar lo peor de mí… - bajó el rostro avergonzada, se sentía mal por haberle dejado marchar sin esperanzas - inclusive fingí no entenderle… cuando en el fondo deseaba decírselo… -

\- Tauriel no es necesario que te castigues… - se acercó y limpió sus lágrimas – De otra manera no podrías saber lo que hoy conoces, ve las cosas de esa manera... aún no entendías lo que sentías por él… ahora lo tienes claro -

\- Me he sentido así desde que partió herido… - levantó el rostro controlándose, aunque aún sentía remordimiento - Lo lamento tanto… quería destruir a esos orcos porque se bien que solo traen muerte y desgracia a donde vayan… pero en cuanto supe que él estaba en peligro no pude evitar querer ayudarle… deseaba verle una vez más… quería salvarle y aún deseo hacerlo… -

 - Y lo harás –

\- Siento tanto haberte mentido Legolas… de verdad no quería que me juzgases… no quería parecer débil y mucho menos desilusionarte… pero es que tengo miedo de perderle… -

\- No le perderás –

\- ¿Puedes prometerlo? –

\- No – respondió francamente – Nadie puede -

\- … Es que nunca me había sentido así y tengo miedo por lo vivido antes… -

\- No dejes que ello sea el motivo para moverte Tauriel… por lo que veo, se han tomado cariño en poco tiempo y no dudo que lo que les haya unido sea fuerte… me cuesta creer verte así… siempre conservé la esperanza de que un día me amarás a mí y mírate… siempre has sido tan diferente y tan fuerte, él te ama de eso no hay duda… y si tu le amas profundamente nada me haría más feliz que verte con él… pero para ello hay algunas cosas que debemos arreglar –

\- ¿Qué podría ser? – pregunto interesada.

\- Mi padre es sabio en muchas maneras que no alcanzamos a comprender… su sabiduría se la ha dado el tiempo… algo que ni tú ni yo poseemos, pero si he aprendido algo de él… es ser dueño de nosotros mismos… y tu mi querida Tauriel, no lo estás siendo ahora… necesitas recuperarte… viene una guerra y eres una buena guerrera… dudo mucho que en este estado le seas de mucha ayuda –

Palabras sabias… Legolas siempre había sido el sabio de los dos, ella era un soldado y un tanto apasionada, él era un gran guerrero y muy sabio, un día sería un gran rey.

Debía reconocer que lo que su amigo le decía era siempre con las mejores intenciones y pese a estarle torturando al obligarle a escuchar lo mucho que amaba a Kíli, era él quien le recordaría que ante todo tenían la oportunidad de hacer algo.

Ella pensó que igual no cambiaría mucho las cosas, él seguía siendo un heredero, ella una pobre elfa Silvana…

_"Sé lo que siento y no tengo miedo"_

Le había dicho él y ahora esas palabras le daban esperanzas. Él la conocía fuerte y valiente y vaya que lo sería… eso debía recordarse llegando el momento.

_Cuando le encuentre, esta vez sabrá que le amo… yo tampoco tengo miedo…_

Se dijo a sí misma, sin saber que debía tenerlo.

Con el ánimo notablemente mejorado emprendieron el camino de regreso y cuando por fin salieron de las tierras muertas, Tauriel le detuvo y se volvió hacia él abrazándole con fuerza – Odio tener que ser yo quien te haga esto Legolas, de verdad deseaba que no sintieras algo por mí… siempre fui la persona incorrecta y tu el príncipe correcto, mereces toda la felicidad del mundo y no podría estar más agradecida por toda tu ayuda… -

\- Lo sé – devolviéndole aquel abrazo pese a las dolorosas heridas que habían hecho sus palabras… pero no podía culparla ella siempre había sido franca con él sobre sus sentimientos.

Cómo dejarla, si lo necesitaba.

Ella era lo que más quería.

La protegería hasta de sí misma.

//

Una criatura obscura y deforme se acercó a su señor.

\- Mi señor los gusanos come-tierra vendrán con nosotros - esperando ver la respuesta de su líder. Le temían era un ser vil y despreciable, sin el menor atisbo de consideración inclusive entre los de su clase.

\- Esos malditos seres… no sabrán ni siquiera que fue lo que les ha golpeado… pero nos aseguraremos que sepan que fue nuestra mano quien les ha destruido… todos deben caer –

Entonces se volvió a su ejército.

\- Recuerden este día… no tengamos piedad de nada ni nadie, todo lo que se mueva debe morir… no perdonaremos la vida de nada, ni nadie… Elfos, Hombres, Enanos… todos caerán por nuestras lanzas y espadas… no me importa si sufren o no… los quiero muertos a todos. Reclamemos la montaña para nuestro Señor, todos hemos de servirle y cumpliremos su voluntad… solo yo me encargare del enano que se hace llamar “Thorin Escudo de Roble” sus descendientes no me importa bajo la espada de quien caigan, solo sepan que serán recompensados por cumplir mi voluntad, ninguno de ellos debe sobrevivir. Ahora marchemos estamos a solo unos días de que la sangre sea derramada… ¡Estamos cerca de la victoria de Orcos y Trasgos! –

Recibió como aprobación gritos horribles que brotaban de las gargantas de sus seguidores. Todos ellos listos para destrozar vidas y esparcir la sangre sobre la tierra.

Como si no hubiese ya bastante maldad en el mundo, deseaban plasmar espantosas escenas de terror en los ojos y almas de los moradores de aquellas tierras.

El trasgo llamado Azog, sonrió feliz ante los deseos de su ejército, el mismo anhelaba por fin ponerle fin a la vida de aquel desgraciado enano y con él a toda su familia. Se lo habían prometido y ahora esta era su oportunidad, no dudaría llevar a cabo su misión y su propia venganza personal.

La batalla estaba cada día más cerca de librarse, estaba seguro. Entonces como premio a su paciencia divisó el grupo de montañas que atravesarían para llegar al valle, a la ciudad de Dale y después a la montaña solitaria.

\- Todos caerán ante mí, incluido tú… insignificante enano… Thorin nos veremos pronto a la cara… - susurro para sí, mientras admiraba su brazo mutilado - Por fin caerás frente a mí…. –

El plan estaba listo. Primero le haría sufrir.

Su familia debía morir.

El mismo le arrancaría la vida.

Él enano rey moriría en sus manos.

//

El sol ya despuntaba sobre las montañas, su luz y calor se colaba por entre las grietas de la muralla y lo que parecía era un espacio pequeño de vista al exterior. Era un nuevo día.

El trabajo de reparación de la muralla había sido reiniciado por todos, quienes seguían juntando piedras y llevándolas, hasta donde antes estuviera la entrada de la fortaleza.

Cada uno concentrado en su labor, ya fuera tan simple como cargar, arrastrar o subirlas, su tarea se realizaba sin protestar.

Tal vez no estuviesen de acuerdo como Kíli, pero nadie tenía deseos de rebelarse a su rey. Que cada día se parecía menos él mismo. Él mismo que antes del viaje fuera su líder y compañero en viajes de negocios.

Thorin emergió de entre las sombras, parecía haber detectado algo inquietante porque atravesó el lugar donde estaban trabajando y llamó a Fili, Dwalin y a Kíli venir con él.  
Frente a él estaba un ejército de elfos del bosque. El rey Thranduil debía estar por ahí… escondido sin dar la cara como cobarde.

La escena que Thorin descubrió primero lo sorprendió, pero él era un enano, un rey… esas cosas no debían preocuparle… él tenía a los mejores guerreros de su parte. Dwalin con quien ya había peleado, Balin que pese a sus años era ágil y no podían faltar sus sobrinos: Fili diestro para el dominio de hachas y espadas y Kíli hábil con su espada y arco.

Los demás aún siendo herreros, jugueteros, carpinteros etc. podían defenderse como se había demostrado durante el viaje.

Escucho cascos acercarse. Alguien viajaba a la puerta.

No podía apartar la vista del camino. Un jinete sobre un corcel se dirigía a la fortaleza y nadie sabía el motivo… ¿venía en paz o sería para la guerra?

Por fin quedó al descubierto el jinete: Bardo.

El hombre de la ciudad que les había ayudado a llegar a Esgaroth y el mismo que les había negado dar la ayuda del pueblo, pues profetizaba su fracaso con el dragón, se atrevía a presentarse ante ellos… ante él.

\- Saludos, Thorin hijo de Thraín, nos alegra verlos con vida en tal situación - saludo el hombre del lago, deseaba en su corazón que aquella negociación terminase bien.

Thorin se mantuvo firme sin siquiera contestar el saludo - ¿Por qué han venido a la entrada de la ciudad del rey bajo la montaña armados para la guerra? –

\- ¿Por qué el rey bajo la montaña se esconde tras una muralla como si fuese un ladrón? – le respondió bardo con una pregunta… quizás estaba siendo muy positivo antes, pero la negociación no estaba comenzando bien.

\- Es porque estoy sospechando que me robarán – exclamó Thorin.

Kíli escuchaba a su tío y volteó a ver a Fili, él también parecía intuir lo que sucedería ahora. Ambos observaron lo desvalida que estaba la ciudad del lago, realmente estaban necesitados. No se detuvieron a pensar en los elfos… Kíli un poco, pero se recordó donde estaba y si hubiese una guerra, supuso que su corazón no pudiese intervenir. Ambos coincidieron en que necesitaban ayuda y su tío terminaría negándoselas.

\- Mi señor, no hemos venido a robarlo, pero si a negociar justamente –

Thorin le observó y alzó la vista hacia donde se veía el ejército de elfos, que parecían esperar cualquier movimiento en falso y atacar, pero estaban lejos, por lo que el único emisario era ese hombre frente a ellos y decidió hablar con él.

Bardo y Thorin hablaron de Rey a Rey. Un enano y un Hombre.

Bardo expuso sus puntos, estaba necesitado y haría todo lo posible por evitar una guerra, de verdad lo deseaba pero Thorin era necio y estaba envenenado por el oro y los tesoros, no les dejaría marchar con ninguna piedra preciosa, gema o moneda.

Vete ya o te caerán nuestras flechas

Terminó gritando Thorin a viva voz al rey de la ciudad del valle, no les daría nada ni honraría su palabra, ese hombre tenía como huésped a su enemigo jurado y todavía se atrevía a reclamar algo que les dieron solo a cambio de oro. No el no permitiría que ellos disfrutasen de lo que era suyo y de su pueblo.

Mientras el mata dragones se alejaba. Bilbo observaba incrédulo lo que acababa de suceder, el mismo había dado su palabra de que Thorin respondería a la promesa de restituir la ciudad de Esgaroth y ahora no solo Thorin había roto su acuerdo, sino que a su vez le había hecho hacer lo mismo a él.

Eso no era bueno, Bilbo se consideraba un hobbit cabal y confiable, donde quedaría el honor de su palabra y la de su amigo y si aquello era poco, ahora por culpa de ese pequeño problema les caería una guerra encima, ellos eran prácticamente nada y ahora tendrían que vérselas con elfos adiestrados para la batalla.

Aquella situación no era nada buena. Alguien tendría que tener el valor de hacérselo saber

Él lo haría.

\- Disculpa por si no te has dado cuenta… hay una tropa de elfos allá afuera y cientos de pescadores furiosos… nos superan en número - hablaba en voz alta, como ninguno de los otros se atrevía, demostrando su coraje… pues les apreciaba y todo esto era una locura… ¿Dónde estaría Gandalf cuando se le ocupa? Se dijo.

\- Esto no me preocupa… descubrirá Señor Bolsón, que nunca hay que subestimar a los enanos – dijo Thorin con aires de confianza – Hemos tomado Erebor… ahora la defenderemos! –

Todos se pusieron en movimiento y se vistieron con armaduras para la guerra. Si la cuestión era estar listos… ellos lo estarían.

//

Bardo regreso angustiado frente al rey Thranduil, quien le esperaba ansioso la respuesta del hombre iluso que partió para conseguir lo prometido por un rey sin honor, un simple enano que se creía con el derecho sobre el tesoro… sobre las gemas de su esposa.

Ante esta negativa, la excusa perfecta le había sido dada, no habría más negociaciones, los elfos y enanos irían a la guerra, quedaba saber si el hombre también se les uniría… algo que era casi seguro.

\- No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué se arriesgaría a una guerra? -

El rey Thranduil desenvaino su espada – Es una pena, igual lo intentaste… ellos solo entienden de una manera…- despego la vista de su hermosa espada y clavo sus ojos azules en él – Atacaremos al despuntar la mañana – volviéndose a la ciudad sobre su elegante ciervo.

Bardo no comprendía lo que estaba por suceder, su pueblo necesitaba comida, un hogar y recuperar fuerzas. No guerra y saquear por hambre… pero las circunstancias salían de su control, el con toda la mejor disposición había ido frente al rey a pedir solo lo justo, la ayuda que se le prometió a su ciudad y ahora necesitaba volver a las armas para recuperar algo de lo que les fue negado. No sabía que tanto el rey del bosque les permitiría del botín. Ellos querían destruir, cazar, parecía más una guerra de egos.

El sin embargo deseaba ayudar a su pueblo, no se sentía culpable por lo sucedido con el dragón, sabía que no tuvo nada que ver, pero como líder de los sobrevivientes de su ciudad, debía responder a esa confianza con una guerra, donde esperaba hacerse de algo que le ayudase a su familia y pueblo a sobrevivir al invierno y a reconstruir la ciudad que hasta entonces llamarían hogar.

Le apenaba la situación, pero aquel Rey bajo la montaña, estaba pidiendo a gritos la guerra al negarse a cumplir su palabra.

No había otra opción.

Al despuntar el alba hombre y elfos se enfrentarían a los enanos.

//

Escucho a Ori hablar sobre los elfos que Bilbo anunciaba – son más que nosotros – exclamó algo asustado. Dori le consolaba era el menor de sus hermanos y parecía que le preocupaba aquella situación.

Kíli deseó haberse quedado un poco más de tiempo ahí, pero marchó junto con los demás por su ropas para la guerra, en su vida había usado armaduras tan más finas, eran forjadas en el corazón de aquella montaña y seguro no había visto mejores días desde que fue hecha. Ahora la utilizarían en una guerra contra el pueblo de los elfos…

_Tauriel_

Le traicionó el pensamiento, no debía pensar en aquello.

Pero si ella estuviera ahí, el defendiendo lo suyo, ella a su pueblo… después de todo era una capitana, debía ir a la guerra si su Señor se lo pidiera… el elfo había ido por ella y le había dicho que le ocupaba en otra parte… y si esa parte era una guerra contra su gente… su mente viajaba rápidamente. Deseo tener un momento y poder escapar de ahí, buscarla, verla, hablarle.

\- ¿Qué le dirás Kíli? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

No pudo responderse. Todo estaba dicho.

Aquella situación no le quito los deseos de ver sus hermosos ojos, de escucharla hablar… de conocer su historia, que le contase sobre su vida, su infancia, sus sueños y le dijese si él ocupaba un lugar en su corazón.

Era mucho pedir… que en momentos de guerra estuviese él pensando en ella. Debía ser el enano más tonto del mundo, ella era una elfa que estaría igual luchando por su pueblo, su casa y él acaso no estaba haciendo lo mismo, qué derecho tenía de juzgarla… ninguno se dijo.

Deseaba poder hablar con ella y llevarla lejos de aquella guerra, a él no le importaba ya. Enano, elfo, hombres… aquél tesoro y ciudad con la que soñó muchos años carecía de valor para él. Si ella estuviese en la guerra y uno de sus compañeros la viesen no dudaría en matarla… él pensó que ella no haría algo así, pero esto era una guerra… no una peleas como las que habían tenido durante sus viajes mercantiles o llevando mercaderes de ciudad en ciudad como guerreros. No esta era una guerra, llevaba ya armaduras, espadas y escudos. No imagino lo que despertaría en ellos y los pobladores de aquel lugar y todo por amor a ese tesoro.

Él no lo deseaba.

Sólo quería vivir junto a él a la elfa del bosque, no pedía nada más… ni siquiera su título de príncipe. Si ella lo aceptase volvería con las manos vacías a las montañas azules, llevando la posesión más valiosa para él: El amor de Tauriel. Podría volver con ella a su casa, donde ahora le parecía lejano el día que partió.  
Erebor era todo lo que su tío les contó, pero carecía de calor y la candidez que conoció en casa, con su madre y la que ahora encontraba cada vez que se hallaba junto a ella.

No podía volver el tiempo hacia atrás. No la hubiese dejado marchar.

No quería enfrentarse a ella y tampoco quería tener que verse en la necesidad de pelear por su tío.

No podría elegir.

Amaba a su tío, pero este había cambiado. Amaba a Tauriel y desconociendo aún si ella le amaba o no, daría su vida por ambos.

Por los dos.

 

Alix Lestrange

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La nota del inicio es parte de Sleeping at last "the light" y sigue la línea de pensamiento de Kíli, quien no desea abandonar la esperanza de que Tauriel le ame... esperemos llegue a decírselo.
> 
> mi opinión es que estos capitulos me están siendo un poco más difíciles de terminar... pero tengan paciencia... el final será impresionante... lo prometo. estoy tratando de no explayarme de más pero ya viene lo bueno... el desenlace de la historia... no perdamos de vista a los personajes que amamos Kíli, Tauriel y a Legolas, Fili y Bilbo no se queda atrás y a Thorin... esperemos todo termine bien.


	10. Nubes negras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo presenta los eventos antes de la batalla de los cinco ejércitos. Thorin en la decisión de ir a una guerra innecesaria y Bardo por la justa promesa del rey de la montaña de ayudar a su ciudad antes de partir y que el dragón le destruyese y el rey Thranduil en la lucha de recuperar lo perdido hace muchos años. Tauriel viaja y se acerca al valle junto con el Legolas, hay esperanza y fuerza en ella, confía en llegar a tiempo y pese a perder su hogar espera poder encontrar su hogar con el amor que encontró perdiendo su casa. Fili y Kili observando lo que sucede a su alrededor y los cambios de su tío. un sueño a lo largo del capitulo. el final es lo mejor!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se acerca el final... tssss..  
> y mi bloqueo que no cede... pero esperemos todo quede muuuuy bien.  
> Espero lo disfrute tanto como yo escribiendo. Encontré la canción de Eurielle para leer una parte... me inspira quizás a ustedes les pase también.

**Capitulo 10**

  
**Nubes negras**

  
_“Aférrate a la esperanza, el amor_  
_Busqué en lo alto y en lo bajo por ti,_  
_Cada día te acercas más_  
_Así que aguanta más fuerte por mí_  
_y ti”_

El sol aún brillaba iluminando aquella bella tarde, la brisa le acariciaba el rostro llevándole el suave aroma de las flores y aunque no tenía por costumbre prestar mucha atención a aquellos detalles, de un tiempo acá, todos y cada uno le resultaban valiosísimos y deseaba atesorarlos en lo más profundo de su ser. Debía estar todavía en plena primavera.

Alzó la vista y desde su posición logró ver en toda su magnitud las nubes que se arremolinaban sobre el aún cielo azul, ninguna era obscura, todas parecían algodones limpios y frescos. La verdad es que estar ahí le estaba adormeciendo, intuyo que pronto oscurecería, pues el calor iba menguando.

Sintió deseos de levantarse pero no pudo.

Hasta ahora no se había percatado que alguien reposaba sobre su pecho…

//

Gandalf estaba frente al rey Thranduil y Bardo

Al primero no le agradaba su presencia, de hecho parecía incomodarle.

\- Considero que tomes mi consejo… una guerra es innecesaria – advirtió el mago – todos nos veremos sumergidos en otra guerra pronto… las ciénagas de Dol Guldur han sido vaciadas y se dirigen hacia acá – informó el hechicero.

\- Oh mago… en algunas ocasiones las tormentas solo eso son… si lo que dices fuera cierto ¿Por qué hasta ahora nuestro enemigo aparecería? –

\- Porque lo hemos obligado, la compañía de Thorin nunca debió llegar a Erebor – dijo llevándoles a un mirador, desde donde se podía observar la fortaleza de los enanos – Azog debía eliminarles antes de llegar aquí –

-¿Eso qué relevancia tiene? – pregunto sin entender aún nada el hombre del lago.

\- Si el Señor de Dol Guldur se apoderará de esta montaña… Rivendell, Lothlórien, la comarca e inclusive Gondor caerían.

Aquello parecía ser un presagio demasiado fuerte para ignorar. Bardo apenas había escuchado acerca de aquellas horribles criaturas, mucho menos verlas. Esa noticia le estaba inquietaba, él estaba exponiendo a su gente a peligros innecesarios durante aquella guerra entre enanos y elfos.

El mago parecía decir la verdad, pese a nunca haberle visto hasta ahora. Conocía del tema y sobre el antiguo rencor entre esos pueblos. El supuso sería el más afectado en aquella situación, ellos estaban en serias desventajas, los elfos ahí se veían entrenados y con destrezas en el arte de la guerra al igual que los enanos, ellos en cambio eran simples pescadores o cazadores, más ninguno guerrero.

Aquello debía meditarse ahora, por que buscasen o no la guerra esta les caería encima a todos los pobladores de aquel lugar.

La voz cantante la llevaba el rey Thranduil, quien no parecía muy convencido de todo lo que el mago decía. Inclusive parecía mirarle incrédulo o como si el solo hecho de que hablase le molestase.

El rey tenía una idea. Unas sola idea en ese instante: La guerra, no importaba lo que pasara después, el ahora era muy preciado como para desperdiciarlo en las invenciones de un viejo y cansado hechicero. Definitivamente la voz de este no le haría retroceder ni un solo paso.

Bardo no confiaba en el buen juicio del rey del bosque, pero era el único que le prometía obtener algo de aquel rey sin palabra. Tenía que preocuparse en que sería lo más conveniente para su pueblo… y sobre todo su familia

//

Thorin, ya estaba listo, solo era cuestión de esperar la guerra, durante el transcurso de la noche le había entregado a Bilbo una bella capa de mithril, sus sobrinos y amigos estaban todos vestidos para la guerra, lucían cansados pero dispuestos. Aquello era parte de lo que se sentía orgulloso.

El disponía de guerreros y amigos valientes que defenderían y le seguirían hasta la muerte. Todos y cada uno de ellos, estaban casi por terminar la mayor empresa que habían soñado durante muchos años.

El mismo no lo creía, pelear con aquellos hombres y elfos, podría ser pesado, pero nunca una derrota porque sabía que contaba con aquellos doce enanos y su nuevo amigo el mediano, que le resultaba muy útil y al cual pese a no ser de la familia, le había tomado afecto.

Se sintió tranquilo. Confiaba en que una vez que el mensaje fuese recibido no tardaría en llegar una pronta respuesta a su necesidad. De antemano entendía que si la muralla era traspasada, ese podría ser su fin, pero no lo deseaba, aún había muchas cosas por hacer. La tumba de su abuelo, la de su padre… la restauración de la ciudad… pero sobre todo encontrar la gema de la montaña… nada de ello tendría significado si esta no apareciera, la deseaba como ninguno imaginaba, era el símbolo de su reinado y la confirmación del mismo por los dioses. Deseaba sentirse aprobado.

Era el rey legítimo, nadie debía discutirlo. Recordó como el rey Thranduil tuvo el descaro de pelear con él por no aceptar que cumpliría su meta de regresar y recuperar Erebor, una vez que estuvo frente a él como un prisionero más y luego más tarde frente a un gobernador enclenque e indecente de la ciudad de Esgaroth, que osaba llamarle ladrón a un legitimo poseedor del reino, bueno le pareció si aquel hombre terminaba hundido en el fondo del lago pensó… o de aquel hombre llamado Bardo, que había osado decirle que _“no tenía ningún derecho a poseer la montaña”,_ cuando él era el único con el derecho a tomarla.

No había justificación para las acciones y palabras de los anteriores, pero les demostraría lo que un rey enano podía hacer una vez toda la tierra supiese que él era el único rey bajo la montaña, que tomará posesión de sus tierras y tesoros. Entonces sabrían que se habían equivocado con él, al menospreciarle y no hacer caso a su llamado.

Todos debían aprender esa lección.

El podría dárselas.

//

Nubes negras parecían oscurecer más la negra noche.

Ni la luna, ni estrellas se asomaban por aquel lugar. Inclusive la brisa nocturna parecía ausentarse.

Bajo aquella penumbra, en el corazón de una colina, se encontraba un gran agujero profundo donde no parecía caber la luz, solamente tinieblas y sombras. Como si se escondiese alguna criatura horrible y esperase salir de golpe, logrando asustar y causar terror en quienes la vieran.

Un foso que conducía a la perdición.

De ella emergió una criatura grotesca sosteniendo una antorcha, era portador de buenas noticias para su señor.

Aquel túnel estaba cada vez más cerca de llegar a su destino.  
Increíblemente alto y profundo, como si se tratase de un pasaje que condujese a miles y miles de personas por ahí, solo que en lugar de hombres, elfos o enanos, este pasadizo llevaría orcos y trasgos a lo que antes fue la ciudad de Dale, ahora un valle abandonado.

Justo frente a la ciudad de Erebor, cuidad y fortaleza de los enanos.

Donde ahora los ingenuos creían se encontraban a salvo, pensando que solo se enfrentarían a unos hombres y elfos indignados por el trato del nuevo rey.

No importaba el motivo para que estuviesen ahí… al final de todo, les habían facilitado las cosas reuniéndoles ahí.

Ahora todos caerían.

Llevaban años entrometiéndose en el reino del bosque y no habían prosperado mucho hasta ahora, pues las arañas pese a devorar y envenenar el bosque no habían logrado exterminarlo y los cazadores elfos habían entendido la dinámica y les destruían casi por completo cada vez, pero ellos podían volver a levantarse, por lo menos eran una molestia para el rey que gobernaba aquellas tierras. Los hombres simplemente llevaban ya un tiempo en la tierra, era tiempo de exterminarlos.

El sol ya estaba por salir y con este, ellos emergerían de su escondite para exterminar lo que se pusiese frente a ellos.

//

Le parecía que sería la noche más larga de su vida.

Nadie dormía, les había sido robado el sueño y el cansancio tendría que esperar. La guerra se avecinaba y con tan solo trece enanos, aquello no presagiaba un buen final.

No podía dejar las cosas así… nuevamente el tendría que tomar la batuta de aquella situación.

Aquellos enanos, no eran malos, pero si tenían problemas para aceptar ayuda y sobre todo para saber cuando la necesitaban.

Acaso él era el único que se daba cuenta de que una victoria en ese estado era imposible. Eran miles de arqueros, miembros de la caballería y estaba seguro que los pescadores pese a ser humildes y no guerreros, la desesperación podría llevarles a cometer locuras e intentar apoderarse de lo que ellos consideraban les pertenece.

Acarició la piedra que guardaba celosamente sobre su batín, aquella piedra era la causante de todo, quizás podría ser la que terminase también con ello.

El plan estaba hecho, lo difícil sería llevarlo a cabo ser descubierto. Era pequeño y no llamaba la atención de los de alrededor… además contaba con un secreto invaluable. Poseía un Anillo de extraordinario valor y con poderes que nadie podría igualar, ni el mismísimo Gandalf con todo y los poderes que poseía… lo impresionante es que nadie había reparado en ello.

Era el mejor en guardar secretos… 

Observó el lugar y se dio cuenta que nadie le veía en sí, Thorin no se asomaba por el lugar ahora, los demás enfrascados en sus conversaciones sobre la guerra que les esperaba en cualquier momento.

Nadie sabría que esperar de aquella situación.

El sí que lo sabía.

O creía saberlo.

//

Fili caminaba sobre la muralla revisando el lugar, frente a ellos, el lugar se veía desierto, pero quizás ese fuera el plan, tomarles por sorpresa. Debían evitar ese tipo de situación, eran realmente muy pocos. Su tío había dicho que no les subestimarán quizás tendrían un plan o los mensajes ya habían salido a casa de sus parientes cercanos para que acudiesen en su ayuda.

Tal vez, se dijo el príncipe enano. Estaba confuso, no sabía cómo sentirse, conocía a Thorin y le amaba, reconocía en él a su líder, pero las últimas acciones no hablaban mucho del enano que vio a lo largo del viaje y muchos menos al que conocía desde su infancia.

Le inquietaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, por un lado todos estaban dispuestos a pelear, aunque en el fondo sabían que no tendrían muchas oportunidades si ellos tuviesen que salir de aquella guarida y se vieran en la necesidad de pelear en el valle, llevaban una gran desventaja, aunque no quisiesen reconocerlo. Por otro lado estaba su hermano, desde que supo que los elfos estaban afuera, le vio retraído… Kili aparentaba tranquilidad, pero él sabía en el fondo que deseaba saber si la capitana de la guardia estaba ahí, si se enfrentaría a ellos, quizás después de todo así terminase la historia más larga de amor de su pobre hermano. Enfrentándose a la dama que amaba, por el honor y lo que su tío consideraba justo.

Ahí ya no pudo negarse a sí mismo que esto no estaba bien del todo.

No podía ser posible que por aquel deseo de mantener intacto lo que estuvieron buscando recuperar por más de ochenta años, un día llegase alguien a arrebatárselos y luego se dijo… que nadie les estaría arrebatando nada, los hombres del pueblo: con Bardo como su dirigente había actuado con honorabilidad al pedir lo que era justo, pues en Esgaroth su tío dio la palabra de restituir la ciudad, nadie pensaba que el dragón despertará y consumiera todo la ciudad antes de morir.

Lamentaba el desenlace de la ciudad del lago y reconocía el hecho de que su tío no estaba actuando como lo haría un rey… estaba siendo irracional y aquello perjudicaría a todos, sin importarle su pueblo y linaje. Erebor era una ciudad, la que algún día tendría el privilegio de gobernar más ahora sin dudas entendía que eran más importantes las vidas de sus compañeros y amigos que todo el oro en aquellos salones y se encontró recordando las sabias palabras de su madre, Dís. Ella siempre les había enseñado a sentirse parte de algo… a sentirse orgullosos de su pueblo, pero sobre todo a amar las vidas de los que les rodearan, su familia y amigos y ahora su tío les había puesto en peligro.

La encrucijada que enfrentaba su tío era descubrir que amaba más: El tesoro y la gran ciudad de sus padres o la vida de los que le acompañaban ahora.

Él tenía su opinión. Simple y sencilla.

Aún así seguiría las órdenes de su tío aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

Le seguiría hasta la muerte

//

Llevaban casi toda el día y parte de la noche reunidos y seguía sin conseguir que algunos de los dos líderes presentes dieran por terminada la guerra prometida contra los enanos, que sucedería a menos de cinco horas. Era acaso posible que estuviera perdiendo el toque para exponer su idea o lo que era lo más sensato… acaso el hombre y el elfo eran tan necios y testarudos como el enano con quien viajo hasta hace algún tiempo ya.

\- No puedo creerlo… ¿Desde cuando vale tan poco mi consejo o no es digno de ser escuchado? – exclamo el viaje mago frente al rey Thranduil, que se veía hastiado de tenerle en frente y mucho más de que no cesase de intervenir por los indeseables enanos testarudos – Pues que creen que intento hacer? –

\- Creo que intentas ayudar a tus amigos, en esa montaña – dijo cínicamente el rey. Realmente aquella conversación no deseaba postergarla más, el podía ir a la guerra sin tener noches sin dormir… los hombres realmente no interesaba, pero la guerra se llevaría a cabo – y admiro tu lealtad hacia ellos, pero no lograras persuadirme de mi intención… tú iniciaste esto y perdóname si yo deseo terminarlo –

Se puso en pie, era todo. Su paciencia estaba agotada, no deseaba estar más escuchando al anciano. Estaban perdiendo el tiempo en tan bella noche y deseaba hacer cualquier cosa que estar oyendo necedades.

Se paro al filo de una la tienda y llamó frente al mago a uno de sus capitanes.

\- ¿Los arqueros están listos? – El elfo de la guardia asintió con la cabeza – entonces da la orden, si algo se mueve fuera de la montaña dispárenle… no permitiré intromisiones - y

salió de la tienda sin esperar respuesta o reacción del mago o del hombre.

//

El sol saldría pronto, por fin la guerra habría de llegar, Thorin no esperaría más confiaba en su liderazgo y el poder que sabía tenía de sobra su ciudad, la que antes él había conocido a lado de su padres y su abuelo.

Aquella ciudad lo era todo, representaba todo lo para lo que él nació, para lo que fue educado, su vida entera estaba dirigida a ser el rey de aquella montaña, el heredero de Durín y por lo tanto el encargado de resguardar las memorias de sus antepasados y las reliquias de los mismos.

Su vida misma bien valía mantener aquellas memorias.

Pronto estarían todos enfrentándose a lo que el destino les pusiera enfrente. Estaba seguro que saldrían victoriosos, la guerra era algo seguro al recuperar la montaña.

Sabía bien que el tesoro y posesiones guardados dentro de las bóvedas de los enanos no les eran desconocidos a los pobladores de los alrededores, era el miedo al dragón lo que les mantenía fuera del camino, pero una vez que este fue eliminado, el peligro de los trece enanos no les representaría ninguno.

Antes solo imaginaba el ataque de hombres deseosos de tesoros y oro, pero el hecho de que el rey Thranduil estuviera ahí afuera dispuesto a pelear por unas gemas arrebatadas hace muchos años a una compañía de trasgos, le indicaba cuanto alcance tenía su avaricia y los deseos de recuperarlas, supuso que algo debían significar para él. Maldito fuera él, los enanos trabajaron hace mucho años por unas armas que nunca fueron pagadas… la vida le había retribuido la oportunidad de no devolverlas y tomarlas como pago, después de todo… esta guerra la iniciaron ellos.

 _Malditos elfos -_ Pensó.

Estaban ahí frente a ellos con la única idea de tomar lo que deseasen, tan solo porque llevaban más tiempo en la tierra que ningún hombre o enano. ¿Acaso eso les daba derecho a tomar lo que deseasen de quien quisieran? … pues se habían equivocado, su abuelo y padre habían sido firmes… los enanos eran una raza resistente y esforzada y cada cosa que conseguían se debía a su propio esfuerzo… no por su elegante parecer o sus modos de hablar o la sabiduría alcanzada con la edad… ellos merecían tener todo lo que en esa fortaleza había.

Era su derecho, de él y de sus sobrinos… los herederos de su reinado.

Hasta ahora poco había pensado en ellos, demasiado ocupado con la gema desaparecida y luego con la reconstrucción de la entrada a la fortaleza. Ahora con la amenaza de una guerra, se dijo que estaban preparados, llevaban una vida formándose en el arte de la guerra, de la defensa y seguro sabían dónde estaban sus lealtades.

Fili era un digno heredero al reino tan capaz, valiente, sensato y Kíli era apasionado, decidido y arrojado, ambos diferentes, pero los dos muy apreciados. No quiso reflexionar mucho en lo que aquel viaje les había cambiado, Fili se había vuelto más analítico, analizandolo todo y cada una de las cosas a decir, más seguro de sí mismo, no todos los días se enfrentaba a su propio tío, como lo hizo cuando se quedó con su hermano en la ciudad, además estaba mostrando su capacidad para ser líder, sintiéndose orgulloso de él.

En cambio Kíli se mostraba disciplinado, lo notó cuando se controló al hablar sobre la capitana o al refrenarse acerca de la promesa hecha a la ciudad de Esgaroth, cuando antes su impulso e ideas le llevaban a defender lo que él consideraba justo o correcto, pero sobre todo le vio melancólico, el joven imprudente que antes conocía e instruía, el mismo que le había arrancado varios sustos a su madre con sus travesuras y regaños de su parte por su precipitado proceder, se estaba volviendo tranquilo, un poeta y mostraba gusto por observar solo la naturaleza, le vio saliendo por las noches como cuando niño, no a entrenar, solo a observar las estrellas… no entendía el cambio en su pequeño sobrino. Solo que agradeció que se estuviera tranquilo, quizás algo le había cambiado, pero no tenía tiempo para averiguar el por qué.

En el fondo de su corazón lamento tener que dar gracias a esa capitana de los elfos, pues gracias a ella la vida de su sobrino menor había sido rescatada de la obscuridad en la que perecería.

Ahora no era tiempo de agradecimientos, el sol ya estaba por salir por las colinas del valle, el debía dejar de pensar en trivialidades y concentrarse, pues la guerra se avecina… él estaba listo, esperaba que los demás lo estuviesen, pues habría mucho que defender.

_Nunca hay que subestimar a los enanos_

Se escuchó decir al señor bolsón – la unión hace la fuerza – y dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba el camino a las montañas de hierro.

Esperaba una grata visita pronto, de la familia con quien contaría con piedra o sin ella.

\- Iremos pues a la guerra - respondió a Dwalin que le esperaba fuera del aposento donde se resguardaba hasta ahora. 

Juntos caminaron como lo habían hecho antes.

//

Gandalf volvió la vista al hombre del lago, esperando hacerle apoyarle ante la idea de una guerra, el hombre caminaba por la tienda improvisada del lugar. Hasta que se detuvo.

\- Nuestro pueblo también necesita de sus recursos para salir adelante, no pienso solamente como un hombre en busca de lo justo… sino como un líder que necesita proveer a su familia y pueblo… si esta es la única forma de recuperarlo… pues así tendrá que ser… me entristece tener que llevar al pueblo a la guerra, pero en esta ocasión creo es necesaria – terminó por responderle al anciano notablemente angustiado. No le agradaba la idea, pero se tenían que tomar medidas para tales actos.

Gandalf incrédulo por lo que escuchaba, estaba más preocupado que antes por sus amigos en la montaña. No dudaba de las buenas intenciones de Bardo, dudada mucho de las del rey de los elfos y mejor no pensar en el estado mental del rey que gobernaba ahora bajo la montaña.

\- Así que habrá guerra por la mañana – sentenció el mago, haciendo un esfuerzo por impedir tal acto de violencia entre los ahora presentes y sus amigos.

\- Lamentablemente así será. Deberíamos esperar un milagro y ellos al verte entren en razón – comentó esperanzado el hombre –

Entonces alguien les interrumpió.

\- Disculpen – se escucho una voz - Lamento interrumpirlos caballeros…

Volvieron la vista y antes sus ojos, un diminuto ser, mucho más pequeño que un enano, con grandes pies y el cabello rizado apareció frente a ellos.

\- Eso ni pensarlo, los enanos se defenderán con todo lo que tienen, no cederán nada de lo suyo – dijo torpemente, por lo apresurado de sus palabras.

Gandalf le vio con agrado, el hombre solo le miró, pues solo le había visto en su casa hace algunos días antes y ahora se presentaba ante ellos como si nada pasase. Rápido le llevaron ante el rey de los elfos, el pequeño anunciaba poseer algo que detendría la guerra.

\- Si más no me equivoco… este es el pequeño que hurto las llaves de mis calabozos de mis guardias en sus narices – comentó enfadado el elegante rey.

\- Si, una disculpa… pero ahora he venido a ofrecerles algo, que les hará cambiar de idea sobre la guerra –

Los ojos del rey Thranduil se posaron en aquella pequeña criatura, no lo había visto antes, pero si su intenciones era presentar alguna excusa por Thorin… debía ser algo bastante bueno, porque él no se iría de aquel lugar sin las gemas y quizás algo más.

El pequeño se saco algo de su batín y lo mostró a los presentes, causando conmoción, pues todos entendieron de lo que se trataba. Rápido intercambiaron ideas y dieron por entendido que aquel presente era la piedra del arca. La única piedra que haría legítimo el reinado de Thorin bajo aquella montaña, la que uniría a los enanos en un solo pueblo otra vez.

\- Me inquieta aún más ¿Cómo es que tú la tienes? –

\- ¿Tu lealtad no está con nosotros? – dijo Bardo.

\- No lo hago por ustedes… se que los enanos pueden ser obstinados, tercos, difíciles, desconfiados, necios, con los peores modales que se puedan imaginar… pero también son atentos valientes y leales a morir, pero sobre todo son mis amigos y si puedo les salvare. Thorin desea esta piedra por sobre todo… con ella podrán intercambiarla por lo que deseen – sonrió pues su plan era brillante – De esta forma obtendrán lo que desean y esta guerra se evitará – sentenció con confianza el hobbit frente a ellos.

Se marchó de ahí confiando en los rostros incrédulos de los presentes.

Gandalf fue el que le acompaño de regreso.

_Señor Bilbo… creo que deberás marcharte ahora mismo… vete lo más lejos que puedas…_

Le aconsejo el anciano mago. Pero el hobbit no deseaba marcharse aún, se sentía parte de la compañía todavía que escucharle decir que aquella compañía ya no existía, le dolió.

Durante el regreso a la fortaleza, se guardo en su corazón las palabras del mago.

_El corazón de Thorin puede estar ya infectado por la misma enfermedad del dragón, el amor al oro_

Espero de corazón que todo aquello terminase bien, no se iría y no les abandonaría ahora que sabía que estaban en peligro. Gandalf tenía razón, Thorin había cambiado pero seguía siendo su amigo y seguía contando con el apoyo de su compañía, a esas alturas que el mago dijera que esta se había disuelto no era lo más recomendable en esos momentos, cuando sabía que le necesitarían.

Supuso que se sentía responsable de su persona, pero Bilbo sabía que podía defenderse y había encontrado su valor en un pequeño anillo y en la agradable amistad con un feliz grupo de enanos.

No definitivamente esperaría a ver que le traía la mañana. Deseaba ver el resultado de su plan. Thorin no podría rechazarlo y la temida guerra no se llevaría a cabo.

Siguió el camino feliz, el mundo ahora parecía un lugar mejor.

Volvería y se aseguraría que todos sus amigos estuviesen a salvo… después, después podría volver a casa, mucho más tranquilo se dijo a si mismo…

El amanecer estaba cerca y por lo menos la guerra ya estaba aplazada.

No esperaba las gracias, aun desconocía como saldría todo aquello, al menos les estaba regalando una nueva oportunidad de reflexionar lo que sucedería a partir de ahora.

Se fue a descansar a sabiendas que todo podría terminar tranquilamente, antes de que se marchase a su bello hogar.

Dejaría a sus amigos, pues lo eran, les quería y deseaba la mayor felicidad del mundo.

Ahora por lo menos gozaría de su compañía.

El mañana podría traerle tantas cosas y las desconocía completamente.

//

Intentó levantarse pero una cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho, elevándose al ritmo de su respiración. Le traía el perfume de un aroma familiar, bien conocido y amado por él.

Levantó los brazos intentando tomarle los mechones de cabellos que descansaban sobre él, brillaban con los últimos reflejos que el sol les regalaba, pronto este se iría dejando la fría noche con ellos.

Inmediatamente unas bellas luces brillaron sobre los cielos serenos. Refulgentes y deseosas de aluzar el camino de los viajeros perdidos. Ya no eran más luces frías como un día le parecieron, eran cálidas luces llamándoles al hogar, a los recuerdos y a la esperanza.

En su rostro se formo una sonrisa, aquel ser descansaba sobre su pecho todavía, aquella sensación le llenaba de tranquilidad, era una carga tan ligera que apenas la sentía, sus dedos viajaron del césped al cabello suave y ligero, que rápido comenzaron a enredarlos entre sus dedos.

La cabeza que reposaba sobre su pecho se movió y giró hasta quedar frente a su rostro…

Unos hermosos ojos verdes quedaron frente a él, parecían somnolientos y en sus rosados labios apareció una angelical sonrisa. La dueña de aquella bella sonrisa se irguió un poco hasta quedar a la par con sus ojos.

El rubor sobre sus mejillas era adorable y su perfume le embriagaba. Era la imagen más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. La postal que más adoraba ver.

Ella.

Su Tauriel.

//

Por un extraño camino le condujo Legolas, era desconocido, inclusive al que usaron para llegar allí.

\- Legolas, ¿Dónde estamos? –

\- Estamos viajando por un camino diferente, creo que podremos llegar antes –

Era cierto, pues ya habían perdido al ejército que perseguían desde las tierras del norte.

La guerra se acercaba y no podía evitar ver las nubes negras que se arremolinaban en los cielos, presagio de guerra y muerte. Muchos morirían por un pedazo de tierra, por un tesoro, por el poder.

Esperaba de corazón llegar a tiempo y así evitar más tragedias, recordó a las personas necesitadas de la ciudad del lago, realmente estaba desprovistos de fuerzas, armaduras y de hombres fuertes para la guerra, había muchos niños y ancianos que necesitarían ayuda para huir de aquellos orcos y trasgos ágiles.

El lugar volvía a verse poblado por vegetación y algunos animales de la región, estos últimos se veían nerviosos, pues al más mínimo ruido salían huyendo despavoridos, parecían percibir la electricidad que se sentía en el aire.

Con cada paso se acercaban al momento decisivo. Debía sobrevivir hasta verle.

Le alegraba acercarse, pero sabía que debía mantener toda esperanza resguardada, tenían que pisar aquel lugar y verle para descansar.

Nuevamente requerirían de ayuda, otra vez los pobladores estaban siendo amenazados por el mismo peligro que le hizo salir de sus tierras. Las que antes fueron sus tierras, el lugar que hasta hace poco llamó hogar, ahora había sido desterrada… ya no pertenecía a aquel lugar.

No pertenecía a ninguna parte.

Aún así pese a no ser de ningún lugar, deseaba salvar vidas, la de Legolas, las de los jovencitas hijas del arquero, las de los enanos que viajaban a su hogar, al joven enano del que se enamoró.

No tenían que tener un lugar para ayudar, sin embargo el no tener una bandera le daba la libertad soñada… no tenía miedo.

No con él esperándola. No con él amándola.

Nunca más.

Sintió como el corazón se le aceleró tan pronto vio los primeros destellos de sol que se alzaban por sobre la colina.

Hoy era el día. La guerra llegaría sin piedad.

Debía ser fuerte.

Alzó la vista, las mismas nubes negras que se cernían sobre lo que debía ser una hermosa mañana cubrieron el sol que se alzaría sobre ellos.

El gris cubrió toda alrededor.

//

Ella se inclinó sobre él y sintió el rocé de sus labios, tan tibios, tan suaves y deliciosos. Su cabello resbalaba sobre su rostro y todo su cuerpo descansaba sobre él.

Deseaba que aquel momento fuese eterno. Que ese dulce beso le durará toda la vida.

Ella hizo por terminar aquel beso levantándose y la asió con fuerza, no deseaba que se apartase de él. La sujetaría y ella no se escaparía de ahí nunca más.

Sonrió y el lugar se iluminó.

Se veía hermosa radiante, como siempre. No vestía su traje verde, sino uno blanco de delicada tela, con un cinto azul: con grabados parecidos a los que él llevaba, este se ceñía perfectamente bajo su busto, el cabello iba suelto y en pequeñas trenzas que resbalaban de su cabeza. No llevaba ninguna joya, pero no las necesitaba, su sola presencia era más brillante y arrolladora que un montón de gemas hermosas… más que mil piedras del arca juntas. Le parecía que así vestiría en un palacio de los enanos. Tan o más digna de una de las princesas de aquella fortaleza, le recordaba las vestiduras de los retratos que había visto de su abuela y madre. Vaya que le sentaba muy bien, le hacía resaltar su esbelta y bondadosa figura.

\- ¡No te vayas! – le susurró tiernamente – Quédate conmigo – le suplicó.

Ella solo le observó con aquellos ojos suplicantes. Parecía querer decir que se quedaría toda la vida… que no se iría, más sin embargo, le tomó el rostro entre sus delicadas manos le besó el rostro suavemente y solo se detuvo para pasar una mano sobre su apesadumbrado rostro, deteniéndose a jugar con su barba, como si quisiese grabarlo en su memoria para siempre.

Sus verdes ojos se pusieron brillosos y una lágrima escapó de ellos.

\- Lo siento tanto Kíli… debo marcharme – le respondió suavemente.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron como si fuese un golpe.

Ella iba a marcharse nuevamente.

El se incorporó junto a ella.

\- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo? – dijo con tristeza.

\- No mi amado Kíli… no hay nada que ni tu ni yo podamos hacer en esta tierra – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que resbalaban por su hermoso rostro.

Ella se recostó sobre su hombro. Intentando acurrucarse en su ancho pecho.

\- No quiero que te vayas… - le dijo abrazándola.

\- Entonces no me dejes ir… - abrazándole con más fuerza – No me olvides entonces Kíli… -

\- No podré jamás… mi querida Tauriel – le dijo con dolor.

\- Lo siento tanto… - y se puso de pie, para desaparecer por donde lo hizo el sol.

Un pequeño rayo de luz se coló hasta donde el descansaba y abrió los ojos, los primeros rayos de luz salían por entre las colinas y entonces desaparecieron tras las nubes.

Todo se volvió gris.

Afuera se escuchaba el sonido de los soldados al marchar, vio pasar a Fili y su tío.

El día había llegado. No había marcha atrás.

La guerra ya estaba por comenzar, podría esperar un buen giro de la suerte y todo quedase olvidado, pero su deber y lealtad eran a su tío.

Esperaba que Tauriel no se encontrase ahí. Aquel sueño sólo le dejo intranquilo.

Por que definitivamente haría su elección. La amaba demasiado.

Pero el era un enano.

Ella una elfa.

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si tienes dudas recuerda esta historia sigue "Promesas" que nos deja hasta que la compañía parte de las montañas nubladas.  
> la frase del inicio es de la canción "home" Vanessa Carlton ...  
> en el próximo capitulo inician las caídas... espérala!!  
> veremos como termina la historia.  
> por favor si te gusta la historia regálame un comentario o kudos :) gracias por leer la historia.


	11. Una guerra a través de la muralla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La batalla entre enanos, hombre y elfos va a comenzar y reciben a un cuarto invitado sin ser avisado... la guerra más feroz que ha visto el valle esta por desatarse. Mientras Tauriel intenta hacerle ver a su amigo el remordimiento que le aqueja... pues se teme lo peor una vez lleguen la ciudad, las esperanzas le están siendo difícil mantenerlas... hasta que tiene un encuentro con el rey que le ha desterrado... ¿Cómo se comportara ella?  
> Kíli y Fili se ven en la dura necesidad de tener que seguir órdenes de Thorin, mientras se les obliga a ver la necesidad de su familia y los seres que pelean su guerra... como terminara esta guerra a través de las murallas de Erebor. Un vistazo a lo que paso en BOFTA. No te lo pierdas..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento mucho tardar un poco. espero terminar esta semana la historia... :)

Capitulo 11

Una guerra a través de la muralla

  
_“De donde yo estaba_  
_es a ti a quien mantengo…_  
_Contigo lo que sé_  
_es que estoy volviendo a casa,_  
_De vuelta a casa”_

 

La poca luz que se colaba por la entrada, brillaba por el reflejo de las armaduras doradas del ejército que se apostaba frente a ellos.

Todos los enanos ya estaban listos para que alguien iniciara la guerra, la quisiesen o no estarían presentes, como bien había dicho Bilbo a sus atacantes, ellos estarían dispuestos a darlo todo por su rey, defenderían a muerte la ciudad que casi les había costado la vida durante el viaje.

No les había sido fácil sobrevivir a semejantes agresiones primero de los trolls, seguida de una persecución de horribles orcos, para más tarde escapar de las garras de wargos y trasgos, después un ataque de arañas gigantes y luego el encierro en las prisiones de los elfos del bosque, para llegar a un pueblo enardecido que les creía ladrones y casi terminar bajo el fuego de un dragón con el único afán de destruirles. No, definitivamente no cualquiera podría resistir todo ello más sin embargo ahí estaban y ahora todavía les faltaba enfrentarse a las tropas de elfos diestros en arcos y espadas, aquello era exponer demasiado su vida… pero la ciudad, los recuerdos, el tesoro lo valían.

El rey bajo la montaña, no temió dar la cara a sus enemigos.

Thorin lucía majestuoso, con su obscura melena decorada por pequeños mechones grises, decorada por la corona que le convertía en rey, le adornaba su dorada armadura, le cubría de pies a cabeza, protegiéndolo y dándole un aspecto señorial de los antiguos tiempos. Además portaba un abrigo de pieles como los que usó su abuelo en sus años de gloria. Los enanos a su lado lucían armaduras similares pero ninguno lograba el mismo efecto majestuoso y distinguido que lograba el rey bajo la montaña.

Escudriñaba el valle con una mirada glacial y desde lejos podía notarse la repugnancia que le causaba en su apuesto rostro, aquella plaga frente a él.

Lo primero que notó fue al elfo rey que se abría paso entre los soldados, como si todo aquello fuese solo una mera presentación, el rey cabalgaba igual de elegante como le recordaba sobre su enorme ciervo. Todos a su paso se movían como si aquello no requiriera el más mínimo esfuerzo, aquel rey parecía realmente deslizarse hacia ellos. A su lado viajaba un hombre, el que fue nombrado rey de la ahora destruida ciudad de Esgaroth: Bardo.

Ambos estaban confabulando contra él. Ambos eran unos miserables ladrones.

En el rostro del rey del bosque, se dibujaba una pequeña pero cínica sonrisa, como si se burlara de él. Aquello era el colmo. Se atrevía a pasar frente a sus dominios y desear adueñarse del pago de su familia por un servicio prestado hace muchísimos años y ahora se creía con el derecho a exigirlas de regreso.

Pues estaba muy equivocado, mientras el tuviese vida y fuerza, no permitirían que aquellas joyas regresaran con los desgraciados que ayudaron a la destrucción de su familia.

Sintió como la rabia se abría camino en su corazón y en un arranque le quitó el arco a Kíli de las manos. Sin pensar dejo caer una flecha justo donde se detenía el traicionero rey de Mirkwood.

\- Voy a poner la siguiente entre sus ojos – dijo seguro y confiado. No se mostraría débil, aunque contra él peleasen más de diez mil soldados diestros en la guerra.

Recibió el apoyo de los demás enanos con gritos y ademanes.

El rey no se inmuto ante este ataque, confiaba en sus soldados y sabía que responderían a una agresión. Así que cuando sus soldados se prepararon para hacer llover flechas, solo levantó la mano para que la calma volviera al campo de batalla.

 

Mientras Thorin ni siquiera se perturbó por ese intento de ataque, quedándose plantado en su lugar mientras los demás se habían resguardado, porque en caso de que hubiesen sido tiradas las flechas, seguro más de uno terminaba herido o muerto.

Era hora de hablar… aquello estaba tomando demasiado tiempo.

\- Venimos a decirte que el pago de tu deuda ha sido aceptado – dijo arrastrando las palabras, sabía el efecto que tenía en los demás.

Thorin lo miró fastidiado… un pago… él no había dado absolutamente nada y nunca lo haría.

\- ¿Cuál pago? Yo no les di nada... No tienen nada - sentencio con voz fuerte y clara, para que les quedara claro. El no daría su brazo a torcer, menos frente a esos insoportables personajes.

Entonces vio como el hombre sacaba algo de sus ropas… algo brillante, redondo y algo buscado y anhelado por él… era la piedra del arca en manos de sus enemigos.

Kíli vio al igual que su tío la piedra y no pudo evitar quedarse callado. Aquel hombre y elfo tenían en su poder la piedra de su familia.

\- Tiene la piedra del arca – susurro - **¡Ladrones! ¿Cómo es que tienen la reliquia de nuestra gente? ¡Ladrones! ¡Esa piedra le pertenece al rey! –** gritó de lo más profundo de su ser.

Adiós al Kíli tranquilo y sereno. Surgió el enano imprudente en él.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos más sin embargo su opinión no era expresada con gritos. Su tío a su lado se había quedado mudo. Seguramente sorprendido por este inesperado giro en la historia.

\- Y el rey puede tenerla – contesto bardo con satisfacción en el rostro – Pero antes debe honrar su palabra… - dijo fijando su mirada sobre el rey que permanecía mudo incapaz de salir de su asombro.

Por fin reaccionó.

\- Es un señuelo… una mentira… - dijo a sus compañeros – La piedra del arca esta en esta montaña –

Lo que había comenzado con buenas intenciones, no estaba dando el resultado deseado. Bilbo tuvo que intervenir y explicar su proceder, al entregar aquella piedra a sus enemigos, la finalidad era evitar una guerra, ahora la atención no estaba en el enorme ejército congregado afuera de la fortaleza.

El rey le veía con fuego en la mirada.

Todas sus buenas intenciones terminarían tiradas por la borda.

Thorin le llamo ladrón y gritó una orden que nadie siguió.

Bilbo era como de la familia, sabían que Thorin estaba cambiando, requería reconocer que después de todo el hobbit que le acababa de traicionar si tenía la razón. El líder de antes jamás hubiese faltado a su palabra, se habría comportado cabalmente como le correspondía al rey, no podía olvidar que su palabra tenía valor, que él era un ejemplo de lealtad, valor, coraje, defensor de lo correcto, justo y ahora sus acciones distaban mucho de lo que hace tiempo fue: un líder, un hermano, tío, amigo, compañero y ahora rey.

No, ahora no estaba honrando aquel recuerdo de lo que fue antes de aquel viaje. La travesía que les estaba cambiando la vida a todos.

Bilbo no dudó hacérselo saber, le apreciaba, era su amigo y debía honrar su amistad con honestidad. El pago a tal franqueza, sería ser lanzado por la muralla.

Gracias al cielo Gandalf intervino y se le permitió abandonar a sus amigos… a los amigos que le permitieron seguir con vida… al rey que le quería ver muerto… al que todavía consideraba su amigo.

Bardo le vio bajar y le cuestionó si habría un acuerdo… esperaba que lo hubiera, ciertamente estaba aferrado a aquella esperanza

\- Entonces ¿Tenemos un acuerdo… o habrá guerra?

Thorin lo pensó, más cuando volteó a ver las colinas… algo en ellas le hizo volver la vista a sus ofensores, para observar como un cuervo se posaba a su lado y con confianza se volvió al hombre, ante la cara de incertidumbre de algunos de los que le acompañaban.

\- Guerra –

La declaración fue bien recibida por compañeros y el rey de los elfos se fue a pasar lista a su enorme ejército.

En ese mismo instante junto a los rayos de sol que se colaban detrás de las nubes y colinas, se vio un gran ejército de enanos que se aproximaba.  
Daín o “pie de hierro” como era conocido, se acercaba a prestar su ayuda en esta hora de necesidad.

Ahora si la guerra estaba más equilibrada, pensaron los enanos dentro de la muralla.

La ayuda estaba por llegar.

//

Ya logró ver la montaña solitaria. Alta e imponente.

Pronto estaría ahí… pronto estaría junto a él…

Seguían el camino del norte, el aire parecía estar quieto, el sol continuaba sin asomarse, las nubes seguían predominando los cielos.

\- Ven vayamos por acá… quizás así lleguemos antes – Legolas, se deslizo por una vereda angosta, era formidable contar con su ayuda, su mera presencia le animaba. Confiaría su vida a él siempre, no dudaba de su gran talento y de su amplio conocimiento de los caminos a cruzar – A estas horas todavía no estarán llegando –

Su amiga no respondió.

Algo parecía perturbarle.

\- Legolas… lamento nunca haberte hablado de tu madre… ella siempre pidió por ti… te amaba… -

Buen momento para recordarlo.

\- Gracias Tauriel, mantengámonos concentrados – dijo volviéndose a ella.

\- Lo sé… pero no quiero llevarme ningún secreto… en caso de que… -

Le interrumpió – No lo digas… ni siquiera lo pienses – le dijo serio.

\- Lamentó no haber sido lo suficiente valiente para enfrentarme a tu padre antes… supongo que el hecho de ser desterrada me ha dado el valor… en verdad siento como si me dirigiera a casa… de verdad ame estar en el palacio, el bosque, los prados… pero deseo encontrar con él mi hogar… y si muero hoy… quisiera pensar que es donde él este… -

Le cayó con un dedo sobre sus labios – Por favor eso no es necesario… sabes que en cuanto lo hayamos hablado, podrás volver como si nada hubiese pasado… - retiro su mano de su rostro y retrocedió. Le quería y haría por ella lo que fuese para verla feliz… supuso que el destierro le facilitaba algunas cosas, como ser libre y viajar… pero no deseaba que se alejara de él para siempre, había perdido su corazón, pero no quería perder a su amiga.

Eso no tenía discusión.

\- No hables como si esto fuera el fin Tauriel –

\- Legolas… no puedo evitar pensar en mis padres… ellos no temían morir por el ser amado y defender lo que creían justo… o tu madre… por proteger a una indefensa criatura… eran muy valientes al enfrentar la maldad… -

\- Sí, lo eran y son un buen ejemplo a seguir – no entendía hacia donde iba toda aquella conversación – Tauriel, será mejor que te deshagas de esas ideas absurdas… nada pasara… todo saldrá bien… -

\- Hace unos días te pregunte si podrías prometerlo… se que la respuesta sigue siendo la misma… creo que hay que pensar en si las cosas no salen de acuerdo a lo planeado –

El día parecía caer antes de salir. Los pocos rayos del sol que atravesaban las nubes, pintaban el lugar de un rojizo extraño, a Legolas aquella imagen no le agrado… tenía bastante tiempo conociendo lo que esa señal significaba.

Además estaba el hecho que Tauriel presagiara la perdida de alguien… ¿la de ella?... no, el jamás lo permitiría… ella no moriría si el pudiese evitarlo, pero si él moría… no, él no le temía a la muerte.

Iban a pelear y a dar lo mejor de ellos mismos, en una guerra en la que no habían sido requeridos, pero en la que igual estarían.

Él estaba dispuesto a hacer concesiones por ella… por él enano que la hacía feliz.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que por fin lograron ver la ciudad de Dale, en ruinas y cayendo ante el estruendo de los gritos de terror de los hombres de la ciudad.

//

El rey desplegó su ejército y se encontró peleando contra los poderosos enanos de las montañas de hierro, no eran más que enanos con fuertes armaduras… nada que unas flechas y un arquero especializado lograra derrotar, pero era bien sabido por todos que un enano armado y en distancias cortas era muy peligroso.

El terreno era un valle perfecto para una guerra “pareja” por así decirlo, pues los enanos podrían moverse con facilidad sobre ese espacio. En cambio si fuese uno escarpado les sería más difícil. No agradeció que esa fueran las condiciones, pero confiaba en el poder y rapidez de sus soldados para permitirse verles derribar enanos sin piedad.

Esta guerra no la habían iniciado ellos, sino el mismo rey bajo la montaña, que aún permanecía en la montaña atrincherado…

_Cobarde_

El desgraciado enano y los que con él estaban, no se disponían a salir de su escondite… dejarían que él solo destruyese a los enanos que venían de lejos a prestar su ayuda a un rey sin derechos, un miserable enano que se sentía dueño de todo lo que había en esa montaña… era el vivo recuerdo de su abuelo.

Ahora no interesaba si estaba infectado con la misma enfermedad del oro que enveneno la mente de su antecesor, algo casi seguro pues estaba repitiendo los mismos errores que su abuelo.

El podía burlarse ahora, el ejército que ahí estaba era fuerte y mucho, más sin embargo sabía que pronto les caería el cansancio. En cambio ellos podrían pelear toda la noche e inclusive días ¿Aquellos enanos aguantarían su ritmo?… lo dudaba mucho, seres inferiores a la grandeza de los elfos inmortales… el saldría victorioso, nadie podría igualarse a su grandeza.

Nadie.

//

Daín viajaba sobre un gran cerdo, era de cabellos rojizos y de muy mal humor.

Se había presentado ante los presentes a la guerra e inclusive les dio la oportunidad de marcharse, pero ellos no siguieron su amable consejo de largarse de ahí.

Desconfiaba de los elfos tanto o más que Thorin, no dudaría a la hora de hacer guerra contra despreciables criaturas como los elfos o los hombres, estos últimos se veían notablemente asustados por su presencia.

**El espíritu del bosque**

Llamó al rey Thranduil, para ofenderle, quizás así le borrase su ridícula sonrisa del rostro.

Él era el señor de las montañas de hierro y estaba al mando de un gran ejército, no dudaba prestar ayuda a su bien amado primo Thorin, juntos podrían partirle su hermosa cabeza al rey de los elfos, que ya lucía bastante inflada desde hace mucho tiempo, sintiéndose importante en aquellos lugares.

Se encargarían de darle una lección a aquellos hombres y elfos. Con los enanos nadie se mete, pues son fuertes y hábiles, además decididos, una vez que se les mete algo en la cabeza, no lo dejarían hasta haberlo conseguido.

Su meta ahora, era destruir a cada elfo que intentara pisar las tierras de su primo, quien había recuperado lo que bien sabía años añoraba. No era muy afectuosos, pero eran familia y si los demás no le ayudaban ahora, el lo haría.

Dudo cuando se presentó ante él, hace más de un año. En ese momento, lo creyó una locura y se sentía deslindado de todo lo que hubiese tenido que ver con recuperar la fortaleza y la ciudad principal de los enanos, la casa de su familia.

Ahora todo era distinto, su primo lo había conseguido, no sabía cómo y realmente no importaba… el muy condenado lo había conseguido y ahora si la esperanza regreso a todos… lo menos que podía hacer por su torpe actitud era ayudarle a defenderla, de ello no había duda, juntos en el campo de batalla serian invencibles.

Solo que había un pequeño problema.

Thorin no descendía al campo de batalla y él ya estaba en una disputa por el honor de su primo.

//

El fuerte estruendo pareció detener la guerra por un instante.

De las montañas emergía un gran rugido.

Altas nubes de polvo ascendían disfrazando lo que se avecinaba al ya preparado campo de batalla.

\- Gusanos come tierra – dijo Gandalf, lo que tanto había anunciado se acercaba.

Al disminuir el ruido y asentarse el polvo lanzado, de entre las sombras surgieron orcos y trasgos de un gran foso en las colinas vecinas a la montaña solitaria.

Grandes y horribles criaturas corrieron para encontrarse con los ejércitos que ya peleaban. Todos con pies presurosos, pues tenían días esperando lanzar su terrible ataque y ahora llegado el momento nada les detendría.

Elfos y hombres se detuvieron un instantes horrorizados ante la desagradable sorpresa que les esperaba estar en aquel lugar, en ese preciso momento.

\- ¡Adelante mis ejércitos! – se escucho la voz de Azog sobre las montañas, él era el líder indiscutible y deseaba la muerte de todos los que se atravesarán en su camino, nadie debía sobrevivir hoy, esta era su guerra y su objetivo no escaparía con vida de aquel lugar.

La montaña al final del día sería para su señor, el conseguiría su propia victoria sobre el enano.

Debían moverse rápido… los orcos pronto les caerían encima, no había tiempo que esperar.

En el campo de batalla se encontraban elfos, hombres, enanos, reyes, un mago y un pequeño hobbit. Todos estaban a merced de los que ahora corrían para asesinarles.

Aquel orco debía odiar muchísimo a Thorin, como para cazarle en su casa, frente a sus aliados y los que antes eran sus enemigos. Quizás si se unieran… quizás la unión si hacía la fuerza.

Los primeros en salir a la batalla fueron los valientes hijos de Durín… los enanos que hasta hace poco habían hecho su aparición, ahora corrían para pelear contra las criaturas de Dol Guldur.

Bilbo no tardo en darse cuenta que los elfos no se movían, mientras los hombres se veían petrificados… no sabían cuál sería su proceder. Ellos iban a pelear contra enanos… trece para ser exactos y ahora tendrían que defenderse de un millar de orcos. Pronto tendrían que hacer algo más que quedarse congelados, pues si no lo hacían caerían bajos las armas del enemigo y este no tendría ninguna piedad sobre ellos.

Los enanos se formaron listos para recibir el impacto de sus atacantes, poniéndose cada uno al lado de su compañero y con lanzas y escudos listos para la fatal embestida.

Ya se acercaban las tenaces criaturas.

Estaban solos en la guerra.

Justo cuando pensaban que la guerra la harían solo ellos, los elfos se unieron a la batalla. En su vida jamás hubiesen imaginado tal experiencia.

Los altos elfos del bosque, peleando espada con espada junto a los enanos a quienes consideraban poca cosa. Ambos moviéndose con gracia cortando, rebanando y mutilando a quienes se le pusiesen al frente. La batalla se llevaría a cabo después de todo lo único que cambiaba era el enemigo.

Ahora su adversario en común eran los sirvientes de Azog el profanador, que deseaba la muerte de todos en aquel valle, sin importar las bajas en la guerra o el tiempo que le costase.

Comenzaban a creer que saldrían vencedores, cuando una nueva trompeta sonó desde el mismo lugar donde se presumía estaba el director de tan infame plan.

Entonces bardo adivinó el temido plan que ya orquestaba el odioso trasgo. No podrían ganar si pelaban en dos frentes. Sabio el maldito, planeó una estrategia que dividiera el equipo. Ahora ellos tendrían que responder a un nuevo ataque porque era lo necesario, además porque ahí se encontraban los heridos y con mucha mayor premura… porque su familia se encontraba ahí.

Dio la orden y los hombres abandonaron el valle, para dirigirse con rapidez a la ciudad que pronto sería nuevamente azotada por la maldad no de un dragón, sino la voluntad de un Señor de las tinieblas, con un séquito de seguidores sanguinarios.

Maldita fueran las guerras.

Malditos fueran todos los que la provocaban.

//

Kíli sería el primero en saltar… no podía ser solo un observador más ante aquella masacre. Si habría de morir, lo haría defendiendo algo que creía era justo, ellos habían llamado a su familia de las montañas de hierro y ellos habían acudido… no permitiría que ellos falleciesen y él estuviera resguardado en aquella montaña fría y fortificada.

_Tauriel_

Hasta ahora solo había pensado en lo que su familia, su tío y él pensaba… no la había visto, ni a ese arrogante príncipe con el que se marchó ¿Dónde estaba?... agradeció que estuviese lejos de ahí… ella estaría en peligro, era una buena guerrera, no lo dudaba pero aquello terminaría siendo una masacre y no era tan idealista como para creer que todos regresarían a casa como salieron. El mismo no podría hacerlo.

_Por favor… no vengas Tauriel… mantente lejos de este lugar…_

Sintió como aquella suplica salía de lo más profundo de su corazón… así no tendría que elegir… si debía morir, lo haría con honor y valor hasta el final.

Si fuera defendiéndola a ella bien lo merecía, le amaba. Si lo hacía por su tío y su familia bien valdría la pena. Su viaje fue para defender y recuperar lo que había soñado con ver desde hace tantos años.

Aunque en el fondo deseara algo distinto…

Amaba la vida, el tiempo con su hermano… Fili, estaba a su lado, tenía la misma idea que él, tan pronto descendieran de ahí pelearían como ningún enano antes en la vida. Ya no eran unos niños, era el momento de probarse de que estaban hechos, la pelea sería grande y ellos responderían con igual grandeza.

Eran hijos y herederos de Durín. Estaban peleando por el gran Thorin “escudo de roble”, aquel que siguieron apenas comenzaron a caminar, inclusive antes de la muerte de su padre.

Era un honor estar a su lado y seguirle.

Lo único que les impedía estar en el campo de batalla, fue precisamente la voz de trueno su tío. En el preciso momento en que se lanzarían a ella, Thorin les detuvo.

\- Permaneceremos aquí – sentenció y desapareció por las escaleras improvisadas construidas para la muralla.

Fili y Kíli se observaron atónitos, no daban crédito a lo que su tío acababa de decir. Lo mismo le pasaba a Bofur y Balin, que parecían entristecidos, pues la escena de la batalla era algo difícil de borrar de las mentes y más de los corazones.

Ahí frente a ellos, defendiendo lo que era de ellos, estaban los enanos y elfos… aquellos que momentos antes se habían jurado la muerte, ahora combatían como uno y ellos estaban escondiéndose bajo la protección de una montaña.

Kíli intentó protestar… maldita fuera las ideas de su tío, ahora no era el mejor momento para marcharse, afuera estaban muriendo… hizo por desobedecer y seguir a su corazón…

Una idea terrible surgió en su cabeza… que tal si Tauriel si estuviese en la batalla… o estuviese herida… él no podía quedarse ahí de brazos cruzados… debía salir y comprobarlo… debía ayudarle o la perdería… poco le importaba su respuesta, ella era su todo… lo que nunca pidió pero que sin embargo ahora deseaba.

Una agradable y estimulante compañía, una hermosa familia, una vida compartida.

Pasó una pierna sobre la muralla y le detuvieron Balin y Fili.

\- No hijo… no vayas, todos nos sentimos igual que tú… pero estamos seguros aquí… nada podrás hacer tu sólo ahí – dijo avergonzado el anciano enano.

Kíli volvió el rostro a Fili.

\- No desobedezcas a nuestro rey y familia Kíli – dijo cabizbajo – Se que deseas pelear… todos lo deseamos, pero nuestro deber y lealtad ante todo es para nuestro rey –

Era todo lo que pensaba decir.

Su hermano el sabio y sensato era todo lo que pensaba hacer. Quedarse ahí, no les aseguraba que tarde o temprano los orcos traspasasen la muralla de enanos y elfos que hasta ahora les permitía estar seguros tras aquellas rocas… les habían perseguido por casi el mismo año que ellos viajaron hasta ese lugar… unas cuantas horas, unas piedras no les detendrían, ni hoy ni nunca.

-Fili… - dejo escapar con amargura.

\- Vamos a protegernos aquí, como el tío a ordenado… sigamos sus órdenes – sentenció severamente y se quedo lejos de la vista de la pelea. Mientras el arquero no podía dejar de ver aquel escenario.

Qué tal si la perdía… si no volviese a ella nunca… si no volviese a hablar con ella nunca más, sino la viese reír o admirar sus estrellas… si ella dejara de ser y privara a todo ser de su bondad y deseos de justicia.

La guerra terminaría por consumirle… si no hacía algo se volvería loco.

//

La ciudad estaba siendo devastada… los orcos y trasgos, destruían a su paso lo que se les atravesara.

Poco importaba si fuera leñas, casas, heridos, ancianos o niños. Todos debían desaparecer de su vista o seguro serían destruidos sin misericordia.

Bardo se encontró corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, la mayoría de los que con el vajaban eran hombres fuertes y duros… pero la también lo eran mayores. Debían sacar fuerzas de donde pudieran hallarlas, los elfos se habían quedado en su mayoría en el valle a pelear contra los mismos que ahora intentaban eliminar a los hombres de nueva cuenta.

Todo aquello parecía una locura, apenas temprano por la mañana se dirigían a una guerra casi ganada. Los enanos eran pocos y los elfos y hombres más, seguro ganarían. Luego vieron a los enanos de las montañas de hierro, notablemente imponentes, ahora estaban siendo cazados por aquellas criaturas, esto no podía terminar bien.

Estaba seguro que sus hijos y la mayoría con el instinto de supervivencia se esconderían… no dudaba que aquellos seres viles tirarían piedra por piedra hasta acabarles, eran demasiados… imposibles de contar y con tan poco tiempo.

En peor momento no podían haber llegado, ellos iban a una guerra llevándose lo “mejor” de su armería, dejando desprovista de hombres fuertes y ahora tenían que volver a marcha forzada a la ciudad. Había mucha gente indefensa, el no debió ceder a la guerra… pero era necesaria… ahora quizás ya no lo fuera, sino llegaban pronto todo por lo que deseaba pelear habría sido en vano.

No pudo culpar a los enanos, de tal desgracia. Ellos mismos se la habían causado.

Ninguna guerra es justa y ninguna tiene un buen final.

Corrió lo que sus pies le dieron, agradeció ser un hombre atlético y en constante movimiento. Pues regreso a la ciudad en una pieza. Solo para darse cuenta que debía seguir usando todo lo que tenía de sí, porque sobre el suelo ya había cuerpos de los que antes habían viajado con él desde la orilla del lago.

Las malditas bestias, estaban asesinando a su paso.

Espero que sus hijos estuviesen a salvo.

Blandió su espada de un lado a otro, cortando y rebanando orcos… los malditos eran correosos. Pero no sobrevivían a la estocada certera que les propinaba.

Observó a los ciudadanos defenderse al igual que él, todos estaban en el mismo barco, debían unirse y defender lo poco que les quedaba, de otra forma podían despedirse de la vida tal y como la conocían.

Agradeció que el mago y el hobbit viajasen con ellos a defender la ciudad. Reconoció que aquello no auguraba la victoria, pero le hacía sentirse más tranquilo.

Los hombres caían, otros prevalecían… eran poco preparados para la guerra, pero les vio a todos valientes y decididos… al igual que él deseaban vivir y salir adelante. Aquella tragedia les uniría y fortalecería.

Nadie dijo que sería fácil.

La meta ahora era sobrevivir.

//

Dwalin se encontraba frente a Thorin.

Su amigo de toda la vida, si eran familia sanguínea o no realmente no importaba.

Siempre había estado a su lado.

Siempre le apoyaba.

Esta vez no lo haría.

Lo último que había hecho era atroz. Bilbo tenía buenas intenciones, no expresadas de la mejor manera pensó, pero intentaba ayudar. Ahora estaba afuera en medio de una batalla que él no provocó y mucho menos imaginó.

Había dado una sentencia de muerte a quien ante todo, debía reconocer, actuó con más sensatez de todos los presentes de la línea de Durín.

El mismo se consideraba aguerrido y sabio a su manera. Tenía un don para resolver sus problemas con sus puños. Ahora no podía… no, no quería dar a entender a Thorin, su rey que estaba equivocado… esperaba que no le hubiese arrastrado a eso.

Pero ya no podía negárselo más… Thorin estaba siendo envenenado con el mismo mal que terminó con la vida de su abuelo.

Bilbo lo sabía y ahora no estaba con ellos.

Pobre Bilbo

Sintió algo de pena por el hobbit, no era de su completo agrado desde el inicio, parecía demasiado débil e inútil y ahora se encontraba ahí, sintiendo pena por él. No era justo el trato que recibió, no del rey… del que admiraba, de su amigo.

Pero aquello no terminaba ahí, ahora sabía que contaban con el apoyo de una de las familias de los enanos… apoyo proveniente de Daín de las montañas de hierro, viajo desde lejos sobre su imponente cerdo y ahora estaba ahí peleando una batalla que no era de ellos.

La guerra contra azog era de ellos mismos.

Ese maldito trasgo apestoso, había sobrevivido, solo para hacerles la vida imposible o por lo menos ser un guijarro en sus botas. Debían eliminarle para siempre… el mismo se ofrecía a realizar esa acción.

Más sin embargo estaba atado a su palabra de lealtad a su rey.

Por lo que requería de todo su valor para enfrentarse a sus enemigos… pero todavía requería más para hacerlo con su amigo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo abandonamos a nuestro pueblo? Thorin están muriendo allá afuera ¿Es que acaso no ves lo que sucede?... afuera están muriendo… nuestra familia, los mismos elfos han entrado a la guerra para defenderse... lo mismo los hombres… nos quedaremos aquí encerrados ¿fingiendo que nada sucede? – exclamo tranquilo, pero imprimiendo el  mayor reproche a su voz.

Thorin no se movió de su trono.

Le dejaría hablar, que escuchase era otra cosa distinta.

\- Hay salones… bajo los salones de esta montaña… - dijo girando la cabeza, como si fuese un secreto que nadie pudiera escuchar – pisos que se pueden fortificar… - se levanto y fue hasta Dwalin – debemos resguardar el oro… protegerlo… -

Dawlin no pudo escucharle más – Daín está rodeado… van a masacrarlos –

\- La vida no vale… pero le tesoro de esta empresa, no se puede contar con vidas perdidas… este oro vale todas las vidas que se sacrifiquen… -  
- Te sientas a quien estos vastos salones, con tu corona en la frente y aún así estas lejos de lo que fuiste siempre – dijo entristecido al ver la conducta de su amigo.

\- No me hables ya más, como si fuera un enano cualquiera… como si fuera… aún Thorin “Escudo de roble” … - dijo trastornado – ¡¡Yo soy tu rey!! – dijo mientras sacaba su espada frente él, queriendo mostrar su poder.

-Siempre fuiste mi rey – contesto Dwalin, sorprendido de lo bajo que había caído Thorin – Antes lo sabías bien… pero no se que te ha pasado… no te has dado cuenta en lo que te has convertido… -

\- Largo… vete de aquí, porque de lo contrario te asesinare –

Dwalin lo miró con lastima una última vez y salió de ahí

//

Sobre el suelo yacían varios cuerpos.

Sintió pena por ellos, no había distinción, unos eran hombres, otros elfos y otros orcos.

La guerra estaba en la ciudad.

¿Acaso no habían llegado a tiempo?...

La ciudad caía bajo las espadas de los enemigos… ellos harían lo imposible por rescatar a los que hubiesen sobrevivido al filo de las espadas enemigas.

Tauriel corrió a un grupo de orcos que intentaban asesinar a un pequeño grupo de hombres del lugar, que se defendían con trinches, palos y las pocas espadas que encontraron.

Se defendían a como podía, pero daban muestra de querer vivir, porque no dejaban de mover sus brazos en busca de lastimar o asesinar a su enemigo.

Así eran las guerras… o matas o mueres.

Se movió rápido y dio un salto encajando sus dagas sobre la espalda de un orco enorme, el monstruo se giro enfurecido, tirando con su lanza al desconocido atacante. Como si aquella herida no hubiese sido nada se movió hacia ella que le esperaba atenta para atacar. Cuando este cayó sobre sus piernas con una flecha en la cabeza.

\- Vamos Tauriel – le dijo Legolas guardando su arco.

Los hombres les observaron. Acababan de pelear con elfos, pero todos notablemente vestían una elegante armadura dorada. Algo que ninguno de esos elfos llevaba.

\- La ciudad ha sido tomada – advirtió un hombre – Somos muy pocos los que aún quedamos con vida… los orcos nos han tomado por sorpresa –

Legolas se detuvo.

\- Explícate hombre – pidió Legolas con impaciencia - ¿Estos orcos de donde han venido? –

\- Salieron de la tierra… peleábamos contra los enanos de las montañas de hierro y entonces… - el hombre se vio interrumpido por la elfa de cabellos rojos.

\- ¿Estaban pelando con los enanos? –

\- Así es mi señora… creo que debemos seguir… en el centro de la ciudad hay más personas y debemos ver que tan bien están… o si les podemos ayudar... - pidió el hombre notablemente preocupado.

\- Iremos nosotros… ustedes resguarden esta entrada… quizás más orcos vengan pronto… - repitió el príncipe – Tauriel sigamos… -

Ella asintió con la cabeza… ahora no entendía nada.

Ellos venían viajando con la idea de ayudar a defender contra los orcos de Gundabad… ahora estos de donde habían salido… ¿de la tierra? Ellos habrían visto algo así…

\- Estos orcos salieron de las tierras del sur… de Dol Guldur – le dijo él.

\- ¿Pero cómo? –

\- Ni Azog ni el obscuro Nigromante escatimarían recursos para una guerra como esta – harían lo que fuera necesario para obtener lo que sus oscuros corazones deseaban… si es que lo tuviesen claro – Esto demuestra el gran valor que tiene para ellos apoderarse de la montaña –

\- Entonces estás diciendo que… esperamos otro ataque de orcos en estas mismas tierras… -

Legolas asintió, aquella noticia era todavía más terrible que la primera, pues no era solo un ejército los que pelearían en ese valle, sino cinco los que se enfrentarían. Debía hacerse algo rápido.

No pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos, que había elfos muertos en las calles de la ciudad.

Su padre. El rey estaba ahí mismo.

Desconocían el motivo, pero los elfos estaban ahí. Le pareció recordar decir al hombre que ellos buscaban guerra contra el rey de los enanos. Supuso que algo de las joyas de su madre tendrían que ver en aquello.

\- Creo que yo debemos separarnos… busquemos ayudar a estos hombres y yo iré por mi padre… ve al lado norte y yo al sur - como la estrategia que utilizaban en la caza de las arañas -  Cuando hayas asegurado el paso nos veremos en la montaña – necesitaban informar sobre el segundo ejército.

\- Está claro –

\- Tauriel, cuídate… - parecía querer decir algo más, pero se detuvo, dio media vuelta y se fue.

 _No hagas ninguna tontería. Pase lo que pase… se valiente y mantente viva, por favor… -_ fue lo que él deseaba decirle.

Tauriel le vio partir… sintió deseos de correr a la montaña… estaba ahora tan cerca y tan lejos… la ciudad necesitaba ayuda y reforzar las defensas… venía en camino un ejército igual o con mayor deseo de destrucción.

Corrió por los caminos, siguiendo el rastro de destrucción que había por la ciudad. Nunca había puesto un pie en aquella ciudad y el recuerdo desagradable que le plasmaba en el alma, era igual de tormentoso que el de sus padres fallecidos sobre el lodo en el bosque.

Muerte a donde quiera que veía.

Escuchó los gruñidos de unos orcos rezagados venir hacia ella, alzando sus lanzas amenazadoramente no eran más de tres, pero vio en sus ojos los deseos de aniquilar.

No estaba dispuesta a concederles ninguna petición.

Rápida tomó su arco y dio en el blanco de uno justo en la cabeza, cayendo con rapidez al suelo sin vida, alcanzó a herir a otro, pero el tercero rápido se lanzó sobre ella. Tuvo que dejar su arco y pasar a las dagas. Era muy hábil y rápido, se movió con gracia sobre él encajándole una en el cuello mientras el otro herido le tomaba del pie, tirándola y aplastandola contra el suelo.

\- Un elfo menos – dijo la criatura orgullosa; mientras su compañero yacía en el suelo por la herida en su cuello. Levantó su lanza listo para encajarla en el frágil cuerpo tirado sobre el suelo presionado por uno de sus pies - La muerte le llegará a tu pueblo también -

Entonces no supo de donde el orco cayó sin vida, liberándola del peso de su pie.

Volvió el rostro y le vio. Majestuoso, impecable y quizás con su armadura un poco sucia, pero definitivamente imponente.

El Rey Thranduil, le había salvado la vida. Nuevamente.

Se levantó rápidamente y se puso firme.

Como he dicho antes. Su figura elegante imponía a donde fuera, con ella no era la excepción.

Se sintió extraña por aquel comportamiento. El no era más su rey, la había desterrado, más sin embargo se encontraba ahí sintiéndose como siempre que estaba frente a él: como si aún tuviese siete años. Le era difícil dejar de hacer lo que como capitana de sus guardias llevaba haciendo hace más de doscientos años.

//

Thorin caminaba por los pasillos, donde antes se había enfrentado al dragón, causante de todas sus desgracias. Aquella maldita criatura le había cambiado la vida a él y a su familia.

Todo por amor al tesoro.

Recordó las palabras que su hermana Dís le había dicho muchas veces… lo que Dwalin acababa de decirle, él ya era un rey. No necesitaba aquella montaña para saberlo, para que le reconocieran como tal.

Pero él lo necesitaba, se había aferrado a la esperanza de mostrárselo a él mismo. Aquello era más un reto personal, que una empresa comunitaria.

Él era el legítimo rey, el dueño y señor de todo lo que hubiese en aquella fortaleza… el dueño de todo aquel oro.

_El Thorin de la comarca jamás habría ignorado su palabra…_

_Eras más rey de lo que eres ahora…_

_Tío, le debemos a esa Elfa, la vida de Kíli y créeme cuando te digo que no está esperando una recompensa o las gracias por ello, aunque se las debemos…_

_Las personas de la ciudad no tienen nada… han perdido su casa… su vida entera…_

De pronto todas las palabras de sus seres queridos le llenaban la cabeza… él era el rey… pero entonces por qué se sentía fuera de sí.  
Vale todas las vidas que se hayan de perder

Fili, Kíli, Dwalin, Daín…

Todos estaban esperando que él respondiera, que fuera el rey que nació para ser… el que siempre se dijo que sería: uno justo y protector… ahora estaba ahí encerrado incapaz de arriesgar su vida por temor de perder un tesoro…

¿Qué era después de todo ese tesoro? Montañas de oro puro, gemas las más hermosas, ríos de piedras preciosas y reliquias incontables… todas ellas frías, vacías y carentes de amor.

Su hermana había llamado tesoro a sus hijos… aquellos que ahora estaban afuera… dispuestos a defender a su familia, totalmente desapegados a la montaña. Amaban las historias y a su familia, pero era aquello lo que amaban y lo que temían perder…

Nunca habían sentido deseos de seguirle por amor a los tesoros… ninguno de los que estaban ahí, pese a ser enanos trabajadores y con distintas posiciones… el tesoro siempre había quedado en segundo lugar. No que no lo desearan, se requería para llevar alimento a sus casas y familias… pero era el simple honor y placer de seguir a su líder, de seguir a su rey.

El los había expuesto a todos aquellos peligros… todo aquello era su culpa…

Pero como dejar aquel tesoro ahí… quien lo poseería… su familia. Fili era el siguiente en la línea… si él llegará a faltar seguro su sobrino sería un rey sabio, que había elegido a su familia en lugar de la gloria o un tesoro… más sin embargo ahí estaban ambos… probablemente con el mismo fin.

Entendió a Dís y su gran preocupación… debía haberla deshecho que sus amados hijos partiesen a aquella aventura…

El cegado por el “amor” a la montaña a los recuerdos, pero principalmente al tesoro, que ahora lo carcomía… lo trastornaba y le alejaba del rey que siempre deseo mostrar que era…

Una lucha interna sucedía en él… aquel tesoro le había llevado a dudar de quienes siempre habían estado a su lado… de su familia y se lamentó por Dís, sus sobrinos, por el pequeño hobbit que se ganó su agradecimiento y ahora su familia… la única que había ido en su ayuda para socorrerle ante el inminente ataque de esos elfos y hombres…

No supo porque, pero comenzó a pensar en la elfa que salvó a su sobrino… quizás después de todo, lo que vio antes de salir de la muralla podía ser cierto… elfos y enanos conviviendo juntos… defendiéndose uno a otro…

El oro no le convertiría en su abuelo… ya no más… él era Thorin… el mismo que defendió su ciudad cuando cayó bajo el fuego del dragón, el que peleó contra orcos y se defendió con sólo un trozo de roble, el mismo que exiliado dirigió a su pueblo por tierras inhóspitas, que su ganó un lugar entre los hombres en las montañas nubladas, el que viajo con familia y amigos en busca de su casa… porque después de todo Erebor era su hogar… no los tesoros resguardados bajo los pasillos de aquel lugar.

Erebor es su hogar, donde creció y donde soñó mostraría todo lo que podía ser…

Demasiado tarde comprendía que él había mostrado lo que podía ser desde que saliera de ahí… Erebor no era más que un lugar donde ser… lo que siempre había sido: Un líder, un rey, un hermano, padre, tío, amigo y compañero.

Entendió que ante los enanos que le acompañaron durante aquella arriesgada travesía no necesitaba más reconocimiento que el que una piedra pudiese ofrecerle… mucho menos el de un tesoro, pues a los ojos de su compañía siempre había sido el único líder y rey.

Se sintió avergonzado, pues al actuar de esa manera solo estaba logrando decepcionarles y fallándoles miserablemente. Agradecía que aún le siguieran fieles pese a su reciente comportamiento, como pudo desconfiar de ellos, cómo siquiera pensó en compararles con un tesoro… uno que no le esperaría… no se alegraría de verle triunfar… pues no sentía.

Que equivocado estaba… el oro solo eso era.

De pronto sintió que la corona no le era necesaria y salió volando de su cabeza.

El era Thorin, dueño de sí mismo.

Un enano valiente y bravo que defendería a su casa… principalmente a su familia

Salió de su encierro

Se dirigió con su familia.

//

Todos esperaban mientras veían la feroz batalla a los pies del valle, elfos, enanos y orcos peleaban por sus vidas… realmente porque no había nada que defender ni que tomar… bueno solo la montaña y ellos estaban de guardia sobre ella.

Kili, Fili y Dwalin que había vuelto de la sala hace mucho eran los más desesperados, solo estaban de observadores y ellos no les agradaban mucho.

Seguían órdenes pese a no estar de acuerdo con ellas.

Dwalin esperaba que reaccionara su gran amigo de toda la vida. Pero mantenía pocas esperanzas al respecto.

\- No puedo creer que estemos aquí sentados viendo cómo terminan con nuestra familia… - expresó con coraje – deberíamos hacer algo… no está bien que nos quedemos callados… -

\- Kíli, que estarás pensando… salir y gritarle a Thorin que no está actuando correctamente… - dijo irónico – Ni en sus días buenos te atreverías a decirle algo así… - contestó Nori.

\- Quizás no sería lo más prudente… pero definitivamente lo más correcto… no me quedaré callado otra vez… le diré lo que opino de sus ideas – dijo firmemente. _Como debí haberlo hecho cuando hable de Tauriel… entonces fui un cobarde… no más._

Entonces todos se volvieron a ver a su rey que se acercaba hasta ellos.

De inmediato notaron que se había despojado de su corona y su armadura impecable. Parecía nuevamente el mismo, pero su ceño fruncido y su rostro impasible le acompañaban. Nadie supo cómo interpretar aquello… nadie excepto Kíli que se bajó inmediatamente para encontrarle en el camino.

\- No me voy a quedarme más tiempo aquí... así… todo este tiempo hemos estado siguiendo a un líder y a nuestro rey, no vine hasta acá para esconderme tras una muralla de piedra y ver como los demás dan su vida y sangre en nuestra batalla… eso no está en mis venas Thorin… – exclamó con convicción.

\- No, no lo está… somos hijos de Durín… y la gente de Durín, nunca huye de sus batallas… – se acercó a él y le sonrió.

Aquel era su sobrino el que siempre consideró imprudente, era fiero y admiraba su sentido de justicia y lo apasionado que era para decir lo que pensaba, Kíli era en muchos aspectos algo diferente a él o a su hermano, pero era quien le recordaba siempre lo que debía hacerse, no estaría frente al reino, pero estaba seguro que siempre le recordaría a Fili la justicia, los motivos correctos por los que debían pelear y las causas injustas que debían arreglarse.

\- No tengo derecho a exigirle a ninguno esto… pero les pido que me acompañen por una última vez – Dijo intentando dejar claro que necesitaba de su ayuda y que volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

De inmediato, todos tomaron sus armas y se pusieron en pie. Todos estaban esperando escuchar esas palabras. Sentían los mismos deseos que Kíli acababa de expresar.

Debían hacerlo. Querían hacerlo.

Por honor, por coraje, por lealtad, por su ciudad… por su líder y rey.

Si esta era la última vez que lo harían.

Que así fuera.

Aquella era la compañía de enanos que un día salió de las montañas nubladas, con el único propósito de ir en busca de Erebor, uno tesoros y por supuesto de seguir a Thorin “Escudo de roble”.

Se les había advertido que quizás no todos volviesen, la misma Dís se los advirtió y así sería.

La muerte les acompaño todo el viaje. El día de hoy por fin reclamaría a los suyos.

Hoy por fin sería el día.

 

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este capitulo quedo un poco extenso. Espero que de igual manera lo hayan disfrutado. se que no he puesto mucho a Kili y Tauriel juntos... :( nuestros queridos están sufriendo pensando en el otro... sin siquiera pensar en el peligro al que se estan exponiendo ellos mismos... todo ello es una gran tortura para ellos, pero lo hacen pensando en que el otro tenga un mejor desenlace que el que ellos esperan para sí mismos... ánimo ya mero terminamos!!!!!


	12. Una batalla inesperada (Pensando en ti) parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin a regresado a la batalla, animando a los enanos cansados de las montañas de hierro a seguir en la batalla y derrotar junto con la armada de elfos a los enemigos que tienen en común: Los orcos.  
> Llegando a la conclusión de que la única forma de terminar aquella terrible batalla, es la muerte de Azog el líder de aquellas tropas. por lo tanto realizan un viaje hasta Ravenhill en busca de aquel tragos pálido.  
> mientras Tauriel y Legolas llegan ala ciudad tras un breve enfrentamiento con el que hasta hace poco fue su líder emprende su esperado viaje hacia las montañas tras descubrir que Kíli va hacia ellas...  
> el final no esta lejos y deben enfrentar sus miedos y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, para bien o para mal.  
> ya sea para vida o muerte... ella tendrá que estar en una batalla anunciada... todo por estar junto a él...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estamos casi por terminar esta historia. Gracias por haberla leído y por los hits regalados...  
> Espero disfruten esta historia... les recomiendo la música de the Album leaf - The light para leer o música épica... es bastante inspiradora..

**Capitulo 12**

**Una batalla anunciada (por estar junto a ti)**

 

 

"Y el tiempo sería un recuerdo lejano

Nadie podría decirnos que quedarse no fue bueno,

yo he estado soñando desde que te he visto

El cielo llegó cuando viniste a mi manera "

 

Se encontró frente al rey Thranduil, su pose majestuosa y su rostro inmortal clavándole los ojos, como si frente a él tuviera escoria.

\- Señor... - intento decirle. Quería explicarle la gravedad de la situación pero este no se lo permitió.

\- Hace muy poco me llamabas tu rey… bien has hecho al no cometer ese error en mi presencia… aquello sonaría ridículo en tu boca… - dijo con voz altanera – Supongo que ya has encontrado lo que buscabas… aunque debo decirte que no te ves muy bien querida… - dijo señalando lo gastado de sus ropas y las notables marcas de heridas en el cuerpo.

Viajar le estaba costando algo de su antes impecable cuidado personal. Lucía su acostumbrado peinado, sus dagas y arco intactos, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de sus ropas y mucho menos de su rostro. En este se dibujaban marcas por la falta de descanso y tenía moretones que no podían verse a simple vista. Su ropa mostraba algunos rasguños y manchas de sangre; que no eran de ella pero pertenecían a las criaturas que había atacado.

Lamentaba su estado, nunca antes se había visto así y se sintió un poco alterada, porque aunque hace poco este fuera su rey, aquel ser parado frente a ella, era quien la vio crecer y quien le gustase o no le había educado como si fuese de la realeza.

Inmediatamente se sacó aquella idea de la cabeza.

Se recordó lo que realmente era importante a esas alturas. No estaba ahí para ser reconocida como la mejor vestida como si fuese a una de las galas acostumbradas en el palacio o que se presentara como la más bella, sabía que no lo era, para ello estaban las princesas, las damas de la corte… ella era una guerrera.

Sólo le importaba que alguien la viera así, le bastaba con que una sola persona en todo el mundo la considerará hermosa: Kíli.

Tomó aire, no debía olvidar quién era ella ahora. Era libre, no una capitana más de la guardia… era Tauriel, hija del fallecido capitán de la guardia y una doncella de la señora del reino, ella fue una hija amada y ahora huérfana. Una valiente guerrera que luchaba por mantenerse firme en su actuar, a ser justa y bondadosa. Una doncella del bosque que deseaba amar y ser amada por un joven enano.

\- Me temo que su hijo a estado buscándole… - ignorando por completo sus ofensas, sabiendo lo peligroso que podría ser aquello. No se permitiría más distracciones, tenía una tarea por realizar – Él debía ser quien le diera las malas noticias… hemos venido siguiendo a una legión bien armada de orcos de las tierras de Gundabad… este ejército que han enfrentado proviene de Dol Guldur. El otro lo sobrepasa en número y deberá estar llegando pronto por las montañas del norte, atacando a quienes estén en este valle – le informó como solía hacerlo cuando estaba en su papel de capitán.

Espero una reacción del rey pero este se mostró indiferente a la información revelada.

\- Acaso esperas que haga más por estos hombres y esos impertinentes enanos… - volteó la vista a la montaña a sus espaldas – Así que convenciste a Legolas de seguirte para llevarle hasta aquellas tierras… es por eso que mi hijo se negó a volver al reino… por tú culpa… - esta vez su rostro mostraba el enojo que sentía en cada palabra expulsada de sus finos labios – Todo se resume a eso… sigues dándole ideas a mi hijo… el futuro rey del bosque aconsejado por una plebeya… tú no eres nada… recuérdalo – encendiendo con ira su mirada.

\- Nunca lo he olvidado Señor – dijo mirándole ferozmente - Jamás podría olvidarlo, nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré. Nunca ha tenido que preocuparse de mí Señor… usted siempre estuvo equivocado sobre mis sentimientos hacia Legolas… - no podía decir lo mismo de los de él.

\- Pues no lo has demostrado muy bien… después de que te escapaste Legolas salió tras de ti, supongo pensaste que tu plan estaba saliendo como querías… ten por seguro que yo mismo me encargaré que no vuelva a suceder eso… –

\- No se acerca ni un poco a lo que tenía en mente Señor… su hijo sabe lo que siento… y no pretendo ser grosera ni malagradecida, pero mis sentimientos no son de su incumbencia, no lo eran antes y mucho menos ahora que no soy de su pertenencia –

\- Supongo que entonces querrías un buen castigo por tu traición ¿Verdad?...  Porque por mucho que sientas que te has librado de ello, comprenderás que estás muy equivocada… - le espetó con descaro.

Tauriel clavó sus ojos en él. ¿Acaso la estaba amenazando? Si, aquello lo era…

El rey sonrió ante su eventual victoria. Algo escondía… sino amaba a su hijo… que motivo le llevaría a salir de sus tierras, siempre supo que su tendencia natural era libre… como la de su esposa, solo que Tauriel era más impetuosa e intrépida, en cambió su fallecida esposa, siempre portaba una elegancia en todas las cosas que ella hiciera.

Por el momento se alegro de tenerla donde quería.

\- Debo retirarme… debo estar en otra parte y hay mucha ayuda que prestar… si lo que desea es encerrarme espere a que todo esto termine, después hará lo que su “majestad” desee –

No le dejaría la satisfacción de verla atrapada en su juego de amenazas, no le permitiría ver qué razón le había llevado a estar fuera del lugar que antes llamó hogar.

Al igual que el tío de Kíli, el rey disponía de un rencor interminable hacia los enanos, le había visto hablar pestes de ellos y no dudaba que retirará su ejército comprendiendo que con ello ayudaría a terminar con aquel pobre intento por recobrar la montaña, escondiéndose tras una guerra cruel y sangrienta de la cual se beneficiaría sabiendo lo mucho que sufriría si en ella moría el enano que ella amaba, por el que les había abandonado.

Salió de ahí sin volver la vista hacia él. Por lo menos ahora disfrutaría dejarle con la palabra en la boca, supuso que intentaría detenerla pero no lo hizo.

Lo mejor era no buscar un problema más grande ahora.

Siguió su camino. Buscaría a los hombres y después nada le impediría ir a buscarle.

_Kíli…. Espérame ya estoy tan cerca de ti…._

Se encontró con que Thorin y su familia ya viajaban hacia las montañas del norte y ella estaba ahí tan lejos de poder ayudarles… aquello facilitaba su búsqueda… pero ahora le angustiaba saber que estaban en grave peligro dirigiéndose a la boca del lobo…

Aquel hobbit se lo había dicho… Kíli se encuentran en Ravenhill…

Pues ella iría ahí… tan pronto terminara de ayudar a aquellos hombres… no dudaría en llegar hasta él.

//

Corrieron, corrieron como en sus vidas lo habían hecho.

Apenas cayó la muralla que les costó casi una noche levantar y ahora eran libres, por fin pelearían sus batallas. A donde estas fueran a llevarles.

Al frente iba su líder, el enano que desde pequeños siempre admiraron, su ejemplo a seguir, por quienes orgullosos pelearían hasta el fin, a la muerte o a la gloria.

Thorin corría llamando en su idioma a la unidad, a pelear como uno sólo, a demostrar de qué estaba hecho el linaje de Durín.

Como no sentirse orgulloso de ser parte de una empresa así, como no pensar que el mundo podía ser bueno y darles una victoria como aquella, frente a tales bestias y ante tal maldad.

Aquel era el momento de la verdad.

Daín festejo la entrada de Thorin a la batalla, pareció entender su resistencia, pues ante ellos estaban muchos cuerpos de los suyos, elfos y orcos. Pero ahora entraba en acción “El Rey bajo la montaña” había motivos para creer que todo podía pasar en ese mismo momento.

Pareció que la atmósfera cambio y traía un viento del este, cálido como los rayos del sol. Las nubes cedieron un poco dejando alumbrar al sol sobre el cielo, más no desaparecieron completamente, como recordando que estaban en una batalla y todavía había mucho día para dar por terminado aquel combate.

Aún había mucho más que dar… inclusive hasta la vida.

Los enanos con un notable cambio de actitud se vieron fortalecidos y pronto irrumpieron en gritos de alabanzas al rey recién llegado a la contienda, pies y brazos se vieron fortalecidos y los cansados comenzaron a atacar con renovadas fuerzas a los orcos que se lanzaban hacia ellos con una furia atroz.

Nuevamente se tiñeron las tierras de sangre… esta vez los elfos y enanos que peleaban en el valle prevalecían sobre aquella maldad.

Aquel primer encuentro se anunciaba glorioso para el extraño grupo formado entre ellos. Resultaba irónico lo bien que trabajaban en el campo de batalla, cuando horas antes estaban dispuestos a destruirse mutuamente, ahora parecían un equipo.

La pelea estaba lejos de terminar, aún había mucho que hacer en aquel lugar y seguro no sería tan sencillo como parecía. Debían atrapar y exterminar al líder de aquella tropa.

Una vez cortada la cabeza, todos los demás se disolverían.

Azog debía ser destruido. Thorin y él tenían cuentas pendientes, hoy era el día de liquidarlas todas.

Siguió por el camino, junto a sus sobrinos y amigos asesinando orcos y trasgos que se les pusieran de frente.

Thorin lucía impecable empuñando su reluciente espada y la blandía de manera que con una sola estocada hería de muerte a cuanta criatura se le atravesaran. Fili se defendía fenomenalmente con sus espadas, era muy hábil y le resultaba fácil cortar extremidades con ambas. Dwalin se hacía paso con su hacha, sin el menor atisbo de duda, tenía bien claro quién era el enemigo. Mientras Kíli se valía magníficamente de su espada y su arco. Nadie que los viera dudaría de sus capacidades en la guerra, tenían una vida entrenándose para aquella batalla y en este día no fallarían.

//

El joven arquero se encontró deseando tener un momento de sosiego. Que aquellas criaturas le dieran un momento, no es que estuviera cansado, tenía fuerzas para mucho más, pero lo que si estaba era angustiado… todo este tiempo ella podría estar en aquella guerra y no dejaba de pensar en ella.

Debía estar muy preocupado para que en plena pelea primero con su tío, ahora con aquellas bestias, aún desease verla, en realidad deseaba saber que ella estaba bien, que estaba con vida y en algún lugar seguro… lejos de ahí, de la muerte que les rodeaba… la que podría llevarles en cualquier momento, como los cadáveres que ahora yacían bajo sus pies.

 _Vamos Kíli… no seas pesimista, ella ni siquiera está aquí, se fue con el principito ese… estarán muy lejos de aquí_ …

Se decía mientras acertaba en el pecho de un orco inmundo. Todavía quedaban más enemigos que aniquilar, sus pensamientos no debían seguir ese camino, mientras más concentrado estuviese todo estaría mejor se repetía… pero entre más se lo decía, menos podía sacarla de su mente.

\- ¡Kíli! – escuchó la voz de su hermano – Thorin nos ha llamado, iremos con él hasta Azog… -

Vio que Thorin y Dwalin ya partía hacia el norte, donde estaba ubicado el horrible trasgo.

\- ¡Vaya ya era hora! – exclamó agradecido que le hubiesen distraído un poco, sus pensamientos no eran sus mejor amigo en ese momento. Mientras no dejara de invocar a Tauriel a ellos, no podría dar lo mejor de sí en aquella guerra.

No podía maldecir, porque por mucho que deseara que no estuviera presente en ellos, reconocía que en el fondo ahí era justamente donde quería que permaneciera.

Su bella Tauriel, la dama que él amaba… pero que ella no.

Corrió al lado de su hermano y juntos llegaron hasta su tío. Este volvía a tener el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos.

\- Vayamos y acabemos con aquella escoria de una buena vez… deseara jamás haberse metido con el linaje de Durín… - expresó a sus sobrinos y Dwalin ahí presente – No hemos de separarnos todavía… corramos y intentemos ser lo más discretos posibles –

Todos partieron en unas cabras monteses que les llevarían mucho más rápido a la cima de la montaña, no había tiempo que perder, aquella criatura debía morir. Una vez listos y sin despedidas emprendieron aquel trágico viaje del que algunos ya no volverían.

//

Legolas no tenía deseos de ver a su padre.

Aunque sabía que sería imposible aplazarlo por siempre. Deseaba libertad y ahora ya no se le antojaba el reino como antes… sabía que no podía negarlo por mucho… pero deseaba ver más con sus propios ojos. Ahora que conocía todo lo que el mundo padecía le parecía muy injusto estar solo en un reino resguardando a unos cuantos.

No menospreciaba el trabajo de su padre, incluía responsabilidades que él ya no deseaba. Fiestas, representaciones, meros actos banales para él.

No se dio cuenta, pero la pequeña elfa que llegó a su hogar cuando chico… le había cambiado la vida en muchas maneras. Primero trayéndole su mera presencia, supliendo en parte una gran e irreparable pérdida: su madre. Después en momentos de su infancia supliendo la falta de afecto que sentía de su padre. Sabía que le amaba… pero tenía unos modos particulares de manifestarlo, siempre tan pulcro, tan frío y tan dueño de sí, que eran pocos los recuerdos de su padre sonriendo ante sus juegos y ocurrencias infantiles, que prefería correr con Tauriel como loco por los valles o pasillos. Algo que no era muy propio de él antes de que ella llegase a su casa y mucho menos de un príncipe como lo era él.

Conforme crecieron su padre mostró mayor atención a él, pues deseaba enseñarle lo que sería de él cuando creciera, de forma consciente o inconsciente intento alejarle de Tauriel, pero para entonces su amistad era fuerte. Ella se convertía en una hábil espadachín y una impresionante arquera. Se dio cuenta de que la admiraba, le daba gusto saber de sus habilidades y cómo superaba la tragedia que le azoto de pequeña.

Más tarde esa admiración se transformó en cariño y no supo cuando, ya no pudo negarse a sí mismo lo mucho que la quería. Era bella no podía negarlo, había algo en su andar, en su porte tan natural… pero era más su forma de ser lo que le encantaba, era tan distinto a él, siempre tan dueño de sí mismo y con el deseo de enorgullecer su padre. Ella se mantenía fiel a ella misma, siempre tan arrojada y atrevida.

Ahora, el enano… sí, un enano se la había quitado… bueno, le quitó lo que siempre estuvo a su lado y nunca alcanzó. En algún tiempo sintió que podía ser correspondido… pero de ello ya hacía muchos años. Ahora no se explicaba cómo, pero aquel pequeño e insignificante enano la había conquistado en menos de cuatro días.

Jamás lo vio venir.

Pero a ella le hacía feliz. Vio sus ojos, llenos de ternura y amor cuando hablaba de él. Había visto el miedo a perderle con aquellas lágrimas en tierras muertas. Era testigo de la determinación que mostraba para llegar hasta ahí: privándose del sueño, de comidas y de reposo, porque ella también estaba siendo herida con cada pelea prestada.

Ella amaba al enano. No había duda.

El enano también la amaba.

Pidió una plegaria al cielo que se iluminaba en partes por el sol, debía pasar del mediodía. Ella debía vivir para decirle al aquero ese que ella le amaba, deseo que pudiera hacerlo… con el dolor de su alma, aquel enano debía saber que poseía el amor de una Elfa digna de admiración: fuerte, vivaz, inteligente, segura y muy valiente, con un pasado trágico, pero del cual sacaba su fuerza y la bondad para enfrentarse a las adversidades que rodeaban este mundo.

Él ahora tenía el corazón de Tauriel, la posesión más valiosa de toda la tierra, pensó él.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, ella no se quedaría con los hombres mucho tiempo, sabía que se marcharía a buscarle… él debía estar allí. Sin perder más tiempo regresó por donde había salido.

En el camino se enteró que su padre estaba en la ciudad de Dale. Precisamente Tauriel le había llevado la noticia del ejército de Gundabad… mayor razón para irse hacia el norte.  
Camino… o más bien se deslizo, como el hábil elfo que era y pronto la encontró ascendiendo la montaña.

Ella le descubrió y se volvió hacia él.

\- Legolas… - sonriendo descubierta.

\- Sabía que no te quedarías ahí… - le reclamó con una risa. No estaba molesto, solo era que le conocía muy bien.

\- No podía esperar más… Si es por aquí donde ha de entrar el ejército de Gundabad… he de esperarles – respondió confiadamente, como si ella sola pudiese detener aquel ejercito.

\- Juntos al menos podremos hacer más daño ¿no crees? – se puso a su lado y desenvaino sus espadas.

\- Estoy segura de ello – le imitó sacando sus dagas, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces su mirada se perdió por un momento cuando vio que algo subía por la montaña, eran cuatro los que ascendían por ella.

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro, reemplazándole una expresión de emoción y temor… abrió los ojos como platos y apretó los labios… parecía adivinar qué era… y quiénes viajaban por ahí… era él...

\- Parece que nadie les ha advertido de los planes del enemigo – dijo preocupado.

Volteo a verla y encontró a su amiga contemplando perdida donde antes había pasado el enano con sus compañeros, pocas veces podía ver así a Tauriel. Aquello le pareció muy entretenido. Su amiga estaba perdida… el amor le estaba golpeando y muy duro. Le pareció interesante como hace unas horas, aquella situación le entristecía y ahora le cautivaba verla con aquella reacción.

Sentía la mirada de Legolas sobre ella y sólo acertó a esconder su rostro avergonzada. Realmente no entendía que es lo que le pasaba… apenas podía ver lo que pasaba al otro lado de la montaña y ya le estaba causando aquella reacción… qué sería cuando le tuviera enfrente.

\- Lo siento Legolas… - dijo apenada – No sé que fue eso… - estaba consternada y completamente ruborizada.

\- Eso mi estimada Tauriel ha sido que has adivinado quien viaja al otro lado de la montaña… no puedo esperar a que se vean… no se que va ser con ustedes… - dijo riendo.

\- ¡Por todas las estrellas Legolas!… ¿ acaso no me crees capaz de serenarme frente a él?… puedes estar tranquilo de que guardare la compostura… - se dijo más para ella misma que para su amigo a lado  – Además ahora no es tiempo de romance ni nada de eso… estamos en una guerra… ¿recuerdas? – le reprendió.

\- ¿Lo recordarás tú?... ¿O él?… eso tendré que verlo… -

Tauriel parecía querer decir algo más, pero quizás fuera inútil ya. Sin avisarle se internó en la montaña helada, el sol volvía a ocultarse. Nuevamente el blanco y gris predominaban en aquel día.

 _Espera Kíli… voy en camino_ …

Se dijo mientras caminaba segura, sabiendo que iba a verle… a reunirse con él de nuevo.

No sabría cómo comportarse con él ahora que lo sabía. Antes su máscara de indiferencia le había ayudado.

Ahora estaba claro que no sabía ni por dónde empezar… mucho menos cómo comportarse. Esperaba que su instinto le guiase… hasta ahora iba muy bien creyó ella… pero Legolas no parecía muy convencido.

 _Por favor Tauriel debes comportarte… tranquilízate_ … - ignoró su primer pensamiento y siguió – _Ahora no es el mejor momento y no sé si haya tiempo, tendré que ser rápida…pero él debe saber que le amo… que amo al arquero… a un heredero hijo de Durín… pero sobre todo a un amable, alegre, valiente y aguerrido enano…_

Todavía más que sus intenciones de expresar sus sentimientos, lo que realmente le preocupaba era saber si aquel hobbit había llegado ya para advertirles sobre la gran amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos, pues un enorme ejército estaba a punto de llegar por aquellas montañas. Debía darse prisa, pues el tiempo se agotaba y ellos eran ignorantes de aquella atrocidad.

Iba tan distraída que no se percató cuando su compañero le alcanzó, lo cual no era algo bueno, debía concentrarse y olvidar sus buenas intenciones… por ahora.

Estaban en tiempos de guerra y no debía olvidarlo.

Así fue que ambos emprendieron la marcha que les conduciría a una nueva y trágica pelea.

Ella viajaba esperanzada. Sabía de antemano que no sería fácil, pero se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas… estaban ya tan cerca que casi podía verle, sentirle y tocarle.

Aquella montaña le pareció eterna y sintió como si no tuviera final…

Entonces un silencio profundo, que en lugar de tranquilizarle le inquieto… parecía presagiar la amenaza de que pronto no habría sosiego en aquella montaña.

Sus oídos ávidos de sonidos, escucharon pasos… ¿eran pasos de un ejército que se acercaba?… eran demasiado pocos… demasiado tenues, la misma montaña parecía tragarse aquellos sonidos, absorbiéndolos como si no quisiese que nadie sospechara lo que sucedería en ella horas más tardes, acaso se preparaba para tomar la sangre de los enanos que iban directo hacia ella…

Legolas le hizo una seña y salió corriendo por encima de ella, hasta perderse un instante de su vista… reapareciendo sobre una pequeña cima. Parecía observar que algo se acercaba discretamente por los aires.

\- Ya están cerca… – anunció serio – Date prisa… esperaré mi transporte… -

Volvió la vista y vio a lo lejos uno de los murciélagos que había visto antes y Legolas le abandonó en uno de ellos…

Ya estaba cerca, debía correr y si pudiera volaba… pero se conformó con agilizar sus piernas y subir lo más pronto que pudiese a la cima… Él ya estaría ahí… Legolas ya iba en camino… el ayudaría….

Sintió la sangre agolparse en su cabeza y corrió hasta casi perder el aliento…

Vio cerca su destino y siguió sin detenerse, su arco estaba listo y comenzó a disparar a los que bajaban presurosos a la destrucción.

\- Malditos orcos – grito desde lo más profundo de su ser mientras las criaturas caían bajo su arco. Vociferó iracunda palabras en sindarin que ninguno podría comprender, lo mucho que les despreciaba, lo mucho que deseaba que murieran todos y que la maldad de su líder desapareciera para siempre.

Aquellas cosas le impedían llegar hasta él.

Pero no se rendiría, quitaría a cada una de aquellas bestias que se interponían en su camino.

Ella volvería a él.

Deseaba estar a su lado… aunque ese fuese el final…

//

La subida no era de lo más sencilla, pero por lo menos era rápida.

Todos descendieron de ellas para encontrarse con que aquel lugar estaba casi vació. Solo unos cuantos orcos quedaban ahí resguardando el lugar y unos cuantos vestigios de sus herramientas y de algunas piezas que utilizaron para hacer saber a sus ejércitos cuando entrar a la guerra y como atacar. Pero de Azog y sus secuaces no quedaba mucho ahí.

\- El maldito debe haber huido – dijo Kíli satisfecho por ello.

\- No, debe estar ocultándose –

\- Thorin… debe estar metido en alguna de esas cuevas de la montaña… - dijo Dwalin, señalando una antigua construcción que sirvió hace muchos años para los atalayas.

\- Ese desgraciado, debe estar escondido… ha visto que volvería a perder, supongo que vio su inminente derrota… - quiso terminar Fili.

\- No… aún sigue aquí… querrá que le encontremos – dijo serio Thorin.

Escuchó el sonido ahogado de pasos sobre la nieve y se prepararon. De entre la montaña salieron trasgos todos armados y listos para matar, eran apenas un centenar, pero habría que hacer algo al respecto antes que llegasen hasta ellos.

\- Debemos separarnos… serán solo unos pocos orcos y trasgos… - dijo emocionado Kíli - Podemos con ellos Thorin –

\- Creo que es lo mejor… - pensó si aquello sería una buena idea, esperaba que todo fuera mejor que enfrentarse a esos trasgos - Kíli y Fili, vayan hacia las ruinas… avisen si ven algo extraño, no se separen mucho y no ataquen ustedes solos, no sabemos qué es lo que está planeando ese infame trasgo, Dwalin y yo los entretendremos, ¡vayan! -

Todos alistaron sus armas y se dispusieron a partir en dirección a donde se les había ordenado.

//

Kíli y Fili siguieron por un camino de hielo.

Toso estaba tan callado, que era posible escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

\- Debes ser cuidadoso Kíli… ellos no dudarán en asesinarnos sin piedad alguna – le dijo Fili preocupado.

\- Crees que no lo sé… lo mismo te digo. Tú tampoco eres infalible… - le dijo seriamente.

\- Gracias por notarlo… sabía que podía contar contigo… - respondió Fili sarcásticamente.

\- Vaya… hasta que por fin te escucho una broma, ya pensaba que era adoptado o algo parecido… - le observó divertido.

\- Kíli ahora no es el momento, debes concentrarte… estamos corriendo mucho peligro y no olvides lo que has prometido… - le reprendió-

Kíli perdió la sonrisa en su jovial e imberbe rostro.

\- Las recuerdo todas y cada una hermano… y pretendo cumplirlas todas… - dijo molesto.

\- Empiezas otra vez con eso… no metas a la capitana del bosque en esto Kíli… cuantas veces te he dicho que lo superes… no te traerá nada bueno aquí… te quiero hermano, pero me niego a verte atrapado y añorando algo que nunca va a pasar… -

\- Fili… mejor no empecemos…. –

Le interrumpió su hermano, cuando llegaron a las ruinas.

Una vez allí ambos entraron por ellas, estaban heladas y guardaban un nauseabundo olor a muerto. Aún así siguieron, estaban listos con sus armas dispuestas a atacar ante el primer movimiento.

Fili… intuía más de lo que aparentaba… ahí se encontraba el trasgo. Era observador y vio pisadas frescas, aquellas bestias no podían borrar del todo su presencia en aquel lugar.

Estaba casi todo congelado y había mucha nieve… pero en aquellas ruinas no se tomaron la molestia por disimular su presencia.

Deseaban ser encontrados…

Aquella era una horrible trampa…

Y ellos estaban dentro de ella…

Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salvar la vida de su joven hermano, Kíli no le abandonaría si supiera la verdad… su hermano y él podían discutir mil veces acerca de sus diferencias, pero siempre se apoyaban y sabía que este no se alejaría de ahí sin una buena idea que justificará dejarle solo. Pronto se encontró pensando cómo hacer que este saliera de aquellas ruinas.

\- Creo que abarcaremos más si nos separamos – le dijo Fili, haciendo sonar su voz de mando, con su hermano. Aquella que utilizaba cuando no quería discusiones o reproches. La que sabía su hermano seguiría sin contradecir.

\- Thorin dijo que no nos alejáramos… creo que no es prudente… - respondió dudando si contradecir a su hermano mayor.

\- Si pero es obvio que si nos dividimos les encontraremos más rápido… además de los dos yo soy el más precavido… al menos que creas que no lo puedes hacer… - justo en el orgullo de Kíli.

\- Dices tonterías… puedo ser tan silencioso como quiera… pero no es el caso… - apretó el mango de su espada y respiro profundo, parecía que su hermano todavía estaba molesto por lo de Tauriel – Pero está bien… te obedeceré solo porque eres mayor que yo… aunque no esté de acuerdo con esta descabellada idea… -

\- Bien sal hacia el este… yo seguiré este camino… nos veremos afuera del otro lado – tragó saliva, quizás sería la última vez que vería a su hermano, pero debía hacer que se marchara rápido, aquellos orcos y trasgos podrían aparecer en cualquier momento y asesinarles a ambos ahí mismo.

Le era imposible adivinar el número de orcos y trasgos escondidos ahí, por lo que entre más rápido saliese su hermano de ahí más a salvo estaría, notó que había más de veinte pisadas en el suelo y cada una con un sello que les diferenciaba. Kíli debía salir de ahí inmediatamente.

Vio alejarse a su hermano hacia el extremo contrario donde él se encontraba, no deseaba la muerte, pero si alguien debía enfrentárseles era él… estaba siendo egoísta, no resistiría el hecho de verle partir… apenas se contuvo cuando fue herido por aquella flecha. Ahora en aquel lugar no consentiría verlo morir frente a sus ojos, por lo menos le daría algo de tiempo…

Camino inseguro por aquel pasillo… aún no se manifestaban las horribles criaturas, parecían disfrutar aquel siniestro juego… conocía del odio que sentían hacia ellos, hacia su tío y su linaje, él era heredero de aquel odio y desprecio, y no escaparía de la ira y el rencor que sabía despertaba en ellos, aquella tiránica pelea se lo demostraba.

Más y más se adentraba sobre aquellas ruinas, cuando lo que había temido se presentó ante él. La luz que irradiaban las antorchas se acercaban a él. Sintió el deseo de correr hacia donde su hermano se había marchado, pero solo hubiese logrado que también le atrapasen. No podía arriesgarlo todo para salvarse a sí mismo.

Amaba más que otra cosa en el mundo a su joven y ocurrente hermano, haría cualquier cosa por protegerle a él o a su tío… a su madre… como deseaba verla una vez más, les había dejado partir con lágrimas en los ojos. Muy en el fondo albergaba la idea de que les perdería, de no volver a verles y ahora aquello parecía hacerse realidad

_Lo lamentó tanto madre… espero sepa cuánto le amo y lo mucho que quise a mi hermano… entiéndelo, no podría soportar verle morir…_

Se preparó para defenderse, ignorando que alguien le atacaría por la espalda, como sólo los cobardes lo hacen, solo un golpe certero en la cabeza le bastó para dejarle tendido sobre el suelo y con ello dejar de pensar… intentó pelear, pero no pudo contra la obscuridad que crecía en su cabeza…

//

Kíli salió de nuevo al claro… era de día aún y el cielo ahí era casi de un blanco perfecto. Todo se veían tan pulcro y espléndido, el manto blanco sobre el suelo, las nubes cerradas y el viento llevando ligeros y casi imperceptibles copos de nieve.

Le llevo poco tiempo observar detenidamente aquel lugar encontrándole totalmente monocromático, como si aquel lugar no hubiese visto el sol jamás y no conociera otro color para variar.

No entendía por qué debía alejarse de ahí, ¿que sentido tenía separarse? ni siquiera era necesario, ahí no parecía estar nadie.

Camino bajando escalones, con los oídos prestos y los ojos abiertos, reconocía que Fili, era bueno detectando ruidos casi inaudibles y siendo el más dotado en percibir detalles que a él se le escapaban, pero ello era una razón más para que siguieran juntos.

Su hermano mayor siempre tan capaz, no podía negar que su tío siempre les había animado a ser el guerrero que sabía podían ser, pero Fili era quien siempre le alentaba a desarrollar todas sus habilidades. Su hermano lo conocía bien, era casi el único que conocía su secreto… ahora Bilbo también lo había notado. Su corazón tenía dueña y lo poseía una elfa. Sabía que podía confiarle ciegamente cualquier cosa y lo guardaría. Contaría con su hermano siempre en las buenas y en las malas.

Él no dudaría hacer lo mismo por él, de hecho haría cualquier cosa por el hermano que amaba.

Se dio cuenta que la poca nieve que caía y el viento que soplaba del norte no ayudaba, ambos ya había borrado casi por completo sus huellas y se dijo a sí mismo que lo más sensato sería volver y luego recordó que Fili le esperaba del otro lado, por lo que se detuvo y siguió por el helado camino.

Llegó hasta el otro lado y aún no había rastro de su fiel hermano.

No deseaba preocuparse. Reconocía que este era por mucho más hábil que él.

Pero entonces… ¿Dónde estaba?

La estructura caída a pedazos se alzaba sobre él, de un gris y negro muy alta y sin vida, con algunas partes blancas por la nieve acumulada en las paredes destruidas. Aquella era una imagen del abandono que habían sufrido aquellas tierras por la desolación y ambición de un maldito dragón que les había arrancado a sus seres amados: su hogar y la familia que él no conoció.

Ahora debían pelear por ello, derramando sangre y lágrimas para recuperar algo de lo perdido antes.

Maldita fuera la hora en que aquella bestia posó sus ojos en la montaña y el tesoro que en ella había. Malditos los orcos y trasgos que ahora pretendían arrebatarles la ciudad de sus antepasados.

Escucho una risa siniestra emerger de las ruinas y en lo alto vio luces.

El maldito trasgo salió a la vista de todos, pero no venía solo, un séquito de sus secuaces estaban presentes a su lado mofándose de Thorin, quien estaba frente a ellos justo del

otro lado de la montaña.

Y con tristeza vio a quien el trasgo llevaba en su mano… era nada más que su hermano… Fili.

Su amado hermano estaba ahora en las garras de aquel que había jurado exterminar el linaje de Durín…

Ahora Fili estaba a segundos de morir… frente a él.

No le dejaría morir.

De ello estaba seguro.

//

Thorin y Dwalin terminaron con aquellas alimañas hace un tiempo, dejándoles un pequeño espacio de paz. Aquel lugar y el clima no ayudaban mucho a unos rastreadores experimentados como ellos.

Dwalin parecía estar fuera de sí, llevaban ya un tiempo buscándoles y sin ninguna novedad. Fili y Kili aún no habían vuelto.

Lo siguiente sería regresar a donde se habían separado. Necesitaban encontrar a Azog inmediatamente, pues deseaban terminar con aquella batalla lo más pronto posible.

Llegaron hasta el punto de encuentro y ahora sí que aquello les inquietó, al igual que ellos Kíli y Fili no habían encontrado nada les pareció… o más bien no supieron cómo interpretar sus ausencias pues ninguno de los dos estaban ahí, siendo que Thorin fue muy específico con ellos sobre alejarse demasiado o separarse de su compañero… dónde podrían haberse metido sus jóvenes sobrinos.

Por la cabeza de Thorin pasaron muchas cosas… desde que su sobrino el menor se hubiese metido en problemas o que se alejase demasiado de aquel lugar como para que su hermano fuese con él. Confiaba más en el buen juicio de Fili, pero entonces si este era el sensato y ya llevaban un tiempo en la búsqueda supo que algo no andaba bien con los dos.

Le atravesaron imágenes desagradables, sabía que prometer que todos volverían a casa, era imposible… pero ciertamente volver sin alguno de sus sobrinos, no solo sería desgarrador para él, sino también para su hermana que se quedó en las montañas, no sin advertirle a gritos que estaba arrebatándole lo más preciado que tenía: sus hijos, aquellos que eran toda su adoración. Su tesoro les llamó.

Su tesoro

Dwalin le sacó de sus pensamientos y le señaló a uno de sus sobrinos al otro lado de la montaña.

Sintió volver el aire a sus pulmones.

Kíli se paseaba al otro lado, parecía preocupado… desconocía el porqué. Iba solo y en su rostro afligido se vio la intención de volver por donde quiera que hubiera salido. Más sin embargo mantuvo el camino y ellos le siguieron desde el otro extremo. No sabían por qué no hablaba o viajaba solo, pero intuyeron que no quería develar su posición y ellos no lo harían, aquellas bestias seguían ahí… donde, aún no lo sabían, pero estaban por conocerlo…

La risa de Azog brotó de entre las tinieblas de una de las ruinas de la montaña.

El maldito trasgo por fin daba la cara.

Peor que ver su insípido rostro y escuchar su horrenda voz, era observar lo que el infeliz llevaba entre su mano. Suspendido de ella estaba Fili, notablemente golpeado por estos.

\- Empezaremos por exterminar a los herederos del linaje de Durín – exclamó con satisfacción en el rostro. Alzando su arma amenazadoramente.

Thorin sintió como se le congelaba la sangre, estaba muy lejos de ahí… imposibilitado a hacer algo, condenado a observar como su heredero era asesinado sin misericordia frente a sus ojos. Dwalin parecía estar igual que él…

No podría devolverlo a su madre… después de todo se cumpliría su palabra… no todos volvería a casa…

_Lo siento Dís… de verdad lo lamento mucho, él es como un hijo para mí…_

Casi sintió cuando la lanza cruzaba el pecho de su sobrino.

Hasta que vio como una mancha azul saltaba sobre el trasgo y acertaba un golpe en su cadavérico rostro, el cual al instante dejó caer al enano rubio que colgaba de sus manos.

Este cayó al suelo golpeándose sin poder evitarlo y lanzó un estropeado gemido, que salió de lo más profundo de su ser.

¿Estaría vivo?… quizás no por mucho, pero y si aún respiraba. Lo único seguro es estaría muy mal herido.

El otro se lanzó escaleras abajo con su arco en mano, disparando a los orcos y trasgos que ofendidos por su osadía le perseguían molestos… 

Se movieron rápido era el momento de actuar.

Sus sobrinos necesitarían mucha ayuda contra la furia de aquel trasgo herido.

//

Tauriel descubrió que viajaba en la dirección correcta, cuando vio a lo lejos como se alzaba un pálido orco con un enano en mano…

Se sintió mal, pero dio gracias que Kíli estaba en el suelo seguro.

Al parecer no habían reparado mucho en su presencia o le consideraban tan poco e inútil, como para hacer algo. Pero ella sabía la fortaleza que se escondía en aquel enano, lo mucho que se esforzaba por sobrevivir y ahora que estaban por arrebatarle un ser querido, estaba segura que no se equivocaría al juzgar su fuerza y valor.

Y no se equivocó.

Él no había reparado en su presencia, cosa que agradeció, estaba intentando recuperar el aliento y seguir el camino… derrotar aquella horda de orcos no era cosa sencilla, pero había salido ilesa. Raspones y golpes eran su premio por salir de aquella primera batalla.

Tenía poco tiempo o perdería a su hermano… y de pronto le vio moverse.

Subiendo por los muros de las ruinas, trepaba decidido  tanto como sus piernas y brazos le daban, nadie percibía su plan. La atención estaba completamente en el enano del otro lado de la montaña: Thorin estaba allá junto con otro enano que le resultaba familiar pero poco sabía de él y no importaba en ese momento.

Si atacaba ahora seguro revelaría la posición de Kíli, tendría que aguardar y esperar un poco, por lo menos hasta que recuperara a su hermano, entonces toda la ayuda sería necesaria.

Ella le ayudaría a salvar a su hermano, sabía que le amaba… y con gusto le ayudaría.

Llegó  a donde estaban los orcos y  le vio imprimir la mayor velocidad al golpe que le dio en el rostro a aquel enorme trasgo. Los había tomado por sorpresa y aquello no les agrado ni un poco.

Quiso correr a atrapar al enano rubio pero Kíli necesitaba ayuda, pues ahora él quedaba a merced de los orcos que se encontraban a lado de Azog.

Rápida como ella sola, comenzó a repartir flechas a los orcos y trasgos que osaban empuñar sus armas en dirección al arquero, que ahora se disponía a huir de aquel lugar.

Eran muchos para él solo. Su hermano era su prioridad.

Ella no reparó si él la vio o si noto su presencia, lo importante ahora era salvarles, rogó que sus flechas no se terminasen y que siguieran siendo tan certeras como hasta ahora.

Cuando la mayoría cayó bajo su arco. Corrió hasta él.

Kíli apenas reparó en su presencia, llevaba arrastrando a su hermano fuera del peligro.

No le acompañaba su habitual sonrisa, en su rostro había lágrimas y entendió que eran por su hermano herido.

Entonces vio que por fin reconoció su presencia. Posando sus ojos en su rostro sin verle a los ojos, negándose a hacerlo.

Fue como si los enemigos se detuviesen a ver la escena, algo que era del todo irreal, pues ambos sabían que el peligro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ambos fueron a dar a una parte de las ruinas alejada de donde antes se había llevado aquel rescate.

Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron… sus bellos ojos marrones tan expresivos, ahora lucían tan tristes… le pareció que dudaba si verla o huir de su mirada, más sin embargo la observó detenidamente como si quisiese guardar ese recuerdo en su memoria… por fin le tenía frente a frente.

Lo que tanto había esperado, de la manera menos esperada.

Su hermano estaba herido y ella debía comportarse de acuerdo a la situación, sin embargo deseaba saltar y abrazarle… ¡oh como lo deseaba!

Pero estaban en guerra y era algo imposible de ignorar…

Aquel era el peor momento para hablar.

Y enmudeció ante la tristeza que vio en su mirada…

Él necesitaba salvar a una de las personas amadas en aquel momento…

Tendría que abandonar sus deseos de decirle la verdad... de descubrirle su corazón como él lo había hecho en la playa… 

Necesita todo mi apoyo, no escucharme hablar de amor

Posó una mano sobre la suya… deseaba por lo menos hacerle saber que contaba con ella.

//

Ella estaba ahí…

Fíli le necesitaba ahora más que nunca…

Aquella era la hora más desgraciada de su vida. Tenía juntos a los amores de su vida… uno de una pieza, regalándole consuelo pues comprendía cómo se sentía y el otro yacía en el suelo herido y de gravedad… aquella caída debía haberle matado, pero su hermano era fuerte… él soportaría eso y más…

No encontró otra forma de ayudarle… la necesidad y el tiempo eran apremiantes y el solo hizo lo que creyó era lo más adecuado… no esperaba que le dejase caer, pero no había forma de haber advertido aquella reacción… ahora su hermano se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Le arrastró hasta dentro de una ruina y se sentó a su lado desesperado y muy angustiado.

\- Eres un estúpido… – le reclamó enojado a su hermano.

\- Tú… no te quedas atrás… no deberías… estar aquí… - dijo entrecortadamente, pues le faltaba el aire y la sangre brotaba de sus labios – Déjame aquí… - le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – Márchate… -

\- No… Thorin sigue aquí… -

Entonces volteo a verla. Ella se acercó lentamente, como si hubiese esperado su permiso y depositó su cálida mano sobre la suya, como muestra de su entero apoyo.

La aflicción que seguro él sentía, se reflejaba en el rostro ella. Parecía luchar contra las lágrimas que deseaban escapar de sus bellos ojos… como si se dijera que ahora no era momento para dejarse llevar.

\- Tauriel… - dijo saboreando cada letra en sus labios.

Ella le vio a los ojos.

Los orcos y trasgos no tardarían en alcanzarles… en llegar hasta donde ellos se escondían ahora.

\- Debes llevártelo… - le dijo implorando que se llevara lejos de ahí a su hermano… a quien hasta última instancia deseaba proteger – Por favor, prométeme que lo alejaras de aquí… yo no puedo llevarlo y seguro lo lastimaría más… -

Ella le escuchó, sabía que esas eran las palabras que pronunciaría. Lo entendió.

\- ¿Podrás curarlo? Como lo hiciste conmigo… - puso su otra mano sobre la de ella atrapándola entre las suyas – Prométemelo…-

Ella asintió. No podía hablar frente a él. Estaba muy triste y aquel sentimiento le llenaba el corazón, arrastrandole a la terrible noche en que perdió todo lo que amaba… no era él enano que amaba el que yacía moribundo bajo aquellas ruinas, pero no podía evitar pensar en ello.

La respiración le fallaba… su voz se perdió entre la guerra y el viento que arreciaba golpeando con más fuerza dentro de aquel abandonado pasillo.

Deseaba poder decirle algo más que le reconfortará… pero no encontró palabras que le ayudasen… se sentía tan estúpida parada ahí, frente al ser que amaba y con tan pocas habilidades para decirle algo que le hiciese sentir mejor.

Se levantó e iba a tomar entre sus brazos al enano herido, cuando su cuerpo reaccionó.

No supo qué poder la gobernó, pero limpió las lágrimas del arquero con sus dedos y entonces se inclinó ante él y le dio un beso en los labios.

Fue apenas un leve rocé… pero le supo a gloria.

Él se quedó congelado, sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, no entendía la razón de aquel “beso” y no estaban para perder el tiempo en preguntas…

Ella se dispuso a tomar al rubio enano entre sus brazos y en silencio se levantó para salir por el pasillo rápidamente, cuando él le tomó del brazo y le obligó voltear a verle - No vuelvas Tauriel – le ordenó.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida por aquella petición… ¿Qué estaba pidiéndole él?

\- No… -

\- No es necesario que vuelvas, entiéndelo… no deseo verte en esta lucha, es nuestra y de nadie más… - dijo convencido de aquellas palabras.

\- No me importa… esta lucha hace mucho que dejó de ser vuestra solamente… - dijo controlándose. Kíli no la quería a su lado. No sabía si estaba ofendida porque no la quería a su lado o acaso no confiaba en sus habilidades... rápido entendió que él estaba tratando de protegerla. no quería verla herida mucho menos muerta... pero ella no se perdonaría perderle, algo en lo que él no había reparado aun.

\- Pues si en algo has de apreciarme te irás ahora con mi hermano y no volveré a verte hasta que todo esto termine… cumpliré mi promesa… pero ahora márchate de una vez… -

Tauriel notó que sus palabras eran verdaderas, no había ni una sola nota en ellas que le dijera que mentía o que le estaba engañando…

Le dio la espalda… se marcharía por ahora, pero si estaba convencido que no volvería a su lado, donde sabía que ella pertenecía... estaba muy equivocado. Su lugar ahora más que nunca estaba junto a él... donde siempre debió estar...

Ahora mientras ambos estaban vivos... no se negaría el placer de estar a su lado... 

//

Le vio marcharse rápidamente.

Allí iba el gran amor de su vida, con su hermano en brazos... la cortina de nieve les hizo perderse rápidamente de su vista, lamento verles partir, pero si deseaba que Fili sobreviviera necesitaba irse con ella y así ambos se salvarían . Esperaba no volver a verla en aquel lugar.

_No vuelvas Tauriel… por favor no lo hagas…_

Muy en fondo él también estaba siendo egoísta… le amaba demasiado como para verla morir...

Ella había llegado hasta él, cumpliendo su deseo de verle, de recordarle su fragante perfume y lo mucho que le quería... neciamente había estado deseando verla… ahora sabía que aquello había sido una tontería… no pudo negarse cuan equivocado estaba al querer verla... estaban en guerra, donde ellos eran los objetivos a destruir y ahora corría tanto peligro como ellos. Se encontró deseando que se alejará no sólo de la montaña, sino de la ciudad, que volviera a su reino y permaneciera ahí a salvo.

_Lejos de él…_

_Fuera de su vida…_

Tomó aire, debía volver a su realidad, su tío y amigo estaban afuera solos y se enfrentarían a una gran horda de trasgos y orcos, debía volver a la guerra, guardó su tristeza... ahora no era tiempo de lamentarse, tenían una guerra que luchar y salió a enfrentarse a los orcos y trasgos que ya le esperaban con ansias para destrozarle.

Vio como Dwalin, Thorin y Bilbo ya salían al encuentro de aquellas criaturas… ¿Bilbo? 

No se dio tiempo para pensarlo y combatió junto con su tío y amigos. Una batalla que ya sabía tenían perdida.

... **Lejos de todos, su destino estaba sellado...**

Tenía esperanzas por Fili, por Tauriel y lanzó al aire un solo pensamiento.

_Adiós madre... solo estoy siguiendo lo que creo es correcto, mi hermano es muy importante para mí..._

_Adiós Fili, solo estoy haciendo lo que tu harías por mi... ten una vida en paz y se que serás un buen rey..._

_Adiós mi amada estrella… siempre te amaré Tauriel...lamento mucho no cumplir mis promesas, pero siempre estuviste en mi mente y en mi corazón... vive una buena vida y que tus estrellas te concedan tus sueños..._

 

_Alix Lestrange :3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capitulo se presume el final de la historia. No te lo vayas a perder...  
> te recuerdo darme tus kudos, Hits y comentarios. ¡Se agradecen!


	13. Una batalla inesperada: Declaraciones (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel debe regresar a la ciudad de Dale con Fili en brazos, cuando sabe que deseaba quedarse a lado del enano que ama. en el camino tiene otro enfrentamiento con el rey de los elfos. Thranduil, vuelve a mostrarse reacio a ayudar a los enanos que de verdad necesitan todo el apoyo posible.  
> Mientras tanto Kíli, Thorin, Dwalin y Bilbo siguen en la montaña peleando por lo que ellos consideran correcto la meta es aniquilar a Azog el líder y incitador de aquella guerra tan cruel contra la familia de enanos que apenas acaba de recuperar sus tierras.  
> Legolas viaja hasta alla con el principal motivo de ser ayuda, ahora entiende que su papel en la tierra es mucho más importante y trascendental que el gobierno del pueblo de los elfos del bosque.  
> Una bella historia que esta por terminar... no describiré la declaración de este capitulo. les animo a leerlo y opinen que les parece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hay algunas cosas medio revueltas con la película y como hubieran pasado según mi propia versión. Pero el fondo sigue siendo el mismo... Kíli y Tauriel en una guerra injusta y feroz.  
> hay algo de sangre en este capitulo.. es una guerra, pero no se asusten...

**Capitulo 13**

**Una batalla inesperada: Declaraciones**

_“En los momentos que me pierdo_  
_estamos más cerca que nunca_  
_el mundo cae por debajo de nuestros pies._  
_para que en la más oscura de las peleas_  
_demostremos que estamos allí”_  
_(Sleeping at last)_

 

La cuesta de regreso no era tal como la recordaba, le resultaba difícil llevar al paciente en sus brazos, sin hacer movimientos bruscos… estaba realmente mal herido… probablemente muchos huesos rotos y la sangre que brotando de su boca… no se dio el tiempo de revisarle mucho en el camino, lo importante era llegar a la ciudad donde pudiese revisarle bien. Ella no era una sanadora experta, pero contaba con buenas nociones de ello.

Aquella situación le oprimía el pecho, ahora no solo llevaba a un grave herido en brazos… sino que además acababa de dejar su corazón en la cima de la montaña.

Le dolió que tuviera que marcharse, pero no había nadie más en aquella montaña y dudaba que el mismísimo Rey Thranduil fuese a ayudarles… aquel señor de los elfos no se tentaría el corazón.

Él no tenía sentimientos.

Se sintió un tanto extraña cuando vio llorar a Kíli… sentía un dolor inmenso por su hermano herido y ella casi sentía lo mismo… no sabía cómo explicar ese sentimiento, deseaba alegrarle pero desconocía como hacerlo… bueno inclusive no entendió si aquel gesto en los labios era un beso… si eso acaso le hubiese consolado… ella nunca había sido besada y fue la única manera en que quería decirle lo que sentía en esos momentos y lo que había nacido entre ellos en esos días… desde que ella le conoció.

No sabía si aquello alcanzaría para decirle todo lo que sentía y que tanto se había callado…

Desearía poder haberlo dicho con palabras o al menos… expresarlo en aquel beso… pero no pudo.

Tenía una promesa que cumplir antes de eso… primero debía dejar a su hermano seguro… de otra forma como podría volver a él… había percibido toda su preocupación por su hermano desde que le vio. Kíli era de las pocos que para ella siempre tenían reservada una sonrisa o unas palabras positivas… verle así le ponía sumamente desconsolada. Le quedaba muy bien esa risueña y coqueta expresión en su rostro, la que siempre acompañaba su sonrisa. Él siempre debía sonreír.

Ahora ella llevaba sobre su pecho al hermano del que abandono en las ruinas…

_"No deseo verte en esta lucha, es nuestra y de nadie más…"_

Reconocía que en un principio le parecieron muy convincente aquellas palabras… más entendía su preocupación, no deseaba verla herida….

_Regresaré… voy a volver…_

Volvió la vista al enano que ahora llevaba en sus brazos… no le era sencillo llevarlo. Deseo ser más fuerte y más ágil, aquel enano necesitaba ayuda urgente y ahí disponía de tan pocas cosas para remediar el primer problema… si tenía una hemorragia interna, sería demasiado tarde inclusive para la medicina élfica.

Diviso una cueva no muy lejos de ahí y se dirigió hacia ella con toda la rapidez que fue capaz de conseguir.

Adentro estaba húmedo, pero serviría para revisar al paciente, que estaba inconsciente.

Verificó el cuerpo herido del enano y encontró que no había derrames, había fracturas en varias partes del cuerpo y requería de vendar una expuesta en las rodillas y los hombros de este, pues el frío que todavía se sentía en la montaña solo ayudaría a empeorar las heridas. No había tiempo que perder.

Se disponía a salir de ahí cuando escuchó a varios trasgos mercenarios pasar cerca de ahí. Todavía no detectaban su presencia… pero estaban acercándose, no podría engañarlos mucho… entonces Fili se movió y lanzó un gemido por el dolor de las heridas. Este hizo eco dentro de la cueva y terminó develando su presencia en aquel lugar.

Los trasgos decididos a verificar aquel sonido que notablemente pertenecía a un enemigo, se acercaron en dirección a ellos.

Tauriel se alarmó, ella llevaba aún su arco, pero no estaba segura cuantos había ahí afuera, además estaba el hecho de que el enano herido, no podría defenderse el mismo y si alguien lo descubría mientras ella atacaba…

Debía salir y obligarlos a seguirla a ella… de otra manera perdería al hermano de Kíli. Tomó aire y apretó entre sus manos sus dagas… el arco no era una buena opción por el momento…

Salió a su encuentro, no eran más de diez… estaba decidida a cumplir con su promesa. Fili llegaría con vida a la ciudad de Dale y ella debía volver a la montaña a como diera lugar, se enfrentaría a cualquier cosa que se le interpusiera…

Mantuvo eso en mente cuando una lanza le corto la mejilla, mientras recibió otro pequeño corte en el brazo izquierdo… se mantuvo firme y cayeron ante ella los nueve trasgos. Su vida… debía guardarla… no debía llegar herida a la montaña, cómo le ayudaría entonces. Agradeció que tras aquel enfrentamiento solo tuviese cortes superficiales. Se limpió la sangre del rostro en sus ya gastadas ropas y vio como la nieve se tenía de rojo por la sangre de los que antes le atacaron… cada minuto desperdiciado Kíli y su familia estaban más cerca de caer en manos de sus enemigos.

Se apuro en volver hasta la cueva… no deseaba más distracciones.

Regresó de inmediato a verle y verificó sus signos vitales… estaba vivo… y sintió que sus pulmones le agradecieron la entrada de aire de nuevo…

Sintió una punzada en el brazo izquierdo, la cual ignoró. No se detuvo a descansar, sino que le tomó de nuevo en brazos y siguió hasta por fin llegar a la ciudad…

La misma ciudad que todavía era asediada por orcos, bestias y aquellos trasgos horrendos y deformes.

Sintió por primera vez desde que le dejó, que podía descansar… por fin podrían ayudarle.

Entró esperanzada por una puerta, no supo bien cual era… y ahí frente a ella vio al rey Thranduil, el mismo que antes le había amenazado… se estaba marchando… iba a abandonar a los enanos. Llamaba a sus tropas dejándoles en el abandono total. Nadie iría a ayudarles, nadie prestaría su arco o espada por unos cuantos enanos que peleaban ferozmente por sus vidas, en lo alto de una montaña congelada.

El rey la vio y clavó su mirada inmediatamente en el enano que reposaba en sus brazos.

Vio en su rostro como una expresión de ira aparecía en su rostro…

Ella simplemente no se detuvo y él tampoco lo ordenó… de todas formas no se detendría. Se marcharían tan pronto sus tropas estuviesen reunidas.

Paso de largo sin siquiera mirarle, pero sabiendo que sus ojos estaban fijos en ella y casi podía ver como ataba cabos en su cabeza… el rey tomaría medidas por su comportamiento… había descubierto por fin su secreto…

Una vez que llegó a una habitación la hija mayor de bardo fue quien le ayudó a atender al enano… requirió vendajes y algún brebaje de hierbas para sanar sus heridas internas y ayudarle con el dolor que debía estar pasando…

No habían pasado mucho tiempo y Tauriel no soporto más la espera, a través de la ventana veía congregarse al ejército en la plaza… no quedaba más tiempo, debía dejar al convaleciente enano.

Tendría que hablar con el rey, debía convencerle por las buenas que debían prestar su ayuda, que sería bien recibida y salvaría vidas con aquella acción… debía hacerle ver su lado fraternal, era un rey después de todo… quizás así consiguiera más que lo que hubiera logrado con aquella ridícula guerra.

Además su corazón más que nada deseaba partir a la helada montaña… pero alguien debía hacerse cargo del paciente. Ahora que el rey tendría sus sospechas, no dudaba que pudiera tomar medidas contra él o los demás enanos que andaban por ahí defendiendo todavía su hogar.

Escuchó un murmullo cada vez más grande…

Caminaban de un lugar a otro, alistándose para partir…

Cada momento le parecía eterno… sacudía el pie violentamente bajo la cama y hacía ruido, por lo que mejor se levantó… pero no hubo mucho cambio… estaba inquieta y una voz se hizo notar.

\- Deberías marcharte… - era Fili, quien hablaba.

Ella se acercó y le hizo saber que no debía molestarse, pero esta vez no hizo caso…

\- No… me he equivocado contigo y te pido disculpas por ello… - tomó aire, aun estaba muy cansado, pero se salvaría - Kíli te ama… todo este tiempo le dije que esperar que volvieras era aferrarse a una efímera esperanza y él ha sido mucho más benévolo y generoso contigo que yo… nunca le había visto así… le haces muy feliz y creo que hasta la has ayudado a madurar… -

Tauriel escuchaba atenta… Kíli le amaba, aún pese a ser tan débil y cobarde, él nunca dejo de pensar en ella… ella tampoco había podido hacerlo…

\- ¿Qué esperas?... ve con él… te necesita mucho más que yo… - le sonrió como no lo había hecho antes y vio la misma sonrisa de su amado Kíli – Se que él te dijo que te quedaras… pero eso terminara matándote a ti y a él… sálvalo y tráelo de regreso… me gustaría que pueda cumplir sus promesas… para variar – intento hacer un chiste y solo salió de él una risa entrecortada…

\- Gracias… - nuevamente se encontraba diciendo esto a la persona equivocada – Yo también le amo y si en mí esta ayudarle a cumplir sus promesas… lo haré, no hay nada que desee más que verle feliz y daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que vuelva sano y salvo… -

\- Estoy seguro que cuando regresen veré al condenado enano más feliz sobre la tierra… –

Tauriel sonrió, no deseaba expresar a nadie más sus sentimientos, el único que debía conocerlos era el que más los ignoraba. Volvió el rostro hacia afuera y contempló cómo el ejército ya marchaban… se estaban retirando, debía evitarlo.

\- Yo creí que sentías por él una simple simpatía, por eso le animaba a olvidarte… - dijo apenado - me alegra estar tan equivocado… -

\- Lo entiendo… – dijo seria – He sido muy torpe al no decírselo, pero te aseguro que lo sabrá – dijo sonrojándose, mientras tomaba su arco y dagas

\- Y qué haces aquí diciéndomelo a mí… corre y díselo a él – dijo con la misma sonrisa. No perdió más tiempo y salió de aquella salita.

No tuvo que caminar mucho cuando les alcanzó. Subió por el techo y se dirigió al paso que le permitiría estar de frente al ejército antes de que saliera de aquella ciudad hacia el bosque.

No se lo permitiría…

Bajo por la pendiente hasta quedar frente al rey que le dio casa y ropa, el mismo que le permitió ser capitana de la guardia. Al que casi podría llamar padre…

\- Usted no puede huir – dijo al fin cuando el rey terminó con un orco que huía de la guerra – No ahora… no es tiempo - sentía hervir la sangre, no creyendo que tendría el valor de enfrentársele y albergando la esperanza de que le convenciese de partir con ella a la montaña.

El rey la miró asombrado por su atrevimiento.

\- ¡Quítate de mi camino! – le advirtió.

\- Desea seguir sacrificando a los enanos… -

\- Claro… de todas formas ellos morirán… - dijo cínicamente.

Ella le miro incrédula, estaba hablando de vidas… muchas vidas las que estaban perdiéndose mientras él se retiraba de aquel lugar… importaba cada una de ellas, al menos a ella le importaban.

\- Hoy… mañana… un día en tus manos o en cien años, da igual de cualquier manera todos morirán – resumió para ella con satisfacción en el rostro – Realmente no importa la vida de unos enanos… ellos son mortales… -

Tauriel no soporto seguir escuchando semejante locura… no entendía y nunca entendería… no podía mostrar amor por qué no lo conocía. Inmediatamente saco su arco y apuntó en su rostro. Estaba decidida, aquel rey no merecía la vida… más sin embargo se resistía a dispararle…

\- ¿Crees que tu vida vale más que la de ellos, cuando no hay amor en ella?... cuando no hay amor en usted - dijo temblando por la furia que sentía por aquel elfo al que antes sirvió.

Este clavó sus hermosos ojos azules en ella.

Tauriel le observaba sintiéndose victoriosa… había dejado claro su punto… cuando con un rápido movimiento quebró su arco con su brillante espada y se quedó congelada con lágrimas en los ojos, ante la impotencia de aquel ataque, si lo hubiese deseado, lo que hubiera salido volando sería su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué puedes saber tu del amor?... nada… eso que crees que sientes por ese enano no es real… -dijo poniendo su espada en la garganta de Tauriel… sintiendo el deseo y las ganas de asesinarla ahí… ella merecía morir por habérsele enfrentado con tanto descaro - ¿Crees que eso es el amor? … ¿Estás lista para morir por él?... –

_¿No es real?_

Cómo osaba decirle aquello aquel Señor, que años atrás respeto y llamó rey… como podía menospreciar la vida de un enano, como si no fuese nada… como podía reducir todo lo que ella estaba sufriendo por Kíli a una simple fantasía romántica… él no estaba pasando por aquella pena… la pena de perderle, de no verle con vida una vez más… de tener aquella maldita incertidumbre de si todavía le encontraría con vida…

De pronto encontró su voz y esta vez no la perdería.

\- Pues por lo mismo… porque en su hogar estuve tan vacía de afecto y le comparó con el que debí haber tenido si mis padres no me hubiesen sido arrebatados… con el pobre recuerdo de un padre y madre afectuosos… lo comparo con el que recibí de su hijo, a quien usted tan poco vio y al que tan poco mostró afecto, él y yo nos suplimos aquel amor que todos merecen y hemos sido muy buenos amigos… Legolas le ama y usted nunca ha tenido un detalle para con él… - permaneció entera, resistiendo derramar alguna lágrima frente a él - Usted ha sido quien ha mantenido alejado a su hijo y a los que le rodean apartados de usted… y ahora evitará que vaya y ayude en aquella guerra, sin importar de quien sea.

\- No dejare que te marches ahora... – le espetó.

\- Usted no puede impedirme ir con él… ya no pertenezco a su reino, ahora si lo que desea es matarme hágalo de una buena vez… si a eso le llama usted justicia… de otra manera no me quedaré en este lugar… - le desafió, estaba cansada y necesitaba volver al camino, ahora ya no contaba con su arco y aquella batalla no sería sencilla. – No le he pedido mucho en la vida… permítame marcharme ahora, necesito estar en otro lugar y Legolas también puede necesitar mi ayuda… -

\- ¿Legolas está allá? – preguntó preocupado – ¿Qué demonios está haciendo allá? –

\- El desea ayudar en esta guerra, usted debe estar orgulloso de él… a aprendido a valorar la vida más humilde y la más valiosa como una sola cosa… siempre fue digno de mi admiración y ahora más, es un digno príncipe de los elfos y como mínimo debería decírselo… todavía le pesa la muerte de su madre y creo que debería saberlo… no me guardaré ninguna cosa más… -

Se dio la vuelta majestuosamente, dejándole aquella confusión en su corazón… su hijo estaba en el mismo lugar donde la pelea más cruel estaba ocurriendo, ella no sabía nada de él desde que le vio partir en aquel murciélago hace mucho tiempo, deseaba que estuviera bien. Aunque conociéndole estaba seguro que él era un hueso difícil de roer, ella estaba bien y completa, con solo algunos golpes, pero ninguno de consideración, Legolas debía estar de una pieza, impecable como le recordaba.

Esta vez nada le detendría… llevaba sus dagas en las manos, aquellas serían sus infalibles armas para la guerra y con ellas le tendría que bastar.

//

Por increíble que pareciera lograban defenderse ahí donde estaban. Eran muchos los orcos que les atacaban, pero en su mente estaba la posibilidad de una victoria, bastante pesada, pues eran muy pocos para la cantidad de orcos y trasgos que seguían llegando hacia ellos.

Lejos había dejado sus pensamientos negativos… lo mejor ahora era enfrentarse a ellos con dignidad y valor… su tío le necesitaba entero y si él deseaba ver a Fili y cumplir sus promesas, era importante mantenerse vivo en su cabeza.

\- ¡Kíli! Tu arco – gritó Thorin.

El arquero se subió a una base y de ahí comenzó a disparar a los orcos que corrían para dañar a los demás enanos y al único hobbit que estaba en aquella montaña.

Tiro tantas flechas como le fue posible, lastimando de gravedad a la mayoría de los orcos que se atravesaban por su camino, lamentablemente solo contaba con una cantidad de ellas y estas comenzaban a agotarse. Además había revelado su posición por lo que algunos trasgos ya trepaban los muros para ir tras él.

Logró observar como su tío, Dwalin y Bilbo se defendían con uñas y dientes, el mismo lo haría. Si su meta era sobrevivir y derrotar a aquellas inmundas bestias debía mantenerse alerta y preparado para todo.

Entonces le vio, aquel trasgo horrendo que había intentado asesinar a su hermano, caminaba firme y directo hacía su tío. Ahora iba tras él… se enfrentaría a su tío, todos los demás entendieron su plan y fueron cediendo espacio a su pálido líder.

Intento hacer llegar una flecha a este y dirigió su mano hacia la aljaba, pero esta ya estaba vacía… a buena hora se había quedado sin aquella arma. Observó el lugar y vio varios cuerpos, de las cuales podrían extraerse algunas fácilmente, pero requería bajar de su torre e ir tras ella, superando una banda de orcos que peleaban con Dwalin y su tío aún.

No pensó de más porque seguro aquello era demasiado peligroso, pero la ayuda era necesaria y ahí no disponían de un arsenal para rellenar su aljaba. Agradeció no estar herido de más y salió corriendo de su escondite, justo cuando los trasgos atravesaban las paredes en busca del arquero que les mataba a distancia.

Su fiel espada le acompañaba sin dudarlo, esgrimiéndola con movimientos ágiles logró engañar a algunos y dar golpes certeros en cabeza, cuello y extremidades.

Como ya he dicho antes y es bien conocido por todos, en espacios pequeños son rápidos y ágiles.

Se sentía confiado, pues sabía que podría logra su misión: defender a su tío quien les necesitaba, pues sabía de su vieja rencilla con aquel trasgo y esperaba que esta vez le pusiera fin a aquella pelea y terminar aquella batalla de una vez por todas.

Se sentía útil.

Logro quitar tres flechas de los cuerpos de orcos… no servirían como una nueva, pero por lo menos les permitiría aturdir al enemigo o quizás impedirle algún ataque… lo principal era derribar a aquel infame líder lleno de odio por su tío y los de su estirpe… además de vengar a Fili…

Buscó un lugar rápidamente entre aquella batalla imposible y se encontró preparado para tirar de aquellas flechas, justamente le tenía en la mira, aquel trasgo caería herido por él…

 _Esta es por Fili_ … se dijo convencido.

Estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se dio cuenta que un orco ascendía por la torre hacia donde él estaba y sorprendiéndole aquel tiro fue a parar a la montaña.

Hábil con su espada comenzó a pelear con el maldito orco, que en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, no dudo en quebrar su arco con la espada dejándole solo con el arma que traía en su mano. Apenas se salvo de que aquel golpe le diera en la espalda o cabeza, pero no así su arco. Ahora su idea de atacar a Azog estaba tirada en pedazos sobre el suelo y no había forma de repararle.

Tras este llegaron más orcos y otros trasgos a probar el hierro de su espada, estaba asombrado de lo bueno que estaba saliendo aquello. Los enanos habían sido creados fuertes y resistentes, con la habilidad de soportar muchas cosas… pero aquello parecía exceder sus fuerzas, no era ambidiestro pero se dio a la tarea de defenderse con ambas manos, las ocupaba y necesitaba mantenerse a flote ante aquellas bestias que lo sobrepasaban en número.

No quiso pensar en cómo estas criaturas eran antes elfos: bellos agraciados y hermosos como Tauriel.

Cuando por fin se liberó algo de camino, bajo de aquel lugar y fue directo a pelear al terreno donde los demás también deberían estar, ya no alcanzó a ver a Dwalin, pero sabía que debía estar por ahí peleando, pues si no la carga sería mayor para él y Thorin. Al igual Bilbo debía seguir por ahí, con su pequeña espada pero con la misma voluntad con la que se había enfrentado a su tío.

¿Dónde estarían los demás?

Sabía que su tío les había llamado a ellos, pues reconocía el guerrero que había en ellos, “Ser lo que nacimos para ser” recordó escuchar a Thorin usando aquellas palabras mientras se entrenaban, animándoles a esforzarse y no dejarse vencer ante nada.

Ahora ahí estaban mostrando lo mucho que un enano podía dar de sí, por sus tierras, su reino, pero principalmente por su familia… Kíli agregaría por su amor…

Los orcos seguían llegando y ellos debían prevalecer fuese como fuese…

Logró ver a su tío pelear sobre un río congelado, había orcos y bestias a su alrededor, pero él se hacía sobresalir majestuosamente sobre todos ellos, con acertados movimientos que derribaban a cuanto enemigo se le pusiese de frente.

Pero Thorin no tenía ojos en la espalda y los orcos venían de todas direcciones, él le ayudaría… ya se dirigía hacia allá cuando ante él se apareció un enorme trasgo, igual o más horrible que el orco con el que peleaba su tío. Le pareció que lo había visto antes, pero no lo reconoció.

Era Bolgo, el engendro de Azog. El maldito orco que le hirió en el bosque.

Kíli, reparó pronto en su altura y no viajaba solo, tras de él había muchos orcos más, portando sus gruesas armaduras de hierro que a más de uno le darían dolor de cabeza, así como sus espadas y lanzas ennegrecidas.

Aquellos seres deseaban pelear, ninguno de ellos disimulaba el gozo que le causaba estar en aquella batalla. Mostraban sus fauces, hacían gestos siniestros al enano que les miraba sin reducirse un poco.

El tampoco se  dejaría intimidar aquello era un reto para él con su estatura y la disposición de armas con la que contaba. Pero era un legitimo hijo de Durín, no se amedrantaría frente a seres tan inmundos y crueles como aquellos. Se les enfrentaría y les vencería… solo sabía que el ahora disponía de una espada y con aquello habría de bastarle.

Se acercó envalentonado por su orgullo de enano y mostrar que no les temía, cuando alcanzó a ver como varios orcos caían bajo flechas al intentar acercarse a su tío.

Sintió la sangre írsele a los pies… se detuvo congelado por lo que pensó que vería si encontrara al arquero que disparaba aquellas flechas.

Tauriel estaba ahí… había regresado. Esta vez sí maldijo su mala suerte, porque estaba siendo tan atrevida… tan imprudente…

Intento ver de donde provenían las flechas, pero le fue imposible pues ya se acercaba una nueva tropa de orcos hacia él.

 _No deberías estar aquí…_ se dijo lamentando aquella situación.

Se preparó para el ataque y este no se dejó esperar.

Los orcos venían con la firme intención de asesinarle. Tenían como misión exterminar a cuanto enano se les pusiese enfrente y este insignificante se encontraba solo e indefenso ahí abandonado por sus compañeros… no duraría ni un instante en la pelea con ellos…

Uno cayó por la flecha en el pecho. Otro en la cabeza y otro más en el cuello. Aquel arquero era extraordinario, pues cada flecha era un enemigo menos con el que combatir… más sin embargo el trasgo que le resultaba familiar seguía de pie y caminaba con paso firme, como si estuviera muy seguro que una flecha no le hiciese daño… como si estuviera seguro que su vida no terminaría aquel día.

Kíli apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar su espada del pecho de un orco, cuando alzo la vista buscando a Tauriel… descubriendo que no era a ella a quien elogiaba por su buena puntería… sino al principito de los Elfos, el rubio que se llevó a Tauriel de su lado.

Legolas.

El hijo del mismísimo rey Thranduil.

Se quedó impresionado por ello. Tauriel no había vuelto, cosa que agradeció a los Valar. Aquel Elfo estaba ayudando en la guerra, no importaba porque o que motivo le llevase a hacerlo, pero le acababa de salvar la vida a él y a Thorin.

Era un aliado. En ese momento era bueno saber que los tenían.

No pudo divagar más pues el orco y compañía llegaron hasta él. Bolgo se hizo a un lado y decidió que quería jugar con aquel pequeño enano, antes de llevarle a los pies de su creador. Cedió el paso a uno de los orcos corpulentos que viajaban con él. Ya le llegaría la hora a aquel enano insignificante… el sería el encargado de hacérselo saber.

//

Legolas viajaba de cabeza sobre el murciélago, que ni siquiera hizo algo por tirarle. Le llevo a un lugar alto en la montaña por donde vio como aquel ejército llegaba a la cima de la montaña y pronto se prepararía para atacar sin piedad la ciudad del valle y la fortaleza de los enanos…

Él es un excelente arquero y tiene vista de águila, como ninguno, pronto se encontró atacando a algunos orcos que se acercaban más a las ruinas en la montaña.

Estaba lejos de su amiga y esperaba todo saliera muy bien.

Porque hasta donde sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, aquello no sería precisamente una batalla muy equitativa. Él esperaba que su padre tomara conciencia y accediera a ayudar a los enanos, en aquella batalla. El mismo lo estaba haciendo, pues creía que era lo correcto. No porque Tauriel se lo hubiese pedido. Sentía que era el modo correcto de actuar. No se lo debían, aquellos enanos solo le habían quitado lo que él quería… primero las joyas de su madre y luego a su mejor amiga, a la bella elfa que quería.

Aquello era historia antigua y debía quedarse en el pasado, como Tauriel se lo había explicado muchas veces antes, ellos solo tomaron lo que era suyo, pues su padre no había pagado por servicios y ellos hicieron lo más lógico quedarse con el botín que recuperaron de una horda de trasgos mercenarios. En cuanto a Tauriel, bueno con ella era distinto, no eran algo inanimado sin sentimientos, ella tenía los propios y siempre batallo para ocultarlos… esto era nuevo para ella, pero no discutiría sus sentimientos con ella. El los comprendía.

Aquellos enanos, eran parte de la tierra y pertenecían a ella tanto como ellos, después de todos eran hijos de Aüle, hechos para crear y ellos también tenían derechos sobre Arda.

Quien eran ellos para querer enseñorearse sobre ellos. Quizás esta relación entre Tauriel y el enano, fuese la que cambiase la forma de ver las cosas. Él lo que más deseaba era una vida tranquila y en paz, libre de injusticias y de estas horribles guerras que destruían familias, trayendo dolor y sufrimiento a quienes le rodeaban.

Se bajo inmediatamente de aquella bestia y buscó un lugar donde pudiese pelear con aquellas criaturas, eran muchas pero viajaban en grupos de avanzadas por lo que eso les daría tiempo para terminar con una a la vez y así los que escapasen de sus espadas, no lo hiciesen de las de los enanos.

Llevaba ya así buen tiempo… necesitaba moverse, deseaba ver que tanto estaba ayudando en aquella guerra y necesitaba saber cómo estaba Tauriel, el hecho que ella no le correspondiese, no significaba que ya no le importara ante todo era su amiga de toda la vida y si así debía ser, por lo menos le alegraría que aquella amistad durase muchos años.

Perdió el sentido del tiempo y se dirigió adivinando el camino. Un elfo nunca está perdido. Confiando que le llevase hasta donde su amiga ahora debería estar.

Lo que encontró fue a tres enanos y un hobbit peleando una batalla casi imposible de ganar. Creyó que aligerando las filas de sus enemigos estaba ayudando y lo hacía, pero aun así eran muchos los trasgos y orcos que peleaban con ellos. Les vio admirado por la tenacidad y fiereza que mostraban blandiendo aquellas espadas y hachas en contra del enemigo.

Pero también sabía lo orgullosos, necios y tercos que pueden ser… porqué más se quedaban en aquella batalla, donde a leguas lógicamente llevaban las de perder… pero también sabía el amor que profesaban aquellas criaturas por su tierra y su hogar. Aquella era una muestra de amor a su familia y a su raza. Ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual peleaban, por el cual no se rendían ni se escondían.

Como le había dicho Tauriel. Ellos amaban su hogar y por el darían hasta la vida.

Rogó aquello nunca pasará, su amiga sería la más devastada.

Esta vez usaría su arco. No se acercaría demasiado a menos que fuese necesario. Tiro sus flechas con sabiduría acertando cada una de ellas en el enemigo. Primero hacia Thorin, recordó cómo le había ayudado en el río al derribar a un enemigo que le pensaba atacar de espaldas. Le quito de encima algunos orcos y luego su vista se dirigió al enano dueño de los afectos de Tauriel.

Estaba rodeado de orcos y un trasgo muy alto, que reconoció como el maldito que le sacó sangre en la ciudad del lago la noche que llegaron ahí.

Estaba lejos pero pudo verlo. Iban a matar al enano de Tauriel. Él tendría que actuar, por amor a ella… porque él era quien la hacía feliz.

Con tan solo tres tiros derribó a los orcos más grandes de aquella compañía. Regreso su vista hacia donde estaba el rey de la montaña y deseo seguir tirando flechas, más cayó en la cuenta de que se había quedado sin ninguna.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, tomó sus dagas y emprendió la marcha hasta donde estaba el rey… era la distancia más lejana, el otro se mantenía cerca, pero ya marchaba hacia el rey.

Entonces vio a alguien correr hacia el enano.

Tauriel se acercaba hacia él.

El enano también la vio. En su rostro notó la expresión amarga que le provocó verla; no deseaba que ella estuviera ahí.

Legolas sintió la misma pena que él.

Aquella batalla se estaba tornando demasiado peligrosa para todos…

Pero deseaba que ella sobreviviera.

//

Atacaba tan ferozmente como sus brazos le daban.

Ya había derribado a cuatro orcos de los que iban ahí. El trasgo enorme, solo observaba entretenido aquel espectáculo, quizás le pareciese divertido ver como sus compañeros caían bajo su espada, pero no se movía aún.

Ello le inquietaba.

Estaba en la pelea, moviéndose tan libremente… no contaba con que recibiera un fuerte golpe en el brazo izquierdo. Vio brotar sangre de este y se limitó a gruñir por aquel severo rasguño recibido por una lanza de los orcos.

Hasta ahora no había sido herido y podía utilizar ambos brazos, aquel ataque le tomó de sorpresa y solo alcanzó a ver como el enorme trasgo se reía abiertamente en su cara, vociferando palabras en un idioma tan obscuro, que no sintió más que él deseo de expresar algo igual de indecible en su honorable idioma…

No tenía tiempo de lamentarse, ni de sentir dolor, ahora estaba peleando y mientras pudiera se defendería con uñas y dientes como le habían enseñado toda la vida.

Cayó al suelo tropezando con uno de los cuerpos de los orcos que había eliminado hace poco y se levantó tan rápido como pudo viendo como otro orco acertaba un golpe donde el antes había estado tirado.

De reojo alcanzó a ver algo… era su imaginación, perder sangre le estaba haciendo alucinar un poco… no, no era su imaginación.

Tauriel se dirigía hacia él, moviendo al ritmo de su andar las dagas con las que antes le había visto pelear.

Maldita fuera su suerte. Ella estaba ahí.

Ahora si la pesadilla podría hacerse realidad.

//

Tauriel le vio ser herido por uno de los orcos que peleaba con él…

Corrió como no pensó que lograría, estaba cansada pero al verle ahí en aquella situación supo que debía exigirse más. Llevaba días de insomnio y no necesitaba de un sueño reparador… ella no era de esas doncellas preocupadas por su apariencia, sabía que estaba fatal.

Pero aquellos eran tiempos de guerra y reconoció que pese a la educación que recibía, se crió más como una guerrera que como una dama, siempre corriendo, siempre en alguna aventura inventada por Legolas y ella, donde debían trepar o vagar por el bosque hasta que les fue permitido. Una vez que fue capitana esos días se hicieron menos frecuentes, pues debían seguir reglas y órdenes de su rey. Pese a que intuía que el rey deseaba hacerla pasar por la realeza, su carácter y voluntad siempre fueron los de de un guerrero como su padre.

Ahora debía aferrarse a lo que era importante para ella. Ayudar a Kíli y a la familia de enanos que defendían sus vidas en aquellas montañas. Realmente agradecía que su vida no fuese la de una princesa mimada, como las que sabía que había en otros reinos de los elfos, ella intentaría salvarles hasta donde su cuerpo se lo permitiese, la luz de los Eldar moraba en ella y si debía abandonarla por el ser amado bien habría valido la pena.

¿Estaría dispuesta a morir por ese amor?

Recordó precisamente esas horribles palabras que vociferó el rey antes de que ella se marchase… eso era el amor. El dar su vida por el ser amado. Si eso era, no dudaría ni un segundo dar su vida para que Kíli salvará la suya, merecía tener la vida que siempre deseó, él tenía una meta y una familia que le amaba… ella, bueno le tenía solo a él y a Legolas. No más.

 Por aquel amor estaría dispuesta a dejarlo todo.

Llegó hasta él y logró defenderle magníficamente, evitando que la lanza de aquel orco se incrustara en el cuerpo de Kíli que peleaba con otro orco.

Podía verle, podía pelear a su lado. Al menos aquel tiempo valdría la pena. Vio como le observaba, sus ojos no disimulaban lo angustiado que se encontraba por tenerle allí a su lado. De verdad que no pretendía atormentarlo con su presencia, pero ella necesitaba estar ahí con él, sin importar las consecuencias. Sabía que llamar la mala suerte con aquel pensamiento resultaba fatal según las supersticiones de su pueblo… pero le preocupaba el sueño que la aquejo una noche antes de llegar y salvarle. Aquello no debía ocurrir y ella no le estorbaría de ninguna manera.

El trasgo Bolgo solo le observó con el mismo desprecio con el que antes miraba al enano que peleaba con los que eran sus compañeros. Tauriel esgrimió sus dagas hasta que no dejaba a su atacante con aliento. No deseaba más muertes, ni atacar con la furia contenida que sentía por aquellas criaturas que le habían arrebatado tanto en la vida, ya no podía recuperarlas, más lo que si deseaba era salvar las que aún tenía en su vida…

No supo en qué momento el orco gigante se perdió de aquel lugar, más tarde descubriría donde estaba. En su lugar solo quedaron algunos orcos malolientes y con macabras sonrisas. Kíli y ella pelearon, uno junto al otro lanzando golpes y asesinando o hiriendo gravemente a sus adversarios.

Kíli no hablaba… no es que precisamente se tuviera por costumbre hacer eso en las batallas, pero deseaba hacerle sentir relajado, pues se le notaba claramente intranquilo y ansioso.

Y si ¿todo ella era culpa de ella?

Deseaba explicarse ahí, a través de una brillante y hermosa sonrisa que le consolará y a la vez expresara que estaba ahí solamente por él… porque realmente deseaba estar con él así fuese el último instante sin importarle el tiempo y lo terrible que pudieran ser las circunstancias.

Él no podía devolverle aquella sonrisa pese a que veía en sus ojos sus palabras, explicandole el motivo de su regreso... había vuelto por él… y él se sentía tan culpable de verle ahí rodeada de aquellos enemigos, que buscaban su cabeza, pero que no dudarían en destruir a quienes fueran aliados de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué volviste, Tauriel? – por fin dejó escapar su voz de su aprisionado pecho - ¿Solo te estás poniendo en peligro? –

\- Así lo quise yo – contesto seria – No puedes creer que haya vuelto, porque así lo he deseado… porque si me quedaba en aquellas paredes de igual forma podía morir de incertidumbre… no soy de las que se queda viendo como los seres amados son enviados lejos de mí, sin al menos hacer algo por ellos… - dijo vehemente.

En aquel instante pareció que el número de orcos había disminuido y que aquello terminaría en aquel momento… era como si estuvieran en el ojo de la tormenta… él liquidó al último de los trasgos que rondaban por ahí, sin poner mucha atención a la ausencia de aquel trasgo horrible, ni a sus ropas rasgadas o ensangrentadas e inclusive ignoró el dolor de su brazo herido y entonces se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Me amas? – no había mucho tiempo de conversaciones en ese lugar – Tauriel ¿ me amas? - preguntó nuevamente ante el silencio de la dama frente a él.

\- Kíli yo… te amo… Te amo - dijo mientras escapaban unas lágrimas, que no pudo evitar dejar salir - Te he amado desde aquella noche que hable contigo por primera vez… desde entonces te he amado… -

Sintió como ponía un dedo en sus labios. Era tan cálido y en aquel frío le resultó reconfortante. Le tomó de la mano y la llevó a un lugar resguardado en unas ruinas, parecidas a donde llevó a su hermano. Disponían de sólo algunos segundos y todo volvería a empezar.

Pero ahora el tiempo era suyo.

Ella caminó a su lado sintiendo el calor que le brindaba aquella mano y con eso pensó que le bastaría, pero se descubrió deseando más.

La guió hasta dejarla frente a él y luego le tomó de la cintura con la mano herida y la otra vago por sus finos cabellos rojizos, hasta pasar por su cuello de cisne y anclarse en sus mejillas… ella le miró directo a los ojos. En su rostro vio lo que ella ansiaba… esa mirada alegre, pero algo más… vio algo que no había visto en él… era un deseo por ella… él la veía hermosa y ella se sentía así.

Vio cómo su mirada juguetona se clavaba en sus labios rosados pese al frío y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

\- Te ves adorable… realmente hermosa mi bella Tauriel – le dijo arrastrando cada palabra para ella. Su nombre en sus labios era suave música para sus oídos. Colocó sus ásperos dedos sobre sus labios, acariciando el contorno de los mismos.

Ella se estremeció ante aquel contacto y depositó sus manos delicadamente alrededor de sus hombros, tomando entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello rebelde del enano. Sonrió al jugar con él, aquello le parecía tan irreal, ella jugando con los cabellos de Kíli, en su vida se hubiera imaginado aquella experiencia, mucho menos cumplirla.

Le miró a los ojos mientras él seguía sujetándola de la cintura, como si desease que nadie le apartase de ella. Tauriel le devolvió aquel abrazo enterrando su rostro contra sus firmes senos. Lo que le hizo subir el rojo a las mejillas del enano. Ambos deseaban que aquel abrazo durase eternamente.

\- Tauriel, no puedo creerlo… ¿de verdad me amas?... qué podría ofrecerte yo un simple y mortal enano… - dijo mientras se separaba de su cuerpo un poco y volvía a sus cabellos.

\- Me has devuelto la esperanza Kíli… me has hecho saber que tengo sentimientos, que puedo albergar algo tan maravilloso como lo que siento por ti… me negaba a aceptarlo, pero es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado y todo es gracias a ti… -

\- Soy tan poca cosa… - resumió bajando el rostro.

\- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso en mi presencia… a mis ojos eres el más grande de los que ha pisado Arda y mira que tengo años viendo pasar vidas sin sentido… - levantando su rostro para que le observará.

Entonces sucedió. No alcanzaba su estatura pero ello no le impedía hacerlo. Deseaba hacerlo desde que le volvió a ver… aquellos labios eran dulces como la miel, suaves como el pétalo de una flor y si a ella no le molestaba… podían ser suyos.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y ella entendió lo que pretendía, le observó sonrojarse como ella… era ella quién provocaba eso en él. Kíli lucía tan radiante con aquel brote de rosado en sus mejillas y sus orejas y siguiendo su impulso se abalanzó sobre él depositando sus labios suavemente sobre los de él.

Él abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de aquella reacción de Tauriel. Ella se alejó abochornada…

\- Oh lo siento… no… –

\- No pasa nada Tauriel… de hecho fue agradable… - dijo acercándola más hacia él y terminando aquel beso.

Ella intentó abrazarle con la misma fuerza que sabía que usaba con ella. Aquel beso debería haber sido eterno, pero no podría serlo.

Él fue quien se alejó. Le sonrió como ella adoraba que lo hiciera.

\- Amo esa sonrisa tuya… cómo es que aún pese a verme como estoy sigues mirándome y derritiéndome con esa sonrisa… - dijo ella risueña. estaba casi segura que aquella sonrisa podría derretir toda la nieve de la montaña.

\- Debo detenerme ahora o no podré parar… - dijo abochornado – Eres la dama más hermosa en el mundo… y no te basta con ello, además eres bondadosa, justa y humilde… como no podría caer cualquiera rendido a tus pies… cómo es posible que sea yo quien sea merecedor de tu corazón… - le dijo acariciando su mano.

\- Oh por favor Kíli yo veo lo mismo en ti, yo no soy nadie especial… solo una elfa guerrera del bosque, sin mucho que ofrecer más que mi corazón… -

\- Tauriel, si salimos de esta… deseo que vengas a mi casa, quiero una vida contigo… una donde tú y yo podamos ser felices, no me importa el oro y las tierras, si yo pudiera ahora mismo te llevaba conmigo y te desposaba… no hay nada que desee más en este momento que saber que eres mía y yo todo tuyo… - le dijo tomando su mano y pegándola a su corazón.

Ella sintió como su corazón saltaba dentro de ella. Estaba pidiéndole lo que ansiaba oír. Una vida juntos… una vida con él, algo con tan pocas esperanzas había albergado, llegaba a su vida en aquel preciso momento.

\- Me honras al desear una vida conmigo – dijo con una radiante sonrisa en los labios. Mientras buscaba la piedra que le había dado como promesa – Entonces… debería devolverte esta piedra –

\- No aún no querida… - beso su mano y luego buscó sus labios – Esta vez te lo agradeceré como es debido… bueno algo más parecido a ello… - dijo tomándole de nuevo y regalándole un intenso beso, que le hizo temblar frente a él.

Así que aquello era un beso… pues él le estaba regalando la experiencia de su vida.

Terminó aquel beso y su rostro aunque no perdía el leve color sobre sus mejillas… si recupero su ceño serio.

\- Debemos continuar… no debo olvidarme de Thorin, el está allá afuera peleando con Dwalin y Bilbo también… preferiría mil veces estar contigo en una cueva obscura que salir a pelear, pero el deber me llama… si deseas acompañarme mi amor, no te detendré… pero deberás prometerme que te cuidarás… no puedo detenerte si ese es tu deseo… -

\- Deseo estar en esa guerra contigo – dijo convencida de estar con él.

\- Entonces vamos -

La ventisca había cesado y vio como algunos orcos y trasgos ya descendían hacía el valle. Sin temer al recibimiento, ambos se lanzaron al encuentro de estos y comenzaron a atacarles sin piedad.

Ella no podía evitar sentirse agradecida… no solo él sabía de su amor, sino que ahora había la esperanza de una vida juntos…

 _No me importa el oro ni las tierras…_ le había dicho.

Él le amaba más que todo… más que su familia… no pensaría en ello, no ahora, estaba tan feliz como para entristecerse la jornada pensando en aquella situación a la que se tendrían que ver enfrentados cuando llegara el momento…

Ambos hacían buen equipo, ella veía como Kíli se defendía como todo un guerrero decidido a vencer y ella mostrando lo que sabía podía hacer, se olvidó del cansancio y de sus preocupaciones.

Ahora debía concentrarse en mantenerse con vida y principalmente que él lo estuviera…

Ahora más que nunca, una vida sin él le parecía imposible.

 

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que he escuchado demasiada música épica estos días que a veces imagino la escena con tan solo escuchar la música. deseaba inspirarme para las batallas que deben librarse... reconozco que no soy la mejor narrando estas escenas pero lo hice con mucho amor. Espero lo disfruten. 
> 
> No olvides Kudos, comentarios y Hits ... gracias. hasta el próximo capitulo


	14. Una batalla inesperada (Despedidas) tercera parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La batalla ha dejado más heridas que victorias, es el cierre de todo lo que la compañía de "escudo de roble" ha intentado lograr desde que salió de casa, recuperar y defender Erebor, ahora destruir a Azog.  
> después de que Kíli y Tauriel se han dicho que se aman, deben volver a la cruda realidad, la guerra les espera, pero se encuentran animados, pues al menos esta uno junto al otro, por el momento.  
> Legolas debe enfrentarse al trasgo que le hirió en la ciudad del lago, desea que su amiga sea feliz y les regala un momento para ellos en medio de aquella masacre.  
> La guerra, siempre es cruel, rara vez puede observarse y dejar crecer a la flor que surge en semejantes días... Tauriel y Kíli están por descubrirlo... las despedidas siempre son tristes... pero cuando el amor es real... ¿realmente son necesarias? descubrelo en este emocionante y triste capitulo. No debes perdertelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mientras lo leas te recomiendo:  
> Krone  
> When I first met you  
> All time is rain  
> Nothing left to lose - Ethos Music  
> Between worlds  
> Of all times near lights  
> Final hope - Ethos music de verdad... si lo haces estarás a tono...créeme. es música epica en youtube... :) muy recomendable

**Capitulo 14**  
**Una batalla inesperada: Despedidas (parte3)**

 _“Así que vamos a plantar nuestros pies_  
_nuestras raíces crecen silvestres_  
_nuestras raíces crecen en lo profundo para siempre_  
_y como un árbol_  
_nos despojamos de nuestras hojas_  
_hasta que todo brille ,”_  
_(Everything is brilliant – Rosi Golan)_

 

Thorin peleaba en aquella batalla, lejos había dejado a Bilbo y a Dwalin, su meta era aquel trasgo pálido, que había logrado convocar tanta maldad en contra de su familia y su pueblo.

No estaría con vida al caer el sol.

Corrió asesinando orcos y trasgos por igual a su paso. De Kíli hacía buen rato que no sabía nada, de verdad esperaba que estuviese bien al igual que Fili. No entendía bien que hacía ahí la elfa que antes salvo a su sobrino, pero agradecería que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, tenía poco tiempo para meditar sobre aquello.

La concentración era ahora su mejor aliada para derrotar a sus enemigos. Aquello era vital para el triunfo de su pequeña empresa. Ignoraba como aquel trasgo hubiese logrado convocar a semejante ejército y ahora tenían que enfrentarle. La misión era la misma derrotarle y acabar con aquella innecesaria guerra.

Él era el único con el derecho de poseer aquella montaña y ningún orco pondría sus sucias garras dentro de los salones que una vez pisaron sus antepasados. Ellos estaban destinados para él, su familia, sus amigos y el resto de su pueblo. Restaurarían la antigua gloria de Erebor y esta vez sí ayudaría a Dale, cumpliendo su promesa. Pese a que ellos le habían combatido, sabía que era la necesidad lo que les aquejaba, no la ambición de los tesoros encontrados en sus salones.

Entonces fuera de sus pensamientos, por fin le vio de frente, aquel infeliz ya le esperaba con una grotesca sonrisa en sus labios.

Thorin debía librarse de algunos orcos y trasgos que corrían hacia él. Poca cosa, pues con algunas estocadas caían muertos sin siquiera hacerle un solo rasguño. Era importante mantenerse lo más intacto posible, una herida a estas alturas sería la diferencia entre la victoria o la derrota.

El derrotado no sería él.

No había reparado que algunos de sus atacantes provenían de atrás de él. No fue hasta que uno cayó cerca de él y vio que tenía una flecha incrustada en la cabeza. Una flecha… lo primero que pensó fue en Kíli… luego de observarla apenas detenidamente se dio cuenta de que no era de las suyas, pertenecía a los elfos.  
¿Los elfos en aquella batalla? Acaso Thranduil había llevado su ejército hasta aquellas montañas. Giró un poco el rostro esperando visualizar a su sobrino y encontró a un elfo apostado sobre una cúspide nevada. Al principio no le reconoció muy bien… luego lo recordó como el elfo que les había apresado en el bosque, después de ser atacados por las arañas… era el hijo de Thranduil, al mismo que había salvado en el camino junto al río, impidiéndole que un orco le atacase por la espalda.

Por lo menos eran agradecidos y le estaba devolviendo un favor que no pidió.

Ahora su prioridad era arrancar la vida de aquel odioso trasgo que debió haber muerto por las heridas hechas hace más de cien años… no podía dedicarle más tiempo al elfo que le estaba ayudando.

Aquel repentino y oportuno ataque le daba la oportunidad de acercarse más a su oponente. Ya estaba muy cerca y no se veían más trasgos u orcos que interrumpiesen la batalla que desde hace años se tenían jurada aquellos eternos rivales.

Llegó sin interrupciones hasta ponerse frente a su cazador, pese a que Thorin era más alto que los demás (igual que Kíli), este le sobrepasaba por más de una cabeza y era mucho más corpulento que él. Sabía que ya le había enfrentado antes, conocía aquel trasgo más de lo que le gustase, era el causante de la fragmentación de su familia, a quien el responsabilizaba por la desaparición de su honorable padre.

Se dio cuenta como hace tantos años había guardado aquel rencor, creyendo que estaba enterrado en lo más profundo de la montaña de moria, donde antes tuvieron su pelea y él se ganó el respeto de sus amigos y súbditos, así como el sobrenombre de “escudo de roble” por su muestra de coraje y valor.

Poco había cambiado desde ese día. Él seguía siendo un enano temerario y voluntarioso, de carácter y con la disciplina para lograr sus metas y si en aquel momento aseguraba que sería el último día de aquel pálido líder, estaba seguro que así sería como terminaría el día.

Corrió hasta su encuentro, el trasgo le imitó. Ambos deseaban la muerte del otro y ninguno cedería hasta no lograr sus propósitos.

//

Legolas vio como peleaban ambos, entre los dos se defendían y lo hacían bien.

No pudo evitar notar la sonrisa de Tauriel, pese a estar ahí estaba feliz. Peleaba al lado del amor de su vida, y parecía decirlo con cada golpe que daba, en cambio el enano, no se veían tan feliz… estaba seguro que le pesaba verla ahí.

A él mismo le sucedía lo mismo, antes le había animado a ir a la batalla, estar ahí, pero una vez que vio la masacre que esta podría resultar, ya no le había parecido tan buena idea. Entonces ella era la única feliz por estar ahí. Ambos se sentían contrariados por su presencia.

Definitivamente les preocupaba y aquello no resultaba ser muy bueno.

Pero ¿Cómo detenerla? Era Tauriel… parecía imposible… ella era una guerrera muy capaz, pero ahora se encontraba dudando no de su capacidad, sino de su concentración en la batalla, cualquier descuido podría costarle la vida y él quedaría devastado… lo mismo pasaría con el enano.

Notó que el enano estaba herido, algo que no era muy bueno, pero parecía superficial… cuando tuviera tiempo, Tauriel se encargaría.

No podía seguir preocupándose por ellos, sin embargo algo que deseaba por sobre todas las cosas, era que Tauriel tuviera el tiempo suficiente para hablar con el enano. Ella no borraba aquella dulce sonrisa de su rostro, rara veces la veía, sobre todo cuando crecieron fueron más esporádicas. Con él sonreía… pero nunca como la que le regalaba al sobrino del rey… de niña Tauriel era un derroche de risas para con él.

Merecía tener su momento.

Bajo de su lugar y se comenzaba a dirigir hacia él trasgo que solo observaba como sus compañeros caían ante él. Debían arreglar cuentas, ningún trasgo le podía hacer sangrar y andar por ahí como si fuese cualquier cosa, él era Legolas príncipe de Mirkwood, hijo del rey Thranduil. Algo se tendría que hacer.

Fue a ponerse cerca de él, notando que su amiga y el enano, estaban demasiado ocupados para notar su presencia o su ausencia y se dirigió a atacar al robusto trasgo. Este al parecer adivino sus intenciones.

\- Vaya otro elfo, para destruir… ¿Qué acaso no te ha bastado lo que pasaste en la ciudad del lago? - dijo mofándose – Vamos elfo… seguro que ahora si estás buscando la muerte seguro la encontrarás –

\- No le temo a la muerte… pero creeme no he de marcharme de este mundo sin al menos haber hecho justicia por todos los de mi pueblo y los que han asesinado tú y tu padre este día –

\- Después de todo eres solo un elfo enclenque… que podrías hacer contra mi gran poder… apenas te mostré algo de lo que puedo hacerte en aquella ciudad… -

\- Pues lo mismo he de decirte… y vamos que no tengo todo el día… -

\- Mi misión no es eliminarte a ti… la muerte te llegará algún día por nuestra mano… ahora tengo pendiente una misión mucho más apremiante… - dijo volteando a ver al enano que peleaba junto a Tauriel – Ese es un premio que deberé darle a mi padre… ese inmundo enano, es al que debo asesinar… -

Legolas vio con temor, que no se movía… de verdad esperaba asesinar al arquero ahí frente a ella.

\- De todas formas, no creo que llegue muy lejos con esa herida sangrante… - comenzó a caminar hacia él.

La primera parte de su plan estaba saliendo muy bien. Debía alejarle lo más posible de ellos y asesinarle. Aquella era también su meta, lograr que tanto el joven arquero como el tío de este sobrevivieran.

Legolas dispuso de sus espadas y se preparó para la pelea, hasta ese día la pelea había sido cuerpo a cuerpo, ahora esperaba que aquellas armas le sirviesen para aniquilarle.

Contaba con ello.

//

\- ¡Tauriel debemos llegar hasta mi tío! – grito Kíli en medio de la batalla.

Peleaban con una nueva horda de orcos y trasgos. Hasta ahora parecían contener los ataques de estos.

Kíli llegó hasta ella y le tomó de la mano, para llevarla hasta donde fue la última vez que le vio, era necesario llegar hasta él, debían lograr vencer a Azog o esta lucha podría llevarles días o unos instantes más, una mala pisada, un mal golpe y ambos estarían fuera de este mundo en menos de lo que caían al suelo.

El enemigo se volvía más violento y ambos lo notaban, pues ya no gozaban de pelear con un enemigo a la vez. Estos les atacaban de más a la vez. Era cada vez más constante las ocasiones en la que por poco eran heridos.

Kíli ya no se lamentaba el que ella estuviera ahí, ahora se sentía un poco más confiado. Ella le inspiraba fuerza y una determinación que antes no tenía. Ella a cambio se movía con la gracia acostumbrada, tenía la ventaja de ser mucho más ligera que él, por no mencionar su altura y lo esbelta que era a comparación de él. Era toda una guerrera, repartiendo golpes a sus enemigos como toda una experta.

Tauriel se sentía tan segura a su lado, como si nada en el mundo pudiese pasar y la burbuja en la que se encontraba fuera irrompible. El era tan fuerte y no solo ello… tenía una voluntad de acero y un corazón leal a sus metas, daría todo por cumplirlas y ver feliz a su familia de regreso a su hogar. Él era un enano honorable.

Se aferró a su mano dejando que le guiase por aquel pasillo de nieve… hasta que se vio obligada a soltarle…

Una flecha le atravesó el hombro.

Kíli se volvió a verla.

\- !Tauriel¡ – dijo sorprendido de ver como la elfa que amaba se había soltado de su mano, descubriendo el por qué.

\- ¡Sigue Kíli! – le pidió ella sin dejar de moverse. Era solo una flecha en el hombro, nada de otro mundo. Sentía dolor y observó atenta la flecha… no se consideraba una llorona y no le daría a él un motivo para preocuparse – Vamos escóndete… - pidió urgentemente. No entendía, ni había previsto de donde provenía aquella flecha, pero pronto le siguieron más.

Escondidos entre aquella pared, intentó ver la herida de Tauriel.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿De dónde ha venido eso? - intentó revisar, sabiendo que él no podría hacer mucho. Estaba preocupado. Necesitaba que ella le tranquilizara.

\- Tranquilo… Kíli, estoy bien, no es una herida seria… mira – mostrándole su hombro desnudo y sangrante – Necesitaré que me ayudes… quiero que retires la flecha… debes hacerlo rápido o el brazo me quedara inmóvil… ¿Me expliqué? - dijo reuniendo todo el valor y fuerzas que fuesen necesarias.

\- Bien… - dijo nervioso, intentando disimularlo bastante bien. A su juicio aquella herida era más grave de lo que aparentaba, pero ella lo hacía parecer como si fuese cualquier una simple espina en la mano… – No quiero lastimarte, siempre soy quien las ensarta en alguien, no quien las saca… tendrás que ser muy valiente, pero confía en mí… - dijo sonriendo para ella.

\- Si la dejo ahí se infectara… y con el frío que hace… podría ser muy rápido… confió en ti… - dijo mientras se mentalizaba para el dolor que sentiría en unos instantes.

Kíli, se puso a su lado y le tomó del hombro herido con sumo cuidado, intentando ser lo más delicado que sus manos le permitían. Sentía que la dañaba con cualquier movimiento… se estaba poniendo nervioso y entonces Tauriel tomó sus temblorosas manos.

\- Kíli… todo va estar bien, te lo prometo, no me han hecho  mucho daño… - reconoció en sus ojos que no estaba convencido - Si estoy herida, pero no me impedirá defenderme y no quiero que te preocupes por mí… iremos con tú tío y le ayudaremos con Azog… de acuerdo… solo hazlo rápido – le pidió respirando hondo.

\- Lo intentaré… no quiero verte lastimada Tauriel – dijo acariciándole el rostro, poniéndose frente a ella – Toma mi brazo – ella volteó a verle – Estoy seguro que va a doler y hasta tu lo debes sentir, déjame ayudarte en eso –

Ella le tomó del brazo que no estaba herido y se sujetó con fuerza, cuando sintió salir la flecha. Encerró en sus labios un grito… aquello dolió más de lo que pensaba. No pudo evitar que Kíli lo notase, pues había clavado en él sus dedos.

\- Lo siento tanto – dijo con los ojos vidriosos – No quería lastimarte –

\- No ha sido nada… - mientras le vendaba con una tira que corto de sus ropas, temió hacer la pregunta, pero requerían moverse de ahí o serían encontrados y si se tardaban más nunca llegarían con Thorin.

\- ¿Seguimos? ¿Puedes hacerlo? O nos quedamos… –

\- Sigamos – dijo enérgicamente poniéndose de pie a su lado.

Salieron del túnel de nieve y no vieron más flechas por el lugar. Caminaban despacio y observando el lugar, no deseaban ser sorprendidos de nuevo. Vislumbrando a lo lejos como su tío peleaba con aquel trasgo llamado Azog. Estaba muy cerca, cuando sintió que Tauriel volvía a quedarse atrás

Giro el rostro para verla en manos de aquel trasgo alto, del cual se habían olvidado, del que ni siquiera habían notado su ausencia mientras ambos se declaraban su amor y compartían bellas ideas sobre un futuro juntos. 

Ahora Tauriel estaba en sus garras con un brazo herido y casi imposibilitada para defenderse…

Kíli no dudó en tomar su decisión… debía regresar por ella.

\- ¡TAURIEL! – gritó mientras se lanzaba hacia él.

\- ¡No Kíli! - exclamó ella, retorciéndose en los brazos de aquel trasgo – ¡Vete! – exclamó apresuradamente.

Rápido fue a dar al suelo el enano. No había forma de sorprenderlo.

Tauriel intentaba liberarse de aquel infernal abrazo, sin mucho éxito. Tiraba patadas a diestra y siniestra, en la sorpresa que le había tomado, había soltado su daga, aquel trasgo era muy fuerte y le presionaba contra su pecho adornado con púas metálicas, de las que si no se liberaba pronto le penetrarían el cuerpo dañándola seriamente.

Entonces vio que Kíli se movía rápidamente y con su daga le atinó a herir el pie a tan abominable bestia… quien a pesar del dolor de aquella herida, no la soltó completamente pero logró debilitar su agarre, cosa que aprovechó Tauriel para zafarse y correr a sujetar su daga y ayudar a levantar al enano del suelo.

\- Vaya con la elfa bastarda… sí que eres resistente al igual que el principito que ahora yace en el fondo del precipicio –

Tauriel se quedó congelada… estaba hablando de Legolas…

\- No te atrevas a hablar de él miserable bestia… él no caería ante ti, ni es sus peores días – dijo furiosa.

\- Vaya, vaya… se ha puesto sentimental la elfa… - dijo sardónicamente – No te preocupes… donde esté él, pronto podrás acompañarle… te han herido con una flecha de morgul y el veneno hará efecto en ti, no desesperes –

Ella hizo como si no hubiese dicho nada…

Sin embargo Kíli la observaba atentamente, herido porque ella no le hubiese revelado la naturaleza de su herida, entendía perfectamente lo que le sucedería a ella y se preguntaba si ahí en aquella batalla dispondrían de tiempo para sanarla o quizás cuando toda aquella guerra hubiese terminado. ¿Realmente ella contaría con su misma suerte?

\- No tengo miedo a la muerte… - dijo ferozmente – Deja de hablar y pelea, que no te dejaré hablar de Legolas… como si fuese cualquier cosa, no oses ensuciar su nombre con tus podridos labios, él es ante todo un príncipe y un buen elfo e hijo del rey, y te aseguró que si ha caído ante ti hoy, será vengado por mi o por su padre… -

Se colocó frente a Kíli, haciendo un esfuerzo por defenderle de aquel trasgo.

El enano le miró asombrado por el derroche de valor que mostraba, aún sabiendo lo que le deparaba el destino si no llegase a ser curada a tiempo… estaban en medio de una montaña nevada, que no contaba con ninguna vegetación, mucho menos con la añorada Athelas o hoja de reyes que le ayudó a salvarse a él.

Él era quien debía salvarla, más sin embargo vio que estaba decidida a defender al que fue su príncipe y su querido amigo de toda la vida. Era como su Fili. Él deseaba hacer lo mismo con Azog, solo que ahora estaba muy lejos de él, lejos de Thorin y no sentía deseos de dejar a Tauriel a su suerte. La había recuperado, no esperaba perderla tan pronto.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado pronto.

Apenas descubría que el amor que experimentaba en su ser era recíproco y todo lo demás había perdido valor y sentido para él. Antes quizás ambicionaba algo del reconocimiento, las tierras y el tesoro, ahora todo aquello carecía de valor, no dudaba que fueran útiles pero en comparación a una vida con el ser amado le parecía vacías. Esa dama la había encontrado sin siquiera buscarla y era mucho más de lo que esperaba apasionada, valiente, fuerte y decidida… cabía decir que había algo de imprudente en ella, pero así le amaba.

 De ninguna manera le abandonaría… no frente a aquel ser inmundo…

Su mejor amigo podía estar muerto, él le debía la vida, por lo menos honraría su memoria ayudándole a vencer a semejante espécimen.

Se colocó a su lado y empuño su espada con gesto feroz.

\- No te abandonaré, Tauriel -

\- Lo sé –

_Más sin embargo esperaba que lo hicieras…_

//

Se encontraba peleando con tan despreciable ser. Irradiaba maldad a su alrededor y con gusto sería el encargado de destruirle.

Resulto bastante satisfactorio saber que podía defenderse bastante bien con sus armas. Era fuerte, los de su especie lo eran. Seres con ágiles reflejos y habilidades, pero enfrentarse a aquella bestia no era algo fácil. Debía pesar una tonelada y por lo que apreciaba era puro músculo.

El estaba en forma y era atlético, lo que ayudaba en aquella situación. Sabía que los de su clase, quiero decir la realeza, no siempre se formaba como guerreros, pero su padre y él así lo disponían. Vivían en una región que estaba en constante pelea con arañas gigantes y debido a la mala experiencia que tuvo su madre, prepararse en el arte de la guerra era indispensable.

Bolgo, si así se llamaba el maldito también sabía defenderse.

No sabía cuando tiempo llevaba en aquella disputa, no estaba cansado, pero advertía que ya habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para que Tauriel y Kíli se hubiesen jurado amor eterno y esas cosas. No era necesario seguir jugando con aquel inmundo ser.

Llegaron a un momento en el que la batalla estaba más reacia, el maldito orco no cedía terreno y Legolas por supuesto que tampoco se lo permitiría… él también lo defendía.

\- No podrás vencerme… - dijo sonriendo – No has podido hacerlo esa noche, no lo harás ahora –

El trasgo dejo caer todo su peso en su arma y está casi se incrustaba en el pecho de Legolas.

El elfo resistió aquella embestida. Estaba haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, pero no se dejaría vencer.

\- No te será tan sencillo bestia –

El trasgo molesto por la ofensa retrocedió tomando impulso, corrió hasta Legolas golpeándole con fuerzas. Al ver su oportunidad Legolas acertó clavarle su espada entre las hendiduras de hierro que brotaban de su cuerpo. Para retroceder antes de que lo sujetase como en la ciudad del lago.

El otro se levantó y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de aquel intentó de ataque.

\- ¿Acaso crees que con tus espaditas podrás derrotarme? pobre iluso… me has confundido con un inmundo orco… al igual que tú, mi descendencia es larga y mi voluntad me permite cumplir mis deseos… el enano es lo primero, pero te has ganado el segundo lugar en mi lista… -

Se puso en posición de combate y se quedó ahí intentando hacer que Legolas se dirigiera hacía el.

\- Vamos… o es que ya has mostrado todas tus habilidades… señor del bosque-

Legolas no solo era un buen contendiente, además gozaba de una gran inteligencia que le había dado sus días de infancia en la biblioteca de su padre y durante excursiones que logró hacer para conocer el reino y más allá de él.

Observó que el terreno sobre el que peleaban era solo nieve congelada… si el pudiese provocar una pequeño derrumbe… aquella bestia se iría al precipicio, pues notó que bajo sus pies no había nada… esa era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

A lo largo de su vida había logrado conocer sus habilidades y las debilidades que también poseía. Sus habilidades todo mundo las elogiaba… pero también era de sabios reconocer lo que no se puede hacer, en este caso posiblemente era exterminar él solo a aquella bestia… muy a su pesar, pues deseaba hacerlo, pero las circunstancias apremiaban… no debía perder más tiempo, si podía eliminarle de esta manera lo intentaría.

Contaba con su agilidad y ligereza de pies, como para salir de aquel derrumbe sin caer en su propio plan. Era tiempo de ponerlo en marcha.

Aquella bestia estaba dispuesto a esperarle… sabía lo engreído que se sentía, esperaba terminar con él y pasar a su meta principal: el enano de Tauriel.

Legolas le mostraría cuán importante era en la guerra no solo llevar las armas, sus armaduras y confiar en que la batalla se ganaría solo por ser mucho más grandes que el rival.

A la guerra también debía llevarse el cerebro, sino para que más estaba ahí.

\- Vamos, vamos… trasgo mugriento… acaso crees que he mostrado todas mis habilidades… - dijo mientras pensaba la mejor manera de llevarlo a cabo – Con tan solo verte a la cara, me dan ganas de honrarte quitándote tu enorme cabeza de encima de ti… quizás así puedas ver lo horrendo que estas… de todas formas dudo mucho que la uses… - dijo burlándose.

\- ¿Crees que ofendiéndome, lograras algo?... –

\- Por lo menos estoy expresando lo que pienso y lo que indudablemente no se puede negar… -

Esta vez el trasgo, se movió. Aquella ofensa después de todo había surtido efecto, quién pensaría que un trasgo podría ser vanidoso. Abrió las piernas tomando más terreno, como si pretendiese volver a salir corriendo hacia él.

Justo lo que Legolas pretendía.

Esta vez, fue él quien corrió a su encuentro… el trasgo se sorprendió y por primera vez sintió miedo. Cualquier cosa que pretendiera aquel elfo, estaba cayendo en su juego y eso no le pasaba a menudo.

Justo cuando el elfo llegó a su altura se deslizó bajo sus pies y llegó al otro extremo, deslizándose en la nieve… al parecer a los elfos se les daba bien eso…. Años matando elfos, enanos y hombres…. Y ahora le pasaba esto, su padre estaría molesto.

Se volteó rápidamente e intento devolverse rápidamente hacia donde el elfo se encontraba, levantando con furia su enorme arma de dos filos. Y esta vez no fallaría, el elfo le esperaba ahí sin moverse, debía pretender algo… pero estaba cegado por la ira, aquel ser le estaba sacando de sus casillas y él era más grande, más poderoso y mucho más fuerte.

En el preciso momento en que llegaba hasta él, el elfo saltó sobre él. No entendió como sucedió… pero él fue a estrellarse de lleno con una helada pared de hielo y entonces le escuchó…

Algo se había estrellado… vio como sobre la nieve se dibujaban líneas y más líneas, entonces sintió como sus pies se movían de forma irregular… aquel elfo le había puesto una trampa… y él había caído directa en ella. Pero no era tan estúpido como para irse él solo… tenía muy poco tiempo y logró visualizar al elfo que se sostenía de una parte de la montaña.

Estaba seguro ahí, pues si sería lo último que haría… al menos le llevaría consigo. Tomó su arco con cuidado y tiró de él hacia el elfo que seguía escapando de su ataque con gracia y elegancia.

\- Maldito elfo... muere de una vez… - vociferó cuando una de ellas dio sobre el encima del elfo, provocando que un montón de piedras cayesen sobre él. Esta vez le tenía.

Había olvidado lo frágil que era el suelo sobre el que pisaba… preparó su lanza para clavarla sobre el elfo que yacía sobre el suelo intentando levantarse rebelándose con el peso de aquellas rocas… entonces lo sintió, el suelo bajo sus pies se abría y le dejaba ver que no había algo más allá que un enorme acantilado.

Era una de aquellas caprichosas formaciones de la naturaleza. Con aquel impulso de golpear, estaba quitando la poca estabilidad que le quedaba al piso y cuando sintió que caía se sujeto fuerte a unas rocas… logrando ver como el elfo no tenía la misma suerte.

Desapareció rápidamente en una mancha de blanco y gris.

El mismo elfo que antes había preparado aquella trampa mortal para él, no había logrado escapar de ella.

Estúpido y arrogante elfo… solo preparaste tu misma muerte…

El elfo había sido exterminado… la vida del enano ya tenía fecha de expiración… había vencido a un elfo… a un príncipe. Su orgullo no pudo haber crecido más en tan poco tiempo… se irguió soberbio y sin volver la vista a donde antes, ahora solo se veía un claro pedazo de nada… la caprichosa nieve había estado ocultando todo este tiempo un precipicio.

Sus pasos se dirigían ahora en búsqueda del enano y la plebeya elfa… una combinación por demás extraña, pues hasta donde ellos sabían, eran dos especies que se odiaban…

Que importaba, todos morirían hoy o mañana… por lo menos ellos lo harían cuando les encontrara…

//

\- Vaya, vaya… ¿De qué ha de servirte ser tan valiente? – Exclamó el trasgo… - Acabemos esto rápido… ¿No tendrás miedo para venir a atacarme?... de todas maneras no he de tener ninguna consideración contigo o con el enano que tanto te aferras a defender… tu príncipe cayó en su propio juego y estaba sano… tu no durarás conmigo ni un segundo… -

Tauriel no se movió ni un poco. Estaba herida y la farsa había sido develada, estaba peor de lo que le había dicho a Kíli. Deseaba tanto que se fuera de ahí, que le dejará… nunca se lo reclamaría. Deseaba ir con él, pero que le viera partir o exponerlo a aquel ataque, cuando sabía que quería ayudar a su tío ya era demasiado… además estaba el hecho de que si Legolas había caído en las garras de aquel monstruo, ella le había alentado a estar ahí… en parte se sentía responsable por ello, y por amor y  honor vengaría su muerte.

Ahora era demasiado tarde…

\- ¡Al menos lo intentaré inmunda bestia! – grito enfurecida.

Kíli permanecía a su lado, intentaba encontrar la cordura en lo que estaba pasando. Tauriel herida, su amigo muerto, Thorin peleando muy cerca de ahí con el orco, el constante recordatorio de vengar a su hermano herido… pero su corazón le decía que permaneciera ahí, que la cuidara… ella le necesitaba, como lo hizo en la ciudad del lago.

Lamentablemente él no sabía cómo ayudarla más que prestando su espada a su servicio.

Ella volteó a verle, cuando hizo por avanzar hacia el trasgo - No… esto me corresponde a mí, él era mi amigo… -

\- Lo sé Tauriel… pero estas herida, necesitarás mi ayuda… -

\- Si me ves necesitada ayúdame entonces… creo que puedo defenderme… deberías marcharte con tu tío… -

\- Yo deseo quedarme… -

Tauriel le contempló acongojada… ahora ella era la que estaba preocupada. Esperaba vencerle sin necesitar que Kíli se involucrara.

No había pasado ni un instante, cuando vieron al trasgo correr hacia ellos con su arma en lo alto. Tauriel apretó el mango de su espada y se preparó para el ataque.

Fue rápido, sin descanso y con un uso descomunal de fuerza. El trasgo estaba decidido a liquidar a quienes se interpusieran en su meta: Kíli.

Él debía irse de ahí.

Se movía con gracia, pese a la herida sangrante en su hombro, soportaría aquel dolor. Lo soportaba, porque sabía que nada era comparable al dolor de perder a su mejor amigo… y ninguno podría consolarla si perdía al enano que estaba a su lado, con su espada presta.

Entonces no supo de donde… salieron más orcos y trasgos, aquel ejército era interminable, Kíli se volvió a ellos para pelear.

Estaban en un lugar cerca de las escaleras que conducirían al lago congelado donde peleaba Thorin, el tío de Kíli. Estaban tan cerca que pensó que él fácil podría haberse ido allí. Más sin embargo escogió quedarse ahí con ella.

Bolgo, se movía rápido y le golpeó en el vientre con sus enormes garras, cayendo aturdida pues había perdido el aire y le costaba recuperarlo.

El trasgo nuevamente le tomó del brazo herido y la levantó por los aires, como si fuese una pluma.

Gritó ante aquel dolor… sentía como si le arrancase el brazo del cuerpo… aquel infame trasgo deseaba hacerla sufrir y se encontró intentando parecer que aquella tortura no era tal, pero su rostro le traicionaba, de verdad que le dolía y entonces el orco la sujeto de la herida y comenzó a presionarla aumentando el sufrimiento en ella.

En su vida había sentido un dolor como aquel… su cuerpo le estaba traicionando.

Pero aún había deseos de vida en ella…

El enano se abalanzó sobre aquel perverso orco y le golpeó con todas las fuerzas que poseía. Estaba torturando a la doncella que amaba y todo era culpa de él, por atraerla a aquel lugar… porque él le había hecho una promesa y ella le amaba demasiado como para abandonarle en aquella fría montaña.

Tiró varios golpes hasta que el trasgo lanzó a Tauriel sobre unas rocas, cayendo sin fuerzas sobre ellas.

Sintió deseos de correr hacia ella pero no se lo permitirían, el debía hacer algo… con su espada intentó defenderla colocándose frente a Tauriel que aún no se levantaba…

Les admiro con cinismo, aún se resistía a dejarla, aquello debía significar algo, ambos ya estaban heridos y era cuestión de minutos que cayesen muertos. Lo mejor de todo era que aquel enano ya no escaparía, la muerte le esperaba al final de su lanza. Era demasiado pequeño comparado con él, si la elfa no tenía posibilidades aquel ser mucho menos.

Kíli se defendía bastante bien, no podía evitar golpes, pero al menos sí que su arma terminase en su cuerpo. Aquel trasgo era muy fuerte y su armadura era bastante dura, pero no impenetrable. El encontraría la forma de de exterminarle.

Tauriel seguía sobre el suelo, le preocupaba que no se levantase, si llegaba otra horda de orcos, no podrían defenderse… debía ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Tauriel… despierta! – gritó desesperado.

\- Tu amiga ya debe estar muerta… - dijo el trasgo lanzando un golpe a su cabeza – No te preocupes tú pronto lo estarás –

\- Vamos Tauriel… debes despertar… ¡debes ponerte de pie! - dijo con voz entrecortada.

Fue solo un momento de distracción y el cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe que le dio el trasgo en la cabeza con la suya propia.

Le tomó fuertemente de la cintura, vaya que era fuerte, parecía querer partirlo en dos y espero a que le viera a los ojos, quería ver el miedo en sus ojos del enano, deseaba que suplicara por su vida y ver como esta huía de su cuerpo cansado.

Tauriel levantó el rostro se sentía mal, pero aún estaba viva, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la escena que tanto había temido. Kíli estaba ahora a merced de aquel sanguinario ser, le iba a matar… iba a asesinarlo y ella sería obligada a ver cómo le era arrancada la vida al ser que amaba.

No se permitiría aquello, sacando fuerzas de no sé donde, se levantó justo en el mismo momento en que el trasgo intentaba clavar su arma en el pecho de Kíli. Saltó como pudo y con fuerzas que no sabía que poseía, se trepó sobre su espalda sujetando fuertemente el arma, en un intento por evitar que se introdujera en el pecho del enano.

Aquello fue muy rápido, realmente la cadena de sucesos que pasó fueron muchos en tan poco tiempo.

Kíli cayó al suelo medio inconsciente, Bolgo comprendiendo que su ataque había sido evitado, intentó tomar a la elfa que estaba sobre él y estuvo cerca de hacerlo… al no lograrlo decidió castigarla golpeándola contra la pared rocosa e irregular que estaba a su alrededor.

Tauriel recibió fuertes golpes en la espalda y una roca afilada se introdujo cerca de su cuello, haciéndola sangrar sin poder controlarlo. Bolgo sintió como la fuerza con la que lo sujetaban disminuyó y esta vez alcanzó su pie, dejándola caer todavía en el suelo con gran fuerza.

La elfa se veía fatal, estaba muy golpeada, herida por la flecha y ahora no dejaba de sangrar por la herida causada en la roca. Ya era tiempo de terminar con aquella terrible distracción, tenía al enano donde quería… todavía no podía ponerse en pie y se arrastraba hacia ella. Aprisiono a la elfa con su pie y la vio gemir de dolor, mientras la aplastaba con todo su peso.

\- Voy a reventarte… y créeme lo estaré disfrutando – exclamó con una alegre expresión.

Tauriel ya no hablaba, ni siquiera se retorcía bajo él. Giró la cabeza y buscó a Kíli con la mirada… esta vez las lágrimas le traicionaron y brotaron de sus claros ojos verdes. Iba a morir de ello no había duda y buscó el rostro del enano... como el consuelo de una muerte anunciada, partiría feliz sabiendo que había intentado todo por verle con vida... que lo último que sus ojos vieron fue el rostro del ser amado.

Entonces inesperadamente alguien golpeó al trasgo derribándolo y librando a Tauriel de aquella presión, quedándose ahí tirada sin fuerzas.

//  
Legolas se había salvado por poco de caer, no intentaba ser quien cayera al precipicio, pero su agilidad le había salvado, logrando sujetarse de alguna roca firme, que le permitió escapar de la muerte esta vez.

Maldito trasgo ese, debía sentirse muy orgulloso de su logro, esta vez él le borraría la sonrisa de su horrible rostro.

Ascendió con dificultad, pues algunas rocas se desprendía impidiéndole subir rápidamente.

Cuando por fin llegó a la superficie, comenzó a buscarle, hasta dar con él. Estaba peleando con Tauriel… o más bien presionándola… el enano debía estar herido pues se arrastraba hacia ella y el trasgo la oprimía contra el suelo, si seguía haciéndola terminaría por asesinarla con aquel peso sobre su delicada figura.

Tomó impulso y se dirigió hacia él con todo su peso, logrando desequilibrarlo y hacerle quitar su pie de encima de su amiga. Ya había sido bastante de jueguitos, debía terminar aquello de una vez por todas, mientras los otros dos se recuperaban de sus heridas, él pelearía contra aquel monstruo.

Le llevó hasta un pasadizo de piedra que se alzaba nuevamente sobre una gran pendiente y luego un vacio. Esta vez no debía equivocarse. Se golpearon ambos y los dos resistieron, con cada golpe el suelo por donde pisaban perdía ladrillos y pronto esta se desvanecería.

Legolas saldría vivo de ella.

Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por asesinarle. Él había dejado en una condición deplorable a su adorada amiga, la que tanto había estado cuidando y por la que tanto temía.

Con renovadas fuerzas y la determinación de exterminarle por fin, Legolas acertó a clavar sus dagas sobre la cabeza de aquel trasgo en un ataque certero, que el miserable no vio venir. Estaba hecho, aquella criatura por fin había muerto y el podría seguir adelante.

Por fin el suelo que ambos pisaban cedió y se vio en la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí. Milagrosamente alcanzó suelo firme y pudo respirar.

Vio cómo se perdían en el vació el cuerpo del trasgo y los ladrillos en el vació.

Debía volver a verla.

Caminó hasta que la encontró recargada a una pared, lucía fatal.

Su bella Tauriel…

Estaba muy mal.

//

Kíli por fin llegó hasta ella, el aire que volvía a sus pulmones estaba haciendo efecto en él. Pudo levantarse y verla. Se veía muy mal… pero aún estaba viva.

Sus ropas estaban raídas y manchadas de su propia sangre. Sus cabellos enredados y húmedos por estar en el suelo. Su piel antes clara y rosada, ahora se acercaba peligrosamente al blanco, como un fantasma o como imagino debía verse uno. Ella le miraba sin hablar, había sangre en sus labios, pero en ella se intentaba formar una sonrisa.

\- Oh Tauriel… ¿Qué te he hecho?... – exclamó con tristeza.

Ella hizo el intento por acariciarle el rostro, pero su mano cayó de nuevo sobre ella. Estaba muy cansada y adolorida. Todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos que lo dejara descansar, no moverse jamás… más sin embargo ella deseaba hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

Con sumo cuidado la levantó de aquel lugar y con unas fuerzas que no sabía que poseía la cargó, algo que él creía imposible o simplemente no había concebido hasta ahora. Ella se veía realmente muy mal. No le importó que ensuciase sus ropas o que se viera algo ridículo cargando a alguien más grande que él. Era la dama que amaba, la que se había puesto en peligro tratando de protegerlo a él.

La llevó cerca de unas rocas que le ayudarían como respaldo y se sentó a su lado, contemplándola afligido. Se sentía incapaz de verle de otra manera, no era lastima, era preocupación y angustia. No sabía cómo ayudarla, el también estaba herido, pero podía moverse y tenía fuerzas para hacerlo relacionándolo con los de su pueblo. Ella era fuerte lo sabía, de lo contrario ya habría caído muerta desde hace mucho, pero no podía evitar verla ahora tan frágil como si fuese a romperse.

\- Kíli… debes ir con tu familia… - dijo cuando vio que Legolas se acercaba a ellos.

El volteó a ver al príncipe que ya no le miraba con aquella expresión de enojo. En su mirada notó la gran preocupación que sentía por Tauriel allí postrada. Deseaba ayudarla, quizás él podría.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarla? – exclamó esperanzado. Él también era un elfo, debía saber cómo curarla o ayudarla… un maldito cliché que castigaría si Bofur hubiese mencionado en un chiste sobre los elfos.

\- Me temo que no… - dijo desilusionando al enano – Nunca me dedique mucho en el arte de la sanación… en cambio a ella siempre le pareció importante –

Kíli volvió la vista a ella. ¿Estaba perdiéndola?

\- _Melme-nya,_ no te aflijas – dijo tomando la mano que estaba cerca de la suya con gran esfuerzo – Debes cumplir lo que te has propuesto… el rey aún debe estar peleando sobre la montaña y ya estás tan cerca… ve, Legolas aquí me ha de cuidar, en cuanto me sienta mejor iré contigo… - dijo regalándole un tierna sonrisa.

Kíli la miró dudando de si hacerlo o no.

\- Vamos, creo que tu tío necesitará de tu ayuda, yo he de encargarme de cuidarla… prometo que lo haré como si fueses tú el que se quedara con ella, se cuanto la amas y no dejaré que nada malo le pase –

Respiró hondo y entonces se acercó a ella y le besó en los labios rozándolos apenas, pues no quería incomodarla y mucho menos lastimarla. Se puso en pie y le dio la mano al elfo alto que se erguía a su lado.

\- Prométeme que la cuidaras… ella es todo para mí… si es necesario sacarla de aquí hazlo, no sé realmente cómo vaya a terminar todo esto, pero ya está bastante herida y no quisiera que algo peor le pasara – le dijo sincero – Preferiría que se marcharan de aquí… -

\- Lo haremos, en cuanto pueda ponerme de pie… ahora vete, te necesitan en otra parte… hazlo Kíli o no podrás vivir con ello, se cuanto quieres a tu tío, Fili está bien, ayuda a tu tío, yo estaré bien… -

Entonces le vio partir hacia el lugar donde sabía que se encontraba el rey de la montaña, su honorable tío y líder.

Legolas se volvió a ella.

\- Debiste ser sincera con él… al menos eso le debías… -

\- Él está mejor así – dijo mientras un arranque de tos le daba y en su mano quedaba rastro de sangre fresca.

\- Oh mi querida Tauriel – dijo postrándose a su lado para consolarla mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban a raudales de sus ojos.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – intentando consolarse en aquellas palabras.

Le había dejado marchar, no sabiendo si volvería a verle.

//

La tarde ya caía, el sol hacía su breve aparición entre las montañas tiñendo el cielo de un naranja y rosado entre las nubes que aún deseaban cerrar el cielo.

La pelea con el trasgo era bastante cansada, pero deseaba salir victorioso, por lo que ponía todo su empeño en ella. Tenía casi doscientos años y seguía siendo fuerte, no estaba precisamente en la flor de la juventud como lo estaban sus sobrinos, pero su determinación le permitía seguir tirando golpes contra aquel ser frente a él.  
Por el momento habían cesado la intromisión de otros en su pelea, desconocía quienes estaban vivos o muertos en el campo de batalla en el valle, ignoraba si todavía Dwalin o Bilbo lo estuvieran al igual que Kíli, de corazón esperaba que ninguno de ellos hubiese caído bajo las armas del enemigo.

La batalla había dejado de ser verbal y ahora solo se concentraban en hacerse daño el uno al otro. En la cara de Thorin se notaban rasguños y comenzaban a aparecer moretones por las caídas y golpes que había recibido a lo largo de todo el día.

En cambio Azog se veía casi entero, la maldita bestia no se veía tan golpeado como él, aunque lo estuviera. Odiaba aquello, deseaba verle herido, lastimado, sangrando… muerto.

Azog intentaba hacerle caer sobre una especie de mazo con cadena que podía lanzar a voluntad, haciéndole retroceder en ocasiones, pues no era sencillo acercarse a él, con semejante arma que alcanzaba a distancia lacerarle. Por lo que aprovechaba cada descuido para herirle cuanto podía, pero la realidad es que no era mucho el daño que le había causado. Al menos no el que quisiera.

Entonces con agradable sorpresa escuchó una voz familiar.

Kíli se acercaba a él.

Thorin no le mostró mucha atención, estaba en un claro alguien que notara su presencia, le podría herir desde donde estaba. Desconocía si en aquel ejército había arqueros, pero si alguno le viera sería un blanco fácil.

//

Ya se acercaba hasta su tío, ascendió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y pese a que sintió malestar en las piernas, logró verle a lo lejos. Estaban ellos solos en el centro de lo que parecía un lago congelado.

Estaba seguro que entre ambos podrían derrotarle.

Estaba tan cerca de llegar, cuando una flecha le atravesó por la espalda, le había dado justo en el hombro. Había olvidado que había arqueros en aquel lugar. Se volvió adolorido por la flecha.

Un trasgo ya venía corriendo hacia él con su arco listo para herirle. Kíli se movió rápidamente evitando que otra flecha se clavase en su cuerpo. El arquero siguió lanzando flechas cerca de él, pero ninguna daba en el blanco, al ver que la distancia ya era muy poca, decidió que era mejor atacarle con su espada.

Entonces Kíli se defendió como pudo con el brazo herido. Alcanzando a ver que más trasgos se acercaban hacia ellos. Acertó una firme estocada en el pecho del arquero y este cayó sin vida al suelo. Esperaría a los siguientes mientras su tío peleaba a solo unos pasos de él.

//

Thorin no vio llegar nunca a Kíli, intuyó que algo lo mantenía ocupado atrás… debía seguir peleando.

El hielo se quebró por un fuerte golpe que dio el trasgo y sintió casi perder el control ante los movimientos bruscos que tenía por el impacto de aquella estrepitosa capa de hielo sobre las aguas congeladas.

El trasgo no cedía y entonces reconoció la posibilidad de vencerle en su propio juego… si él era el grande y fuerte Azog, él era el gran e ingenioso Thorin. Decidió llevarle por un paseo a las aguas heladas, saltando de aquel pedazo de hielo que donde ambos se encontraban.

Una vez bajo el agua creyó que por fin todo aquello estaba terminado… cuan equivocado estaba…

//

 _“Tú y yo somos como dos estrellas detenidas en el espacio,_  
_separadas por la distancia y unidas por el recuerdo.”_

Kíli peleaba con dos criaturas fuertes y decididas, solo que ambos peleaban por motivos muy diferentes, estos con la firme convicción de asesinarles mientras que él pensaba en defender a su tío y volver con Tauriel.

Alguna voluntad debía ser más fuerte. O la suerte de alguno sería la que definiría todo.

La última vez que vio a su hermano, este estaba muy mal herido, el mismo lo estaba, desconocía como estaban todos los demás allá abajo en el valle, la pelea seguro sería todavía complicada, aunque no mucho más que ahí. Tauriel estaba muy mal herida y encima con una lesión por flecha negra, ahora el mismo había sido herido por una flecha y aunque fuera una normal le restaba posibilidades de victoria a su empresa.

No se daría por vencido. Thorin debía cumplir su meta, él debía volver con ella y salvarla.

Su espada era el medio perfecto para hacerlo. Cortaba, hería mutilaba a su paso.

Lamentablemente, la suerte no parecía estar de su lado en aquel momento. Otra flecha le atravesó la pierna derecha, haciéndole caer momentáneamente.

Se puso de pie como pudo y recibió otro golpe en la espalda.

Aún de pie intentaba moverse, logró cortar la cabeza del orco que le atacaba de frente. Vio que el arquero se acercaba a él, seguro de su victoria.

Se consoló sabiendo que por lo menos Tauriel no estaba viendo aquella escena. Aún estaba vivo, pero sabía que le dolería como a él le dolió verla tan herida.

Casi sintió como la flecha se introducía en su pecho logrando respirar su inmundo aroma. Si habría de morir ahí, no lo haría arrodillado frente aquella bestia, ni suplicando misericordia. Era un legítimo hijo de Durín y moriría con el orgullo que ello representaba.  

Las fuerzas le abandonaban y él estaba destinado a no cumplir ninguna de sus promesas.

Aquella criatura creyéndose victoriosa, se posó frente a él. Le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sabía que su presa no podría escapar de su ataque y siendo así, podía jugar con aquello, pues ante todo eran criaturas crueles y viles. No conocían de amor o piedad, solo de muerte y destrucción y al menor brote de aquellos sentimientos sentían el más acérrimo desprecio.

Aquel enano parecía tenerlo. Debía morir.

Cuando por fin le tuvo de frente solo requería de soltar la flecha con sus dedos, solo aquello y el enano caería muerto al instante.

Frente a sus ojos, pasaron fragmentos de lo que dejaba en la tierra. Su madre Dís, la promesa que ya no cumpliría, Fili solo en aquella ciudad de hombres, su tío abandonado cuando más le necesitaba. Tauriel y la promesa de una hermosa vida juntos.

Aquello le peso en gran manera, se mantenía de pie por pura voluntad, porque su cuerpo le pedía abandonarse en el suelo y descansar por las heridas. Pero se negaba rotundamente a obedecerle, estaba esperando la estocada que habría de llevarle lejos de sus seres amados, esta vez sin retorno, pero no le dejaría hacerlo tan fácilmente, él se defendería hasta donde la vida y oportunidad le fuese posible, no importaba si la suerte estuviera o no de su lado.

El añoraba un destino con su amada Tauriel, deseaba encontrarla feliz a su lado, deseaba que los recién descubiertos labios de su amada fueran besados con la misma o mayor pasión con la que los había besado antes. Deseaba aprender con ella, todo lo que sabía que conocía de sus estrellas, del mundo que les rodeaba, del amor, la bondad y la justicia y añoraba una vida lejos de las guerras e injusticias.

Él deseaba proveérsela. Lo anhelaba como no había soñado antes, como jamás se imaginó estar deseándolo. La quería a su lado, para amarla siempre, para hacerla feliz, para que él pudiera besarla cuando quisiera, para que ella le amara y se lo mostrará con cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada caricia.

Le pareció lejano el día que su madre le llamó imprudente, el día que aprendió a usar su arco, cuando le separaron de Fili, al emprender su primer viaje y más tarde hizo su primera promesa, cuando la encontró alta y regia en medio de aquel bosque obscuro, luego bajo aquellas hermosas estrellas, para luego reencontrarla mientras ella le sanaba irradiando su brillante luz para él. Todo se resumía a ello. Su vida estaba terminando ahora.

La flecha le pasó por el pecho y su espada se encajo justo en el centro de aquella inmunda criatura.

La bestia cayó hacia atrás muerta y él se dejó caer sin nada más que hacer.

La respiración antes agitada, disminuía.

Sintió que sus músculos se relajaban. Esto era morir.

Estaba muriendo.

No habría una despedida para él o para Tauriel, para Fili o su madre. Ahora no cumpliría con su promesa. Se marcharía contemplando el cielo en el cual predominaba un rosado.

El ocaso estaba llegando. El se iría antes de poder ver sus estrellas, aquello le entristeció en gran manera.

Se consolaba sabiendo que al menos pudo amar a alguien… y ese alguien le amo.

_Adiós querida Tauriel… vive una vida feliz, lejos de aquello que te entristezca… lejos de la avaricia y la maldad. Contempla tus estrellas y recuérdame de vez en cuando, al alzar tus ojos y las veas. No me guardes siempre en tu corazón… pero si recuérdame alguna vez, vive una buena vida a lado de alguien que pueda amarte y sea merecedor de aquel amor tan puro que ofreces…_

Pensó mientras esperaba el último aliento llegar a él.

//

Thorin tuvo oportunidad de ver hacia su alrededor y ya no vio a Kíli por ahí. El menor de sus sobrinos había caído en aquella guerra.

Su familia estaba destinada a caer bajo las más horribles tragedias. Si el también lo haría… ya estaba preparado.

Había sido muy necio y terco al no escuchar a su hermana hace ya más de un año. Ahora le había arrebatado todo lo que ella poseía en la tierra: Sus hijos. A él sus sobrinos.

Lejos estuvo de importarle si el lograba asegurar y reconstruir sus tierras, su vida… su familia no volvería a ser jamás la misma. Estaba rota, incompleta… él era el rey lo sabía, le  dolía reconocerlo y entonces comprendió a Fili…

“ _Yo le pertenezco a mi hermano”_

Aquel viaje a la montaña había sido una necedad. Eran demasiado pocos y al verse superados numéricamente, debió haberse retirado, no por cobardes, simplemente porque era de sabios reconocer cuando se tienen las posibilidades de vencer y era claro que nunca las tuvieron.

Ahora los que pagaban el precio de su necedad eran sus sobrinos, uno herido y desconociendo si podría salvarse y si lo hacía, no sabía que calidad de vida podría tener. El otro seguramente muerto, pues le vio correr hacia él y hablarle… ahora nada, un silencio sepulcral en aquella montaña.

Regresaría a buscarle creyendo que por fin había vencido a su rival, cuando fue herido en el pie por el trasgo que no se deseaba dejar la tierra todavía.

Emergió de entre las aguas heladas, para cumplir su meta.

Indudablemente aquel trasgo, el segundo en causar semejante desgracia debía morir ahí mismo en sus manos… como fuese.

Golpe a golpe fueron acercándose más uno con otro hasta que los dos por fin estuvieron cerca el uno del otro…

Y fue rápido como todo paso.

El trasgo cayó  bajo su espada, firme y directa en el pecho, atravesándole, destruyéndole el corazón, si es que una criatura como aquella pudiese tener uno. Lo vio en sus ojos, había sido herido de muerte y vio como la luz de sus ojos se apagaba. No más terror para su pueblo, ni más odio, no más miserables cacerías por la tierra media a cargo de aquel incansable trasgo.

Thorin caminó unos pasos más lejos de aquel espacio de hielos estrellados, vio el brillante sol en su ocaso y entonces a los lejos le vio. Kíli estaba en el suelo.  
Intentaría llegar hasta su sobrino.

Pero el daño de su herida en el pecho le impidió acercarse más a él.

Cayó moribundo sobre el suelo, en un golpe seco.

Había logrado su meta. Libró a su pueblo de aquella maldad arrolladora.

A un costo muy alto.

Tarde se había dado cuenta de aquello, pero al final lo logró.

Vio corriendo hacia él al pequeño hobbit que le acompañó valiente todo el tiempo. Aquel que él llamó traidor, al que intentó asesinar en aquel arrebato de ira, poseído por una terrible enfermedad.

_Oh Fiel amigo..._

Ahora él era quien le seguía consolando.

Apenas tuvo algunas palabras para despedirse de él.

Y la vida le dejó.

//

En el camino les encontró Thranduil rey de los elfos, después de todo había ascendido a la montaña, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La vio en tan deplorable estado y en su rostro reconoció la angustia de verle tan lastimada, seguramente falleciendo. En sus ojos se asomaban unas lágrimas, que atrapó perfectamente evitándoles salir. Legolas se acercó a él inmediatamente, también había percibido su cambio de estado.

\- ¿Ella… Tauriel… estás…? – preguntó con voz entrecortada.

\- Me temo que si Su majestad… - dijo sonriendo con gran esfuerzo. No lo lamentaba, si ella moría al menos sería sabiendo que lo había hecho por el enano que amaba – Quite ese rostro Señor, no está perdiendo a nadie… -

El rey comprendió que ella era más de lo que siempre pretendió. La quería, siempre lo había hecho, ella nunca fue lo que él esperó, más sin embargo la quería, se había ganado un lugar en su corazón como la hija que nunca tuvo, siempre rebelde a su voluntad más admirada por ello. Tarde lo estaba comprendiendo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

\- Porque le amo Señor… porque no podía concebir una vida sin él… porque una vida sin amor, ya no era vida para mí… - dijo acariciándose el adolorido abdomen. Entonces se dio cuenta que entre sus ropas aún tenía la roca de Kíli… la promesa que ya no podría cumplirle a ella, porque se estaba marchando, pero que aún podía devolver a su madre.

Desconocía lo que había acontecido tan cerca de donde ahora yacía el cuerpo moribundo de Thorin escudo de roble.

Tauriel vio cómo ascendían unos enanos por las escaleras en las que antes vio partir al joven príncipe, eran los enanos de aquella compañía, todos ellos corrían con sus armas prestas para el ataque. Quizás la pelea en el valle había terminado y entonces todos alzaron la vista, águilas volaban arrasando a los enemigos, sin piedad caían sobre ellos… sintió un atisbo de esperanza… quizás Kíli también les estuviera observando, ya no estaban solos en aquella batalla.

La ayuda tardó pero había llegado.

El sol ya se escondía entre las montañas, las nubes no cedían todo el terreno, pero regalaban una hermosa postal. Ella deseaba que se ocultará pronto, deseaba ver sus estrellas, contemplarlas antes de formar parte de ellas, deseaba despedirse y ver que sus padres le recibieran.

En ese momento frente a ella estaba el rey que tanto sirvió, al que obedeció y que tanto deseo que la amase como a una hija, del que solo hasta ahora sabía que le importaba, pero ya estaba resultando algo tarde.

Tomó impulso y se levantó.

Ambos rey y príncipe hicieron el intento de dejarla donde estaba. El rey dio la orden inmediata de traer un sanador antes de que ella se marchase.

\- Así que entonces… era real lo que sientes por ese enano… lamento haber sido tan duro contigo, espero puedas perdonarme… - aquellas eran las palabras más dulces que le escucharía decir.

\- Siempre espere que usted me quisiese y me hiciese sentir de su familia, ahora sé que siempre lo fui, su hijo siempre me lo hizo saber y yo me negaba a creerlo, gracias por rescatarme aquella noche, siempre le estaré agradecida por ello… - las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pálidas - Por favor no espere a verlo en las mismas condiciones para decírselo, sé que le ama, pero hágaselo saber, el siempre ha esperado algo así de usted – dijo viendo lo triste que estaba Legolas por ella. Le iba a dejar solo.

Thranduil le tomó de sus mejillas y limpió su demacrado rostro.

\- Gracias Capitana – le dijo como un cumplido. Estaba ahí frente a él la niña que recogió un día en el bosque, sucia fue lo que pensó de ella, una salvaje, que se gano el amor de su hijo haciéndole feliz después de una tragedia irreparable, que mostró una determinación para llegar a ser de las mejores y convertirse en capitana de la guardia, enfrentarse a un rey no era de cobardes, era de los que sabían lo que era correcto, lo justo y ella se lo había mostrado… ahora dar su vida por aquel enano, la raza que él siempre despreció por ser inferiores a ellos... aún sin eso estaba orgulloso de ella, quería decirle que la quería como a una hija, pero aquellas palabras no estaban listas para salir… - Siempre has sido muy valiente… desde pequeña, gracias por cuidar de Legolas todo este tiempo.

Le soltó y Legolas intento acompañarla – yo te llevaré… al menos déjame hacer eso por favor… - le pidió encarecidamente.

Tomándola entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado le ayudó a subir escaleras… vio a un grupo de enanos reunidos cerca del filo de la montaña. Ávida buscó hasta donde sus ojos le dieran para encontrarle.

Nada le habría preparado para no hacerlo.

En ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta que él no estaba ahí… que él no pertenecía al grupo de enanos que lloraban la muerte de Thorin, postrados o consolándose mutuamente… no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado… Kíli no estaba entre ellos…

Él no se encontraba ahí… se hizo entender y Legolas le bajó con cuidado… él estaba… él no estaba ahí…

Llevaba la roca entre sus manos que se volvían frías, seguía caminando mientras sus piernas temblaban, aún le obedecían, una seguía a la otra en un compás muy disparejo… sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho… iba a morir sin verle, ya no le parecía una idea tan honorable… Kíli no debía estar muerto.

La ayuda llegó… el rey envió su ejército, su hermano se recuperaría, el maldito trasgo estaba muerto… él podía seguir con la vida que deseaba, él debía merecía cumplir con sus promesas…

Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que pudo y con el dolor de perderle, deseaba gritar.

Cayó sollozando angustiada, sabiendo lo que encontraría, presintiendo que la vida le regalaba antes de partir un dolor inmenso… que comparándolo con todos los anteriores no se comparaba con ninguno, inclusive con el que ahora le estaba llevando al más allá…

\- ¡¡¡Kíli!!! ¡Kíliiiiii! – gritó lastimeramente, sin recibir respuesta. Se volvió hacia Legolas que la miraba desconsolado - ¿Por qué no me contesta?... ¿Por qué Kíli no me contesta Legolas?... he venido a entregarte tu promesa y te liberó de la mía… -

Y entonces le vio sobre el suelo, no muy lejos de ahí casi como el sueño que tuvo, era su amado enano, el mismo valiente que le amaba, que prometía una vida a su lado… estaba ahí tirado y pálido como ella… solo que ya no respondía.

Se arrastró derramando sangre por el camino, su herida en el interior volvía a sangrar… sus manos se tiñeron de rojo y sus ropas terminaron desgarradas de las rodillas, llevaba la piedra en la mano, ya estaba cerca de él. Kíli debía vivir, el era lo que más quería en la vida.

_Todo lo que amo muere… lamento haberte amado Kíli… lamento haberte hecho esto…_

Vio su mano estirada hacia ella, estaba tan cerca de tenerle, tan cerca de sentir su ásperos y fuertes dedos, aquellos que eran tiernos y dóciles para tomarles entre los suyos, los mismos que adoraban jugar con sus cabellos y que le acariciaban como objeto delicado mientras le besaba, los que antes le sujetaron estrechándola junto a él.

Ya estaba tan cerca...

Necesitaba estirarse un poco… que era un poco, para todo lo que ambos habían vivido esas horas, ese día… desde que se conocieron…

 _Espérame amor… iré contigo_ …

Aquellas palabras brotaron de su pensamiento pues no lograron escapar de sus labios estando cerca de llegar a él y entonces ella también cayó sin siquiera poder tocarle.

El único testigo de toda aquella historia fue Legolas, quien vio como hasta el último momento, ambos se quisieron… como la vida no les había dejado estar juntos.

Quizás en la eternidad…

Tal vez en la eternidad, lo estuvieran…

 

la palabra que dice Tauriel en sindarín es "mi amor"

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo siento... lo siento... todo terminaría en ello, desde el principio.  
> me pareció muy equis la muerte de Kíli en la película, el merecía morir (bueno, no me hubiese gustado que muriera) en el cumplimiento del deber, era un enano noble y valeroso. amaba a Tauriel pero murió asía nada más frente a ella.  
> P.D. HABRÁ CAPITULO 15. NO TE LO PIERDAS!!  
> nos vemos pronto, deja tus comentarios y kudos si te ha gustado la historia hasta ahorita!  
> besitos y gracias!


	15. Tiempo de sanar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili despierta y se da cuenta que ha pasado el tiempo y el no sabe en que ha terminado la batalla, para su sorpresa encuentra un amiga que le escucha y de la que empieza a sentir algo más que mera amistad por ella. la tragedia llega a su vida revelándole el destino de Thorin, Kíli y Tauriel.
> 
> "Él esta aquí... pero no lo está"  
> Tiene frío y yo quería ayudarle a entrar en calor...  
> no revelare más... leanlo!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia llega a su fin. espero la hayan disfrutado muchoooo al igual que yo y nunca perdamos esa esperanza como los protagonistas de esta historia.

**Capitulo 15**

**Tiempo de sanar**

_“Hubiera sabido_  
_Para que he estado viviendo durante todo este tiempo_  
_Hubiera sabido para que estaba viviendo_  
_Tu amor es mi vuelta de pagina”_  
_Sleeping at last_

 

Se despertó algo adolorido, llevaba ya unos días en cama y sin recibir noticas de afuera, su mundo ahora se conformaba de escasos momentos de luz a través de la ventana, una pequeña mesita de madera con un tarro de agua y el perfume de alguien que muy apenas podía distinguir. Se había encontrado muy mal hasta hace poco.

Su cuerpo seguía rebelándose a sus deseos, como esperaba poder moverse libremente, odiaba tener que ser una carga para la persona que estuviese ayudándole, no sabía quién era y realmente no interesaba, le daría las gracias, claro que lo haría, no cualquiera se animaría a cuidar a un paciente apenas consciente de lo que pasaba en su cuerpo y que rotundamente ignoraba lo que pasaba en el exterior de aquellas puertas.

Lo último que recordaba era estar hablando con una elfa, la dama que estaba enamorada de su joven hermano, qué impresión le había causado aquello. Su pobre hermano, el que tanto había sufrido después de que la flecha se le encajara en su pierna, estaba perdidamente enamorado de una elfa capitana del bosque, de la que él en más de una ocasión le influenció para olvidarla. Ella había vuelto por su hermanito, le amaba después de todo.

Ello le alegraba en gran manera.

Solo esperaría que regresaran a casa, para felicitarle y disculparse con ambos por entrometerse en la felicidad de ambos. Él claro que le deseaba lo mejor a la feliz pareja, seguro su tío se pondría loco con aquella noticia, pero el amor merecía celebrarse, después de todo acababan de estar en una guerra, donde seguro muchos habrían perdido la vida.

Se detuvo a pensar.

Seguro ya habían pasado uno o dos días de aquello… ¿verdad?... seguramente todo estaría bien… se intentó tranquilizar, pero comenzó a crearse un vació en su estomago… si así era ¿Porque estaba solo en esa habitación? ¿Dónde estaría su hermano? maldijo en voz alta, escucho su voz como si fuese la de alguien más… su cuerpo no respondía, llevaba muchas vendas en el cuerpo y algunas tablas pegadas a él…

Entró alguien corriendo a la habitación, no reparó en quien era… la luz se volvió a ir tan pronto como llegó. No tenía tiempo de divagar quien era, no importaba ahora… - Kíli… ¿Dónde está Kíli? – grito, sin recibir respuesta. Sin embargo sintió una cálida mano sobre su frente, verificando que la fiebre no hubiese regresado.

\- Debe calmarse, señor enano – dijo una melodiosa voz.

Fili intentó poner atención, al acento, a la voz, pero no la reconoció.

\- ¿Podrás responderme?... necesito respuestas… - dijo intentando parecer tranquilo, algo lejano a la realidad.

\- Primero necesita sanarse y el médico ha dicho que necesita reposo y tranquilidad –

No se había percatado de la bomba que lanzó en la cabeza de Fili…

_Reposo y tranquilidad…_

¿Acaso no había alguien su familia que pudiese tranquilizarlo?... aquello le intranquilizó más y su agitación se volvió incontrolable… ¿Qué había pasado? Qué demonios había ocurrido en ese tiempo…

\- Cuánto… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?... – terminó agitado.

\- Apenas ha sido un mes, señor… - dijo la voz que se alejaba a la ventana - ¿quizás le agrade un poco de luz Señor? – dijo intentando distraerle.

\- No… - sentenció rápidamente – Por favor… por favor hable con mi hermano… deseo verlo… -

\- Verá Señor… eso no es posible… -

Fili dejo de escuchar inmediatamente, sus oídos se bloquearon a la respuesta de la mujer que hablaba con él. Era una doncella de tez apiñonada, de claros ojos azules y cabellera dorada como la suya, alta, esbelta y muy hermosa a la luz del día… era esa niña… no, no era una niña… era la hija del barquero.

//

Bardo caminaba por la ciudad, la reconstrucción de la ciudad apenas empezaba, se encontraban en la remoción de escombros de la última y terrible batalla.

Las paredes se veían muy sucias por el abandono que sufrieron todo ese tiempo mientras el dragón estuvo ahí. Pese a que el invierno había llegado, no estaban desprovistos de alimentos. El mismísimo rey Thranduil, se había ofrecido a llevarles alimentos hasta que su ciudad estuviese fuerte y pudiese funcionar sola.

Para ello tendría que empezar la primavera y algún tiempo más para reiniciar las cosechas, las ventas y los trabajos que sabía que el pueblo podía realizar, hasta que la ciudad se mantuviese sola y lograse sobresalir, quizás no como antes pero al menos podrían figurar en el mapa, como lo hicieron muchísimos años antes de la pesadilla del dragón.

Definitivamente él no deseaba sobresalir de aquella manera, lo único que deseaba era que su gente y principalmente los sobrevivientes a la masacre de hace un mes, se encontrasen en su hogar nuevamente, sabía que no era una tarea sencilla pero con esfuerzo y dedicación de todos podría lograrse.

El había sido impuesto rey de aquel lugar, lo quisiese o no. La gente del pueblo, siempre le consideró como uno, ahora lo hacían oficial y le agradaba el trabajo, le mantenía ocupado y a la vez podría darle una buena vida a su familia. El único inconveniente era que precisamente también les alejaba de ellos. Bain le seguía los pasos, era el varón de la familia y después de su manifestación de coraje y valor frente al dragón y luego antes los trasgos y orcos que atacaban la ciudad, no podía evitar sentirse el padre más orgulloso del mundo. Sigrid era ya toda una mujercita tan bella como su madre y la pequeña Tilda, era la más feliz por que actualmente las dos estaban ayudando en la curación de unos de los enanos, heridos en la guerra.

Aquella era su familia, a quien amaba y por quien daría todo, pero fuera de Sigrid los demás eran unos niños, Bain apenas tenía catorce años y ni hablar de Tilda con sus ocho años. Los tres eran sus pequeños y su orgullo. El debía protegerles fuera rey o no.

No le agradaba en lo absoluto que su hija mayor se ofreciera a estar con los enfermos, pero justamente así fue como le encontró, ayudando en las tiendas de los heridos. Ella y la pequeña le explicaron que ayudaban a la elfa del bosque, la misma que les había salvado la vida en su casa cuando los orcos entraron a destruirla.

Admiraba que gustasen de realizar aquellas buenas acciones, su madre también estaría muy orgullosa de ellos. Lo que realmente le disgustaba era que su hija se ofreciese para hacer de enfermera al enano rubio que regresó de la montaña con casi todos los huesos rotos y del que aún admiraban siguiese con vida. Era inquebrantable de espíritu, lo mismo que de necios y tercos.

Sigrid, era dulce y muy tierna, siempre preocupada por ayudar al necesitado. En cuanto escuchó el pronóstico del enano, ella se ofreció a estar con él para ayudarle, supuso que su breve trato con el enano le hacía querer verle caminar de nuevo… necesitaba todo el apoyo físico necesario además del apoyo moral, pues a nadie le sería fácil aceptar lo que había perdido en la montaña… ya que no sabían cuanto más debían ocultarselo.

//

 -¿Eres tú? – Pregunto sorprendido – Eres una de las niñas hija del barquero… -

\- Si, una joven – haciendo énfasis en aclarar ese punto – Mi padre, es ahora el Rey de Dale… ha sido todo demasiado rápido… -

\- ¿Tu padre Rey? – pregunto extrañado. Ignorando la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza y que sabía era mucho más importante que aquella, pero quería ganarse su confianza primero.

\- Si, el pueblo lo ha nombrado rey y se hizo oficial después de la batalla… - abrió los ojos en señal de que reconoció su error - Ahora usted mi Señor enano… -

\- Fili – dijo a secas.

\- Señor Fili, usted debe descansar… no haga preguntas que no serán contestadas – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – He de dejarle la ventana abierta para que corra un poco el aire y entre el sol, me parece que eso reconforta mucho más a los pacientes que la obscuridad… -

\- ¿Su nombre? –

\- Oh perdón… debe disculpar mi torpeza Señor… Fili – dijo torpemente – Mi nombre es Sigrid, hija mayor del rey –

\- Sigrid, hija del rey… podría usted hacerme un favor… -

\- Oh por supuesto, diga que necesita… ¿Agua? ¿Otra almohada?... –

\- De hecho… es algo mucho más incómodo, ya que por lo que deduzco se me negara información de mi hermano o familia…. Me gustaría tener algo de compañía así evitare estar pensando en todas las desgracias que me están siendo ocultadas… me agradaría algo de su compañía, ya sea con un libro o alguna historia suya… -

La joven lo miró confusa, deseaba ayudarle, pero no sabía si podría hacer bien su trabajo, pocas veces mantenía una conversación con jóvenes de su pueblo, muchos menos con enanos… el que reposaba en cama definitivamente lo era y no sabía si podría entretenerle.

\- No he de prometerle alejar sus malos pensamientos, pero le prometo que por lo menos he de intentarlo… le molesta si cantó, me gusta y en ocasiones me tranquiliza, en casa con Bain y Tilda siempre ha funcionado –

\- Claro no tengo ningún problema... supongo que esos son sus hermanos ¿verdad? –

\- Ha adivinado usted muy bien… Se… -

\- Fili… llámame solo Fili –

\- Fili… si son mis hermanos menores… desde pequeños que les he cuidado, claro con la ayuda de papá… ahora usted relájese y escuche:

 

 _En las colinas de valle,_  
_abundan las flores de muchos colores,_  
_cantan las aves sus dulces canciones,_  
_Oh gorrioncillo, ven canta conmigo_  
_que alegres melodías entonaba_  
_el viento mi amigo_  
_Las noches son dulces_  
_Las luces brillaban_  
_Eran todas las estrellas que felices bailaban_  
_Brotaban del suelo las hierbas y flores_  
_Al paso del alba_  
_Cantando canciones que alegran al alma_  
_Todo ello yo admiraba_  
_Porque en mis sueños yo mientras te esperaba_  
_A ti mi querido, a ti dulce esperanza_  
_Que alegre conmigo_  
_Conmigo danzabas…_

 

Su voz era dulce y melodiosa, inclusive casi le hizo olvidar lo preocupado que estaba por su hermano, por la dama que amaba… por su tío. Por el resultado de la batalla.

Había logrado deducir algunas cosas importantes de su conversación con la dama, estaba el hecho de que no todos habían sobrevivido a aquella batalla, por que más voluntariamente le negaban la información, además estaba otra cosa, habían ganado la batalla, pues de que otra forma su padre podría ser el rey de aquella ciudad, solo derrotando al ejército que comandaba Azog, ya que no había ninguna posibilidad de que ambas especies gobernasen aquellas tierras, era uno o el otro.

Lo que ya sabía la hacia estar intranquilo, el estaba en aquel reino, en calidad de que… ¿Preso? ¿Paciente? Porque motivos estaba ahí, pudiendo estar en Erebor con su familia… al menos que nadie hubiese sobrevivido… era una terrible idea, quería respuestas y al parecer la dama sentada junto a su cama, era la única que podía dárselas… sólo si él era listo para interpretar sus respuestas.

Si fuera un preso, seguro habría algún guardia ahí… entonces pensó en si mismo… ¿Qué demonios le pasaría a él?... no podía moverse. Acaso… acaso se quedaría así para siempre…

\- Creo que ha dejado de escucharme hace un buen rato… - levantándole de la cama un poco, hasta sentarle y haciendo un intento de ponerle en vaso en los labios, resbaló de su agarre y ambos quedaron uno frente al otro. El la contempló tan linda, tan joven, tan inocente, mientras un rubor ascendía por las mejillas de la doncella – Discúlpame… - dijo retrocediendo apenada.

\- Gracias… de verdad es que estoy preocupado por mi hermano… él es todo para mí y mi tío también estaba en aquella montaña, al igual que la dama que pronto se convertiría en mi hermana… -

\- ¿La elfa del bosque?… - pregunto - ¿Tu hermana? –

\- Así que lo sabías… ¿entonces ella está aquí también?… - dijo con alegría en el rostro.

Ella se puso seria.

\- Has hecho demasiadas preguntas en un día… seguramente el sanador se molestara conmigo por alterarte tanto… descansa y pasare más tarde… esta vez intenta descansar, no me obligues a darte algo para dormir… -

\- Esta bien… señorita, intentaré dormir ¿Qué más puede hacer uno en esta cama?... –

Sigrid se le quedo viendo como extrañada.

\- Es usted demasiado desesperado y bastante terco… todo a su tiempo, ya verá que pronto podrá moverse libremente… - cerró la cortina y salió de la habitación.

Se quedo ahí solo esperando que el tiempo volase… no podía dormir, la última revelación era bastante importante, Tauriel había vuelto, de que otra forma sabían de ella, no creyó que la viesen antes, entonces estaba viva supuso, o al menos eso quiso creer, porque daba lo mismo llegar con vida, que como un cadáver. Ella sería reconocible donde fuese… era una elfa singular y diferente, tanto en su carácter como su físico, había visto elfos y ninguno con aquella melena rojiza como la suya.

Así le siguieron varias días y noches entre cantos, pequeñas conversaciones y ligeros descubrimientos.

Ninguno que le revelará el estado de Kíli, Thorin o Tauriel…

//

\- Sigrid… creo que estas pasando mucho tiempo con el enano… seguro su familia enviará por él pronto… -

La chica escuchó cada palabra que dijo su padre… su familia… debía tenerla, él no le había comentando de nadie más en sus charlas… pero ella recordaba a dos enanos más que estuvieron en su casa el día que fueron atacados…

\- El no puede ir muy lejos en ese estado, sus huesos aún no han sanado completamente, el curador me dará la razón… -

Estaba desando que su mejor paciente se quedará más tiempo en aquel lugar, le caía muy bien Fili, la trataba con respeto y mucha educación, era cortés y siempre tenía palabras sabias para ella, además amaba sus historias, de aventuras y de su casa, las montañas azules, donde creció. Habían tenido mucho tiempo para participar en conversaciones personales, sobre la ciudad, sobre su padre y su fallecida madre.

El la escuchaba y le había tomado cariño. Ella también.

\- Será responsabilidad de su familia, tú mi querida hijas has hecho ya suficiente. Yo mismo me he asegurado que el sanador le deje todo listo y de aviso a su familia, ellos también desean verle ¿No crees que ellos no le extrañan? –

\- ¿Dónde han estado ellos todo este tiempo?... – respondió molesta - ¿Dónde se ha metido toda esa familia hasta hoy? Ninguno ha venido a verle ni un solo día… nadie… ninguno, creo que es lo justo que se marche de aquí cuando el sanador quede satisfecho y él pueda irse por su propio pie –

\- Sigrid… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?... que su familia no venga a verle o que tenga que irse… -

Su padre era un hombre muy sabio y estaba deduciendo muchas cosas de nada.

\- Si es tu deseo no te obligare a cambiar de idea, le he tomado aprecio a Fili, así es como se llama. No he de negarte que me moleste lo de su familia, pero si tú lo juzgas conveniente… pues ha de marcharse… -

No juzgaría como correcto aquella acción. El todavía necesitaba alguien que le cuidase… aquellos enanos, que no habían tenido la decencia de aparecerse por ahí en más de seis meses, no merecían cuidarle ahora.

Definitivamente era solo aquello, pensó.

//

En una habitación adornada elegantemente con suaves colores y un aroma a flores se encontraba una enorme cama. El ruido del exterior era agradable, le traía recuerdos, dulces recuerdos de un bosque alegre, el sonido de las aves trinar cerca de la ventana le alegraba el corazón.

Intento abrir los ojos y la luz le lastimó los ojos, como si tuviese días sin poder abrirlos.

Lo primero que hizo fue observar sus manos, estaban frías y pálidas. En un intento de reanimarse palpó con sus manos su brazos y fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a su hombro… encontró una cicatriz, grande, gruesa y una que reconoció no tenía hasta hace un tiempo. Aquello le inquieto, la cabeza estaba dando vueltas por todas partes, intentando armar el rompecabezas… trayendo escenas grotescas a su memoria, sangre, águilas, muerte y luego una gran obscuridad.

Fue como el despertar de una terrible pesadilla… el corazón se agitó dentro de su pecho en un intento por salir, por despertar al dolor que había padecido antes… al que tan poco tiempo había tenido tiempo de llorar o de procesar en su cabeza.

Un solo grito brotó en su cabeza y siguió hasta sus labios, huyendo despavorido y alerta.

\- ¡¡¡Kíli!!! – sintió como las lágrimas brotaban a raudales de sus ojos, poco le importo el dolor en el abdomen o que sus pies le reclamasen ponerse de pie tan pronto, caminó hasta la puerta de la que ahora sabía era su habitación.

Apenas la abrió, el peso de su propio cuerpo la venció y fue a dar hasta el suelo.

\- ¡Tauriel! –

Levantó el rostro desconsolada y lleno de lágrimas. Poco le importó que sus labios volviesen a sangrar o el aspecto que de seguro tendría.

\- ¿Qué paso con él?... ¿Dónde está? … ¿Dónde está Kíli?... – pregunto sin aún levantarse del suelo. Legolas fue hasta ella a socorrerle y con sumo cuidado la levantó del suelo y la tomó en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué pretendes Tauriel?... apenas despiertas y de repente todo el trabajo que se ha hecho contigo se va al suelo… - dijo al intentar ponerla de regreso en la cama – Debes tener reposo absoluto… aun no sabemos cuánto más… pero prométeme que esperaras la próxima vez que tengas intenciones de salir a los pasillos – esta vez su voz sonaba a regaño.

\- Legolas… debes decirme que fue de Kíli… la última vez que le vi el estaba… estaba… – dijo rompiendo en llanto otra vez.

\- Tranquila… respira primero… - le enjugó las gruesas lagrimas que resbalaban de sus verdes ojos – No creo que sea conveniente que le veas… él está muy mal todavía… -

\- ¿Está vivo?... – abrió los ojos ante aquella noticia - ¡Él está vivo!... ¡Kíli está vivo! - se abrazó a Legolas con todas sus fuerzas, regalandole un beso en ambas mejillas – Debes llevarme con él… por favor - le pidió suplicante.

\- Tauriel… debes entender que no es lo que tú piensas… -

\- Si él está vivo, no podría estar más feliz –

\- Está vivo, respira, sus heridas no han sanado todas... aún se le dificulta sanar la que tiene en el pecho pero el sanador ha hecho todo lo que ha podido... - se detuvo analizando sus palabras – Él no ha despertado...  no muestra señas de dolor, ni ha abierto sus ojos desde que llegaron, como si estuviese aquí y a la vez no… -

\- Llévame a verle… te prometo que me comportare – le dijo Tauriel al ver que su amigo iba a replicar su idea – De verdad… me mantendré serena –

//

En la habitación, faltaba algo.

Ella no había pasado por ahí en todo el día, le parecía extraño que aquello aconteciese, siempre estaba ahí leyendo, cantando o limpiando algo, mientras conversaban. Le sorprendió extrañar su compañía, pero así era, le resultaba muy agradable verla ahí todos los días, ya llevaba cerca de seis meses en cama y ya comenzaba a moverse, lograba caminar muy poco, aún le dolían los pies y requería de apoyo, Sigrid le ayudaba bastante bien, ella gustaba de ayudarle a dar pequeñas caminatas por la habitación y a él le agradaba tenerle cerca.

Se imaginó lo ridículo que debía verse a su lado. Ella era más alta que él, pero no tanto… nunca había reparado en la diferencia que había entre Kíli y Tauriel, su hermano era mucho más alto que él y Tauriel era un elfo más alto que los hombres comunes, notó que él le llegaba abajo del hombro y entonces abochornado cayó en la cuenta… que se encontraba comparando a su hermano y Tauriel con él y Sigrid.

\- Por Aüle… ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? - se reprochó a sí mismo.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y de su rostro rápido borró la expresión de bochorno por una sonrisa, si era ella deseaba recibirla y que le viera como ya intentaba caminar él solo.

Seguro que aquello le hace feliz

Más sin embargo quienes cruzaron por la puerta, fueron un grupo de enanos que reconoció bastante bien.

\- ¡Fili! – gritaron al unisonó todos los recién llegados.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! En hora buena han venido a verme – intentando ocultar su decepción – Hasta que se han dignado a venir a verme, meses aquí abandonado y hasta ahora vienen a buscarme… - intento ver entre los presentes quienes estaban ahí y buscó a Kíli o a su tío y no dio con ellos.

\- Vaya que estas muy bien… pensamos que te quedarías todo el año… pero estas sí que son buenas noticias… nos estábamos quebrando la cabeza pensando cómo te regresaríamos a Erebor… - dijo Bofur muy divertido – Inclusive te hicimos una silla especial para ti… - todos se hicieron a un lado y revelaron una ¿silla? Más bien parecía una cama, elaborada en madera y con bellas incrustaciones de oro y joyas.

\- ¿Esto es demasiado no creen? – dijo viéndoles a todos. Él no estaba acostumbrado a esos lujos y realmente no creía necesitarlos – Pero he de agradecérselos muchísimo muchachos –

Balin dio un paso al frente y fue quien tomó la palabra.

\- Muchacho, hemos venido por ti, ya es hora que regreses a los salones que vieron crecer a tus ancestros y a tu madre y tío –

\- Me han tratado tan bien aquí… pero tienes toda la razón es hora de regresar… no sin antes agradecer a quienes me han cuidado todo este tiempo… ha sido una bella dama quien lo ha hecho y el sanador de la ciudad, creo que ellos merecen mi eterna gratitud, lo mismo que Tauriel la capitana de la guardia y ya que hablo de ella, me gustaría saber donde está ella y mi hermano, lo mismo que con Thorin, parece que la tierra se los hubiese tragado… -

Vio como las sombras se apoderaban de los rostros quienes huían de su vista, por fin tendría las respuestas que necesitaba y que Sigrid se guardaba tan celosamente - ¿Me lo dirán de una buena vez? O no me marcharé de aquí… -

\- Fili… será mejor cuando lleguemos a Erebor, dentro de los salones de la familia… ven vayamos… -

Se recordó a su hermano y de verdad deseaba seguirles, pero no quería un minuto más de misterio – No, debe ser ahora –

Todos se miraron y Balin fue quien dio un paso al frente, notablemente nervioso y preocupado.

\- Muchacho…Es decir, Fili… o su Majestad, sería lo mismo… -

 _Su majestad…_ ¿Qué significaba aquello?

\- Estás diciendo… ¿Qué estás diciendo? –

\- Lamento ser yo quien tenga que darte tan malas nuevas, hijo… de verdad que nadie habíamos tenido el valor de decírtelo de frente hasta el día de hoy… pensé que sería mucho más sencillo, pero… no lo está siendo –

\- Por favor Balin, dígame lo que han venido a decirme y que tanto se han guardado… -

\- Hijo, nuestro Thorin a quien servimos y seguiríamos ha fallecido en Ravenhill a causa de la batalla, cayó por la espada de Azog el profanador en una lucha… -

Fili dejo de escuchar al entender las palabras que decía el anciano enano… su tío muerto por la espada de aquel inmundo trasgo horrible… muerto su héroe, su ejemplo a seguir a quien amaba entrañablemente como un padre, había muerto. Había dejado la vida hace muchos días, muerto antes de ver los pasillos de su casa reconstruidos… antes de siquiera poder nombrarse el rey antes las naciones de los enanos, lo que siempre añoro, le había sido arrebatado con su vida en aquella montaña y él no pudo estar con él para acompañarle en semejante aventura o en aquel trágico desenlace.

Entonces esa idea se apartó y brotó una más apremiante e igual de dolorosa… Kíli.

\- ¿Mi hermano?... ¿Dónde está Kíli? – exigió saber.

Todos voltearon a verse, nuevamente esa misma reacción, se preparaba para escuchar la noticia de su hermano, cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció la hija del rey de Dale:

Sigrid. Le vio molesta por la presencia de todos los enanos, pero no sorprendida, seguro ya lo sabía.

\- No pueden guardarse las malas noticias, para cuando ya haya pasado el viaje… tienen que apesadumbrar su espíritu desde antes… - dijo enojada – No debí dejarte sola con ellos Fili - la joven se dirigió hasta él y le puso su brazo alrededor del suyo – vayamos a sentarnos, estas noticias son duras para ti y en plena recuperación… - dijo regalándoles miradas asesinas a los enanos que estaban ahí y la miraban extrañados pues apenas la conocían y no entendían con qué derecho les hablaba así y qué relación tenía en aquella habitación.

Balin vio que se sentó y prosiguió – Bueno Fili… verás… Kíli no está en una buena situación… fue muy herido en la batalla y actualmente no hemos tenido noticias de él… -

\- ¿Cómo que no hay noticias de él? –

\- Sus daños eran demasiado grandes que los elfos se lo llevaron junto con la capitana de la guardia… ambos estaban en muy mal estado… tu hermano había perdido mucha sangre y tenía muchas heridas graves, el mismo rey Thranduil se ofreció a llevarlo junto con Tauriel, supusimos que se arrepintió de no haber prestado la ayuda necesaria a Thorin en el momento que más le necesito… al menos a Kíli se la prestaron… el último reporte que recibimos fue hace un mes no es muy alentador... -

\- Me estas matando Balin, de una buena vez escupe lo que tengas que decir - comentó exasperado

\- Bien... tu hermano sigue sin despertar... sus heridas no están sanando como ellos esperaban… -

\- Kíli… - aquellas palabras brotaron con dolor de sus labios - ¿Está muriendo?... ¿Va a morir?... También me abandonara como mi padre… como Thorin… - sintió que sobre sus mejillas resbalaban lágrimas, estaba muy triste y lo que más deseaba ahora era estar solo… los demás interpretaron aquello y salieron sin hacer ruido…

\- Fili… lo lamento tanto… esperaba que pudieran darte buenas noticias, siento mucho lo de tu tío, se que debe doler mucho, y lo de tu hermano… -

Le tomó con fuerza de las manos  más sin lastimarle. Ella le estaba apoyando y le agrado saber que estaba ahí.

A ella le pasaba algo similar, no entendía qué era pero verle ahí, así tan triste le ponía mal. Ella le sujetó su mano entre las suyas y se acercó depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

Deseaba saber que él estaría mejor, pero comprendía que aquello solo llegaría con el tiempo.

\- Lamento que tengas que marcharte ahora… pero debo decirte que has sido un excelente paciente y me ha dado mucho gusto conocerte Fili, te has convertido en alguien importante en mi vida y debo decirte que no va ser fácil olvidarte – dijo soltando su mano e intentando ponerse de pie.

\- El gusto ha sido mío querida Sigrid… esta no tiene que ser la última vez que te vea… iré a ordenar mis asuntos en Erebor y estoy seguro que un día podrías visitarme… digo tú y tu familia claro… - se ruborizó – Digo tengo que ver lo de mi hermano y después… estoy seguro que serás bienvenida en Erebor, cuando quieras ir a leerme o cantar en una de nuestras fiestas… -

Notó cómo el rubor subía por sus mejillas, dándole ese aspecto adorable que tanto le gustaba.

\- Por mi encantada de esta invitación…y no sigas o me la tomaré en serio… de verdad Fili ha sido una experiencia bastante agradable – dijo sujetándole la mano nuevamente – Bastante… me gustaría aprender acerca de ustedes… supongo que su hogar debe ser bellísimo –

\- Claro… necesita reparaciones y una limpieza completa… pero ya se hará –

En eso ingresaron Balin, Dwalin y Bofur a la habitación. Esperaban que Fili retomara la compostura y se sintiera un poco mejor… pero la dama nunca salió de la habitación y ahora entraban y les veían muy tomados de las manos.

\- Fili, estamos listos… no sé, ¿Quizás más tarde?-

\- Ya me encuentro listo, vayamos a Erebor y después por Kíli.

Salió de la habitación, deseando de corazón que no fuese la última vez que estuviese frente a ella. Ahora comprendía a su hermano… aquella dama, Sigrid le gustaba mucho demasiado… que casi le comparó con el amor que profesaba su hermano por la elfa del bosque…

Kíli….

//

Le encontró pálido de muerte… bajo sus ojos se dibujaban unas muy marcadas ojeras que le daban un aspecto cadavérico, sus labios faltos de color y sus mejillas blancas como la nieve que vio antes de perder el conocimiento. Su cabello reposaba sobre la almohada, lucía desordenado como siempre, pero lo llevaba completamente suelto.

Con sus manos le acomodó los cabellos rebeldes que siempre se quedaban en su frente y acarició su rostro, frío como el hielo. ¿Dónde estaba el Kíli sonriente? Porque no había vuelto aún… ella sentía los estragos de sus malestares, probablemente nunca más podría maniobrar con su mano una espada. La horrenda cicatriz le acompañaría todo el resto de su vida.

Todo ello no importaba, comparándolo con la terrible desgracia de saber que su amado enano, no la veía a ella, no le sonreía.

Le llamó en vano pero él no respondió.

Era ya mucho tiempo, el que llevaba en esa condición, no deseaba saber que moriría… pero aquella no era vida para su amor. Él merecía descansar y ella no deseaba verle partir de nuevo.

\- Se fuerte Kíli - le dijo al oído – Se fuerte por ti y por mi… -

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, se sintió mareada y deseaba acomodarse a su lado para descansar, cuando sintió que Legolas la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba de nuevo a su habitación.

\- Déjame quedarme con él… -

\- No, todavía no estás bien, ahora no puedes ayudarle Tauriel… por favor piensa un poco en ti… en los que te amamos… -

\- Discúlpame Legolas… no he pensado en ello, se que debe ser difícil… pero… -

\- Mañana te traeré temprano para que pases el día ahí… hoy ha sido demasiadas emociones… -

La dejó en su cuarto y la acomodo hasta que estuviera cómoda para descansar – Me retiraré… mi padre y yo estamos ayudando a la ciudad de Dale con algo de alimentos… descansa –

Se quedó ahí acostada… hasta que vio las primeras estrellas salir en el cielo, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se acercó a observarlas. Tan bellas tan hermosas, pensó que pronto sería como ellas… no negaba que muy poco le importaba si ella sobrevivía pero siempre pidió por la vida de Kíli… y ahora él era el que estaba en mayor peligro…

\- Por favor… se los suplico no lo quiten de mí… le amó y no deseo una eternidad de vida si él no está en ella, aunque sea una parte… por piedad… no me lo arrebaten… -

No pudiendo evitar derramar lágrimas de nuevo parecía dirigirse a su cama y entonces cambió el rumbo, abrió la puerta y tomando las paredes como apoyo se dirigió a la habitación que sabía estaba siendo utilizada por el enano.

No había guardias afuera, debían estar dormidos y abrió temerosa de encontrar a alguien tras la puerta... nadie. Se sentía sola en su propia habitación que fue hasta la de él… camino el breve espacio sin apoyo y llegó hasta la cama donde reposaba el enano vendado, se veía muy mal, la mayor parte de su pecho aún utilizaba vendaje y se lo cambiaban… supuso que la flecha en el pecho le había dejado esa herida profunda y quizás se abriera con facilidad.

Con sumo cuidado subió sus piernas sobre la cama y se trenzó el cabello, para que no le molestase. Llevaba puesto un camisón y este le permitía moverse libremente. Se acomodó lentamente a su lado y rozó su hombro con su cabeza, estaba helado… necesitaba calor…. Con cuidado se metió entre las mantas y haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades tomo su brazo y lo colocó sobre su hombro.

\- Vuelve a mi Kíli… por favor regresa a mí… - le susurró al oído y luego le dio un suave beso en los labios – Si no deseas volver y estás muy cansado… no me dejes aquí… por favor llévame contigo… -

Se acomodó a su lado y suavemente le abrazó.

No supo cuando dejo de llorar… o si el sueño la venció primero. Pero así se quedó dormida a lado del ser que tanto amaba.

//

El día llegó y el sol se coló por las ventanas.

Escucho que alguien hablaba, pero las voces le resultaban lejanas. Estaba muy cómoda en ese lugar, se sentía tan tranquila y llena de paz. Intentó desperezarse y sintió una punzada en el hombro recordándole su herida y la guerra que peleó antes.

No había olvidado donde estaba, en brazos de Kíli se encontraba, ella le sujetaba de la cintura y tenía sus pies alrededor de los suyos. Sentía el frío de estos… nada había cambiado le pareció. El no despertaba y su presencia no le había mejorado, esperaba un milagro y sus estrellas ya habían desaparecido, pero al menos aún estaba vivo.

\- Kíli, buenos días mi amor… hoy será un magnífico día… el sol ya ha salido, la primavera ya llegó al bosque y las flores y pájaros pronto cantarán bellas canciones para ti - le dijo sonriéndole.

-¡Tauriel! ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? –

Era el rey Thranduil quien la miraba asombrado.

\- Llévenla a su habitación inmediatamente… no estás completamente sana y has perturbado a este… este… -

\- Kíli – dijo ella, incorporándose en la cama – Se llama Kíli y no he hecho nada que deba avergonzarme… Kíli tenía frío, sus pies y manos estaban heladas… solo he tratado de ayudarle a entrar en calor… pero poco ha servido –

\- ¿Acaso crees que el sanador no he intentado eso, niña? – dijo intentando no perder la paciencia.

\- Lo lamento su majestad… - dijo intentando levantarse de la cama, y estaba a punto de abandonarla cuando alguien la sujetó.

Volvió la vista asustada primero a quien le sujetaba de la mano y luego volvió la vista al rey - ¡Es él! –

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de volverse completamente hacia Kíli, quien apenas entreabría los ojos, lo primero que hizo al verla fue sonreír y con ello, hizo que Tauriel se echara sobre su cuello.

\- Vamos lo asfixiaras – le dijo el rey, haciéndola a un lado – Buen día señor enano… -

Kili lo miraba extrañado y luego volvió a la dama que estaba a su lado en camisón, la dulce Tauriel que tanto amaba, la que ahora lloraba de felicidad al verle despertar.

\- Escuche tu voz… escuchaba tu voz llamándome… pensé que te habías marchado y te buscaba, pero no lograba encontrarte… nuevamente me has traído hacía ti, mi bien amada Tauriel – intentó tomar su mano, pero aún era demasiado pronto. Ella se acercó a él con cuidado y le beso sus manos.

\- Pensé que te perdía otra vez… no vuelvas a hacerlo… -

\- Lo prometo… - dijo sonriéndole como solo él sabía.

El sanador entró a la habitación seguido de Legolas.

\- Tratándose de ese enano… Tauriel pierde la cabeza - dijo Legolas a su padre.

\- Ya me he dado cuenta de ello… sin embargo no se en que irá a terminar todo esto… -

\- Supongo que en una ceremonia padre… - dijo sonriendo a su amiga que ahora se encontraba radiante sentada a un lado de la cama, admirando al enano que hasta hace algún tiempo le desconcertaba y que ahora sabía y reconocía que le amaba, como a nadie en el mundo, como jamás podría amara a alguien más.

 

Alix Lestrange :$

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para no alargar mucho esto, sucederá lo mismo que con "promesas", todo deberá terminar donde empezó. Kíli no ha cumplido aún sus promesas y Fili merece un final feliz como el de kíli. Así que haré una tercera parte si deseas leerlo solo búscalo en la serie. o por mi nombre alix_lestrange. Estará muy divertido, lo prometo... gracias por haberme acompañado en esta aventura de la escritura. gracias ;3

**Author's Note:**

> si tienes dudas de lo pasado, búscalo en mi fic anterior. Promesas. by Alix Lestrange. espero que lo disfruten mucho como yo al escribirlo. igual sigo con algunos versos de canciones que hablen de las estrellas y reflejen un poco el amor de estos adorables personajes.  
> gracias por leerme y te pido comentarios y sugerencias.


End file.
